Better than Life
by Fifekun
Summary: The Justice League find more questions than answers when they get stuck with an alien that has lost all of her memory. Yet this alien has been classified as an experiment. What secrets can J'onn uncover about her? What is it about her that makes Batman uneasy? J'onn X OC Crossover, but dominant is Justice League.
1. Mistaken meeting

OK…I'm stuck on Turn Around, and it doesn't help that I'm not getting any reviews, except from my sister. So I'm going to be taking a break from Spiderman…well…kind of.

The reason I am NOT classifying this as a crossover, is because even though it starts off in Spectacular Spiderman and transitions over to Justice League, Spiderman and the villains have NOTHING to do with this story…

…yet…

***LM***

Nighttime in New York City is not the friendliest thing to a cat's ears in the biting months of winter. If one tries to retract, the city sounds cannot be heard. Keep them up, and the harsh nips of frost continues to taunt at the edge of the receptors. The cold is only one problem of many in one night. No, there was already a mile-long list of problems going against her.

Walking against the frigid January air, a lonely figure kept a thick hoodie tucked around her body, the hood loosely against her head, as though she would lose her hearing if it was any tighter. It was a wonder how it managed to stay against her head with the winds of the city.  
…beep beep…beep beep…  
Letting off a slight shiver, the figure reached to her hood and pressed something by her hidden ear.  
"…591 reporting…" her high, somewhat of a whiney voice inquired.

"Tell me you've found something, 591. The boss is getting impatient."

591 slowed her walking and turned slightly, rubbing her arms under her jacket in an attempt to warm herself. "…Sir…with all due respect; tracking a plant in the winter is…pointless."

"No, tracking her in the SPRING is pointless, since your useless allergies always come into play. This is winter; she should be the ONLY plant active in the entire city!"

591 pursed her lips and looked at the city lights around her, taking special notice of the people that flacked the frigid streets of Manhattan. Christmas was long gone, replaced but the normal busy hubbub of the New Year that had long been awaited. None of it made sense to her. Why wait tirelessly for one day out of the year, only for it to go away, and the waiting process to start all over again?  
Then again, normal life for her was not normal life for the rest of the world.

"…Mr. Menken, sir; I have searched all night with little to eat; Please allow me to—"  
"You get me a lead, or you will get NOTHING to eat when you get back, 591"

CLICK!

591 let off a grimace and then sighed, continuing to travel down the busy streets. Her ears perked at the sounds of the city's hustle and bustle. It didn't help that morning was approaching and did little to aide her exhausted body.

She stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the signal to walk. If there was one thing she had learned about the city, it was to obey the law, or else the humans would get angry. They were a strange race, the humans…the Creator made them the dominant of Earth…and yet they managed to turn on each other and allow the Earth to deteriorate. Her own master seemed to be a sort of double-face…the world loved him and his company, and yet he went behind other's backs for his own personal gain…  
He had even threatened one of their very own…

"Listen, I don't care what Dad says; I need you three here to help me find Simone."

591 paused and tightened her hoodie around her, glancing over as a pretty young businesswoman walked up next to her and stopped, herself waiting for the crossing light to shine. She looked rather important in 591's opinion. A full business suit with a jacket, topped off with a fancy hat on her head, signified what type of person she was. She seemed rather…stressed though…

"Listen, the only reason I'm asking is because I know Otto has never met any of you. You'll be safe from any ploy that he may have against me…"  
The woman let off a small sigh and glanced over towards her company. 591 quickly winced and looked downwards to avoid staring…and to keep from being discovered.  
The woman's nose seemed to twitch slightly…but she merely smiled in greeting towards 591, and then looked back towards her phone. "No…I have to keep Faith out of this…she's got her own problems with Jackson. It really doesn't help that I've been keeping Wayne Enterprises on hold since last week…I don't need them wondering about the silence." The woman sighed…and then smiled. "…Thank you, Justin…Yes, I love you too big brother….bye."

The woman set her phone into her purse and let off a slight sigh…before glancing back towards 591.  
"…Chilly night huh?"  
591 nodded and glanced towards the woman, a very tiny smile offered towards the woman.  
"Very…it makes me glade that I have fu-…" No! Don't say THAT! That could blow everything!  
The woman only smiled towards 591…and then started walking as the light shone to walk. Both females were silent for a while, before they began to separate once they were across the street.

591 glanced to the side as the woman disappeared in the opposite direction…before facing forward and letting off a sigh of relief.  
Sounds like all humans have some sort of problem going on in their lives…  
591 pursed her lips, tucked her arms closer to herself, and looked to the side slightly. As nice as some humans were…the fact that she couldn't share her expressions with them made her feel…off.  
She had a task in her life…to protect her master's prized possession.  
…but…what was her purpose for living in the first place?

***OC***

"Years of tests, Years of training and making you all you were meant to be…After all I've make you and done for you…and you can't perform the simplest of tasks!"

591 kept her hands folded in front of her, and her gaze was firmly on the ground. The way he spoke made her feel as though her creation was all for naught. Why couldn't he see that she was doing her best?  
"…Master, please…" She mewed quietly, looking up in hesitance. "The city is so vast…and the weather is hissy. 832 could be anywhere…I-…I can't just—"

"I don't recall asking if you thought you could do this or not, 591." The man turned, his dark gaze resting on her weary form, still bundled and hidden by her hoodie. "When I give you an order, I expect actual results from you." The man frowned in disapproval. "Really, you're just like my son! Always groping and never accomplishing anything! A single sparrow alone is worth more than you are!"

591 gritted her teeth lightly, and her claws threatened to come from her clenched fists…she had put up with this man for at LEAST 17 of his years…and she couldn't help but think that the years had been nothing but a breath to her.  
For a strange reason, she felt as though she was missing a whole lot more than her master let on…as though she had lived even before he had rescued her…and couldn't remember. For her, the ways of the humans were too…fast, while she awaited something far more promising.  
As quick as it was to her, it was getting harder to understand her master. He was so…dark…and she couldn't stand it. She knew how he held himself above others; how he regarded power and money over even his own son.

It made her want to turn her own back on HIM…no…she couldn't do such a thing.

591 pursed her lips…and frowned towards her master, unclenching her fists, but standing up straighter. "…Master, I have been scouting the city since our alpha experiment got unrestrained by the one known as Octavius." She paused…and narrowed her eyes. "But it has been four months since you've sent me to retrieve her, but I can't. She is obviously more skilled than even me, or yew. If yew want her so much…try to get her yourself."

There was a deafening silence in the room, the beeping of the nearby machines echoing in the ears of all those present in the room. 591 swallowed lightly as the gaze of her master got more dangerous, and he stood from his desk, making her look down towards the ground and tense up in anticipation of certain punishment.  
Light footsteps were heard across the room, signaling just how much trouble the experiment was in.  
591 continued to stare at the ground, a cringe making its way to her face.  
Why did she open her big mouth? Why couldn't she just accept orders? Then again; following orders had been difficult sense the day she had first come into commissioning. That would suggest that she had a reason to be hesitant…  
…but why couldn't she remember that reason?

"591…get to your quarters this minute." The man growled, towering over the cloaked figure, a dangerous glare in his eyes. "I would have thought that not having a meal for three days would have knocked some sense into you…you can forget about having anything for the next three days." The man put his hands behind his back and glanced towards the other man in the room.  
"Menken, see to it that she gets to her-"

"I know the way, Mr. Osborn." 591 muttered, making a slight bowing motion, before she turned her back on the man and headed out of the door. "I can get there myself."  
That much said, the experiment helped herself out of the office and walked down the secret halls of the company. Letting off a sigh as she walked, she reached upwards and took the hood off of her head and let it hang at her shoulder blades, revealing her catlike form. Her form was completely covered in soft black cat fur, white accents around her mouth and looked to continue down to her chest. The experiment let her cat ears twitch to relive themselves from being trapped in a hoodie for a good long while.

In all reality, 591 preferred the cold to any hotter weather that this planet had to offer her; but the biting winds of the city air against her ears made what was supposed to be delightful, unenjoyable. Still, the comfort of the hoodie made her somewhat secure. It was one of the nicer things that the master had given her, the other two things being her fuzzy Midtown high blanket, and two worn out ballet shoes that she had fallen in love with during the 17 years of being under the watchful eye of her master. That being said; she got the feeling that he was keeping something from her…just what…even she wasn't too terribly sure of…

"Ok, careful! Those reactors give off a high voltage that could probably shut down all of Manhattan for hours!"  
"I've got it!"

591 glanced towards the right as she passed the experimental voltage chamber of the building. Apparently they were working on more tech flight technologies…this time with the ability to transport matter. It didn't make sense to her as to why they would need something like that…after all…Osborn had so much power, he could practically stare the United States President in the eye.  
That, to be honest, she would like to see…

"LOOK OUT!"

591 paused and turned, looking inside the room, noticing a harsh spark of electricity escaping the chamber.

"LOWER THE LEVELS!"  
"ITS BREAKING APART!"  
"SOUND THE ALARM!"

A few scientist quickly dashed out of the room and barreled past 591, leaving the shocked experiment stunned, before she looked back towards the room and winced. What was going ON in there? Was anyone hurt?...would anyone GET hurt?  
She could practically hear the master right now…curiosity killed the cat…  
…well what exactly do I have to lose?  
Narrowing her catlike eyes, 591 quickly went into the overloading chamber, scanning the area for any straggling scientists. All she could see was the computers overloading, and the energy chambers sparking from too much charge. Alarms were screaming; her ears were threatening to bleed from the chaos!

591 ducked her head as a piece of machinery got CHUCKED across the room, almost slamming into her, and quickly jumped to the side, gasping in response. From what she could tell, the master was right. She needed to get OUT of-

"Overload…Overload…Overload"

591 quickly looked to the side…and braced herself as she was engulfed in an explosion of white light.

***JL***

"Admit it, you think she's hot."  
"I have no clue what'cher talkin' about"  
"Riiiiigggghhhht. You can't fool me for a second! I KNOW she's got your attention!"  
"Would you KNOCK it off?"

Green Lantern's eye twitched as he endured the taunting of Flash for the 100th time that WEEK. He complements Hawkgirl ONE time, and Flash suddenly takes it as an invitation to walk all over him. How was it that he, a former Marine, and full time Justice League member manages to find the one man in the world that was immature about EVERY. STINKIN. Subject in the world.  
"Flash! There's nothing between Hawkgirl and myself!" He barked, turning and gritting his teeth at the younger member of the team. "So I suggest ya pipe down and DROP the subject!"

"…I suggest you both pipe down altogether." The voice of Batman came from across the room.

Both heroes looked over across the way, only to see Batman observing the monitors of the Watchtower, J'onn Jones, aka, Martian Manhunter, right behind him, looking interested in what Batman was looking at.

Green Lantern frowned…and glared towards Flash, who only put up his hands in the air in defense, before following his ally towards Batman and J'onn.  
"I don't peg you for being the news type." Lantern said, looking over what the duo was looking over, raising his eyebrow at the title. "…Didn't Superman try giving Spiderman an invitation to join our league."

"He was going to…before he found out his age." Batman replied simply, glancing over towards his allies. "The kid's busy with his own problem-makers as it is."  
"Trouble, Trouble everywhere." Flash grinned, putting his hands on his hips and grinning. "I'd love to figure this kid out"  
"Chances are the other good guys will get to him first." J'onn replied simply.  
"'Other good guys'? What is that supposed to mean?" Flash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever heard of Shield?" Green Lantern asked, scoffing in Flash's direction. Flash merely shrugged in reply. "I hear of a LOT of things. Green Lantern corps, Aliens, rich cats that pose as heros…That Stark guy is a poser though…"  
He paused at the looks he was getting from the others in the room. "What? It's true!"

"Flash, G.L. please meet me in the infirmary." Superman's voice came over the master com almost as if on cue. Flash grinned and looked towards G.L. "Race ya" he crooned, before quickly dashing off like lightning.  
Green Lantern merely groaned and slowly followed, not bothering to amuse the young show-off.

J'onn watched the two depart, before he looked back towards what Batman was studying. "…you have been interested in this…'Flying Fox' news for the past month." The Martian stated, noting how intrigued the dark knight seemed to be. "Is there something about her that threatens you?"  
"Quite the opposite, actually." Batman replied, his eyes scanning the words on the screen, before he rolled what footage could be seen from the web. "I have my own hunches about her; she reminds me of someone that I personally do business with." The dark hero continued to type at the console…and looked over what he had brought up.  
"…However, the way she fights, and the weapons she uses deter her from being the ones I've pegged her to be."

"…and who have the subjects been?"  
"Either Ai. Rosalynn of Allen Corp; She has more access of wide spread tech than even Ted Twaki. Sophia Vincent of Allen Corp; she used to be a prominent figure skater before her business transition… or Frankie Green of Griffin Rock Tech…she actually has access to the kinds of weapons used by Flying Fox."

J'onn looked over the information on the screen…before looking towards Batman. "If this…'Flying Fox' is not an enemy…then why-"  
"I have my reasons." Batman replied simply.

…BANG!

Both Batman and J'onn lurched at the sound of an explosion, and turned in time to be greeted by a flashing light and a strong wind being HURLED at them.  
Both of the heroes were quick to duck and cover, the sound of breaking glass surrounding them, followed by an alarm…  
…and the sound of a yelp coming from an unfamiliar voice.

"UNGH!"  
"OFF!"

The sounds of the alarms continued, but what caught Batman's attention was the wincing sounds that came from behind him. It sounded…like a wounded animal that needed to be put out of its misery.

J'onn shook his head lightly and looked upwards…only to see a form a few feet away from him crumpled in a ball, looking like it was trying to get up. J'onn narrowed his eyes, and managed to get himself up, before hesitantly approaching the figure, ready to defend himself if necessary.  
It was strange…the thing looked…cat like…almost like Cheetah only more cat-like than human…  
…It…couldn't possibly…

591 groaned and tried to push herself up…only to fall backwards, slamming her own back against the wall, knocking her hood off of her head, revealing her true features. The girl groaned…and looked upwards, seeing J'onn standing over her, a look of shock on his face. Not long after, Batman slowly approached, looking ready to take this intruder out.  
591 held her arm, looking from one hero to the next…before she groaned weakly and let her head hang limp as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Friend and Foe

Sorry about the silence! It's like that for Turn Around as well; lots of stuff going on over here that must be attended to first. Besides, there's not a whole lot of interest in that one, which tends to discourage more writing.

I would like to THANK both of those who read and reviewed the first chapter! Reviews are what keep the story going; so hopefully I can continue to entertain you! Blessings!

***WT***

The monitors in the room gave off a steady beat of pluses and beeps that echoed like night time crickets. Inside the infirmary of the Watchtower, 591 lay still; perfectly out cold from the harsh impact that she had gone through. Next to her, Superman checked the vitals on the screen and pursed his lips in concentration, before he looked towards J'onn. Batman had retreated to the monitors, having found something around the newcomer's neck and had seemed more interested in the trinket than the actual surprise of a random comer being thrust into the area.

"So you're telling me that she just…blasted in and fell unconscious?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She's obviously a scaredy cat if she's gonna take one look at Bats and keel over." Flash joked, grinning. No sooner had the remark left his mouth, a sharp SMACK was planted upside his head. Flash winced and rubbed his sore spot, glaring over towards Green Lantern, before looking back towards Superman.

"So, she's an intruder…so cuff her when she wakes up."

"That will not be necessary, nor possible." J'onn replied solemnly, looking down at the uncurious form before them. "What transpired seems to have been an accident, for which our guest currently holds no fault." The Martian paused for a moment, and then continued. "Plus, it would break all treaties between Mars and Saturn."

The room got quiet for a moment, before those in the room looked towards J'onn, intrigued.

"Saturn?" Superman echoed, looking fascinated. "I thought the gas giant was uninhabited."

"The Saturn's don't bother to correct that myth, partially to keep its inhabitants safe." J'onn replied, looking upwards towards his comrades, and frowning seriously. "The Felidae, Saturn's dominant race, are very peaceful creatures. However, they can be dangerous when threatened…"

"I've heard the same about Martians." Flash quipped, placing his hands on his hips and looking back for the Martian to continue.

J'onn glanced towards the unconscious alien on the infirmary table, a solemn look on his face. "My people made a treaty with theirs when a squadron of our explorers got stranded on their planet by mistake. They were at war with a dangerous enemy of theirs at the time. Still, they treated our Martian brothers with such care and hospitality." J'onn paused for a moment, as though he was thinking about the information in his head. He himself had not been a part of that crew…but his own personal experience with the natives of the majestic ringed planet had been…

Shaking off his wondering thoughts, he looked back towards his team and continued.

"Their King offered Mars an agreement, one that promised Mars and Saturn would never be at war. Though I stand alone as the last Martian…I intend to honor that treaty."

"Well it makes me feel better knowing that we're housing a non-hostile." Green Lantern replied, leaning against the wall. "If this kid is as nice as you claim, then she'll honor that treaty as well."

"Here's to hoping she even knows the treaty." Superman said, looking over her vitals, and glancing towards J'onn. "She has decreased brainwave activity; not to mention her blood sugar levels are extremely low." The Kryptonian watched the screens for a moment, and then glanced towards the supposedly-friendly stranger before him in concern. "It's like she hasn't eaten in three days."

"If that is indeed true, then she may indeed require our medical aide." J'onn replied, looking at the monitors alongside Superman. "A Saturn's day is much shorter than Earth's or Mars. For her, she may have not eaten for a week."

"Then we're definitely going to have to get some rations for her—"

"Guys, I think you may want to see this." Hawkgirl's voice came from over the med-com. "We've got a bogie headed for Earth. It ain't Earth technology, and it ain't responding to any frequencies."

We're on it, Hawkgirl." Superman replied, glancing towards J'onn and frowning seriously. "J'onn, keep our guest safe in case things get rough. G.L., alert Wonder Woman."

"Of course."

"Got it"

"Oh this oughta be fun, knowing that the kitty cat could wake up any second and start slicing us—" Flash paused and quickly darted to the side, just as Green Lantern was fixing to smack him upside the head once more. "Ha ha, missed me."

"Just shut yer yap and get moving." G.L. glowered, quick to go out the door to see just what Hawkgirl was detecting.

As the group left, Batman rose from the monitor he was at, and slowly walked towards J'onn seriously. In his grip, he continued to hold the alien's trinket in his hand, as though it interested him in some odd way. The dark hero was silent for a moment, before glancing slightly towards the Martian.

"Are you able to see her intentions?" He asked boldly, not bothering to really care if that would bother the Martian or not.

J'onn didn't seem phased at all by the question; however, he was silent for a small moment.

"The impact she had seems to upset not only her brainwaves…but her very being." The Martian replied, glancing towards Batman. "…I am unable to receive anything from her as of now."

Batman narrowed his eyes in deep thought…before he slowly turned and walked out of the room.

***OS***

"Agent C-3 reporting."

In the deepness of space, a dark shape of a spaceship drifted closer and closer towards the unsuspecting Earth before it. The computers of the craft honed in on the blue planet, as if on a special mission. The figure inside the craft narrowed his blood-red eyes at the sight of the planet he was approaching. His pale-grey skin only reflecting the disgust he felt upon the sight.

"So...this is the 'Earth' that the Creator put so much favor huh?" He scoffed, his eyes roving around the curve of the planet, taking note of its planetary features.  
"How pathetic…"

The alien veered his ship slightly, taking in the sights around him, before he turned his attention towards his ship's main computer and smirked slightly. "Boss, not that I'm questioning you; but I really don't believe the Clarity would be on a planet such as this."

"Do not underestimate the planet of favor." A deep dark voice came from the other side of the line, sounding displeased with the words coming from his soldier's mouth. "Many of my men have scoffed, only to be overwhelmed by the power of the Lion Himself."  
"I do not doubt your words, master." the agent said lowly, looking around at the surface of the Earth and frowning in disgust. "But to think that the weapon would be on such a...speck of a planet...it's almost insulting to the weapon itself."  
"Focus, Cyclone!" The dark voice snarled menacingly, which in turn caused the alien piloting the ship to sit up straight and shut up. "Now, I warn you; Earth is protected by many heroes. All of which have proved to be thorns in their opponents sides."

"Understood, lord Derecho." C-3 replied, a wide smirk returning to his face. "But chances are, these so called 'opponents' are all from earth." the alien narrowed his eyes, and a wicked sneer came to his face. "Chances are, these heroes have never encountered a Charonion before." C-3 smirked arrogantly, before letting a sight catch the corner of his eye.  
Was that...a large space station orbiting the small planet? He figured the humans weren't NEARLY that advanced to form a protection base. Humph...wonders never cease. "Agent C-3 signing off."

Shutting off the main signal, he eyed his consul, which was getting a hail FROM the station that he was just pondering over. Raising an eye ridge, the alien pressed a switch.

"...Repeat! Identify yourself! You are entering Earth perimeter! If you continue without good intentions, we will have no choice but to intervene!"  
"...Well isn't that nice?" C-3 replied, an evil smirk coming to his face...before he plain changed the direction of the ship, ending that transmission as well.

***JL***

"Whoever it is, he just blew me off." Hawkgirl growled, looking towards Superman, her eyes narrowed in irritation. "I say we blow 'em past the face of the Earth."

"Let's not rush it. For all we know, he may be a worried friend of our guest..." Superman replied, looking out the view of the Watchtower, eyeing the spacecraft in concentration, as if he was scanning the vehicle. This particular kind of alien, he had never seen before; nor was he familiar with any of its technology. For him, there was always a peaceful solution to everything…

The hero paused as he noticed the spacecraft suddenly change course from heading towards Earth, to heading straight for them. The intentions of this alien...didn't seem too terribly promising.  
Superman gritted his teeth lightly, and then looked towards Flash. "Go check on J'onn and our guest. The rest of you, get the defenses up...I'll see if I can talk some sense into this guy…"

"What if he's not friendly? Heck, what if our cute little guest isn't friendly?"

"...Then we have a problem."

***IF***

...'Dance like noone is looking'…  
...'I will protect my family'…  
...'All hail Queen Kiyomi!'...

 _What is this?...What's going on?_

...'I will NEVER betray my kind!'...  
...'Compared to the value of my King, my life means nothing'...

 _Who is saying that...that's not me...is it?  
...Why am I saying such things?...For that matter...should I be saying these things? Do they define me?  
...Who...exactly...am I?_

...'Can't you do as told? Just guard 832!'...

 _A new voice...who are you?...Who is 832?_

'You moron! You're as useless as your original!'

 _Original?_

'The world is at my fingertips, and you proceed to tell me how to run it? You useless piece of TRASH!'

"NYA!" 591 shot up, sitting upright in her infirmary bed, a spooked look on her facial features, and her cat-like ears bent sideways to echo the stress she was in. After panting a few times, she shivered...and looked upwards around her.  
 _...Where am I? What happened? Why am I here?_

"...Please...you must calm yourself."

591 gasped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice coming from her right side, and quickly bolted out of the bed she was in. Landing on the ground, she scrambled upwards and faced...a green skinned creature before her, looking just as spooked as she was.

J'onn gasped at the sudden movement of the alien and winced only slightly when he saw her get into a defensive position, looking ready to strike if provoked. She obviously must have had a stressful event happen to her. Considering the overwhelming flow of questions that were running in her head, J'onn found it hard to keep up with her thoughts. Pursing his lips, the Martian put up his hands slowly.  
As the last Martian...he was determined to honor the Saturn/Mars treaty.

"Listen...I am not here to harm yo-"

J'onn was suddenly cut off as the cat-girl swiftly ran at him...ducked down, and swiftly slid kicked the Martian at his feet, causing him to crash to the floor with a grunt.  
Quick to take advantage of the Martian's fall, 591 jumped over him, and quickly dashed out of the doors of the infirmary, glancing back at the fallen hero almost in a concerned manor. Not bothering to wait to see if he was alright or not, she quickly retreated into the halls, intent on escaping and finding a safe area.

"WAIT! I will not harm you! I'm-"  
BOOM!  
J'onn grunted as the entire Watchtower shook all of a sudden, and slowly got himself up, before putting a hand to his communicator.

"Superman. The Saturn has awoken, and is in a state of panic. She is loose in the Watchtower."  
"Understood. I've already sent Flash down there to check on you both, I'll have him search for her. We may actually need you up here...we have a problem…"  
"...Problem?"

…

Continuing to run down the hall, 591 found herself crouching down as she ran, making her hind feet run more rapidly. 591 felt a sudden wave of urgency hit her, and her pupils narrowed to slits. Ears flattening against her head, the cat-girl found herself suddenly shooting like a bullet down the hall.

Left turn, right turn, right turn again...straight…

...What in the name of yarn was THAT?!

Skidding to a halt, 591 gasped upon coming to a large observatory-like window that had a panoramic view of...SPACE! How-...how did she get in space? Was she supposed to be there? Had she been kidnaped? ...Who would kidnap her?...

She didn't know...she couldn't even think of why or who or what was going on…

 _...What's happening?_

Slowly walking to the glass, 591 gently pressed her paws against the glass and looked towards the blue planet that the craft that she was stuck in seemed to be orbiting. It was so...beautiful...but at the same time, it looked...tainted. As though it was a planet of favor that was bitten by the fangs of hate...and unable to get out of its coils.

...Where exactly were all of these thoughts coming from?

…"Huh?"

591 was driven out of her trance of gazing on the blue planet, only to see a sharp, dark looking ship coming...straight for the structure that she was on board as of now. The girl blinked and gritted her teeth lightly. The way it was coming in...that seemed like an attack formation to her…

But how did she know that?

591 paused and her nose twitched slightly...scents...scents of others in the area. One of which matching the scent of that green creature she had just managed to get away from. Letting her ears perk up slightly, 591 looked upwards in curiosity.

She heard something...she just knew it…

"...She is located in the main observatory."

"Got it, J'onn. I'll notify Flash. We need you in corridor 'B'...this new ship looks like its hostile, and he's NOT returning any of my hails."

"Understood, Superman."

591 pursed her lips at the sounds, and quickly looked behind her, hearing the rapid sounds of feet hitting the ground, followed by a new scent rapidly approaching her from the halls. 591 winced and quickly looked upwards. She had no time to figure out who was friend or foe just now…

Right now she had to defend herself!

Quickly jumping onto a ledge, 591 looked down just as a FAST man in a red and yellow suit ran in and started looking around. After a few seconds, he looked up in her direction and made eye contact.

Both of them were silent for all of three seconds, before Flash grinned and put out a hand in the air, making a clicking sound with his mouth. "Here kitty kitty kitty."

591 looked at him in astonishment for a moment, unsure of just what he was implying…before she frowned towards him and narrowed her eyes.

"…Go…away…" she muttered lowly, getting on all fours and narrowing her eyes at him in warning. From behind, a long black tail with a white tip slinked from behind her and made a slight twitching movement. It was as if she was giving him some sort of warning.

Flash only smirked in reply. What could a cute kitty cat do to him? He was the fastest man alive!

"Sorry Fluffy, no can do." He said, quickly zipping from his spot, to being on the same level that she was at in .5 seconds flat.  
"See, you're the intruder here, so really I should be saying that to YOU. That being said, if you're a good little kitten, I'll send you off with a bowl of mi- URCK!"

Letting off a yelp, Flash found himself being slide-kicked by the newcomer, and found himself landing SMACK on his stomach. Flash gasped only slightly, surprised that HE of all people would get outsmarted by...a PET! Quickly looking up, the speedster noticed the cat-girl quickly grab his arms and try to put them behind him.

"Oh! Kitty wanna go for a ride?" Flash smirked suddenly, grabbed 591's paws, and like lightning, spun her around at a breakneck speed.

591 let out a yowl of surprise, her eyes widening in shock. HOW was this guy so...FAST?! Before she could really make anymore thoughts, she was SLAMMED into the nearest support beam of the room and landed on her paws and knees, wincing sharply as she did so. Shaking her head a few times, 591 tried to stop her spinning head.  
That guy was FAST! That guy was harsh! That guy-  
591's ears suddenly perked at the sound of rushing wind...and quickly back flipped into the air, positioning herself carefully. Narrowing her eyes, her pupils mere slits of concentration, 591 SLAMMED her feet into her opponent's back.

"GAH!" Flash yelped, finding himself thrown off-balance and found himself face planting SMACK onto the cold, unforgiving ground below him.  
"...oooooowwww…" he mumbled, slowly getting on his knees and rubbing his jaw in pain.

591 landed gracefully on her feet and turned to face Flash, her ears still back and her eyes narrowed; however, her teeth gritted in a slight show of concern for her opponent. Pursing her lips, the cat-girl slowly made her way over towards the fast man. Maybe that had been too harsh on him. But she had warned him to leave her alone...shouldn't that be reason enough to-

"NYA!"

591 let out a cry of surprise as her arms were suddenly tied TIGHTLY against her body by grapple-like weapons that shot out from no-where and rendered her immobile. They tied themselves securely around her torso, causing her to loose balance, and fall to the ground, landing on her side.

591 grunted and started struggling wildly, yelping, mewing and making all sorts of sounds of distress.

"The more you fight, the tighter those restraints will get." A new, extremely low and dark voice came from above her, making 591 suddenly freeze in a certain...terror. Looking upwards, she saw a dark shape above her. A man dressed in a black pointed outfit, with narrowed eyes that pierced through her very soul.  
591 swallowed lightly...and shrunk, her ears flattening against her head and she proceeded to curl up in a ball, as a last line of defense.

Batman only frowned at his new prisoner, taking note of her posture and lack of knowledge.

"Thanks Bats." Flash said, quickly zipping over, rubbing his head slightly. "But I had her."  
"...I can clearly see that."  
"...PLEASE don't tell anyone I got outsmarted by a kitten! G.L. would NEVER let me hear the end of it."

"...I can't make any promises." Batman muttered lowly, his eyes firmly planted on their 'guest'. He stepped closer to the trapped form and narrowed his eyes.  
"Now…Tell your friend outside the Watchtower to stand down."

"...huh?" 591 looked confused for a moment...and winced. "...Y-...You mean the ship outside?...I-...I don't know him...I don't think I do, anyway…"

"How can you not know if you know someone or not?" Flash asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.  
Batman, however, raised his own eyebrow in interest. "...It's best that you cooperate with us...What's your name?"

591 paused and looked up towards her captors, particularly towards Batman, looking frightened for a moment...before looking confused.  
"...I don't know…"

***DS***

Thank you again to all of those who review!


	3. Camille

***OS***

C-3 smirked darkly as he swooped his ship towards the Watchtower for the 4th time, and unleashed a barrage of small laser blasts towards the windows of the structure. If he could take out the windows of this thing, chances were that it would cause a breach to their air supply! Knowing pitiful inner-belt planets, they HAD to have a certain amount of oxygen in their frail bodies to survive.

If this could make a big dent to the society of the heroes of Earth, then this would make his search for the weapon a piece of cake!

Diving once again, the alien smirked as the structure's weapons fired rapidly towards his ship. C-3 pulled a small lever at the controls of his ship, and the vehicle dodged and soared past the attacks with ease. The agent let out an insane laugh and looked down towards the structure that he was defying and smirked darkly.  
"Oh come on...at least TRY to fight back" he chuckled more to himself than anyone else, as he unleashed another barrage of attacks towards the large structure before him.

Inside, the Justice League were doing everything within the ship's power to hold off the new invader. However, there was a problem...ok a LOT of problems, going against them.  
The invader's ship was dodging fire faster than the Watchtower's guns could even fire.  
The Watchtower was taking on drastic damage that would take WEEKS to repair…

CRASH!

And that was the THIRD window that the invader had broken!

The emergency shutters of the third window quickly sealed themselves shut, so the vacuum of space would not take all of the air in the Watchtower. After the third seal slammed shut, a high pitched alarm started to sound, grabbing Wonder Woman's attention.  
"That last shot took out a fourth of the breathable air in the Watchtower!" The Amazonian woman reported, her eyes narrowing in concentration. "The air is being sucked out faster than the generator is able to replenish it...if we get hit two more times...Hera help us all…"

"Well...isn't that just dandy?" Green Lantern growled, quick to press a few buttons on the consul of the Watchtower, before turning and looking pointedly towards Superman. "I'm going out there!"

"Not alone, you're not." Superman barked back, narrowing his eyes and frowning deeply. "I don't know who this creep thinks he is, but he's not going to get by attacking for no good reason." He quickly looked downwards. "J'onn! See if you can make a psychic link to him and determine his moves, and try to adjust the defenses accordingly!"

"I shall try." J'onn replied seriously, narrowing his eyes at the shape of the ship. Superman had once suggested that it could be a worried friend of the Felidae Saturn...but he had never known ANY of the Saturn inhabitants to pilot such...dark ships. Saturn's king had stated to his Martian brothers that they stood by the light of the righteous…  
This ship was anything but light.

"Wonder Woman, you and I are going to give G.L. cover, as well as try to cripple this guy's ship." Superman looked towards Hawkgirl and continued. "Hawkgirl, I need you to continue to try and contact this guy. If he's a friend of our guest, there's a good chance he's acting out of protection."  
"Are you serious?" Hawkgirl growled, waving a hand in the air in frustration. "We've been TRYING to talk to this guy since his ship trespassed in our airspace! I'm not going to-"  
"Hawkgirl!" Superman cut in firmly. "We don't need to start a war with an entire PLANET just because of a misunderstanding! Keep trying!"  
Hawkgirl scowled, but nodded slightly, as Superman, Wonder Woman and G.L. headed outwards to get the ship at bay.

The Thanagarian scowled at her allies' departure, but grudgingly turned back towards the controls and narrowed her eyes towards the zipping ship in the sky. If it was up to her, she'd blast this thing into millions of little flaming pieces.  
"Your Saturn friends are real charming." Hawkgirl growled sarcastically towards J'onn, continuing to type into the computer in an attempt to hail the incoming ship.

J'onn glanced towards Hawkgirl for a moment, before looking back towards the ship that had done practically a backflip in the space, and quickly rocketed back for the Watchtower.  
J'onn frowned and narrowed his eyes in concentration, attempting to create a psychic link to the mind of the ship's driver. The glow of his eyes darkened as he finally connected to the mind...and the Martian let a sharp gasp escaped his lips.

***M eye***

In his mind's eye, J'onn could only see darkness surrounding him; engulfing him in a sense of dread and a feeling of pure danger on every side of him. The Martian let out a breath and looked around his surroundings, deafening silence practically grouping at every inch of his skin.

"...Well Well! A Martian!"

J'onn quickly looked to the side as an unfriendly voice cackled from the shadows.

"How pleasant! I come to Earth seeking my weapon, and I've found the last of the surviving Martians! It will be SO delightful to be the one to rid the hope of your pathetic kind." The voice cackled in an insane pitch of delight.

J'onn took a few steps back, slightly wishing he hadn't had entered the mind of this new...being. His mind was eerie... dark… full of hate. It was clear to him that words were NOT going to work with this creature. "Whoever you are, leave this place at once! The Earth is under the protection of the Justice League!"

"The Justice League? Ooohh, so scary! Well I'll tell you this much, Martian."  
A tall pale grey alien appeared in the gate to the mind's eye of the alien that J'onn had breached. He was at least seven feet tall, with sharp points to his elbows, nails, and even had long thick spikes coming from his back, that appeared to form into some sort of wing. His blood red eyes narrowed at the mere sight of J'onn, however, nothing changed the insane grin coming from his face, followed by an evil cackle.

J'onn paused and took a few steps back, narrowing his eyes. "...You are no Saturn!"

"Saturn? Is THAT what you all thought I was?" the alien cackled loudly, raising an arm and flexing his claws in a threatening manner. "I am FAR from that goody two-shoes race! I am Cyclone, a Charonion!" His eyes narrowed and his smirk widened. "And your new worst nightmare, Martian!"

***RL***

"AARGGHH!"  
J'onn clutched his head and stumbled backwards a few steps back, slamming his back against the railing of the ledge he had been on. The Martian panted and winced from the rush of being forced out of a psychic connection; he could feel the sting throughout his entire BODY!

"J'onn!" Hawkgirl gasped, quickly running from her post and putting her hands on the Martian's shoulder. "What happened? Are you alright!" Hawkgirl let the Martian breath for a moment, before she narrowed her eyes and growled. "Ok, that's it. Treaty or no treaty, these little alien friends of yours are going to get a GOOD taste of my mace as soon as they-"

"Be assured..." J'onn replied, looking upwards, a hand to his forehead, and a serious look on his face. "He is no ally of ours." The Martian paused and looked up suddenly, a look of pure horror on his face, before he grabbed Hawkgirl and tackled her to the ground. "LOOK OUT!"

CRASH!

***WT***

"I promise you...I have no idea who is attacking you, nya."

591 sat against a wall that Batman had set her against, tail tucked in against her already tied body, and her ears sideways in an unsaid expression of both curiosity and fear. So much had happened to her in such a small period of time, that she felt as though she was certain she was dreaming. When she woke up, she would be in a place she knew...when she woke up, she wouldn't be fighting with people she didn't know for no reason…  
...When she woke up...she would know who she was…  
...right?

Breathing out slowly, 591 looked up towards Flash and Batman once more and winced upon hearing more laser fire coming from outside. "I don't know what you want with me...but I don't want to hurt anyone…"

"Oh yeah?" Flash asked, putting his hands on his hips and scoffing lightly. "Then why did you attack my friend and I? Looked like you wanted to hurt us to me."

"You both have me here for no reason!" 591 narrowed her eyes, but looked somewhat desperate. "I don't know you, do I? Why am I here? Please...just let me GO, and I'll leave you alon-"

CRASH!

All three in the hall lurched as the entire Watchtower shook violently. 591 let off a small yelp at a sudden change in air pressure; however just as quickly as it had affected her, it stopped. Shaking her head slightly, she blinked a few times...before looking upwards and saw her captors...in some sort of distress.

Flash winced and held his chest, and he looked over towards Batman, suddenly looking stressed.  
"uh...Bats?...who...turned off the air?"  
Batman looked serious, but gritted his teeth, himself finding it harder to breath. The dark knight looked down the hall that they had come from, putting a hand to his communicator and coughing. "J'onn! What's-"

"Batman!" The voice of Superman came to the line, sounding panicked. "The intruder ejected his ship and crashed through another window! He's on board and his ship is preventing G.L. Diana and I from getting back on board!"  
"Then activate the interior weapons and crash him out another window!" Flash reasoned.  
"We can't do that" Superman responded, sounding urgent. "He's blasted out four windows already, causing the oxygen levels to go down bit by bit! The generators haven't been able to replenish the air from attack ONE! If one more window goes out-"

"We'll suffocate…" Batman finished, looking even more serious by the second.  
"Not only that," Superman continued, "But J'onn and Hawkgirl aren't responding to any of my calls."

591's ears perked at the conversation, and a wave of dread hit her. This place was under attack...and if these people didn't take care of whoever was attacking them, chances were slim for everyone on this ship!  
...so...why wasn't she in the same pain that they were?  
For a moment the catlike creature was silent...before she noticed that her relaxed stated had made the bands that this…'Bats' person had put on her were slightly looser. 591 let a curious look come to her face...and she narrowed her eyes in sudden concentration. If she could get her claws out...rub it...slowly...sharply…

"So what do we do about fuzzy and furry here?" Flash asked as Batman started to head down the hall to aide J'onn and Hawkgirl. "Do we kick her out now?"  
"I'm sure J'onn would frown heavily on that." Batman replied without emotion, glancing behind him. "Leave her there and we'll interrogate her later. Right now we have a bigger emergency."  
"Right." Flash pursed his lips as he watched Batman run off, before he looked back down towards 591, who looked up towards him silently. Flash smirked...but then let off a small cough, the air in the ship thinning. Quick to shake off the feeling of discomfort, Flash reached down and gently flicked one of the cat-girl's ears.  
"Now you be a good little kitten, stay right there, and MAYBE I'll drop you off where you can get a fishy!"

That much said, Flash sped off down the same hall that Batman had gone down, leaving 591 leaning against the wall. She noticed him wince as he ran...what was wrong? They said something about the air was bad…  
...but...it was perfectly fine…  
Shaking off her ponderings, 591 continued to concentrate on the wires keeping her prisoner.  
Extend claws...retract claws...Extend...retract...Extend-  
THWIP!

591 gasped and looked behind herself as the wires snapped from the fiddling of her sharp claws and fell loosely by her sides. Quick to stand, the cat-girl shook off the foreign weapon and checked herself for any wounds...before she looked around quickly for some sort of exit.

BAM!

Looking up quickly, 591 noticed that the structure she was in was...rocking…  
...the ones she was just now with...would they be ok?

 _I shouldn't care! They tried to capture me!  
But their lives could be in danger!  
I don't know them!  
All life is worth protecting!_

591 gritted her teeth and looked in the direction that could very well hold a means of escape for her...and looked back towards the hall that both the heroes had disappeared down.

***WT***

"We have to get back in there!" Wonder Woman yelled, looking towards Superman with a stressed look on her face. "If that creep causes more damage to the tower, they'll suffocate!"

"One problem, Princess" Green Lantern growled from the far side of the Javelin. "Two, really. One, if we go busting in, their chances will be even LOWER...second-"  
BANG! ZAP!  
All three on board lurched as the ship of their unexpected new enemy fired rapid shots towards their ship.

Superman's eyes narrowed and he took a firm hold of the Javelin's weapon's controls, quick to aim them towards the diving ship and fire rapidly. However, as he fired, the enemy ship gracefully dove upwards, and proceeded to spin rapidly, until it slowed to a glide, directly in front of the watchtower. It was as if this blasted ship had a mind of its OWN!  
Superman gritted his teeth as he realized that the enemy ship was putting itself in between the Javelin and the Watchtower. If he missed ANY shots, he'd hit the structure and endanger the lives of their allies!

Green Lantern nearly cursed as he saw the same thing that his ally was looking at. Looking towards Superman, he gritted his teeth so tight, he swore he would break his own teeth! "If we miss ANY shots...we'll doom everyone inside."

"So we just sit here and watch, like cowards?" Wonder Woman demanded, eyes narrowing in a hard determination. "We CAN'T just-"  
"We're not going to!" G.L. narrowed his eyes and held up his ring. "I have an idea."

***WT***

The Watchtower trembled from the about of force being thrusted side to side of the walls within. Smoke was billowing, alarms were screaming...and Hawkgirl was raging like a hornet.  
"YAAAAHHHH!"  
The superhero swung her mace towards the new intruder angrily, only for the grey alien to effortlessly dodge the attack, reel back, and SLAM his foot into Hawkgirl's midsection. Hawkgirl lurched and stumbled down the ledges of the control room, coming to rest on the edge of the staircase that went even lower towards the controls. Letting off a moan, Hawkgirl put a hand to her head, the depleting oxygen in the air starting to have a real effect on her body.

The tall grey alien landed on the edge of a high catwalk and smirked cruelly. "That's Cyclone One; Hot Thanagarian girl, zippo" He taunted, flexing his own dragon-like wings slightly for emphasis. Cyclone chuckled darkly and placed his hands on his hips. "When I was told that the Earth was under the Creator's protection law, courtesy of the Scout of Destruction herself; I didn't think it would be so pathetic-OOOFF!"  
Cyclone found himself spiraling towards the ground, due to a sudden kick of great force. Quick to spread his wings, the alien smirked wickedly, before turning and SLAMMING his fist across J'onn's jaw. The blow knocked the Martian back a ways, before he regained his bearings, frowning deeply in Cyclone's direction.

Cyclone continued to grin insanely in J'onn's direction, a laugh escaping his lips. "I've never fought a Martian before." He commented, waving a hand in the air lightly. He glanced towards his long pointed nails as if mocking J'onn's serious look. "Your goody two-shoes Saturn friends you were talking about always praised your kind's abilities." Cyclone looked back at the Martian, his fanged grin getting even darker. "They're either over praising you, or just sugar coating your pathetic existence. Oh I'm sorry, what USED to be your pathetic existence!"

J'onn scowled at the remark and glanced slightly to the side to see how Hawkgirl was fairing. Her condition was only worsening due to the shortage of oxygen in the air. The intruding alien on the other hand, didn't seem to be batting an eye to the change in the air. J'onn narrowed his ruby eyes slightly, feeling the tightness in his own chest from the need for air. This intruder called himself a 'Charonion. That meant most likely that this guy was an Outer-Rim dweller...which only made the situation worse.  
"I give you a final warning." J'onn growled, standing tall with a harsh scowl on his green face. "Leave this place at once! You are not welcome here!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Cyclone threw back his head as an insane torrent of cackles left his throat. "You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Allowing himself to laugh for a few more seconds, Cyclone pointed an accusing finger in J'onn's direction and smirked wickedly.  
"Whatta Ya gonna DO, Martian? Throw bloatworms at m- URCK!"

Whooosh! PUNCH! PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH PUNCH!

Cyclone grunted at the force and speed of the new attack that came without warning. Narrowing his orange eyes, Cyclone concentrated for a moment...before suddenly extending his wings and grabbing at the air. He managed to snag the throat of the Flash and immediately started squeezing with a good amount of force.  
Flash gagged and flung around wildly...but with his already disrupted intake of air being depleted even more, he found his abilities getting slower and slower.  
The tall grey alien's dark smirk only got wider when he managed to deplete the hero's oxygen enough to render him into unconsciousness. "And the Earth is under the Creator's protection?" he scoffed, taking out his claws and looking ready to stab Flash through the stomach. "What a joke."

THWIP!

Cyclone flinched as something thin, sharp, and black wedged itself into his shoulder. Letting the limp red-clad hero drop to the floor, the alien frowned and looked towards his left...only to be SLAMMED across the room by a figure clad in black.

Batman landed on his feet, a small pant escaping his throat, and a ling of sweat forming around his cheeks. Quick to try and shake off the lack of oxygen he was getting, the dark knight looked in J'onn's direction and made a motion with his hand.  
"J'onn! Check on Flash and Hawkgirl!"

J'onn almost moved to protest, unsure of whether Batman could handle the wicked alien known as 'Cyclone' on his own or not. However, the needs of his teammates outweighed the lingering thoughts of the Martian.

Batman reeled back, aiming a punch at Cyclone's face. It hit its mark...however, the alien only smirked and grabbed Batman's wrist tightly, his claws digging into the dark knight's flesh. Batman let out a grunt, and tried to attack with his free hand...which only got grabbed as well. Cyclone smirked and applied pressure on Batman's wrists, causing him to cry out, depleting more of his oxygen.  
The alien scoffed and let out a toothy grin. "PAH! You call that an attack? THIS is an attack!"  
Only that amount of warning given, Cyclone kneed Batman, took both his wrists into his grip, and quickly spun the hero around, intentionally slamming him into whatever he could find.  
After a few rounds, Cyclone threw Batman into the air, flew up and SLAMMED his elbow into Batman's spine, forcing out what air he had in his lungs out. Cyclone then finished by slamming the hero into the wall and watching him fall to the ground.

"Batman!" J'onn cried out, quick to stand from where he had been aiding Hawkgirl. The Martian gritted his teeth, preparing himself to re-join the fight...when movement was seen out of the corner of the green alien's eye. Prepared for an attack, J'onn looked up...and his eyes widened.

"Guess I should finish you off then." Cyclone taunted, landing a few feet away from Batman, watching him attempt to get up. The alien laughed and took out a weapon from the side belt, aiming it towards the glaring hero before him. "Such a shame you Inner-Rim aliens can't survive without the immediate luxuries of the sun." Cyclone fiddled with the trigger of his weapon and snickered insanely.  
"Ah well, just a warm up of my-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, something black and white slid in front of his vision, and Cyclone felt a rush of SHARP claws digging at him, as his weapon was kicked out of his group and sent him stumbling back.  
Letting off a growl of irritation, Cyclone clutched his bleeding arm and let off a snarl. "SLAGGIT! Just how MANY of you worthless pieces of Slag do I have to-" The alien cut himself short and let off a sharp wince at the sight of the new arrival in front of him.

Standing protectively in front of Batman, was an irritated looking Saturn, Battle posed and ready to strike.

591 glanced in Batman's direction to check him over...and to make sure he wouldn't tie her up again...before she looked back towards the meaner looking alien in front of her. She scowled for a moment...before she extended her claws and narrowed her cat-like eyes towards Cyclone. This guy wasn't playing fair...even though she had JUST escaped the ones known as 'Flash' and 'Bats'...seeing them getting trampled over...got under her fur.  
"Enough…" she growled, her eyes narrowing further.

Cyclone winced and took a few steps back, looking horrified at the new arrival. The alien stuttered for a moment, before yelling out, "You're harboring a Saturn?! A FELIDAE Saturn!?"

591 blinked bizarrely at the statement, her seriousness quickly vanishing into confusion. Saturn? Wasn't that what these aliens that called her earlier?...591 tensed herself lightly and glanced from Cyclone, back towards Batman...then over towards the Martian and his wounded allies. Locking gazes with the Martian, 591 couldn't help but have a million questions run through her mind.

 _Saturn...What exactly IS a Saturn?_

 _Why am I here?  
Do I KNOW these guys?  
Am I their enemy?  
Am I their friend?  
How did this happen?...  
...I need to protect the injured…_

Something serious went through 591's thoughts, and she looked back towards Cyclone, narrowing her eyes…  
 _...Why do I get the feeling I shouldn't like this guy?_

BOOM!

From the left, a flash of green light entered the Watchtower and in came Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern, looking ready to fight. However, their serious looks only turned bizarre when Cyclone quickly put up a hand and growled.  
"FINE! You win! THIS time! But be assured! Lord Derecho WILL hear about this!" He snarled, pressing a button on his wrist gauntlet, quickly teleporting out of the Watchtower.  
Almost like lightning, the invading ship flew in a circle around the tower, before it was quick to turn away from the Earth and shoot off hurriedly.

Green Lantern blinked, his mouth slightly agape at the happening...before he glanced down at the scene. J'onn was checking on Flash, and Hawkgirl looked like she was managing herself slowly.  
"...What...Just happened?"

591 was still standing by Batman, a curious look on her face. She glanced at Batman for a moment to check on him...but then quickly took a few paces backwards when he glanced at her, and looked away.

***IF***

"We really must thank you for your help," Superman said gratefully towards the confused Saturn, who was paying more attention towards the injured Flash, Batman, and Hawkgirl. They were being taken care of by Green Lantern and J'onn very carefully...though in all reality she just KNEW that 'Bats' guy was staring at her intently. Fidgeting, 591 took a step back and looked back towards Superman and Wonder Woman hesitantly.  
Superman noticed the movement, yet continued in an even friendlier voice. "J'onn tells me that your race are good friends with the Martians. We're sure glad you were around to help us during our crisis."

"Yeah...at least we finally turned the air back on…" Flash muttered from his recovery cot...before he suddenly shot straight up, pointing towards 591 accusingly. "HEY! How were YOU able to do all those fancy moves Superman talked about, when the oxygen was being sucked out?!" he all but demanded, making 591 back away even further, her tail starting to swish nervously.  
"...but...the air was fine, nya…"

Sensing the uneasiness of their guest, J'onn quickly put a hand on Flash's shoulder, and gave him a stern look for a moment. "I can answer that question," he said calmly, glancing towards 591 briefly, and then motioning in her direction. "There are many races of aliens known as 'Outer-Rim' dwealers. These beings are the natives of planets that are past the first rim of the particular solar system that they reside in. Saturn falls into this category, being past the Asteroid barrier-rim."

"...You mean the Asteroid belt?" Flash raised an eyebrow. "There's actually something important about it?...ya learn something new every day…" Flash glanced towards the cat-girl when she leaned against a wall and fidgeted with the worn-out cloak that was around her furry shoulders. The hero almost felt sorry for her; she acted like a normal cat that was surrounded by strangers in a strange area…  
...which...technically she WAS…  
But none of that answered his original question.  
"So she's an Outer-Rim dwealer...so what?"

"It means she is able to withstand the harsh vacuum of space for prolonged periods of time." Hawkgirl replied, glancing towards the red-clad hero, before focusing back on their nervous 'guest' in the room. It was strange...back in the Thanagarian army, upon crossing with a Saturn Felidae, they were usually more...confident. This girl acted like she didn't know that she had any sort of power within her at all.  
Considering the tension between Thanagarians and Felidaes...A Saturn that was unaware of her own abilities was probably a good thing.

"The thick gases of Saturn's atmosphere traps more types of air qualities that travel through space; allowing its inhabitants to withstand the harshness of space." J'onn paused for a moment, noticing 591's fascinated look at the information coming out of his mouth. It was as if...she had completely forgotten she was an ally of his...  
J'onn pursed his lips and pondered. The girl had been asking herself a torrent of questions both here in the medical bay, AND during the battle with that alien…

She had lost herself…Which made this Felidae vulnerable.

591 locked gazes with J'onn for a moment...and slowly looked back downwards, tucking her tail around herself.  
...You have nothing to fear here, my ally...You are most welcome here…  
591's ears suddenly perked up. Where had THAT thought come from?!

"Here"  
Superman carefully approached 591, and handed her a red ribbon-like necklace with a silver tag that had the numbers '591' labeled on the front. "You were wearing this when you crashed in. We took it off to treat you medically…" Superman paused and continued as the cat-alien slowly took the trinket from his hands, examining it curiously. "I do recommend that you allow us to continue treating you, Miss…?"

"...s-...sure" 591 replied...before she pointed in Batman's direction, her ears going sideways on her head. "As long as the bat doesn't tie me up again…"  
Superman glanced towards Batman, who made no reply at all, before looking back towards their guest. "Be assured, that won't happen again." The hero gently put his hand on the cat-girl's shoulder and got more level with her. "Do you have a name?"

"...I'm not sure…" The Saturn looked towards the number...and motioned to the trinket. "Is this my name?"  
"A number is hardly a good name for a soul like yours." Wonder Woman stated, slowly walking over and smiling slightly. "You crashed here, yes; but you also saved the lives of our teammates when you had no obligation to help." She smiled again. "Not to mention, you don't remember a thing, and yet you still know right from wrong."  
591 blinked and looked back down towards the trinket in her paw, before looking back towards Wonder Woman. "I-...didn't do anything really...I just didn't want that jerk tearing you guys up like that…"

"Which means you've got a good heart." Wonder Woman thought for a moment, before smiling and putting her hand on the Saturn's shoulder. "Until you can remember who you are, how about we call you 'Camille' for now? It means 'perfect heart'."

"...That's really pretty...It should be your name" The Saturn replied, tilting her head.  
"I've already got a name. My name is Diana." Wonder Woman said with a warm smile on her face.  
"That's pretty too, nya"

"I'd love to keep talking about cute names, but we have a problem." Green Lantern looked over towards the others. "Considering the kid doesn't even know who she is; how are we going to get her back to her planet?"  
"How about we 'Phone home'?" Flash suggested, sitting back up and hanging his legs over the cot that he had been forced to sit in for the past HOUR.  
Green Lantern frowned at Flash disapprovingly, fists on his hips. "Don't be ridiculous; we don't have the capabilities to penetrate a dense atmosphere like Saturn. To even try to GET a signal through those gases would require gamma-ray X transmitters."  
"And you would know this...how?" Flash mocked.

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow towards Flash, and slowly motioned towards the green ring on his finger.

"Riiiiiiggghhtt….the training you had on Oa." Flash pursed his lips and then put up a hand. "Ok so how about we drop 'Camille' off ourselves?"  
"That will not be possible." J'onn replied seriously, looking over at the younger hero somberly. "The Saturns will not recognize our ship as one of their trusted allies. As soon as they detect the unfamiliar signal coming close to their rings, the Omion army will attack with full force." J'onn looked towards Superman seriously and continued. "The best we can do for her is give her medical aide and offer her sanctuary until she regains herself."

"Not a problem with me." Superman replied, looking back towards Wonder Woman, who seemed to be having a small conversation with 'Camille'. The Saturn seemed less stressed at the conversation. Almost as if she was talking to a friend.  
"Camille, as thanks for your assistance, and viewing your predicament; would you like to seek sanctuary with us until we can find a way to get you back to Saturn?" The man of steel asked, holding out a hand towards the Saturn.

Camille blinked towards Superman for a moment, glanced towards Wonder Woman, and then looked back towards Superman, placing her paw in his hand...and stared in wonder.  
"...Your hand is HUGE!" she commented absently.

"HA! I LIKE this girl!" Flash laughed, putting a hand to his head as he continued to laugh.

Batman glanced at the transaction for a moment, pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes slightly...before he shook off his medical wires and silently left the room.

***Disclaimer***

HA! I'm FINALLY WRITING AGAIN!

Listen Guys, I've been through a LOT lately. Graduating college, getting a new job, moving from one state to another state, trying to clean a cluttered apartment for a MONTH…  
I've been busy ok?

But hey! I'm back! and God deserves all the praise!

Heads up! I work better for those of you who review! To be honest, one of the reasons I STOPPED writing "Turn Around" is not only to I have writer's block, but the only one who reviews is my older sister; who is amazing by the way on her Lord of the Rings stories! Go check out Phantomofthemists!

Reviews fuel the story! Keep 'em coming! Thanks!


	4. Test

Ok, just a heads up, life is extremely busy and hectic, but I'm trying to get into the groove of things. If any of my readers have ideas, I'm more than willing to hear them out. And one more thing said subtlety. If you have time to read the chapter; I would imagine that you have time to review and tell me what you think of the story in general.

The lack of reviews was one of the reasons I stopped working on Turn Around.

Those of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU! :) please continue to tell me what you think!

***OS***

Rushing past the two moons of the ruby planet of Mars; the Charonian ship of Cyclone brushed off all technical warnings of the ship itself as it neared the red surface of the silent planet below. Cyclone frowned as his ship neared the deserted planet and pressed a few switches on his craft to slow the ship down as it proceeded to land.  
Once the ship settled on the red dusty surface of Mars, Cyclone let off a raspy breath and narrowed his orange eyes. He was going to get a beat down the next time he saw his master regarding news like this…though who else could he possibly receive instruction from?

What HE wanted to know, was why any Saturn would even BE on Earth considering the fit that Saturn's Queen had over an incident on Earth. What had it been over?...Some plane crash into a building? Yeah…that sounded right.  
Cyclone let off a cringe as he prepared to send out a transmission…it was now or never.

"Agent C-3 hailing Lord Derecho…please respond."

There was a good long while of static, before the line was answered by a higher-pitched male voice, that laughed mockingly in greeting.  
"Ah Cyclone! You sound ridiculously nervous today! One moment if you will!"  
The sound of a blast was heard on the other line, followed by maniacal cackling that made Cyclone growl irritably.

"Kare! Get off the line! I have to report to Lord Derecho!" Cyclone barked, shaking his fist towards the monitor. "It's about the protected sphere known as 'Earth'!"  
"Ah yes, Earth. Visited there a few times, but you know how much I hate winter planets—"  
"Just LISTEN to me, you idiot!" Cyclone growled, his normally care-free, arrogant nature completely gone. "I just ran into this team known as the 'Justice League' that protects this thing! Four humans, a Thanagarian, a Martian, a Kryptonian, and of ALL THINGS, a Sa—"

"Did you just call me an idiot?"  
"…wha-?"  
"HOW DARE YOU PULL A SASS ON ME YOU FILTHY NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A CHARONIAN!"

Cyclone nearly kicked himself and sweated lightly, his eyes narrowing and his arms folding over his chest slightly. "Well if you would be a little more like Trample and actually let me REPORT…" Cyclone muttered under his breath with a huff.

Almost instantly, the voice on the other line let off a carefree cackle. "Ah Cyclone! You over react over this 'Justice League'!" Kare responded, a grin in his voice. "I've heard many little snippets over this League a few months ago. Something about a trial over a Green Lantern, no less." Kare chuckled evilly and continued casually. "Simple child's play case. The team beats up a few low lives, and they are considered heroes. Pah. Cyclone, are you really too weak to handle a bunch of aliens that lable themselves as heroes? The Kryptonian, sure, but the rest? Especially a Martian?"

"Kare, you don't understand." Cyclone growled and let out a huff in his breath once more. "I attack them when I was in search of the Clarity." The alien paused, and then continued. "They WERE weak when I cut off their supply of oxygen! I FOUGHT them…most of them anyways."  
"Most?"  
"I retreated!" Cyclone flailed. "They had a Saturn with them!"

There was silence on the other line, before the voice of Kare suddenly sounded interested. "A Saturn you say? What type then? Kino? Aves? Maybe a Lupe?"  
"A Felidae!"

Kare was silent once again, a sudden tension felt in between the transmission. Neither aliens spoke for a full minute…before a thoughtful sound came from Kare's side of the line.  
"A Felidae…near Earth?" Kare pondered seriously. "After the situation with the Star Rangers, I would've thought that Queen Kiyomi would have limited the patrols near that planet." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Besides…With the domestic attack that planet had on itself recently…"  
"I had that impression as well." Cyclone winced and uncrossed his arms, making a slight motion with his hand. "But I would seem that the Saturn is actually a PART of the protection force of Earth."

"There must be some sort of reason." Kare responded, sounding like he was coming up with some sort of plan, before his voice turned curious. "Was this Saturn an elite or royal by any chance?"  
"I have no idea. I didn't exactly want to find out with my LIFE!" Cyclone responded, sounding irritated. "Though, she seemed to be just a basic Felidae…hopefully she is just…basic…"

"Heh heh heh…Considering you haven't found the Clarity, it could lead up to your pale butt being in real danger." Kare responded, a dark grin in his voice. "Well then…we're just going to have to find out then…aren't we?"

***SW***

…'If you are afraid, you are not made perfect in Love'  
…'Comander Orkono! I need assistance! I'm stuck on planet-…'

 _What is this? Who am I talking to?_

…'Forget it human! I will not betray my planet the way YOU betray your own kind!'  
'Then I'll have to…persuade you'

 _Wait…that voice…I KNOW that voice! Who are you?_

The mind's eye swirled with all sorts of images…a man with dangerous eyes…a planet with rings…  
…an alien with a scythe-like staff, looking ready to strike…

'Your mission is to protect myself and my assets! Particularly 832! You are nothing but a drone, do you hear me 591?!'

"NYA!"  
Camille sat up straight, a look of pure terror in her eyes, a few rapid pants leaving her throat as she tried to calm herself. Looking around the small room, the Saturn let out a slight sigh of relief when the only thing that greeted her was the light of the Earth coming from the large window by her bed.  
Slipping out of the sheets, Camille rubbed her face a few times with her paw, and slowly made her way towards the window. The glow of the Earth was nice from here…it was as if she could reach out and touch it…except for that blue stuff. That stuff gave her the bejebees…

Camille pursed her lips slightly, before she glanced towards the clock that was next to her small bed.  
1:30 am  
…Chances were J'onn, Hawkgirl and Diana were still sleeping. The others spent nights elsewhere on Earth. Either way, better get started on the chores.  
Pawing the tuft of fur on her forehead, the Felidae slowly walked out of the room, in search of the mop bucket.

She had been privileged to stumble upon the Justice League when she was in need. However, it had been TWO Earth weeks; and she STILL couldn't figure out who she really was, or why she was a Saturn, yet close to Earth.  
She had no complaints really; The Justice League had been extremely kind to her. Particularly Diana, who had become more and more like a friend to her, even though it had only been a couple of weeks.

Though, she had quickly learned that the one known as "Flash" was a wild prankster…which…sounded somewhat familiar to her for unknown reasons.

Camille got to the control room…and let off a small moan at the sight.  
When Diana had warned her that Flash was a messy eater, she didn't expect that she would wake up to the ENTIRE first floor of the control room to be covered in the filth of Earth dinner!  
The Saturn slowly walked towards the mess and studied the make of the foods.  
A wide variety of sloppy sauces covered the floor, as well as some crunchy things that crumbled when her paw stepped on it. The sensation was itchy and unpleasant…most unpleasant.  
Letting off a sigh, Camille grabbed the broom from the storage and began sweeping. Once she finally managed to get the smelly solids in a bag, she began the one chore that she HATED the most. Moping.

Sure it got the floor clean from the terror that was Flash's dinner; but the wetness on her paws just…irritated her. Camille noticed that she was doing an unfair amount of complaining. After all, they took her in; it was only fair to work for them, right?  
Glancing towards the nearby radio, Camille reached out her tail towards the machine and activated it, the low hum of the speakers warming up for a song.  
She smiled slightly at the sensation…she had been relieved of the dirty saggy cloak that she had been found with. However, when she walked around now, Flash would tell her that even though she was covered in fur, she was technically 'naked'…which made no sense to her.  
Still, it was nice to get some free movement; particularly when she heard the fascinating Earth music that came from the machine's speakers.

"You spin me right around, baby, right around.  
Like a record, baby, round round round round."

Her hind paw tapped to the beat of the music pouring into her ears…and even her tail started bobbing happily. It was as if this thing called 'music' had some sort of power on her…some power that made her want to…move freely.  
…she loved it…

"I thought Superman told you to stop cleaning up after Flash."  
"NYAAAA!"  
Camille jumped and spun around, the mop hitting the water bucket. Water flew everywhere, spilling over the freshly cleaned floor, and soaking Camille's hind paws. The Saturn winced sharply at the slip up…and looked upwards, seeing Batman on the higher ledge of the control room. The mere sigh of him made her ears go back, and she quickly looked downwards to avoid staring at the silent hero.  
"…I…I had nothing to do, nya…" Camille responded quietly, her tail slightly tucking in around her body…almost defensively. "Flash-kun is always so busy…I…just wanted to help…"

"What prompts you to believe that he's busy?"  
"Nya?" Camille looked up, confused by the question, and winced. "Well…he's always gone; and if he IS around, he's either at the controls, talking to someone, eating or sleeping."  
"All four of those options should be a clue to you." Batman replied lowly, looking at the area around the girl below. She had indeed worked hard to clean the speedster's mess; and once she mopped the spilled water, it would be Flash-proof once again.  
Well…at least until Flash woke up…  
Batman looked back towards the Saturn, who was slightly shaking some of the water off of her soaked paws. She seemed so innocent and clueless. Normally, Batman wouldn't view such as a threat…

…However, J'onn had called her an alien from Saturn…but the necklace she wore that he only got to glance at once…was Earth-made.

Camille cleared her throat lightly, looking down at the wet floor awkwardly. Batman always made her so nervous. It was like he was staring down into her very soul, just waiting. Waiting for her to make ONE wrong move, so he could pounce on her. She always seemed to get that from humans didn't she? The Saturn paused at her wonderings…that made no sense…if she couldn't remember who she was…then, why did she get the feeling that she had some bad experiences with humans already?  
Shaking off her musings, the Felidae shuffled slightly. "…E-…Either way…he's been really nice to me…as has most of the League. Th-…Therefore, I must return the favor, nya…"  
"Most of the League?"  
Camille paused…and winced sharply at what had flown out of her mouth. N-No! How could you just LET something like that SLIP?!  
"Wh-What I mean to say…is…" Camille trailed off, paws behind her back and eyes firmly planted on the ground.

There was a good amount of akward silence between the two, before Batman turned away only slightly. "Mind your footing when you're finished." He said lowly, turning and heading off further into the bowels of the Watchtower.

Camille watched Batman leave, slightly perplexed…before she let off a frown and slowly returned to her work.

***WT***

Wonder Woman let off a yawn as she strolled down the dim halls of the Watchtower. Normally she got up earlier than 7:30 in the morning, but nooo…she just had to deal with listening to Hawkgirl and Green Lantern argue nonstop for a whole HOUR last night. The heroine smiled only faintly. She could see the attraction between the two…and they seemed pretty darn clueless. That being said, she really felt like laying into the both of them; particularly since Camille had retreated after only five minutes into the argument.

Then again, even she had to remember the early parts of her years back in the Amazons, even she and her mother had strong disagreements. After all, her mother had discouraged her from helping when she had first joined the Justice League. She wondered just how her mother had been doing. After all, she had left without even a goodbye. Wonder Woman pursed her lips and looked down slightly. How…exactly did she come up with a cover up for that?  
How did she explain joining a team of gifted individuals that had been on a few interesting misadventures, the most interesting so far being dealing with Auqaman of all people, who just…wasn't the friendliest person in the world? Not only that, but the League's most recent mission had been…somewhat tainted…almost as if…  
Wonder Woman let off a sigh as she realized that her mind was wondering in so many directions that even SHE didn't understand herself. She let out a breath to try and regain some sort of dignity as she entered the main hanger…and smiled fondly at the sight of Camille sitting on a chair, leaning against the wall and snoozing.

All of J'onn's information about the Saturn's seemed to be spot-accurate in the way that Camille did things…  
Saturn had ten hours to a day; Camille constantly did work while others slept so she could keep herself busy.  
The Felidae apparently couldn't stand messy places;…it had seemed that Camille had tidied up one of Flash's MANY messes once again. No doubt Superman was going to try and discourage her from doing so once again. After all, it wouldn't be fair if Flash was using her as his personal maid.

Wonder Woman's fond thoughts faded, when she noticed the wince on Camille's face as she slept. She seemed…stressed…like she was having some sort of nightmare. Wonder Woman slowly approached the Felidae, and placed a gentle hand on the Saturn's shoulder. "Camille…Camille, wake up, honey."  
"…Kiyomi…Orkono…" Camille muttered lowly, gritting her teeth and tensing up.  
Wonder Woman winced…and frowned, taking Camille's shoulders firmly. "Camille!...Camille!"  
"NYA!"

The Saturn yelped and snapped awake, looking up and narrowing her eyes. Quickly, the cat rose to her feet and reed her paw back, extending her claws…

…"D-…Diana-chan!" Camille winced and quickly put her paws down, ears going flat against her head. "I'm-… I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to-…I would have never—"  
"It's alright my friend; we all have nightmares." Wonder Woman soothed, taking a few steps up and setting a comforting hand on the Saturn's fuzzy shoulder. "Are you alright?"  
Camille slowly returned to a normal state, looking slightly towards her paws, trying to recall the dream she had just seen. They seemed to be the same…like she was recalling memories of her past…but none of it made sense to her…  
Who was Kiyomi?  
Who was Orkono?  
Who was 832?  
Why was someone always insulting her, and making her feel worthless in these dreams?  
Why did she feel…brave…and terrified at the same time?

What did it all mean?

"Camille?"  
"Huh?" The Saturn looked back up towards Wonder Woman and nodded slightly. "Yeah…I'm fine…I just really wish I wasn't such a bother."  
"You're no bother, Camille." Wonder Woman said reassuringly, keeping her hand on the young Saturn's shoulder. "You've become a great friend to the team; and you have really been great company as well." She smiled once again. "Every good thing that J'onn told us about your kind is all I've ever seen from you."  
Camille let the compliment sink in…and smiled warmly towards Wonder Woman…before they both looked towards the computer that was making a beeping noise. Wonder Woman frowned and headed over towards the consul, looking over the screen.  
"…Looks like someone's taking advantage to the slow Saturday morning."

"Whatd'ya mean?" Camille asked curiously, walking over and looking over the screen that Wonder Woman was looking over.  
"Apparently there's been a disturbance at the Metro Bank, and it's only 7:30am Saturday morning." Wonder Woman looked towards Camille and frowned. "Hardly anyone patrolling or at the day just yet."  
"…Then we should stop him, yes?" Camille asked, looking suddenly determined.  
Wonder Woman smiled in reply. "I like the way you think."

***MC***

The morning of the city was fairly routine for a Saturday morning. Crisp breezes of the morning, slow winter chills just barely feeling the warm kiss of the sun rising...and alarm bells breaking the serene silence of the morning's light. The alarm bells were accompanied by the sound of police car sirens blaring out into the cold morning, as some kind of rude awakening.

Copperhead cursed lightly as he scurried out of the jewelry store, narrowing his eyes in an irritated manner. "'Rob it Saturday morning' that creep said. 'Nothing will be disturbed' he said." the snake-like villain grumbled to himself, glancing behind himself, seeing the flashing of blue police lights coming around the corners and attempting to hone in on him.

Letting off a grumble, Copperhead looked upwards, and then grinned upon finding a fire-escape. "Nothing is slyer than a snake" he grinned, quick to jump upwards and climb up the rusty building ladder. A few twists and turns, and Copperhead easily made his way to the top of the building, quick to duck down as he made his way to the top.  
Looking back downwards, the criminal let off a toothy grin as he saw the pursuing police cars drive right by. They hadn't even noticed his change in direction.  
"Heh Heh…" Copperhead steadied the bag full of jewels in his hands and began to turn eastward. "I guess crime really DOES pay."

"Yeah, with a jail sentence."

Copperhead stopped dead in his tracks, and let off a groan when he looked towards his left...only to see Green Lantern. Said hero had his arms crssed with a sarcastic look upon his face towards the snake-like villain.  
"Looks like you'll be slithering your way back to a jail cell, Copperhead."

"Don't be too terribly sure on that." Copperhead hissed, ducking down and lunging for the darker-skinned hero. That much said, the villain quickly ran in the direction of the Green Lantern, who shot the energy of his ring towards the snake. Copperhead barely ducked down in time, a sudden growl coming to his throat at the speed of the hero. Ok; don't get too cocky...this guy is a Justice League member after all.  
Narrowing his eyes, Copperhead quickly scampered across the ground and grabbed one of Green Lantern's ankles with his tail, causing the former Marine to land HARSHLY on his back.

Green Lantern grunted and looked up just in time to see Copperhead lunging for him, causing him to rear his legs back and SLAM his feet into Copperhead's midsection. The villain let off a gasp of air, landing a few feet away and holding his stomach in pain.  
"YOU'RE the one who shouldn't be too sure of himself." Green Lantern growled, getting himself up and making his way over towards the snake-villain.  
Copperhead stayed on his knees for a while, looking as though he had been beaten. However, as soon as Green Lantern was two yards away from him, The snake-man quickly jabbed Green Lantern in the gut.

Green Lantern lurched briefly, recoiling a few steps and putting his arms up defensively to protect himself. However, in the little time that Green Lantern prepared to continue the fight, Copperhead managed to grab the backs of the hero's arms and held him in a lock-grip, grinning evilly.  
"Messing with a snake is a huge mistake." Copperhead growled pleasantly, ready to sink his teeth into Green Lantern's shoulder.

"No, messing with the Justice League is the big mistake."

Copperhead didn't have time to even think about his next move. Before he could even breathe in, Wonder Woman had slammed into the criminal, pinning him against a wall.  
Green Lantern grunted and got himself up, narrowing his eyes at the new struggle. Noticing movement from the corner of his eye, Green Lantern looked over just in time to see Camille scramble to the top of the building. The Felidae let off an 'umpf' as she steadied herself, and looked towards the hero curiously.

"Welcome to the party." Green Lantern greeted somewhat sarcastically, looking back towards the fight between Wonder Woman and Copperhead. "Do me a favor and secure the bag that he dropped."  
Camille blinked at the order, but nodded in reply, watching the green-clad superhero take off to help his ally. The Saturn watched the fight briefly, before quickly trotting over towards the dropped bag. Once she got to it, the Felidae looked back towards the two fighting heroes to make sure they were ok.

Copperhead slammed Green Lantern to the ground...then proceeded to get pinned by Wonder Woman...who got whipped by Copperhead's tail.  
Camille winced, putting a paw up slightly, wanting to protest staying on the sidelines. However, it looked like neither of the Justice League members were going to accept her help.

Camille pursed her lips in contemplation...before she glanced towards Copperhead's bag curiously. Titling her head, the Saturn took the bag in her paws and peered inside. She was greeted by an array of bright shiny trinkets inside. Gold, silver, diamonds, sapphires...nearly every sort of Earth jewel was inside, reflecting the morning light into the Saturn's eyes.  
She blinked at the sight and seemed confused at first. Why would anyone want to steal something that would practically blind them? Camille felt a strange rush of curiosity as she stared at the shiny things.  
She just wanted...to paw at them...particularly the ones with strings…

Reaching for the things inside...she suddenly paused when she saw a round jewel...with a golden ring around it. It...resembled Saturn…  
...Huh?  
Camille paused at perked her ears in a sudden shock, as a picture of the ringed planet flashed into her mind and was gone just as quickly.  
What the-?  
The Felidae shook her head once...but looked back towards the jewel. She wasn't seeing shiny things anymore...she was seeing...Saturn...and an array of...warriors around it…

...Purin…

Camille quickly shut her eyes and shook her head a few times, trying to get her mind straight.  
Focus...Focus Camille…

"UNGH!"  
"Nya?"  
Camille looked behind her, only to see Wonder Woman and Green Lantern SLAM into each other, and land on the ground off of the building. The Saturn gasped sharply and scrambled to the side of the building, looking over in panic. She heaved off a sigh of relief when she did see her comrades stirring below, albeit, painfully. Hearing scurrying behind her, the Felidar turned, only to see Copperhead rushing for the bag that she had just abandoned.

Gritting her teeth, Camille swished around and charged for the snake-man, tackling him to the ground as she did so.

Copperhead lurched as he was slammed on his stomach, and proceeded to struggle against the grip of the alien on top of him. "Get OFF of me, furball!" he yelled, trying to turn and grab at her. Camille narrowed her eyes at the motion and unsheathed her claws, digging them into the criminal's sides, causing him to cry out.  
Looking to the side, Copperhead managed to find an opening, and SMACKED Camille across the face with his tail. The Saturn paused, stumbling back and shaking her head at the action.  
Ow! What kind of attack did-? Camille gasped when she saw Copperhead swing his legs under her, causing her to stumble.

Camille felt gravity's demands on her...yet felt her body twisting involuntarily, suddenly landing on all fours. The Saturn blinked and glanced downwards. How...did I just do that?

"Outta my way, pussycat!" Copperhead growled, throwing a punch in Camille's direction. The Saturn's eyes suddenly narrowed, at the action; and without warning, the Felidae shot upwards into the air, and quickly PINNED Copperhead to the ground. Camille frowned dangerously at Copperhead for a moment, a cat-like growl escaping her.  
"...I dun approve'a people hurting my friends, nya…" she growled, looking seriously at the snake below her. "They're worth something to me."

"That's big talk coming from someone worth less than a sparrow." Copperhead replied, looking up sourly.

Camille suddenly paused at his comeback, looking spooked by his words.

***FB***

 _"Really, You're just like my son! Always groping and never accomplishing anything! A single sparrow alone is worth more than you are!"_

***MC***

Camille gasped sharply and quickly got off the snake-villain, taking a few steps back from him, looking disturbed. Where-...WHERE had that come from!?

Copperhead looked confused for a moment, not expecting the sudden back down of the cat; however he quickly jumped up and raised an eyebrow at the alien.  
...she was distracted by something...was his insult really THAT effective?

Camille had lost all track of Copperhead. She put a paw to her head and growled lowly, narrowing her eyes stressfully. What was that?!

 _"You worthless piece of trash! Why can't you do as told?!"_

Who are you?!

 _"Your mission is to protect 832! You are NOT to think of your former self!"_

Former self?

 _"Can't you do ANYTHING right 591?!"_

..  
Huh?

The Saturn gasped when she came back to reality...only to discover that her enemy was no-longer in front of her. Camille blinked in confusion and slightly looked around.  
...Where...did he go?

Above her, Copperhead grinned evilly, watching the cat look around in a confused manner. If this was the future of the Justice League, then his job as a villain would be ALL too easy. Especially since cats were so easily distracted.  
Copperhead bared his fangs and lunged at the stalled Saturn, ready to sink his venomous teeth into her neck.

...PUNCH!

"URCK!" Copperhead let off a painful grunt as he was slammed by a blow and sent back a few meters away from the Saturn. The criminal rubbed his head warily and looked up...fining the towering figure of the Martian Manhunter over him, eyes narrowed seriously.

"You should think twice before threatening a friend of the Justice League." J'onn warned seriously, watching the villain like a hawk, should he get anymore ideas.

"...Oh! J'onn!" Camille looked over, her features reflection surprise at the new arrival. The Saturn shook her head to get out of her daze, and slowly walked towards J'onn, looking over the Martian, before looking towards Copperhead, who was rubbing his head sorely.  
Without any real warning, a green forcefield went up around Copperhead, trapping the crook inside. Seconds later, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman landed on the roof, frowning at the villain in the green bubble.

"What happened?" Green Lantern asked, raising an eyebrow in Copperhead's direction, before looking towards J'onn for an answer.  
"Are you both alright?" Wonder Woman inquired, walking closer towards Camille and J'onn, looking the former over for injuries. Camille looked over the villain in a thoughtful manner...before she looked in Wonder Woman's direction. "I'm fine, thanks to J'onn, nya." she replied coolly. She glanced in the Martian's direction, before she crossed her fuzzy arms and looked downwards, looking stressed. "I'm not...entirely sure what just happened though…"

"Your thoughts shifted suddenly." J'onn replied, looking towards Camille seriously. "Something in Copperhead's speech triggered a memory of your forgotten past." The Martian paused for a moment, before continuing. "Though, you shouldn't have hung on to the lie that he spoke to you."  
"Demo…" Camille kept her eyes on the ground for a moment...before looking back upwards towards J'onn, looking confused. "I can't seem to recall it anymore. It's like it was there...and then suddenly gone again…"  
"It would seem that your memory is only triggered by certain thoughts or actions." J'onn replied, looking at the Saturn evenly. "Perhaps in reality, the need to remember is slowing your progress down."

"Nya…" Camille's ears went sideways in disappointment. Great...more waiting. Not to mention she had almost gotten killed thanks to...well...herself!  
If it hadn't been for J'onn…

"Don't let it bother you, Camille." Wonder Woman said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiling in reassurance. "You'll regain yourself soon enough."  
Wonder Woman's statement made Camille smile and nod in reply, placing a soft paw over her friend's hand in reply.

"As of right now." Green Lantern cut in, motioning towards the idol Copperhead, still trapped in the ring's forcefield. "We need to get this creep back to jail where he belongs."

***SW***

Cyclone watched as the heroes dragged the villain he had coaxed into action away into the morning light. The Charonion let off a light 'hmm' at the sight, and then took out a device from his belt.

"Cyclone to Kare...the test I pulled didn't produce anything." the alien reported, watching as the Justice League flew off, the Saturn being aided by the heroine known as 'Wonder Woman'. "I got the worthless Earthling to attack the Saturn...but her fighting was...pitiful."  
"Oh?"  
"Keep in mind, it's only the first test." Cyclone scoffed, looking to the side for a moment to check his surroundings, before looking back at his device. "The foe was weak, and the Felidae was distracted. Highly doubtful that even if she was a Royal that she would need to transform…"

Kare let off a pleasant noise...before he chuckled. "Well now...We must make better on our threats then…"

***Disclaimer***

PLEASE review!


	5. Small Sweet Gains

I want to personally thank a reviewer who has been giving me nothing but encouragement! I have NO idea who you are, you might wanna let me call you something other than 'guest'; but I'm thrilled to know you're enjoying my fic. :3 You're on the right track, Camille's past DOES have to do with one of my fics known as 'Bittersweet' and a hint of a dear friend's fiction; but this fic won't become a crossover….yet :3

Onwards!

***WT***

One would expect the Watchtower of the Justice League to be all about business…seriousness…and corporation.  
Not for the Flash.  
The young speedster zipped from ledge to ledge, messing with a certain string on the rails of the walks above. He had a wicked smirk on his face, and he seemed rather hurried to get this particular…'job' done. Flash zipped back down towards the bottom of the control room, passing a certain Martian as he did so.  
"Hi J'onn" Flash greeted, not bothering to stop.

J'onn paused and looked in the direction that the speedster had gone, a serious look of confusion on his face. The Martian looked upwards, seeing the torrent of strings that were over lapping the walks above in the control room.  
Flash was obviously up to something.  
"…I fail to see the humor in this particular prank, Flash." J'onn said gruffly, his attention turning back towards Flash, who was tying a bucket of water over the opening of the control room.

"It's called the 'ice bucket' challenge." Flash replied, finishing the final touches of the 'masterpiece', and then looking back towards the Martian, a wicked grin on his face. "Superman said that it's all the rage in the pockets of NYC." He dusted off his hands, and chuckled almost evilly. "And I'm just gonna try it out on a certain Lantern. Heh heh heh heh…it's brilliant! Doesn't it make you electrified?"  
"…Ecstatic." J'onn replied tediously, looking over the rest of the control room. Superman was at the controls and Hawkgirl was over at another computer. One thing he did notice, was Camille off in a corner, curled up against the cool metal floor of the room, sound asleep. It had been at least a month since the incident with Copperhead…and yet the Saturn still was having trouble finding herself.

J'onn pursed his lips in a thoughtful manor…before he looked over towards Flash, who had suddenly zipped off and hid behind a wall, looking mischievous.

…CRASH!

"…FLASH!"  
Green Lantern let off a howl when he was DRENCHED by a bucket of ice cold water, complete with little chunks of ice here and there. The green clad hero let off a growl of irritation, and looked sharply to the side…where Flash was sitting down, reading a paper of all things as innocently as he possibly could. Flash blinked and looked upwards…before busting out in a fit of laughter at the sight of his comrade drenched in freezing water.  
"HAHAHAHA! G.L.! You look GREAT! HAHAHA!"

"Laugh it up, show off." Green Lantern frowned, making his way over to the speedster and shaking a fist in his direction. "You'll be thinking twice about pranking me when I shove my fist up your nose."  
"Hey Hey Hey, you got the wrong guy!" Flash grinned, putting his hands up innocently, though nothing could mask the mischievous grin on his face. "You really think I would go through all this trouble?"  
"Who else would?" Green Lantern mocked, crossing his arms seriously.  
Flash paused and looked around slightly…before grinning, and pointing over towards the other side of the room. "Camille of course! Look at her! She's practically a criminal mastermind!"

Green Lantern gave Flash a sarcastic look, glancing in Camille's direction, before looking back and scowling at the speedster hero. "If you haven't noticed; Kitty isn't even AWAKE to pull off such a prank!"  
"Maybe not!" Flash grinned, making a motion with his hands. "But with a face that cute, she can make you THINK that she's super innocent! Watch! I'll bet there's a queen of pranks inside of her just DYING to come out, once I teach her a few tricks."  
"You realize you just admitted to pranking me."  
Flash paused at the statement…and grinned sheepishly. "OH, would you look at the time! It's most likely time for Kitty to confess to her misdeeds!" Flash quickly speed to the other side of the room and grinned, leaning over Camille and getting his finger ready to flick her ear. Nothing was funnier than watching her startled out of a cat-nap.

"Flash, leave Camille alone!" Superman called from the main computer, frowning in disapproval. "She's been spending the door cleaning up YOUR messes again! The lunch you ate, the paint you spilled on the cell blocks, AND the failed prank you tried to pull on J'onn."  
"Aww, isn't she a sweet little kitty?" Flash grinned, looking down towards the Saturn. "This gives me more time to try and prank a certain serious bat I know."  
"Don't even think about it." Superman looked back towards the computer, looking at the signals in high interest. "And let her sleep for crying out loud!"  
"Ok! Ok!"

Superman shook his head slightly, typing at the keyboard and allowing a small screen pop up, giving him strange readings.  
"You've been looking at the NASA readings for the past week."  
Superman glanced behind himself, seeing Batman walk up, looking at the readings seriously, as though it got his attention just as much as it did Superman. "I've been noticing a steady rising and falling of signals coming from a certain sector past the Asteroid belt. The signals get stronger, then fall…rise and fall." Superman narrowed his eyes slightly. "It's like it's a transmission wave from somewhere."  
Batman's eyes narrowed slightly, before he looked towards Superman. "Any idea where they are originating from?"  
"They're coming past the belt…I personally think that they're coming from Saturn's direction." Superman looked back at the screen. "Pinpointing the exact origin of the master signal is tricky. I believe Camille's kind may be looking for her. After all, it's been a month and a half since she's dropped in. Still, the signal is in the same location that Saturn is in."

Batman frowned slightly at the suggestion. His speculation of the Saturn had gone down some, since the arrival of the catgirl…for all he knew, she could have been exploring Earth and picked up the collar as a souvenir. Still, he had his reasons for being cautious; at the same time…  
"…That signal isn't originating from Saturn." Batman replied, looking focused at the screen in front of him.  
"Huh?" Superman looked towards his comrade in a confused manor.  
"The way the stars aline with the planets takes weeks for the light to get to Earth…Saturn most likely is farther than it looks…that signal is coming past it."

Both of the superheroes watched the screen for a moment, before Superman looked back towards the dark-clad hero behind him. "Then if it's not Camille's friends looking for her…"  
"Most likely it's coming from the aliens that aren't too terribly fond of her kind…"

***SW***

"I'm getting sick and tired of playing your game, Kare! Let me speak to Lord Derecho!"

"Lord Derecho is currently busy with other pressing matters; such as planning proper attacks against the Omion army." Kare responded coolly, making Cyclone growl in frustration. "Besides your little reports about the so-called Felidae keep producing the same results. I personally think that you're trying to buy yourself some time from finding the Clarity."

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten about my original mission." Cyclone frowned and crossed his arms. "But every time I think I've found a lead, that blasted Saturn is always nearby! I've tried distracting her and her 'Justice League' friends…but they keep coming back!"

"Sounds like you're using other lower-life players instead of doing the job yourself." Kare responded, a smirk in his voice. "Could it be that you're afraid to challenge the Felidae?"

"I have no idea whether she's an Elite or Royal! I don't plan on finding out with my life!" Cyclone growled, shaking his fist at the monitor. "If you would send me some BACK UP, maybe I'd chance it!"  
"I have a better idea" Kare responded. "Why don't you find a source of mind control on Earth?"

"Don't be silly…you know Saturns are immune to mind games." Cyclone scoffed.

"Yes, but what about her dear friends?"

Cyclone was silent for a moment…before he grinned evilly in response.

***WT***

"…Ei kaikki tää…oo turhaa…jos rakkautta jää…Ja vierelläs vielä joku välittää"

Camille let her words come out, without even realizing she was singing. Her focuses were on the dirty consul of the main computer, which looked like dust from New Mexico of all places. The only way she could even thing that this stuff could get into the Watchtower…would be courtesy of the Flash himself.  
She didn't want to seem picky…if anything she had gotten attached to the Justice League, particularly Wonder Woman, Flash and…Camille paused for a moment…and then continued to work. Wonder Woman had been such a help to her, even though her forgotten past was STILL eluding her, like a mouse to a cat. And Flash…ha…Flash made her laugh in so many ways. Camille smiled as she thought about her friends. She didn't want to leave anyone out! After all, it had been Superman who had invited her to seek refuge with the League…not to mention Green Lantern brought to the watchtower so many different foods that she adored.

She had even begged him one time to bring her back a wonderful Earth recipe known as 'sushi'…OOOOHH it was SO GOOD!

She couldn't really figure out Batman…or Hawkgirl for that matter. Even J'onn was mysterious to her; however, unlike the former two, the Martian was extremely lax and gentle. Camille wanted to learn more about her friends…but there was a small problem.  
Whenever she was awake, everyone else was asleep…and vice versa. There had been a lucky few times when she was awake at the same time…but it involved the Justice League delivering punishment to the baddies of Earth.

"Ei kaikki tää …oo turhaa,… jos toivoa jää ….Vielä koittaa aika ….kun kaikki suru häviää"

…What exactly was she singing?

The Saturn let out a blissful sigh upon seeing the now-clean computer console. It only took her an HOUR to get it done. Pursing her lips, Camille looked to the side to check on the time. 3:00 am…yeah…no chance she can convince Green Lantern to get her sushi at a time like this. It was strange really…all she had to do was look at him a certain way; and he did it. Maybe he was finally starting to like her.

Camille let off a stretch, and proceeded to type at the computer herself. Superman had given her the password to this thing…might as well see what she could find on the internet. One thing about the Earthling culture that she found absolutely fascinating was something called 'ballet'. It looked so pretty and fascinating…she just HAD to figure out how to do it herself!

Pulling up an online video, she managed to find something labeled 'Swan Lake' and clicked on it. Slow and soft music proceeded to fill the control room of the Watchtower, reaching Camille's ears and causing her to shut her eyes pleasantly to the sweet sounding music. There was something so beautiful about it…sad…yet romantic! A certain wave of it made her want to fly…even though she knew she couldn't.  
Letting off a small breath…she raised her arms to the music, and slowly started moving her whole body to the flow of the notes around her.

Barely entering the control room, J'onn looked up from looking at a data pad in his hands as the sound of ballet music came to his ears. No doubt Camille was up and cleaning the place, even though Superman had explained a thousand times to her that she didn't have to clean up after Flash. No doubt she did it because everyone else was asleep when she was awake…most likely she had little to nothing to do when she was alone.  
J'onn flew off of the top ledge and looked around for the Saturn…and landed softly on the main floor when he found her. A look of astonishment made its way to his face when he noticed…Camille was dancing. Quite well in fact.

The Martian tilted his head slightly…Camille had only been with them for a month and a few weeks…and yet she had learned so much about Earth culture just by browsing the internet and looking at all the books that Superman lent to her. Now here she was dancing ballet…still…it was nice to see her loosen up slightly.  
Her mind had been a tangle of questions, most of them wondering who she was, and why she felt so torn between one side of her or the other side. Some of her memories involved shadows of Saturn…seeing the Omion army, or other Saturns. However, other thoughts rotated around…a human. Who, even he was unaware of. Everything was in shadows…

J'onn's thoughts paused when he saw Camille jump into the air…and land perfectly on the pads of her hind paws. Strange…her thoughts weren't on trying to recover herself…instead she was thinking…about them.

Camille continued to twirl and touch her paws to the ground, letting her arms and legs move to the flow of the music in her ears. She couldn't help but think of her new friends…how kind they had been to her…how helpful. How much they wanted peace for their planet…how much they valued life. It was so amazing…they cared for lives that they didn't even know.  
It made her honored to be dwelling with them…for however little time she had with them. In fact…she wanted much more than that…she wanted to know them much more…she wanted to see them smile…

…she wanted to protect them…

Camille's nose twitched…J'onn's scent was in the room…and he was practically…The Saturn froze and looked upwards...  
…only to see said Martian a few feet away, watching her dance.  
"J-…J'onn-kun!"  
Almost instantly, the Felidae lost her concentration and stumbled over her own paws, landing backwards on her toosh. The Saturn winced and shook her head lightly, before looking up and wincing as J'onn approached her. Grimacing sharply, Camille's ears went flat against her head, and she fidgeted. "I'm- …I'm sorry- Is my music too loud? I- I-I can turn it off if you want me to be quiet, nya." Camille paused and fidgeted. "Did…I disturb you, J'onn-kun?"

"Quite the opposite actually." The Martian replied, offering a hand to the fallen Saturn. Camille hesitated for a moment, before she took J'onn's hand and allowed him to help her up. "I came in here on night patrol…Yet it isn't every day that I get greeted with music while my mind is on security."  
Camille winced lightly and rubbed her head slightly with her paw. "I…was cleaning…and then I wanted to…Well the Earth thing known as 'ballet' fascinates me."  
"Earth does have a lot to offer." J'onn confirmed, looking from the Saturn, towards the screen she had been observing. It was still playing music in the background, prompting Camille to quickly press a button on the keyboard, forcing it to stop.

For a while, neither of the aliens said anything. Camille was afraid to say anything to offend the Martian…and J'onn could feel every ounce of uneasiness radiating from the Saturn.

"…um…"

J'onn looked up at the noise that escaped Camille's throat and nodded for her to continue.

"I'm curious…" The catgirl paused and then continued. "Why did you allow me to stay here? I mean…I'm not that much help…I'm not really important enough to be a part of your group…and yet you're so kind to me." Camille rubbed her arm slightly, her ears going sideways. "I guess…I'm just wondering if this has something to do with the treaty that you told Superman about."

"The Martian / Saturn treaty has little to do with it." J'onn replied, looking at Camille evenly. "You required assistance and the Justice League opted to help you."  
"But you don't even know me…not even I know myself." Camille replied, looking sideways, before looking back towards J'onn. "What if I turn out to be some sort of enemy of yours?"  
J'onn looked concerned for a moment…before placing a hand on her shoulder. "…before you saw me in this room, you were contemplating to yourself how much you enjoyed being with us…how you wanted to get to know us more…to see us smile." The Martian's look softened at the Saturn. "Do you really believe that you would feel those things if you were our enemy?"  
"…not really." Camille replied, her ears perking up slightly.

J'onn took his hand off of the Saturn and slowly walked away from Camille, looking over the screen that Camille had been interested in. "Some time ago, a squadron of my Martian brothers went to explore the moons of Jupiter…however, their engines were affected by flying too close to the Asteroid barrier. They ended up going past Jupiter and crash landing on Saturn instead." The Martian looked back towards the Saturn seriously. "Your people were quick to offer aide and care to those explorers and offered them shelter not only until they had means to get back to Mars, but also from the war that the Saturns were fighting."

"A war?" Camille paused, and suddenly looked concerned. "Please tell me your Martian brothers got back to Mars safely!"

J'onn was silent for a moment…before he looked back towards Camille and smiled very slightly. "Yes…every single one of them…thanks to your people."

Camille let off a sigh of relief…before noticing the smile on J'onn's face. Said Martian was silent for a moment…before he faced Camille seriously. "You're worrying far too much about who you may be, vs who you really are. Your fear is preventing you from gaining your true self."  
"…but J'onn-kun…I have…dreams…" Camille winced and looked down. "Sometimes I can see Saturn…other times…I'm looking at this…man…telling me how useless and terrible I am."  
J'onn saw the troubled look on Camille's face and gently placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Camille …you need to stop dwelling on gaining your past self."  
"But- I need to regain myself so I can get back to Saturn and out of your way! I-…I can't—"  
"The last thing you are doing is taking advantage of us." J'onn replied, motioning towards the room. "The Watchtower has never been so clean before…however, you are putting a strain on yourself trying to regain yourself. You must relax yourself…and let your memories come in their own time." The Martian was silent for a moment, before continuing. "You are a valued friend of this team, Camille. Do not allow lies of others to shadow how you see yourself."

Camille slowly smiled towards her Martian friend, recalling the words he had said during the fight with Copperhead all that time ago. "…I'll do my best, J'onn-kun…"

***SW***

"Cyclone to Trample…come in."  
"…Trample here. How goes the search for the Clarity?"  
"Vexing." Cyclone replied, perched on the top of a building, looking over the nighttime sky. The night of Earth reminded him of the scenes of Charon. It would be nice to get back home and celebrate the destruction of their enemies…and the conquest of other worlds… "Especially having to deal with Kare…"

"You know he's thinking about joining you when the weather gets warmer on that planet."  
"Hopefully I'll be DONE before that creep gets here." Cyclone put something in his machine and pressed a few buttons on his device. "Listen. I'm sending you a blood sample of the Saturn that I got an Earthling to attack. It's not much though…"

There was a moment of silence on the other line…before a small 'hmm' was heard on the other line. "All I'm getting from this sample is that it's a Felidae…it's too small a sample to get any real information on the specific Saturn." Trample reported, his deep voice rumbling in contemplation.

"Humph…" Cyclone let off a growl of irritancy…before looking to the side slightly. "…Then I'll have to attack the Saturn personally."  
"Listen, Cyclone. Just look for the weapon! From the looks of it, you haven't had much contact with the girl. If you avoid her; you'll have a higher chance of locating the weapon and bringing it back to Lord Derecho!"  
"And take the risk of that goody to shoes reporting to her commander Orkono? I'm NOT about to bring the Omion army into this!" Cyclone growled.  
"Which might happen if you attack the girl up-front!" Trample reasoned.

Cyclone smirked and twirled his weapon with his fingers. "Well the point is to find out if she's a basic Felidae…if she is…" he narrowed his eyes evilly. "Then I can wipe out Earth's defense forces completely."

"How exactly do you plan to find out?" Trample asked, sounding interested in just WHAT his comrade had in mind.  
"Oh you know. Fool with the minds of the Felidae's friends of course." Cyclone paused when he spotted movement out of the corner of his eyes…and a wicked smirk came to his face. "And I believe I've found just the candidate to do so…Cyclone out."

***SN***

"Mr. Wayne, Miss Vincent will see you now."

Bruce Wayne looked up from the flyers he was looking over as he waited, and stood, smiling slightly at the young man sent to fetch him. "I thought I was meeting with Ai Rosalynn." He inquired lightly.  
"My apologies, sir. I just received word that she's currently in the hospital." The young man explained, making a motion with his hand. "But Miss. Vincent just returned recently from her vacation, formered by her prolonged business trip in New York City. She's practically second-in-command here at Allen Corp, I'm sure she can take care of the agreements between Wayne Enterprises and Allen Corp Tech."

"Yes, I'm sure she can." Bruce replied pleasantly, allowing the young man to lead. After a short while, they both got to an office door, and the escort gently knocked the door, and pressed a button on the door's intercom. "Miss Vincent, Bruce Wayne to see you."  
"Yes of course. Send him in."

The escort pressed a security key and then opened the door for Bruce Wayne to go through, to which the wealthy man proceeded to go in himself.

"Mr. Wayne." A short, somewhat slender woman rose from her desk and offered her hand towards the prominent man entering her office. She was wearing full business attire, complete with a fancy hat on her head, trimmed with brown ribbon. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I apologize that Mrs. Rosalynn was unable to see you herself."  
"Please, call me Bruce." He reached out and shook her hand firmly, which to his surprise, hers was just as firm. "I hope she recovers quickly."  
"So do I. She's been like a mother to me since I first arrived at this company." Miss Vincent motioned Bruce to take a seat, and proceeded to do so herself. "Though I agree with you; I really hope she recovers quickly. Partly to get the leadership pressure off myself."

"Sophia Vincent prefers the sidelines?" Bruce asked, ridging an eyebrow.  
"Contrary to popular belief, very much so." Sophia replied, waving a hand in the air slightly. "If I absolutely have to be in the spotlight, I'd rather be figure skating. Now…First of all, I really must apologize that Allen Corp has been putting Wayne Enterprises on hold lately. You have no idea how our termination of a possible partnership set back the company." The woman frowned slightly and folded her hands over her desk. "However, it had to be done."

"That I do understand." Bruce replied evenly, before offering a business smile. "I'm curious about the new agreement that Allen Corp is setting up with Wayne Enterprises."  
"Rosalynn is doing this to all the companies we harmonize with." Sophia replied seriously, taking a folder from her desk and setting it in front of Bruce, motioning to the first few paragraphs. "It's to re-ground the terms we had all agreed on; To make sure that each company, including our own, is following the terms of the law."

"I'm assuming the severance you had involved violations of these terms."  
"You would be correct." Sophia replied, a short nod aimed in Bruce's direction. "I'm not at liberty to discuss every single wrong; however, let's just say that the company was not fit to be called a company focusing on 'the greater good of the people'."

Bruce pursed his lips and took the folder handed to him, glancing over the papers inside. He'd have to get his own people to look at everything to find out exactly what terms these were…  
"You can be assured, Miss. Vincent, Wayne Enterprises doesn't take the law lightly."  
"As you shouldn't." Sophia replied pleasantly, rising up and offering her hand towards Bruce. "I know this is only a legal meeting; however, I find it necessary to discuss these things personally."  
"Understandable."

Sophia smiled once more…before looking down curiously, noticing something on the floor…and stooping down to pick it up. "…What's this?"  
Bruce paused when he noticed that the businesswoman was picking up a small photo off of the floor…of the collar that Camille had been wearing upon her arrival at the Watchtower. "Oh, that's nothing." He replied, reaching for the photo. "An acquaintance of mine has this accessory on her at all times."

Sophia didn't let go of the photo so easily, in fact she studied it carefully…before looking back up towards Bruce, a look of serious inquiry on her face.  
"Does she happen to work in Manhattan?"  
"No…she lives quite far from Manhattan to be honest."  
"…Strange." Sophia looked at the photo once again…before gingerly handing Bruce the photograph back. "That necklace has OsCorp's symbol on it."

"…Excuse me?" Bruce looked up, suddenly interested.  
Sophia nodded and pointed towards the end of the tag that had the numbers '591' in the middle. "This tag is what OsCorp used to tag their experiments with. Seeing it as a necklace…is unnerving to say the least."  
"Experiments?"  
"One of the many reasons Allen Corp doesn't do business with OsCorp anymore." She replied, slowly crossing her arms and looking towards Bruce seriously. Bruce frowned slightly…and looked back towards the photo in his hand in contemplation.

***WT***

"So basically the Thanagarians strive for peace and the safety of their kind, right?" Camille asked, handing Hawkgirl a tool and watching as the bird lady worked on a piece of equipment that needed to be fixed. "That's admirable, nya."

"You could say that." Hawkgirl replied, twisting a screwdriver and allowing the piece to fit in with the outline of the wires within. She glanced slightly towards Camille for a moment, before she returned her sight on her work. "Most of us are soldiers. Our orders are to do what's best for our survival. Though some species tend to frown on some of our policies."  
"Really? It helps your people…what could be bad about it?" The Saturn looked curiously to the side for a moment…before looking back towards the Thanagarian. "You keep others in mind too, don't you?"

Hawkgirl glanced towards Camille for a brief second. She may not have her memory intact…but she certainly acted like a true Saturn. In all reality, Hawkgirl had to admire Camille's pro-life attitude. At the same time, the tensions between Saturns and Thanagarians usually involved the way the Thanagarian commanders executed their orders. The Saturn King and Queen at one time had scolded the Thanagarian commander for the force of attack on their enemies.  
…Still…the fact that this particular Saturn had little to no memory…showed promise of little to no tension between herself and Camille. At the same time…  
"You know we do, Kitty."

Camille smiled slightly…before tilting her head slightly. "So…I'm curious."  
"As a cat?" Hawkgirl joked, a smirk on her face. The statement only earned a confused look from the Saturn. Hawkgirl raised a hand in the air slightly and shook her head. "Just a bit of humor. What's up?"  
"Well…Diana-chan calls me 'Camille'…yet you, Lantern, and Flash-kun constantly call me 'Kitty'…Is there a reason?"  
Hawkgirl smirked lightly…and returned to her work. "It's just a pet name, kid. People tend to do that to people."  
"…interesting…I have to learn more about Earth's ways, nya…" Camille muttered, pursing her lips and looking inside the toolbox, studying the different tools inside.

"HEY! KITTY!"

Both Camille and Hawkgirl paused and looked behind them, just as Flash quickly arrived and put two small water balloons into Camille's paws. The speedster grinned and patted the Saturn's head affectionately. "Have I told you that I REALLY enjoy you being here with us? Here's a gift from me to you!"  
"uh-…thank mew, Flash-kun…" Camille replied in a stunned manor, looking at Flash, confusion written in her eyes. Flash only grinned and dashed off, causing Camille to blink at the action. The Saturn merely stood there…and then looked towards Hawkgirl, perplexed. "Uh-…is this an action of Earth friendship, nya?"

SPLASH!

"FLASH!"

Camille looked up, seeing Green Lantern storm in, soaking wet, and a wide scowl on his face.

"IT WAS CAMILLE!"  
"…nya?"

Green Lantern scowled and looked over towards Camille and Hawkgirl, the latter snickering at the state that the green-clad hero was in. The man noticed the water balloons in the Saturn's paws and slowly walked over, frowning.  
The Saturn shrunk slightly at the sight of the former marine towering over her, causing her claws to kneed in tension…which resulted in one of the two water balloons in her paws to pop in her face, getting her fur wet.  
Hawkgirl snickered once more and Camille's ear twitched…before she cleared her throat slightly, looking back up towards Green Lantern.

"…Did you throw the water balloons in the hall, Camille?" Green Lantern asked, placing his hands on his hips and looking the Saturn over.

"…No…"

Green Lantern actually took that answer and glanced to the side, looking towards J'onn and Superman, who were looking on in mild amusement. "Which way did he go?"  
Superman jacked a thumb towards the other hall, to which Lantern turned and started to head for.

…SPLASH!  
"HEY!" Green Lantern paused as he got popped in the back of the head with a water balloon, and then looked back towards Hawkgirl and Camille.  
The Saturn had her paws behind her back…a small grin on her face.  
"…but I did throw that one, nya…"

***DS***

Please review!


	6. Untapped

***DS***

Oh you guys have NO idea what I have been through the last week! Meh! Hopefully I can get more chapters up and running; but you're going to have to be patient with me. God first, Work second, and THEN myself...life huh?

Anyways! The next two chapters involve an episode from the Justice League itself! If you don't understand what's going on, Watch Justice League episode "Knight in the shadows"

***WT***

"What do you mean 'she might not be from Saturn'?" Flash all but demanded, a crazy look dominating his face. "I think we can all agree that J'onn knows a LITTLE bit more about our solar system than even we do!"  
"I'm going to have to agree with Flash," Wonder Woman responded, looking somewhat confused. Batman had come to the Watchtower in an contemplating mood. He had even made sure that Camille was asleep before he had all but demanded everyone to meet. The accusation that he brought, was disturbing to say the least.  
Wonder Woman pursed her lips and looked towards J'onn, an inquiring look on her face. "J'onn, didn't you tell Superman that you knew she was a Saturn because of the energy that she gave off?"

"True Saturns can be distinguished by the aura they give off while fighting." The Martian replied, looking up seriously towards his comrades. "During her stay with us, Camille has demonstrated the Saturn aura of Leo when fighting alongside ourselves." He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then frowned. "However, it doesn't seem to flow as steadily as the Saturns that I have encountered in the past. I assume it has something to do with her memory loss."

"I'm not saying that she is or isn't a real Saturn." Batman said seriously, taking a photo from his utility belt and placing it on the meeting table for all to see. "I'm saying that it is likely she has other connections on Earth besides us. Even if she doesn't; the OsCorp label on her tag signals that it's likely that someone else knows of her presence here; aside from her assisting us."

"That wouldn't surprise me, to be honest." Hawkgirl replied, earning the attention in the room. "Saturns have tight connections with other systems in the entire milky way."  
"You know this...how?" Flash prodded, raising an eye ridge.  
"Let's just say, Thanagar and Saturn has had differing opinions since we met," the bird-lady replied, looking to the side slightly in thought. Her commanding officer had always had tense meetings with the Omion army of Saturn; and it really didn't help that-  
Hawkgirl pursed her lips, and continued. "Look, I'm with Batman on this...we should really keep an eye on her, if she really does have other connections."

"Even if she does have other connections, the kid can't remember a thing." Flash pointed out, crossing his arms. "I don't think she can plot against us, if she even can't remember who she is."

"I have been in her mind many times." J'onn reported, looking somewhat concerned about the conversation topic. "She has no recollections of a secondary source besides the Justice League. She has begun to look upon us as her family, and has desired nothing more than to see us smile."  
Wonder Woman nodded in approval to what J'onn said, and made a motion with her hand. "Camille is always awake during the night hours, when the rest of us are resting. She has had many chances to attack, if she really was an enemy." she reasoned, looking at the contemplating faces of the rest of the group.

"Yeah, I doubt Kitty has any bad intentions against us." Flash agreed, crossing his arms and looking towards the serious faces in the room.

"When I was in the Marines, I was always taught to be on guard. It doesn't help that she can just LOOK at me to convince me to get more mint chip ice cream...not even my own MOTHER has that ability..." Green Lantern reported, looking up and frowning. "Look, I like the kid. But considering that even she has no access to her own self should really be a caution flag for us. I say we monitor her at the very least."

"We all agreed that we would help Camille access her way back to Saturn once she regained herself." Superman said, himself looking like he was contemplating...before resting his hands on the table and looking up towards the rest of the League before him. "Listen, I've gotten just as fond of Camille as you all have; yet even I have had to suffer betrayals of those I thought I could trust." The Kryptonian frowned and continued. "I don't want to label Camille as an enemy, but for the time being...we'll keep a closer eye on her actions."

***SW***

Cyclone hummed a dreary tune as he flapped his dragon-like wings against the harshness of the blackened sky of the Earth place known as 'Europe'. His ruby eyes scanned the nighttime sky as he searched for his newest target in the crisp air of the eastern city.  
Beings who could play tricks on the mind...huh too bad Kare himself wasn't here. That creep could play the darkest mind tricks on even some of the strongest aliens in the universe. His black power alone could trick perfectly innocent beings into turning on their most trusted allies.  
...Then again, Cyclone didn't want to hear Kare's bossy voice. If anyone was going to boss him around, he'd RATHER it be Lord Derecho himself...

The Charonian caught movement in the corner of his eye and shifted his flight to make a right turn, nearing a museum-like building. Seeing two dark figures entering the building, Cyclone narrowed his eyes...and they glowed a slight amber. Able to see the infa-red shapes of the figures helping themselves into the building, Cyclone landed on the roof and crossed his arms, continuing to observe.

THIS was the source of the darkness that Earth had to offer him? What a joke…

…

.  
"AAAAHHHH!"  
A blood chilling scream of a man inside caught Cyclone's attention, and the alien raised an eye ridge at the movement below him. It seemed as though energy was being transferred from one being to another forcefully...something that only a sorcerer or sorceress of darkness could achieve. Maybe this could work out for him after all.

Cyclone took out a device and pressed a button on the top of the sphere, narrowing his eyes as the small drone came to life and then smirked wickedly. He made a slight motion with his hand, implying the drone to investigate, and watched as the drone obediently hovered downwards towards the entrance of the building.  
Cyclone took the chance to observe his surroundings, carefully taking in the scene around him.

The humans...what exactly was so special about them that the Creator Himself put this pathetic planet under Leo protection?  
...humph...look at them...scurrying around like mindless children without true leadership. If they truly believed that they were being successful, then he would GLADLY take their security from them.

The alien paused when his silent notification went off, and looked over the message on the screen. As he examined the screen, he had to let off a slight smirk.  
'The being in question is known as LeFay. Apparently she is power hungry for the sake of her son and has mind controlling capabilities. Keep in mind, considering the Felidae has mind control powers of her own, she may be immune.'

Cyclone smirked and posted a reply quickly.  
'I've heard legends about this 'LeFay' while studying Earth. Seeing her in action will be a real treat. And don't worry, All I need to know is whether the Felidae is Elite or Royal. What better way to activate her transformation, than by hurting her friends?'  
'You WANT her to transform!?'  
'Of course. If she doesn't I'll know she's basic, and only a minor threat to our mission. Besides, I won't be the one getting the blunt force. I'll save that for this 'LeFay' person.'

Cyclone twirled his communicator and put it back in it's holder, before crossing his arms and smirking. Alright, let's see if you're worth my wait, Kitten.

***WT***

The kitchen of the Watchtower echoed with the soft sounds of Camille's humming as she dug around the cabinets, looking for a bowl to put her new favorite treat into. Flash had gotten the 'brilliant' idea of introducing the Saturn girl to ice cream.  
Now whenever Green Lantern brought a bucket of Mint Chip, Camille was all over it.  
She had learned the hard way that it wasn't a good idea to have two helpings of the stuff like Flash could...one, it resulted in a stomach ache; and two, if she had it before she planned to sleep, rest would elude her for at LEAST three hours.

Camille's solution? Have ONE scoop of the yummy goodness when she was still fresh, and only have it once every Earth week.

The girl continued to hum as she finally found what she was looking for and prepared her treat. She then was quick to clean up the mess and then find a place to settle and enjoy. A random thought came to her mind that she felt like she had heard the particular song that she was humming before...well...before her encounter with the League.  
Camille paused as a flash went through her mind…  
...sounds of fighting...shadows of...warriors with metallic wings rushing through the darkened skies…  
...a shadow of a figure with a staff-like weapon in her hands, yelling out something in Saturn…  
...Odottanut Oon... niin kauan sinua...Mietin vain... Milloin kohdataan…

Camille paused when she was fixing to put the spoon in her mouth, more concerned about the words that entered her mind. It was Saturn right?...so why could she barely understand it?  
Her ears perked at the sound of the forward door opening and looked up towards the upper floor, seeing Superman and J'onn entering.

"It seems somewhat drastic…"  
"I understand why you would feel that way...at the same time I feel that Batman may have a point on this. We just need to be on guard."  
"...Even so...I do not believe that the Justice League is in any peril concerning her...I also worry this may damage the treaty between Mars and Sat-"  
Both heroes paused when they noticed Camille on the lower level of the room, looking up toward them curiously, licking at a spoon in her paw. J'onn winced only lightly, though Superman nearly cringed.

"Hi!" the cat-girl greeted, spoon still in her mouth, and a curious look on her face.  
"Evening Camille." Superman replied slowly, before noticing the bowl in her paws and smiling. "Helped yourself to the ice cream again, huh?"  
Camille smiled brightly and let off a soft trill. "Well...I would blame Lantern-san for bringing it...but I guess i'm just as much to blame for enjoying it so much, nya."

Superman chuckled slightly at the Saturn's response, and looked back towards J'onn, who seemed to still be troubled. The Kryptonian put a hand on J'onn's shoulder and nodded slightly in reassurance.  
"Don't worry...I'm sure that this will all work out for the best." he reasoned, beginning to walk towards the computer. J'onn watched him go, and then looked back downwards towards Camille...whose mind was flooded with 'ooh's and 'ahh's over how wonderful her ice cream was. The Martian frowned slightly and looked to the side, mentally berating himself over everything that was going on. Batman had a right to question the origin of Camille...at the same time, he knew that the Saturn meant them no harm. She had yet to even think about evil intentions against the league...much less actually carry out such things.

"J'onn-kun!"  
The Martian found himself torn from his thoughts and looked down towards the Saturn, who was looking upwards towards the ledge that he was on, a curious look on her face. "I have a question, nya. You said you knew some Saturn words, right?"  
"...That is correct."  
"Do you know what 'Odottanut oon' means?" Camille put a paw in the air slightly, her ears going sideways. "It sounds familiar, but...I'm not sure why I can't put my tail on it-OOFF!

Camille let off a yelp of surprise as she was suddenly SLAMMED to the ground by a running Flash. Both of them went tumbling around the floor before hitting the side of the computer console, groaning. Camille moaned, rubbing her head with a paw and looking down towards Flash who was groaning and shaking his own head. The Saturn blinked and looked to her side...she had somehow managed to NOT drop her bowl...impressive.  
"Ungh...This was my favorite part of the year, and I don't think that it was not immediately available to all of them in my head…" the speedster superhero blurted out incoherently as he tried to stand, stumbling as he did so…

"NYYYYYAAAAAA!"  
Camille let off a shriek as Flash's foot SLAMMED on her tail, causing her to bolt upwards and scramble against the metal stairway, resulting in the bowl of ice cream she had been holding to SLAM into Flash's face.

"...mm...mint chip" Flash muttered, taking the bowl off of his face and licking the sides of his mouth were some ice cream was sliding down his face.  
"Flash, what did you do?" Superman asked, looking over the side of the upper walk, frowning.  
"NOTHING!" Flash quickly said, obviously trying to cover up some 'genius' prank that he either had done, or was fixing to do. The superhero shook off the rest of the dessert off his head and casually draped his arm over Camille. "You ok, kid? You know I wouldn't step on your pwretty widdle tail on purpose."  
"Sometimes I wonder, nya…" Camille replied, a sarcastic look on her face.

"Ouch! I see how you feel about me!" Flash feigned hurt feelings, and then grinned.  
Camille smirked slightly...and then her smirk got mischievous. "So...what did you do to Lantern-san this time?"  
"G.L. nothing!" Flash grinned and leaned in, michif written all over his face. "I'm gonna dump glitter on Bat's cape."  
"Flash-kun, you've tried that already…"  
"Yes, but this time, I set it in the DARK" Flash grinned. "So when he gets back, he'll be SO mad!"

Camille shook her head, a grin coming to her own face. "Brilliant...so brilliant...there's just one problem with that, nya…"  
"And that is?"  
"Bat-san WORKS in the dark...don't'cha think he'd be able to find it in the dark?"

There was a moment of silence from the speed-hero...dangit...he should've thought of that one…

"Flash."  
Both Camille and Flash looked up towards Superman, as the mentioned hero walked towards the main door. "Lantern, Hawkgirl and I are investigating an issue towards South America...do NOT eat the entire bucket of ice cream!"  
"Oh COME ON! That only happened ONCE! And the sugar rush damage was cleaned up!"  
"Yes it was...by Camille!"  
Flash grinned and patted the Saturn's head. "That's because she's such a sweet widdle kitty!"

Superman frowned towards Flash, before looking at Camille and opening his mouth.  
"I know, Don't clean up after Flash-kun" She said quickly, a grin on her own face. Superman was silent...before he shook his head as he exited, a small chuckle escaping him.

Camille and Flash watched him go...before the Saturn looked towards Flash and smirked. "I believe you have something for me, nya?"  
"I do indeed." Flash replied, handing her a little box. "Fifteen cans of Sardines for your continued services. And next time G.L. orders pizza, I'll be sure half of it has anchovies."  
"Yew are so discerning." Camille replied, taking the box from the Flash and making her way towards the upper level of the control room, looking towards the box in excitement. Earth certainly had a way of making her tastebuds happy.

The Saturn made her way towards the Martian, who had been watching the monitors...yet seemed...off.  
"...Want some Sardines, J'onn-kun?"  
"...no." The Martian replied, looking towards the cat-girl and smiling slightly. "But thank you."  
Camille smiled in reply, before glancing at the screens that J'onn was looking over.

"...Yew seem to be stressed, J'onn-kun...are you ok?"

J'onn paused and glanced at the Saturn briefly, before looking back towards the screens. Even though Saturns were incapable of reading minds...they sure honed in on one's emotions.  
"There are small matters that are concerning to me is all." he replied, looking towards his friend.  
"Wanna talk about it, nya?"  
J'onn pursed his lips slightly. How did he tell her that the matter that was bothering him concerned her? Most likely she would assume she had done something wrong. In all reality he questioned the questioning against Camille.

On Mars, treaties were held with honor, and were taken extremely seriously. When peace was offered to Mars, they embraced it...and none supported Mars better than Saturn.  
The Saturns knew the ways of war...they were even known to harbor a fighter scout known for destruction to planets who were too tainted by evil's darkness. At the same time, the Saturns had extended such kindness to Mars...even going as far to saving his very own family at one point.  
Even though Mars had been a peaceful planet, the thought of war was always a possibility; though thankfully Mars didn't have to face that until…  
J'onn pursed his lips at the thought of that alien invasion that had destroyed his beloved family...as well as the rest of his Martian brothers and sisters…

"...J'onn-kun?"

Mars had a custom to always honor what was offered as peace. The thought of betraying a friend of Mars...was abhorrent to J'onn.

"...J'onn-kun!"

The Martian snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards Camille, who was motioning towards one of the computers.  
"Bat-san is calling."  
Focusing on the matter at hand, J'onn pressed a code on the console. "Batman, is everything alright?" the Martian asked, a serious frown on his face.

"Far from it. I need a team down here. The quicker, the better."

***MC***

"You say you've been trailing LeFay for centuries?"  
"In an unending game of Cat and Mouse. For the past generation she has hidden from me."

Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash and Camille watched a figure known as 'Etrigan the demon' expressing his extreme loathing for Morgan LeFay, a sorceress that, according to him, had been searching for some…'stone' for the past however long she had been looking for it.  
To Camille, it sounded stupid. How could a stream of power and luck come from...a rock? It certainly didn't help that absolutely EVERYTHING about this 'Etrigan' guy rubbed her the wrong way.

When they had gotten there, Batman had to explain that J'onn and Camille weren't demons or evil spirits to Etrigan. The funny thing was he could explain J'onn to the demon...her on the other hand...not so much. Camille reasoned it had to do with the fact that even SHE barely knew anything about herself.

"But I will never rest until her soul burns in the eternal pit!" Etrigan growled, his already ugly face burning with hatred and loathing.

"...And I thought Bats was creepy" Flash muttered, sitting closer towards Camille and J'onn, the former looking rather on edge about the demon. The comment made Etrigan growl over towards Flash, which in turn, made Camille's fur bristle.  
Oh yeah...she could tell she just did NOT like this guy…

"How has she eluded you for so long?" Batman asked Etrigan, a serious look on his face.

Turning his attention from Flash, back towards Batman and Wonder Woman, the demon sneered and made a motion with his claw. "The witch has an amulet, which can sense when I'm drawing near." He replied gruffly.

Flash scoffed lightly and looked in Camille's direction. "With that stench, who needs an amulet?"  
Camille glanced towards her friend and smirked at the comment. In all reality, that was pretty darn accurate. She had super sensitive smell...and even the smell of rotting FISH was better than this guy-

Before she could finish her thought, she gasped as Etrigan reached out and grabbed Flash by the scruff of his costume and hoisted him upwards, scowling at him demandingly. "WHAT?!"  
"...Nothing…"

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Camille snarled, bristling her fur and unsheathing her claws, taking a few steps towards the demon. The Saturn let off a low growl and made notice of her teeth, looking ready to fight right then and there.  
Etrigan growled in reply and CHUCKED Flash away, turning towards Camille and baring his own teeth at her.  
Camille took this as a challenge and started to make a move, before Batman put his arm in front of her. Batman looked towards Camille and frowned, his eyes narrowing seriously. The Saturn blinked and looked in the dark knight's direction, before crossing her arms and letting off a grizzling growl, backing down.

"Perhaps you should consider another approach." J'onn suggested, taking a step towards Etrigan, who sneered in the Martian's direction.  
"And WHAT would you suggest?" The demon all but demanded.  
J'onn wasn't at all shaken by the gesture, but frowned seriously. "I could try to locate her, telepathically." he replied. After a brief moment, J'onn closed his eyes in concentration...before reopening them, his eyes glowing from telepathic power flowing out of his mind.

Camille watched J'onn for a moment, before her focus went back towards Etrigan. Narrowing her topaz eyes in distain, the Saturn glanced in Batman's direction, not wanting to let the demon out of her sight. "Bat-san...tell me why we're helping this jerk." she grizzled, the disdain for the demon dripping in her voice.  
Batman glanced towards Camille, his arms crossed against his chest and frowned seriously. "Believe it or not, Morgan LeFay is a bigger threat than Etrigan is. Her powers of darkness are a threat to humankind. If she gets her hands on that stone, her demonic powers will only grow unstoppable." the dark knight's eyes narrowed dangerously, a knowing look in his eyes. "That spells doom for the rest of the planet."

Camille paused at the dark hero's comment, and then looked down, frowning lightly. Protecting the Earth was indeed something that she knew was imperative. Heck, protecting ALL life was imperative. Still...the very thought of…  
"So we're helping a demon fight a demon...THAT makes perfect sense…" Camille muttered lowly, a spaced look on her face that caught Batman's attention. Batman looked fully towards Camille and studied her. She seemed...stronger. The look on her face was...intense.  
The catgirl didn't notice her own face, she was too busy glaring over towards Etrigan. "How can a demon be against a demon? ...If one is against their own kind, their kingdom can't stand." The Saturn's eyes intensified...and her pupils seemed to...shrink...

"...where are you getting that?" Batman finally asked, never taking his eyes off of the cat-girl.

Camille paused...and then looked towards Batman, a sudden confused look on her face. "...huh?"  
"Those words. They sound organized...as if you've been taught them."  
"...What are yew talking about, Bat-san?" Camille asked, looking confused. "I don't remember saying anyth-"

"AAHHH!"

All eyes suddenly snapped towards the Martian, who had been reaching out to their target, attempting to find her. In a sudden turn of events, J'onn let out a cry of agony and fell on his face, lying lifeless on the ground.  
Like lightning, the rest of the Justice League reacted, quick to run to their friend's side.  
"J'onn!"  
"J'onn-kun!"  
"Speak to us, buddy!"

Flash shook the Martian's shoulders a few times, but he got no response out of the Martian, other than a few moans and groans. "He's out cold." Flash looked up towards Wonder Woman and Batman, frowning. "It's like he got attacked mentally."  
"Get him to the Javelin." Batman ordered, helping Flash to pick the Martian up and moving the Manhunter to the nearby ship.

As the moved, Wonder Woman flew ahead of them to prepare any medical kits that may need to be used on J'onn, leaving Etrigan and Camille lagging behind, following.  
The demon had a hunch he knew what was going on. Most likely that accursed witch had lunged a mental attack on the alien. No doubt she was digging her claws into his very- The monster paused when he felt the hot gaze of the Saturn behind him and glared over towards her almost demandingly.

"Do I amuse you, cat creature?" Etrigan demanded, showing his fangs towards the tense alien.  
Camille never flinched...if anything, she responded by showing her own fangs towards the monster. "Not in the least, nya." she snarled, fur bristling.  
"Then quit your staring, house cat." The demon growled, looking back towards the other heroes he was following.  
"No, YOU quit your staring at the League." Camille grizzled, releasing her claws in warning. Etrigan growled and looked towards the Saturn, whose eyes seemed to be glowing...white. "'Cause if you do anything to Bat-san or-"

"Camille! I need your help!"

Hearing the voice of Wonder Woman, Camille seemed to suddenly snap out of her stewing emotions, the white glow in her eyes suddenly reverting back to their normal topaz shine. The Saturn blinked in confusion for a split second, before quickly trotting into the Javelin to offer her aide.  
Etrigan narrowed his eyes at the action, but entered the ship as well and took notice of Wonder Woman helping Flash and Batman set the Martian on one of the ship's seats.

J'onn was moaning lowly...and faint murmurs escaped his lips...something about someone named 'My'ria'h'...and...finding out someone was still alive…  
...NO!  
"That Martian is under one of that accursed witch's spells!" The demon suddenly growled out, pushing past Camille and Wonder Woman, narrowing his eyes in scorn. "She can establish a means of control over him!"

"Spells?" Flash grimaced, before narrowing his eyes. "No way! J'onn's telepathic! He wouldn't be able to-"  
"The weak minded fool is blabbering longingly" Etrigan snarled, motioning towards the out cold Martian. "He's under her power."  
"Can you get him out of it?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"I may have to use force." Etrigan growled, heading towards the Martian.

Camille started to look ready to stop him, before Wonder Woman put her hand on the Saturn's shoulder. "Camille...don't worry; he'll help J'onn." she reasoned, looking at the stressed look that the Saturn was giving off and looking concerned. "What's wrong Camille?"  
"...I dun like him, nya…" Camille muttered lowly...before looking towards Wonder Woman, a glare in her topaz kitty eyes. "I dun want him to hurt yew guys."  
Wonder Woman smiled slightly at the remark, and she patted Camille's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, sister. We both feel the same way about protecting our team. I promise you, I won't let that happen." The woman smiled. "And I know you wouldn't either."

The Saturn smiled slightly at the word of encouragement from the heroine, before looking back towards the demon, who had his hands on the Martian's head…  
It was strange...J'onn seemed to...fight Etrigan's magic…

"NO!"

The entire room was tense as J'onn seemed to snap out of his spell, due to Etrigan's own dark magic counteracting LeFay's own. The group stood over the Martian and watched his eyes come into focus.

"We thought we lost you, buddy!" Flash greeted, looking relieved to see J'onn 'back in action'. The speedster offered the Martian a wide grin, who only seemed to stare at him as though he was slowly reeling himself back into reality.  
The Martian slowly sat up, looking downwards longingly...sadly…

"Then...it was all an illusion." He mumbled forlornly, getting himself up and slowly walking away from the rest of the group, leaving the others to watch on in concern.

Etrigan growled lowly in disdain at the motion. That Martian had been caught in an illusion of seeing his dead family brought back to life. His wife, son and daughter...apparently LeFay had used the Martian's own telekinetic powers against him to read his own deep desires.  
To have his family back.  
LeFay was reading him like an open book, and he was falling right into her snare.

"...J'onn-kun?"  
Camille slowly approached the forlorn Martian, gently setting a paw against his arm. "Are you ok, nya?"  
There was a long pause before J'onn turned to face the Saturn, looking rather...stony.  
"Yes, of course. I'll be fine." He responded lightly.

"Did you locate LeFay?" Batman asked, he and Wonder Woman walking towards them, looking ready for an answer, so they could somehow track this witch. However, J'onn shook his head and frowned.  
"No, But I did sense she hasn't found the stone yet."  
"Thank Hera for that." Wonder Woman replied. At least the whole ordeal hadn't been a complete loss. As long as LeFay didn't have her hands on that stone, they had a chance at stopping her.  
J'onn looked up, contemplating, before continuing. "Before she lashed out at me, I heard the words 'archaeologists' and 'castle'."  
"It's a start." Batman replied, walking past the group and heading for the controls of the ship.

Camille watched Batman head for the controls, and then looked upwards towards J'onn and beginning to reach out for him…

 _...Purin!_

...Huh?  
Camille paused at the thought...and shook her head slightly, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. For a moment she stood by J'onn and Wonder Woman...before she glanced out the window slightly as the Javelin slowly ascended into the air, and headed into the sky.

***SW***

Cyclone leaned against the outer wall of the building he was perched on and let off a smirk as he heard the conversation inside. This 'LeFay' person seemed pretty powerful, and pretty sure of herself...yet she had NO idea that she was just doing everything he wanted her to. She could have her precious stone. She could mess with the minds of others.  
All he wanted from her, was to get the Saturn irritated. That way she could take the heat if the Felidae turned out to be an elite or royal.

The Charonian extended his wings to stretch them, his pointed ears hanging on the words of LeFay and her son inside.

"Come Mordred. What we seek is not here."  
"Yes it is, Mother."  
"...It's like magic…"

Cyclone snarked at the remark and glanced inside. Hadn't this woman heard of tech before? Considering that Earth was WAY behind in the technology wave of the universe, it amused him knowing that there were beings that didn't know how it worked.  
Still, her abilities of controlling the mind was still useful to him. The only other beings he knew of that could do such a thing was Kare and Lord Derecho himself. He was certain that there were others in their army that could do a useful trick like that...but why bother letting them have all the fun?

And the way things had been playing out so far, seemed to be in his favor. He would find that weapon yet...

"Castle Branek... Excavated shortly after world war 2. The only surviving participants are...Henry Moss and Harv Hickman" LeFay read out loud, showing interest. "...One of them must have the stone.

Cyclone glanced inside and watched as the duo gathered their information and flew out of the window, in search of the names that they had just read off. Watching them fly off, the alien smirked...and took out his data device.  
"Computer, locate the Saturn." he instructed lowly.

"...female Felidae is in quadrant Zeta, vector 2-5-8" the device replied.  
That's exactly where those creeps are headed now. Cyclone smirked, spread his wings and casually flew after them at a low level to keep from being overly noticeable.  
That's right...show me what you've got...

***HM***

"LeFay may not know that Moss doesn't have the stone." Batman reasoned as he set binoculars to his eyes watching the building below like a hawk. On the way to the sight, they had learned that the artifact had been discovered by a team of archaeologists, only two of which were still alive. He had sent Wonder Woman and Flash off to investigate one of them, while he, J'onn, Etrigan and Camille investigated the other.  
Batman had initially planned to have Camille tag along with Flash and Wonder Woman, however, she had been boldly persistent to staying with them. It most likely had something to do with Etrigan.  
"...If she comes...We'll be waiting." Batman finished off his original thought, set on trapping LeFay. J'onn was in the building, shapeshifted into an older man that apparently was one of the suspected two.

On Batman's right hand side, Camille was perched on a lower branch, dead-focused on the disguised Martian below. She seemed to be pondering something, looking from each side to keep watch, and then looking back down towards the building below. The Saturn's nose twitched slightly, as if inspecting the scents around her...but none of them caught her interest…

"I still don't trust that Martian." Etrigan growled in Batman's direction, narrowing his eyes in contempt. "He's damaged goods."  
"I'd trust J'onn with my life." Batman said lowly, glaring in Etrigan's direction.  
Etrigan only scoffed in reply, narrowing his dark eyes in scorn. "I'll send flowers" he mocked gruffly.

A low snarl left Camille and she started to move to give the demon a piece of her mind...only to be stopped by Batman. "Oh come ON, nya!" she growled in irritation, frowning at Batman. "Yew CAN'T let that creep get away with insulting J'onn-kun like that!"  
"It's not worth it, Camille." Batman replied seriously.  
"How dare you! J'onn-kun is MORE than worth it! Even YOU are worth it, you jerk!" Camille growled, hitting Batman's hand away from her shoulder, and crossing her arms. She earned a glance from the dark night and she quickly looked away. The Saturn growled and continued. "I won't stand for insults or threats against ANY Justice League memb-...nya! There she is!"

The attention suddenly shifted from the tension in the tree, to the newly arrived sorceress who was now confronting the in-disguise Martian.

"This ends now!" Etrigan growled suddenly, jumping from the branches of the tree and quickly storming inside of the building, intent on destroying the wicked enchantress. He was followed closely by Batman, with Camille trailing behind. Before they had even managed to get IN to the building, LeFay had already begun her attack.  
Smashing through the window, the trio landed inside, quick to begin their attack on LeFay. The sorceress managed to attack first, scattering the three.

Etrigin took no chances; he was quick to land and send out a wave of fire and energy towards LeFay, a snarl in his voice. "BURN, WITCH!"  
The stream of fire exploded from his hands, but the attack was quickly absorbed by the sorceress, who held up a shield in front of herself and her son. The evil woman scoffed lightly, and returned fire on the demon. "Still so bitter, my love?" she mocked.

The attack allowed Camille to run to a different side of the room, aiming to find some sort of weak spot against the evil sorceress. Batman took the opportunity to fire batarings at the witch; to which she easily deflected.  
The Saturn on the other hand found herself running at a high speed, eyes narrowed in concentration. Using leverage from a wall, the alien launched an attack on the witch with her claws from behind. However, LeFay spotted her and waved a hand in the air, shooting a wave of energy towards her attacker.  
Camille gasped, and quickly held up her paws to the energy...and held the wave of energy in place.

"What?" LeFay watched in disbelief as her attack was...halted by the alien. The Saturn extended her claws, and her eyes narrowed as she struggled with the energy. As she continued to block, her eyes started glowing...white.  
LeFay narrowed her eyes at the sight, but then noticed the Martian recovering behind her. What a nuisance. She came to give her son his rightful place in the world as king, and these monsters were getting in her way of power. No matter; she still had a card to play against them. Their own teammate. Slightly waving a hand in the air, she sent a mental wave of distorting energy towards the Martian.

"...My'ria'h!" J'onn suddenly cried out, looking like he was fixing to succumb to another trance set by LeFay.  
"J'onn! Snap out of it!" Batman called out; only to be BLASTED into Etrigan and slammed outside of the building harshly.

"BAT-SAN!" Camille suddenly screamed, losing all of her concentration on blocking the previous blast, and getting slammed into the farther wall. The Saturn quickly shook her head and growled, jumping back on her hind paws and racing towards LeFay. The Sorceress quickly stuck out her hand...halting all motion in the Saturn. Camille gasped and struggled violently, letting off snarls and yeowls as she tried to get free. She managed to start to squirm...but actually moving was difficult.

"What an interesting creature you are." LeFay crooned, taking note of the alien's ability to start and wiggle free from her immobilizing powers...Best to knock her aside so she could find what she was looking for. "But I have no time for games."  
That much said, the witch sent a wave of energy at Camille, causing the Saturn to yowl in pain, and then SLAM against a wall, falling to the ground. The Saturn groaned and shook her head...only to hear rumbling above her.  
Once she looked up, all she saw was rubble coming down on her.

"CAMILLE!"  
The Saturn heard her name echoing in her ears...before her world turned black.

***DC***

Reviews keep the story going if you want more.


	7. New Threat

***Disclaimer***

Sorry to keep you all waiting! I'm a very busy bee, not to mention, i've been somewhat sick. I have ALL SORTS of ideas for this story, not to mention, I'm getting some inspiration for my Shocker story "Turn Around". ^^ Hopefully people actually review that one, though.

Like I said in the previous chapter; if you get lost, you may want to watch JL episode "Knight in the shadows." Because it would take too long to type out both episodes, and we want to get on with the actual story don't we?

OK! Hold onto your hats!

***SOB***

The pulsing lights of an alien station flashed gently against the amber sky of the planet, The short night was settling in, but that didn't stop the work of the soldiers who were on duty.  
One figure with metallic wings kept his optical sensors firmly planted on the screen in front of him...before he looked towards the other officers in the room.  
"Still no luck?" he finally asked, looking to the other soldiers in the room.

"No sir, Lieutenant Marillion. We've tried every frequency on the Aifa, and we've even tried the reaching out techniques of our trusted allies…" The soldier robot looked towards the higher officer and frowned. "It's like the ship...disappeared."

The Lieutenant grimaced slightly in concern...before turning towards a different soldier. "PC, which planet did we get the ship's last signal?"  
"Last signal was tracked from...planet Earth…" PC reported, typing at the computer and frowning at the information that the computer was giving him. He narrowed his optical sensors, before looking back towards the Lieutenant. "Last report had been intended for Commander Orkono...over half a year ago…"

"...He never said anything about that report...also...why would that ship go to Earth?…" Marillion pondered seriously, crossing his arms over his metal chassis and frowning deeply. "...Queen Kiyomi severed all ties with that planet, besides the protection tie…" After a long while, the officer placed his hands behind his back and looked downwards towards a white robot-soldier who was looking back at him seriously. "Yata, send a locator pulse towards Earth. We need to find that ship, the pilot...and the cargo." Marillion narrowed his amber optics. "...we can't let that weapon into the wrong hands…"

Yata nodded seriously in response, and begin typing at the computer in front of him, optics narrowing dangerously.  
"...Locator pulse sent. If they are on Earth...we'll find it…"

***WT***

Light monitor beeps, scuffles of shuffling feet.  
Typing of computer keys, a light sneeze...MAN her head hurt!

"...nyyyyyaaaaaa…" Camille moaned lightly, her nose and ears twitching as she regained consciousness. What happened? How long had she been asleep?  
...This wasn't her room...where...was…?

.. _.Purin!_

"BAT-SAN!" Camille yelped, quickly sitting up in a sudden panic. She flew her legs over where she was lying...and landed FLAT on her face on the cold ground below.

"ungh…"  
"Camille!"  
The Saturn winced sharply as pain made it's presence known throughout her body. WHY was her body hurting? It felt like she was on FIRE! Camille let off a soft pant, slowly trying to get herself up...before she felt two massive hands rest themselves on her shoulders.  
Immediately Camille turned, claws extended, and teeth showing in anger; only for her paws to be caught firmly.  
"Camille! Stop!"  
"Nu! Nu! Bat-San! J'onn-kun!  
"Camille! It's me!"

The Saturn stopped struggling and let off a few painful pants, slowly stopping her attack, and looking upwards. She had to let herself focus for a moment...her vision was more than blurry...before a faint image of a certain Martian slowly came to her view.  
"...J'ONN-KUN!" Camille shouted in elation, yanking her paws away, only to embrace the surprised alien in relief.  
"...you're ok...you're ok…" she mumbled, continuing to pant painfully.

"Yes, but you aren't."

Camille paused and looked to the side, seeing the tall figure of Batman slowly walking over towards them, stopping a few feet away. The look on his face was of mild concern...though reading Batman's face was like trying to read the face of...well...a BAT!  
"Bat-san...I'm so glad you're ok…" Camille muttered painfully, trying to stand...only for her to sink back to her knees, wincing sharply.  
"Please, Camille don't move!" J'onn said urgently, placing his hands on her sides, gently helping her to stand. "You must rest...you have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and your back is scratched up badly."

"I'm fine…" The cat-girl mumbled lightly, putting a paw to her forehead and trying to shake herself into reality. "...I'm…?!" The Saturn nearly yelped when she felt a firm hand grab her upper arm, and looked upwards, startled. Batman was standing right in front of her, a dangerous glare in his eyes.  
"Sit. Down." he ordered gruffly, pointing towards the medical table.

A moment went by...and Camille barred her teeth, doing as told, but her face reflecting pure frustration.  
"Oh Gee! I love you TOO, Bat-san!" she growled, sitting and pointing at him accusingly. "Do yew have ANY idea what you've put me through?!" Camille growled and flailed her paws in the air, showing her teeth in agitation.

Batman wasn't the least bit phased. If anything, he only frowned lightly. "What you've been put through was made on your own decision. I told you to to with Flash and Wonder Woman. Now you're beat up badly, due to your run-in with LeFay-"  
"I dun care about THAT, nya!" Camille hissed, once again standing on her paws, J'onn putting his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to stop her. Camille, however, continued to rant.  
"I thought I would lose you both, nya! Both of those demons didn't care about the mess that they made! Bat-San! You got hurt! J'onn-kun got hurt!"

At the outburst, both heroes went silent.

Camille, on the other hand, continued to growl, and looked downwards slightly, her voice softening slightly. However, the frustration never left her.  
"If either of those evil beings had done anything to you...I never would have forgiven myself…" The Saturn gritted her teeth...and then winced from the pain shooting down her spine. Man...J'onn's diagnosis must have been pretty darn accurate. Her entire body was screaming of pure-  
She paused when she noticed the silent star of the Dark Knight...which made the cat-girl flush in agitation.  
"Take a picture!" she fumed, gently trying to wiggle her way out of the Martian's grip. "It LASTS longer!"

"Camille please. You really should be resting." J'onn tried to reason, frowning when she crossed her arms in reply, refusing to look upwards.  
"I can't rest...it hurts too much, nya." Camille growled softly, taking her paw and rubbing her face with it, muttering more to herself than anyone else.  
"I am truly sorry."  
Camille paused at the statement, and looked up towards the Martian, confusion written on her face. "Nya? Doushite? Why J'onn-kun? You didn't-"  
"I hesitated in battle, and it nearly cost yours and Batman's lives…"

Camille paused once more, and glanced in Batman's direction in concern...before looking back towards the troubled Martian. "Demo-"

"Perhaps Etrigan is right." J'onn continued forlornly, a look of remorse on his face. "Perhaps I have been tainted by that sorceress. I know what I experienced was a mere illusion, but it felt so real!...The urge to embrace it was almost more than I could bear…"  
Camille watched J'onn clench his fists...and a sense of helplessness came over her. That sorceress was taunting the Martian with his deceased family...hurting him…  
J'onn had lost his family and all of the Martian race due to some invading aliens...now he was the last of his kind…  
He must be...in so much pain…

"Sometimes I believe I would do anything to see my loved ones again," J'onn continued, looking away slightly. "You can't imagine how that feels…"

***WT***

"And in other news, a raging inferno was the cause of major damage to the house of Harv Hickman. As you can see, the blaze continues behind me, even as I speak. The cause of the blaze is as of yet unknown, but authorities say-"

Camille let off a huff as she switched the TV off, and set aside the remote. Crossing her furry arms, the Saturn couldn't help but feel irritated once again. She enjoyed so much being a friend of the Justice League...however...BATMAN GOT ON HER NERVES! He was just so hard to read! Even she knew that Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were somewhat edgy about her and still learning to trust her. After all, why shouldn't they? She had invaded their territory! Still, even THEY knew how to smile!  
But Batman...BATMAN!  
Camille felt her fur bristle at the very thought of the dark knight. She had tried EVERYTHING on him! Compliments, gifts, talking, charming...NOTHING worked on this jerk! All she ever got was his disapproving eyes that stared into her very soul...just...WAITING for her to mess up!

 _'After I've made you and everything I've done for you...and you can't perform the simplest tasks!'_

...Huh?!  
Camille looked up suddenly as the memory flashed with a fury in her mind. What was THAT just now? That wasn't Batman yelling at her...Batman NEVER yelled at her! Even though he got on her nerves...he never…

 _'A single sparrow alone is worth more than you are!'_

The Saturn looked down, gritting her teeth at the statement...That voice...where had she HEARD that voice before? How could he say that? It wasn't Batman...no...this voice stirred up...hatred in her…  
Camille quickly shook her head and gripped at the consul before her. No...stop it...Batman would never say that to me...He may be a jerk...he may be impossible to please...he may not want to be my friend...but...he doesn't hate me...right?

"...He doesn't view you as an enemy, you know…"

Camille was torn from her thoughts and looked over just as J'onn was entering the control room. The Saturn was silent for a moment...before she offered the green alien a soft smile. "Ya know, you reading my thoughts all the time...really makes me understand why Flash-kun can never prank you, nya."

The Martian gave off the slightest of smiles at the statement, and walked over towards the Saturn, allowing her to face him fully. "...Those thoughts that come to you...you know that they are all lies…"  
"I know." Camille looked to the side, crossing her arms and frowning slightly, her ears going back against her head gently. "I still can't see him...but everytime I hear his voice, I feel...like that's how Batman thinks of me. I know it's not him speaking, but rather someone from my forgotten past...But…" The Saturn paused, and then faced J'onn and gritted her teeth in frustration. "J'onn-kun I dun know what he wants from me! He's so...He's...SO…"

"Frustrating?"  
"...yeah…" Camille let off a sigh...before she looked back towards J'onn, a look of concern in her eyes. "Hey...J'onn-kun? ...What was your family like?"

The response she got, left much to be desired; because J'onn's face fell, and he looked towards the window, staring off into outer space. Camille winced sharply and mentally bashed herself.  
Camille! You idiot! HOW could you do that to him!? I'm such an idiot!  
"J'onn-kun! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...I would have never-"  
"No, don't blame yourself, Camille. I know you meant no harm." The Martian replied lowly, glancing towards the worried Saturn, before returning his gaze towards the stars of space.  
"...My family was the liveliest Martians that I myself knew...aside from my older sister." He smiled longingly. "H'ro, my son, always dreamed of being a Manhunter officer as I was. He enjoyed the thought of keeping the peace of Mars at it's peak. My daughter, Ho'no'kaa, was growing into a beautiful young Martian...rivaling even my wife." The Martian smiled very lightly. "...heh...She always was eager to hear my praise for her growing beauty...and My'ria'h…" The alien's voice broke...but he was quick to catch himself and straighten up. "...My'ria'h was my loving wife…"

Camille's ears perked slightly as the Martian fell silent. My'ria'h...she recalled that he had been calling out that name repeatedly when he was under the power of that witch. J'onn was definitely hurting over her...it was obvious he loved her…  
"...Was she nice?...What was she like?" Camille prodded gently.

J'onn was silent...if anything he glanced in Camille's direction...and looked back outside. Silence had fallen over him.  
Perhaps she had gone too far…

Swish!

Both Camille and J'onn turned their focus over towards one of the ship's doors, seeing Wonder Woman, Flash...and Etrigan come in. Camille's demeanor tensed up upon seeing the demon come in. Oh great. As if things weren't bad enough already.

"AH!" Flash suddenly got a huge grin over his face and then zoomed over towards Camille and J'onn, grinning ear to ear. "Guess who just arrived to this ship victorious?"  
"My wild guess would be Diana-chan." Camille replied, placing her paws on her hips and smirking towards Flash.  
"Oh COME ON!" Flash grinned at Camille and made a motion with his hand. "We got the stone! And guess who's to thank...BESIDES Wonder Woman!"  
Camille smirked...and turned towards J'onn, before hugging the Martian. "Good job J'onn-kun! Yew are so good at your job!"

"HEY!"

Camille laughed at Flash's protest and let go of J'onn, before walking off towards Wonder Woman, continuing to smirk at Flash. "I'm sure you were great, Flash-kun"  
"You BET I was!" Flash grinned, roughly patting Camille on the back...Who quickly jumped and yelped in pain. Flash blinked...before wincing at the condition of his friend's back...and slowly put his hands behind his own. "uh...oops"  
"...nyyyaaa…" Camille growled lowly, rolling her eyes and continuing towards Wonder Woman. As she got closer, she glared in Etrigan's direction. The demon merely glared back, which made Camille want SO BADLY to just...rip into the creep's throat…

"How are you feeling, Camille?" Wonder Woman asked, placing a hand on the Saturn's shoulder as she walked over. "Batman told us that you had been attacked badly."  
Camille paused and looked towards Wonder Woman almost spooked at the information that BATMAN of all people had informed them of her condition...before she nodded slowly. "I'm fine, nya. I may need to sleep it off, but I won't miss my chores."  
"You never do" Wonder Woman smiled warmly at the Saturn, and then motioned towards the speedster beside them. "I've asked Flash to keep a file on this over in the info control room. Mind giving him a hand?"  
"Certainly, nya!"

***SW***

"...He's weakening...I can sense it...He just needs a little more coaxing…"

Cyclone looked down from where he was perched and raised an eye ridge. Coaxing huh? Whatever this witch had planned for the earthlings didn't bother him...in fact the only reason he was even following her around was to observe the fight that she most likely was going to bring upon herself. Not that he cared at all for this being, far from it.  
He just wanted to see what HE was up against. The inner-rim aliens would be useless if he could drain their oxygen once more...The Saturn…  
Well judging that she had been with them for MORE than an Earth month and HADN'T transformed spoke to him. It told him he probably had nothing to worry about.  
Still...it would be interesting to...toy with this girl…

Hmm...the witch has a good idea…however, his problem was the Felidae was impervious to mind control…  
...that didn't mean he couldn't taunt her...

Cyclone smirked...and his eyes glowed a bright amber…

***WT***

"WHOO! In your FACE GL!" Flash hollered, sticking his tongue out as he played a videogame with full concentration...while Camille typed away at the computer next to him. The Saturn glanced in the speed hero's direction...shaking her head and continuing to work.  
"Flash-kun? Won't yew help me with the work YOU'VE been assigned to?" She cooed lightly, a slow smirk coming to her face.

"Aw come on, Kitty! Wonder Woman told you to help me - You're helpin' me" Flash replied, continuing to press the computer keys furiously, trying not to lose his high score.

"Yes, and Diana-chan had assigned the job to YOU, nya…" Camille smirked deeper and looked towards Flash, a knowing look in her eyes. "I'm sure Super-san would LOVE to know that you're making me do YOUR work…"  
Flash paused his game and fidgeted...before looking over towards Camille, a charming look on his face. "Oh...I'm sure you can look over it for a few cans of Sardines, right?"  
"Mere sardines?" Camille chuckled, and continued to type. "Maybe I should misspell every other word…"

Flash pursed his lips and faced the Saturn.  
"20 cans of Sardines, and a pint of mint chip ice cream!"

"Nya...this work is getting a little boring...maybe I should take a cat-nap till Super-san returns...I am wounded after all…" Camille let off a yawn, and pawed at her face, feigning weakness.

"25 sardines, TWO pints of mint chip, AND my favorite pillow!"  
"Done." Camille smirked towards Flash. "A pleasure doing buisness with yew, Flash-kun."  
Flash frowned for a moment at the Saturn...before he smirked back at her, and ruffled the tuft of fur on her head. "Heh heh...I like your style kid-"

Boom…

Both Flash and Camille looked upwards as the lights of the Watch Tower suddenly powered off. Camille gasped and turned around, looking around at the darkened room...that she could still see perfectly thanks to her 'cat-vision' as Flash called it.  
"Looks like trouble...Race you to the loading dock, Kitty!" Flash challenged, quick to zip off. Camille blinked as the hero ran off and rolled her eyes slightly. "Good grief…" she muttered, a smirk on her face, before she started to trot in the same direction. "A few more days with Flash-kun and I might start ACTING like him!" The Saturn giggled as she ran. "I'll have to give him a taste of his own medicine."

 _'...Ah yes...like taking out his own throat'_

Camille let off a sharp gasp and quickly slid to a stop, a look of pure horror on her face.  
WHAT?! How could-?!  
 _'Or better yet, have the Martian drown out the entire team in sorrow, thanks to his telekinetic abilities.'_  
WHAT?! NO!  
"I didn't think that!" She growled, looking around frantically, and unsheathing her razor-sharp claws. She checked around the room, barring her teeth in anticipation. After nothing happened, she growled lowly. "...That disgusting demon...I won't let him hurt the Justice League...I won't!"

 _'Is that so? Then how do you expect to protect them?'_  
...huh?  
Camille looked upwards, and her nose twitched lightly. That voice...that sounded like…

***FB***

 _The alien howled in pain before glaring in her direction...before looking flustered.  
Camille narrowed her eyes and growled. "Enough"  
"You're harboring a Saturn?! A FELIDAE Saturn!?"_

***End FB***

 _'I'm touched that you can pin point me!'_ the voice in Camille's head praised...before scoffing. _'Still...any basic Saturn can do that, Felidae or any other type of Saturn.'_  
"What do you-" Camille started, before she was cut off.  
 _'That being said, normal Saturns don't hang around with Earthlings. Martians, maybe, but DEFINITELY not Earthlings. Pah...they're so worthless.'  
_  
"Shut up!" Camille narrowed her topaz eyes and got into a battle-ready stance. "How DARE you speak about my family that way-"  
 _'Family? You must be joking'_ the voice laughed mockingly. _'You're a Saturn...a Felidae at that! Normal Felidaes don't trust Earthlings. Not with the betrayals that they are known for.'_  
"...Betrayals?...The Justice League would never-"  
 _'Ah yes...I've heard of your memory loss...if only you knew.'_  
"Knew? Knew of what?!"  
 _'Do watch your back, dear kitten.'_  
"Watch my back? From WHO!?"

...silence…

Camille looked around, taking a few steps back and continuing to look all around her frantically.  
"...hello?..."  
...Nothing...aside from the sounds of some sort of struggle in the other room. Camille looked upwards and grimaced. She had forgotten about Flash and the others! What if they were in trouble? Shaking her head quickly, Camille resumed running down the halls and narrowed her eyes seriously.  
What had just happened? How could that voice taunt her with false things about her family? She TRUSTED the Justice League! Why shouldn't she!? They were good! They were true! They would NEVER turn their back on her...right?

The Saturn paused as she passed the ship harbor and halted her run as she noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Looking into the room, she noticed J'onn heading towards the Javelin, looking rather...stoney…  
...and speaking of stones…  
The Martian was holding the Sorcerer's stone in his hand...as he boarded the ship.

Camille's ears perked in sudden confusion. Wait...what was he doing? Was he taking the stone to a safer place? Why did he look...so serious? The Saturn grimaced slightly...and pursed her lips. For all she knew, Batman may have sent him...best to keep silent...and TRY to stop thinking.  
 _...I'll follow...just to make sure he's safe…_

The Felidae paused as the ship's engines powered on, and quickly scampered onto the ship, just as the door was closing.

***WT***

"YOU STUPID PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR HEROES!" Etrigan raged as he paced in front of the now-empty vault that had once kept the stone under lock and key. He KNEW this would happen! That Martian had been under the charm of that witch and it was biting him in the butt!

Wonder Woman looked helplessly towards the empty vault, and then back towards the demon, grimacing. "It can't be…"  
"Oh REALLY your highness?" Etrigan mocked, pointing fiercely towards the vault and shaking his fist. "Take another look! I've pursude that witch for centuries; yet you BLINDLY ignored my warnings and DOOMED the world!"  
"ENOUGH!" Wonder Woman snarled, raising her hand and SLAPPING the demon across the face.

Etrigan rubbed his jaw, yet scoffed at the action. "The truth hurts, doesn't it, princess?" he growled mockingly, narrowing his blood-red eyes.  
Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes and pointed towards the demon accusingly. "Why don't you go straight to-"

"More bad news." Flash reported, racing in with a rare serious-look on his face. "The Javelin's gone, and J'onn's access code is still punched into the hanger controls." The hero looked towards his friends and frowned in concern. "Not to mention I've completely lost track of Camille as well. I can't find her OR J'onn."

"Anymore questions?" Etrigan growled, looking pointedly towards Wonder Woman.

***MC***

"Behold...here is your palace." LeFay cooed evilly to her excited, over spoiled son. She had used her magic to completely transform the city of London to become a monster of a medieval castle, complete with stone walls fencing it in. She watched as her son, Mildred hurriedly examined 'his' throne room and walked nearer to him. "With the stone's infinite power...I can make this last forever!"

LeFay paused as a swooshing noise was heard behind them, before looking towards the opening of the castle's perimeter. "And now the final piece arrives." She cooed, watching as the Martian known as 'J'onn' flew out of the ship and landed a few paces away, her long awaited prize in his hand.  
The sorceress held out her hand towards the alien, awaiting the arrival of the stone to finally be put in her hands. "Come forth, my noble knight." she crooned.

J'onn hesitated only briefly...before frowning seriously and slowly walking towards the sorceress, beginning to reach the stone out for her…

"J'ONN-KUN!"

All in the room froze, and the said Martian quickly spun around, a surprised look on his face. Behind him, standing in the entrance of the Javelin...was Camille, looking aghast.  
"J'onn-kun no! What are you-OOFFF!"  
The Saturn let off a yelp as a wave of energy, courtesy of Morgan LeFay sent her back a few paces. Quick to slide her hind paws onto the ground, Camille shot her paws in the air and extended her claws...halting the blast.

"You do not cease to intrigue me, cat creature…" LeFay crooned, narrowing her eyes. "But you would be wise to stay out of my way."

Camille gritted her teeth at the statement...and quickly jumped into the air, allowing the blast to pass under her. Quickly, the Saturn landed on the ground and ran over towards the trio, eyes narrowed. For a moment, she had to get her bearings...LAST time she battled this witch, the jerkette had hurt J'onn and Batman...well...technically Batman physically and J'onn-  
...wait a minute, there was no time for that.  
"J'onn-kun! Yamette!" Camille took a step for the Martian, holding a paw towards him. "What are yo-NYA!"  
The Saturn found herself blasted once again by LeFay, landing on her back and wincing in pain. She shook her head and forced herself back up, letting off a low moan. That one actually hurt…

J'onn watched Camille for a moment, a deep urging in him as a Martian telling him that he needed to help his ally.  
...but a much deeper longing in him...spoke louder. The Martian narrowed his eyes and frowned seriously. "Stay down, Saturn…" he warned in a stony voice, turning back in LeFay's direction.

Camille paused and quickly looked upwards towards J'onn.  
...What...had he just called her?  
Before she could really dwell on it, a sudden flash of light filled the room, knocking J'onn backwards, and making all others have to shield their eyes. When the light settled, none other than Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman and Etrigan the demon stood in the room, ready for battle.

"Ding! Fifth floor; sporting goods, hardware, Evil Sorceresses." Flash mocked, waving a hand tauntingly in the air as they landed.  
"Flash-kun!" Camille shouted in elation, standing up. Before she could join the group, Batman had thrown a Bater-rang towards LeFay...who easily put up a force field before it could even hit.

Camille's eye twitched...before waving a paw in the air towards Batman sarcastically. "Didn't you TRY that move earlier- BATSAN LOOK OUT!" Without really thinking, Camille dashed for Batman and lunged at him, knocking the dark knight to the ground, just as a powered blast from LeFay went over them.  
Landing ontop of Batman, Camille shook her head and twitched her nose...before making a sharp 'NYA' and covered her nose quickly, glaring down towards her ally. "Nya...Two words, Bat-san...Breath! Mints!"

ZAPP!

Quick to react, Batman threw Camille off of him, just in time to dodge another blast set off by the sorceress. He quickly looked towards the side, where Etrigan had tackled J'onn away from allowing him to hand LeFay the stone. Batman then looked back towards his other three allies, who were quick to regroup.  
No doubt the reunion would be extremely short-lived.

"Diana-chan! Flash-kun!" Camille called out, quick to run for the two heroes, a concerned look on her face. "What's going on, nya? I followed J'onn-kun here, but he's acting so...strange!"  
"Yeah, we noticed." Flash replied, quick to make a motion with his hand, a crazy look on his face. "In case you didn't realize, he stole the Javelin"  
"No duh." Camille frowned.  
"Let's worry about details later." Wonder Woman intervened, looking towards Flash and Camille. "Right now we have to-"

ZAPP!

All three were quick to suddenly get out of the way of a new blast...a shorter faster one than given off by LeFay herself. Flash found refuge behind a building pillar and looked out, noticing LeFay's son making his own attacks towards the Justice League. "WHOA! The kid's got chops too!" He commented, a bizarre look on his face.  
"The rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Wonder Woman replied with disdain, narrowing her eyes in concentration towards the magic-bearing duo.

Camille peeked out from a different pillar, a crazed look on her face towards the boy...however, her attention was suddenly pulled from the sorceress and her son…to the battle between a certain Martian and Demon. Etrigan was punching J'onn, and the Martian was quick to counterattack...but the look in the Martian's eyes made the Saturn feel...off…  
It was almost like when he had been in that trance during the last battle...but...MUCH deeper.  
She felt a sudden rush of anger hit her as she saw Etrigan PUNCH J'onn in the jaw and pin him against some stairs.  
 _THAT'S it! I don't care if Bat-san knows this guy or not, he is NOT going to get away with hurting J'onn-kun!  
_  
Camille moved to intercede, however she let out a yelp as she nearly got plowed over by...a...throne? The Saturn had to blink as she saw a throne chair go after Batman like...well...a dog. Quickly she stood up, eager to rush to Batman's aide...but stopped and looked back towards J'onn, who had been sunk to his knees by the demon. Groaning over the fact that she had to choose one or the other, Camille quickly sprint towards the nearest fight.

Etrigan charged up a large blast and hurled it in J'onn's direction, who dodged it by ducking behind a castle pillar. The demon growled and shook his fists towards the Martian.  
"Stand and FIGHT, blast you!" he snarled, charging up a second blast...only for his hands to be hit by a random object being CHUCKED at him.  
The demon growled and glanced over, observing a newly arrived Camille, who looked ticked.

"Stay away from him, nya!"

"Stay OUT of this, feline!" Etrigan growled, firing a blast in her direction, which she promptly dodged. The Saturn let off a snarl and extracted her claws, running at a good speed, hissing all the way. This didn't stop the demon from firing; if anything, his blasts got stronger and more frequent...until he realized too late that she was literally right on TOP of him…

KICK!

Etrigan let out a loud yell as he was SLAMMED into a wall, Camille landing in the place that he once stood in. Frowning, the Saturn made sure that the demon was down, before she noticed the stone by her hind paws.  
Score!  
Letting off a happy trill, Camille quickly picked up the stone and held it firmly. "Nya! No one's gonna get this-...what the…" The Saturn paused and looked at the stone, a sudden wave of ...dread...hitting her full force. She could FEEL every ounce of magic flowing through the thing...DARK magic. A force not to be messed with;...something that even she wanted to shudder at…

"Cat Creature!"

Camille snapped out of her thoughts and turned, ears flattening against her head and teeth baring as she noticed LeFay nearing her...and gasped at the sight behind her. Flash! Wonder Woman! Batman! They were all down! No! Why hadn't she helped them!?  
She had to help J'onn...yes...she had to keep that demon from hurting him.

"Give. Me. the stone." LeFay demanded, glaring at the Saturn.

Camille took a few steps back and growled. "You're gonna have to take it from-"  
SMACK!  
"NYA!"  
Camille hurled to the side, landing on her stomach and finding the wind knocked out of her. Letting off a few coughs and pants, the Saturn growled and turned, ready to face Etrigan...only to see J'onn standing over her, stone in hand. A look of disbelief and horror came to her face...and she backed away slightly.  
"J'onn-kun…"

Above her, a shadow watched the scene intently...and a smirk made it's way to the figure's face upon seeing the Saturn fall at the Martian's feet...before it disappeared.

Unaware of the spectator Camille backed away from J'onn, confusion and betrayal in her eyes...before Etrigan leaped over her and blasted for the Martian, reigniting the fight.  
Camille couldn't help but watch helplessly.  
Who did she help? What could she do? ...who could she…  
The Saturn gasped as the Martian took the demon's head and held him firmly.  
"Nothing will keep me from my loved ones! Especially not YOU!" he snarled, his eyes glowing as he searched the demon's mind...resulting in Etrigan falling to his knees, passing out...and reforming into a normal human.

J'onn stood over the man for a moment...pondering...before he looked upwards slightly.  
Camille was sitting on the ground, backing away slowly...looking up at him in horror…

"The Stone."

J'onn paused and looked behind him, where LeFay was holding out her hand expectantly for the prize that the Martian held. "Give it to me."  
The Martian looked at the stone for a moment...and then looked back towards the fallen man...the memories he had seen in the man's mind...of LeFay. Everything that the demon had warned them of...was true.  
J'onn pursed his lips and took notice of the look he was getting from the Saturn a few feet away…

...betrayal…

J'onn slowly looked back towards LeFay...and crushed the stone in his hand.  
"No."

LeFay was silent for a long while...before her voice crooned with disbelief and frustration. "What have you done?...You could have anything you dreamed of. Your world! Your family could have been yours again!"  
J'onn narrowed his eyes at the sorceress. "...The price was too high." he replied simply. "I see that now...You can no longer tempt me."

"...Have we lost, Mother?"  
"...Only this battle, my son...but not the war."

That much said, the two evil sorcerers made their exit with a brilliant light.

"...Ungh….wha'd I miss?" Came the groggy voice of the Flash from the other side of the room. One by one the team began to recover, noticing that the surroundings around them were slowly reverting back to their original splendor of being London, England.  
Making their way outside, the group got to observe as even Big Ben changed back to it's normal royal self...before midnight no less…

"...It's over." Batman stated, sounding somewhat relived.

"...My friends, I have failed you."  
The group turned to face a solemn and distraught J'onn J'onzz. A look of pure remorse and grief was on his face; even more so than earlier when he was longing for his Martian brethren. "In my yearning for my old family, I almost lost my new one...please, accept my humble apology." The Martian paused and then looked pointedly towards Camille. "Especially you, Camille...I have betrayed you at a high cost. I have dishonored and nullified the Martian / Saturn treaty by striking you down...while you were trying to protect me."  
J'onn looked down towards the ground, feeling guilty, while the Saturn looked on, a hesitant look on her face.  
"Please forgive me...and rest peacefully tonight...knowing that I hereby am resigning from the Justice League."

A gasp went up at the statement as the Martian turned his back to leave.

"Resign!?" Flash demanded.

"Wait!" The man known as 'Jason Blood', host of Etrigan the demon took a few steps towards the Martian, a solemn look on his face. "The demon was wrong about you, Martian. You redeemed yourself here today."  
"...have I?" J'onn asked.  
"Yeah who knew?" Flash started to tease, trying to lighten the air. "Under that goofy green skin I guess you're kinda human after all!"

"J'onn-kun…"

Camille slowly approached the Martian and looked up towards him, ears sideways in hesitation...before she slowly took his hand in her paws, looking at him seriously. J'onn looked back evenly, surprised by the amount of silence in her mind. Most likely even she didn't know what she was fixing to say…

"...A wise Martian once taught me...that one's past self doesn't really define them…" Camille didn't break her gaze on the Martian...if anything, she got more serious and intense. "You are a valued member of this team, nya...dun let your mistakes or anyone's lies define who you are…" The Saturn's look softened, and she smiled warmly towards J'onn. "And I forgive you, J'onn-kun. You're a valued friend of mine, nya."

J'onn was silent for a good while...before he gently placed his other hand over Camille's paw in gratitude.

***TL***

"So, do you think that guy will ever get his peace?" Flash asked as the group neared the Javelin.  
"Who's to know?" J'onn replied, looking in Flash's direction.  
"Definitely not him" Flash said, earning a disapproving look from Batman. "Oh come on! I'm just saying!"

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes at Flash's immaturity...and paused, noticing that they were a group member short. Looking behind her, she noticed Camille lagging behind the group. Stopping and turning, Wonder Woman noticed that the Saturn seemed to be...interested in some of the buildings.  
"...Camille?"  
"Coming!"

Despite the statement, Camille continued to lag, nose twitching and ears perked upwards. It was as if she was sensing something…

"Ah, don't worry about her." Flash chimed, looking back and grinning. "Kitty always gets curious about new places. She'll be along! But if ya WANT her to hurry, just do what I do?"  
"Tempt her with rotting fish?" Batman asked dryly, an expressionless look on his face.  
"Yeah! That's-...hey!" Flash put his fists on his hips as Batman passed him and entered the ship, before the speedster looked back over in Camille's direction.

"Comon Kitty! Mint Chip ice cream, remember!?" Flash called.  
"...Am I to assume you are bribing our guest into doing your chores for you?" J'onn asked, raising an eye ridge at Flash.  
"Come on, would I do a thing like that?" Flash asked, an innocent look on his face...to which both J'onn and Wonder Woman stared blankly back. Flash's face fell and he crossed his arms, turning and heading into the ship. "sheesh, how's that for faith in teammates?"

Wonder Woman shook her head before looking back towards Camille once again. "...Camille!" she called.

"Hai-...coming…"  
Camille slowly took two steps towards the ship...but stopped again, looking over the same building. Her nose twitched a few more times...and her senses were screaming at her…  
"...strange...I was sure someone was here." she muttered more to herself than anyone, turning to head towards the ship.

"Oh but there is."

Camille suddenly stopped in her tracks, her fur bristling at the sound of the voice, and quickly turning around. That voice…

"I've been watching you since I found out that you were on Earth. We thought that you would be a big problem for our mission. Heh, but considering you can't even hold your own against a Martian of all things lets me know that i'm in the clear." the voice reported arrogantly.  
Camille looked around frantically, trying to place just WHERE the voice was coming from. If this person threatened her friends…  
"It was silly of me to think you'd be a threat to me...that being said! I've actually gotten pretty fond of you!"

WOOSH!  
…huh?

"NYA!"

J'onn and Wonder Woman stopped boarding the Javelin and spun around, hearing Camille's yelp; only to see a winged figure SLAM the Saturn up against a wall.  
"CAMILLE!"  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Cyclone smirked at the threats made to him from behind...and quickly set off a flare, chucking it in the League's direction. As they reeled, he looked back towards Camille and smirked...before placing an unexpected kiss on her nose.  
Camille gasped at the action...before baring her teeth and snarling at her attacker. "YOU! Who the heck do you think you ARE!?"

"Most know me as Cyclonustron IV. Enemies call me Cyclone" He smirked and trailed his claw up her chin, a nasty grin on his face. "YOU can call me Cye."  
That much said, he SLAMMED the Saturn to the ground and smirked. "By the way! Thanks for the kiss!" he grinned, giving off a mock salute just as Batman, Flash, J'onn and Wonder Woman were snuffing his flare and running over.  
"Take it as my greeting for today!"

Camille let off a baffled noise as Cyclone spread his dragon like wings...and SHOT into the air, taking off into the night.

***DS***

uh-oh, Plot twist :3 should I keep going?


	8. Spark

***Disclaimer***

A friendly note to the precious few that actually review my story; No, Camille did NOT get kidnapped in the last chapter. If you go back and re-read it, it says that Cyclone slammed her down to the ground before he flew off. ^^ Then again, I can understand that I PROBABLY should have made it more obvious; but still, hey! I'll watch it next time if you will! lol!

And Let me just say...I am EXTREMELY happy knowing that I've got favorites and follows on my story!...but only two people are faithfully reviewing.  
I have to be honest, one of the many reasons I stopped 'Turn Around' was the lack of reviews. I like to be critiqued. It helps me know what my readers are looking for, and whether or not they actually LIKE what they are reading. I understand you may be busy; but my point is; if you have enough time to read my chapters, which are generally 3-5k words long, I'm sure you have enough time to write a two sentence 'this is what I like; and i'd like to see this' review.

Either way, keep enjoying.

***WT***

"And then he just flew away, without trying anything else?" Superman asked, a bizarre look on his face.

"Only words spoken were to Camille." Batman said, looking from the control screen towards Superman and Green Lantern. "Words of threatened greeting, no less."  
"Hold up, you mean to tell me, that he had her right where he wanted her ….and all he does is say 'Hey there, Kitty; Watch your back'?" Green Lantern asked, a look of bizarre disbelief on his face.  
"Basically." Batman replied flatly.  
"Hmm…" GL crossed his arms and frowned. "And to think that same guy freaked out when he first saw Camille."

"What are you getting at, Lantern?" Superman inquired, looking interested in what the green-clad hero had to say.  
"I'm thinking this is some sort of setup." Lantern replied, waving a hand in the air. "This 'Cyclone' guy didn't show up until Kitty got here. Look, I admit, I like the kid…" He paused and muttered. "'cept for when she's helpin' Flash prank me…" GL straightened up and continued. "All i'm say'in is we need some answers about exactly WHO Kitty is and why she's here."

"J'onn insists back and forth that Camille is a Saturn - who are peace-loving." Superman pointed out. "And she's done nothing but assist us since arriving." The Kryptonian glanced towards the Dark Knight slightly. "I even hear that she got plenty upset over you and J'onn getting injured."

"And yet, her collar has the symbol of OsCorp on it…" Batman pondered out loud, his eyes scanning over the information that was on his computer screen. According to the Daily Bugle overtime in Manhattan; OsCorp had lost their top scientist, hand over 5 million dollars in property damages over the course of 6 months, had been attacked over 12 times, AND the CEO had been reported deceased in the past two months.  
...there was no way Camille could be behind the last one...she had been with the League for three months now…

"Why the sudden interest?" Superman asked, looking towards Batman inquiringly. "I know you've had questions about Camille...believe me, so have I...but I'm really starting to think that she has no intention to be our enemy."  
"That's because she doesn't." Batman said bluntly.  
Superman and Green Lantern looked to each other for a moment, before looking back towards Batman, confused. "So why-"

"J'onn said that Saturns generally stay away from Earth unless it's an emergency, and if they have to be on Earth, the longest they will stay is two Earth months." Batman replied, making a motion to the picture of Camille's tag. "This tag is marked '85." The superhero looked serious towards his comrades.  
"Wait...85?" Lantern echoed, taking the picture and studying it carefully. "As in 1985?...Then Camille's been on Earth...for 17 or 18 YEARS!"  
"Possibly longer." Batman droned, looking at what little information that he had. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get any sort of information from Camille...simply put, she didn't KNOW.

...He would have to find outside sources…

***WT***

Music tickled the tufts in her ears; the flow of every note caressing the air, that she dipped herself into with each passing flow of the gentle rhythm of the lullaby. Well, it sounded good to her, at least.  
Camille allowed herself to twirl, making sure that she kept balance in her stance. Her arms flowed up and down with the music…

What exactly was this song called?  
All she had learned was it was another song from the 'Swan Lake' ballet that she loved to study so much. It made her feel free…  
...it actually made her feel...beautiful…

 _Nya! What am I talking about! hehe! Silly me!_  
Camille let a light smile come to her face as she twirled once more, slowly this time, every step precise.  
She was a Saturn...she could never compare with how beautiful Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl were...after all! Hawkgirl was an alien too; but she actually RESEMBLED the humans! She was gorgeous!

The thought made her pause for a moment...and continue to dance, raising her arms slowly in the air, and then back down again. That-...That wasn't to say that J'onn didn't look good. After all, he was a Martian! But the way he looked was just so...dignified...and strong. Just looking at the Martian made her trust him...he seemed protective...pure…strong...he certainly knew how to smile better than Batman...  
Pah...Batman…  
Camille pursed her lips and started twirling. Her twirling steadily got faster as the music did...her thoughts...got all the more scattered.

...Batman...why was he so-

"Hey Kitty."  
"NYYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

The sudden shock sent Camille backwards...right to the staircase, sending her TUMBLING downwards, only to land on her back at the bottom.  
"...nyyyyyaaaaaa…" The Saturn let off a low moan, and slowly opened her eyes upwards, seeing Hawkgirl fly over, and land over her.

"That was quite a fall." Hawkgirl commented, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought cats were always supposed to land on their feet."  
Camille said nothing in reply...if anything, her ears went sideways slightly...before she forced herself to turn over and slowly started pushing herself up. Hawkgirl gently took Camille by the arms and helped her stand, a crazed look on her face. "You ok, kid?"

"Y-...Yeah." Camille replied, slowly breaking away from the bird-girl and dusting herself off lightly. "Sorry…"  
"You're sorry? For what?"  
"...Was I disturbing you?" Camille asked, rubbing her arm slightly from the harsh impact that she had just gone through.  
"Not really. I thought it was pretty good." Hawkgirl replied truthfully, putting her hands on her hips. "You Saturns must learn really quickly; you've only been interested in ballet for a few months, and you're a natural. I heard it takes people YEARS to get that good."

Camille actually smiled at the praise and lowered her head slightly. "Ariga-"  
"But some things you still haven't learned."  
"...Excuse me?" Camille looked back upwards towards Hawkgirl, a baffled look on her face.

"Listen. Superman knows that you're doing all of Flash's chores." Hawkgirl replied bluntly, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. "Now even I like Flash. He's like a brother to me...but still, I wouldn't want him taking advantage of you."  
"It's...not like that." Camille replied quickly, putting her paws behind her back and tucking her tail in slightly. "I enjoy it; it gives me something to do while everyone is asleep."  
"Besides your other activities?"

Camille's ears perked, and she looked towards Hawkgirl in disbelief. "...yew mean my dancing?...basically"  
Hawkgirl watched Camille for a while, and the Saturn looked back, getting slightly tense.  
Ok...it was if she was talking to Batman...why was she so suspicious of her? Surely by now the League would know that she meant them no harm...but did Hawkgirl?

...a sudden flash went through her mind...a figure with wings…  
...that wasn't Hawkgirl, right?

***FB***

 _The shadow looked in her direction, a scoff in his voice.  
"Your Queen fails to see the bigger picture."  
"On the contrary" She heard her own voice growl. "It's YOUR people who fail to see the importance of the picture."  
_  
***endFB***

Camille winced and put a paw to her head, her ears going back against her head.  
What was that just now? Was...That…

"You ok Kitty?"

...huh?  
Camille paused and looked up, seeing Hawkgirl looking at her, actually concerned. "Did that fall down the stairs make you dizzy? 'Cause I can tell Flash to do your chores for once-"  
"No thank you, nya." Camille replied, placing her paw down and offering a small smile towards the Thanagarian. "And don't worry, I don't do Flash-kun's chores for free...if yew know what I mean."

Hawkgirl smirked in reply, and started to leave. "I like your style, Kitty. Well either way, Superman's put J'onn on night shift with you for the next two weeks, so bring a book."  
"Thank you Hawk-san."  
Hawkgirl paused and looked behind her. "Thanks? For what?"  
"...For giving me a chance, nya."

Hawkgirl was silent for a moment...before she smiled slightly, and continued to exit the room. Camille watched the Thanagarian for a moment...before she let out a small huff. She then turned back towards the computer and pressed a series of buttons, before letting the sound of music fill the room.

. _..Purin!  
Shurei!..._

Camille paused at the thought that had gone through her mind. Wait...who was Shurei? The Saturn was silent for a moment...before she forcefully shoved the thoughts away, before twirling her paws over her head and returning to her dance.

 _All of these memories make no sense to me...I want them to stop…_

***OC***

Donald Menken walked down the hall of the large building of Manhattan, important documents in his hands and a focused look on his face. The recent happenings of New York had been hectic, and it didn't help that OsCorp's second most important experiment had vanished without a trace three months ago.

It was bad enough they had lost 832, and were still unable to locate her. The new CEO may not know a thing about these, but as for the undercover boss, it was still a top priority.  
He was begining to think that even introducing the experiments to the outside world had been a bad idea.

First 220's capsule had been left unlocked for all of ONE night; first escape.  
THEN they just HAD to let the prize experiment 832 mingle with that idiot Octavius. Second escape.  
Without a trace and with no logical explanation, the second most prized experiment 591 had vanished after a night of searching for 832.  
Pah...if 479 got loose...OsCorp would be in a deeper hole than they already were.

Spiderman had 'taken out' Norman Osborn...or at least so he thought, but still, it didn't stop him from being a pest. While Otto Octavius and Adrian Toombs weren't threats any longer, there was always a possibility in that area.  
Only TWO enforcers still worked for the Big Man, the leader having been….pah...it was pitiful what that seemingly-strong country boy had gotten himself into…  
Then there were always the OTHER threats; Other superheros, other villians; it didn't help that Tony Stark of all idiots lived nearby, but thankfully he was always occupied with other group stuff that he had no interest in bothering.

There had been talk that the superhero group known as 'The Justice League' had gotten a new member; but it wasn't official, nor was the newbie seen all that often. Either way, the League wasn't anything that Menken wanted to alert…  
If they could just bury what was out there; or at LEAST salvage it…

...knock knock knock…

"...Come in"

Menken looked upwards and entered the office, approaching the main desk and setting a paper down in front of the young man sitting there.  
"Mr. Osborn, I need you to sign something for me."

Harry looked up from his brood, a frown on his face, and glanced at the sheet in front of him. "What am I signing THIS time? More stories about how my Dad was the Green Goblin?"  
"This is strictly OsCorp, and to help clear your late father's name." Menken replied seriously, making a motion with his hand. "The news did a report on our 'Experiments of Shadows' a few months ago-"  
"Yeah...no thanks to that 'wonderful' Sophia Vincent." Harry replied, looking to the side, a bitter look on his face. "She made a bad name for Dad…"  
"That's what this document is for, sir." Menken replied, pointing towards the signature line. "If you authorize me to 'clean out' these experiments, I'm sure OsCorp could reclaim some of that dignity"

"Whatever." Harry responded, signing the paper without really looking at it, and then getting up from the desk. "Has Gwen arrived yet?"  
"No sir...not to my knowledge." Menken replied, smoothly sliding the signed paper into it's folder and looking upwards. "I'll check with security for you."  
"Sure...thanks."

Menken walked out of the office and shut the door behind him. As soon as he did, he got out his cell phone, and put it to his ear.  
"Document signed. Place a tracker on 479 and send her out to find the others. If they don't come willingly...clean them out."

***SW***

The cool crisp breezes of the winter night are a stinging kiss of pain to those with such thin wings. No wonder Kare doesn't like the cold. Still, it's pathetic that it takes away from him.  
Cyclone looked at the night time sky, arms crossed and wings tucked in. What was taking that bulk-brained idiot so long?

...BOOOM!...

...no wonder...he landed in the wrong area he gave him.  
Cyclone looked towards his left side, watching as a ship pod crash landed into the field that he was standing in, disrupting the peace of the wildlife all around him. "Humph...he certainly knows how to make an entrance." He muttered to himself, turning to face the site and casually walking over towards the pod as it opened.

Stepping out of the ship pod was a large, bulky-looking alien, that looked like he was made out of mixture of rock and steel. He wasn't the prettiest thing to look at, and one of his eyes looked smashed into his own skull. He had two horns growing out of his head, as well as two coming out of his chin. Thick spikes grew from his back, and knuckles, and it was obvious he had his fair share of battles in his life. His rocky skin was a deathly red, mixed with chilly grey...all in all, he didn't look the friendliest.

"Trample! The least you could do is follow the directions that I gave you; or MAYBE give me the correct coordinates." Cyclone crooned mockingly, a smirk on his grey face. "Though you sure made a mess of your landing space - nice work!"

The bulky alien known as 'Trample' headed in Cyclone's direction, before glancing back towards the pod that he had just left. "...i've had worst landings." His deep voice replied casually.  
Cyclone laughed mockingly, and let off a large SLAP on the large alien's shoulder in greeting. "Well, better to have you along than Kare." The grey alien flexed his wings slightly and raised an eye ridge. "The creep didn't SAY anything, right?"  
"Unfortunately, he did." Trample replied, looking in Cyclone's direction, crossing his heavy arms over his broad chest. "...if we don't find the Clarity by the time the weather gets warmer; he's coming"

"Wonderful." Cyclone moaned, rolling his eyes.  
"It's confirmed...the ship holding the weapon landed here on Earth." Trample continued, raising a hand. "My guess it was the Saturn's ship."  
"That's impossible. Only Elite Saturns or Omions are trusted with those kind of weapons" Cyclone smirked widely. "And I just found out not too long ago, the Saturn here on Earth is nothing but a basic."

Trample looked over the terrain of the Earth around him...before looking towards. "Cyclone...we shouldn't mess with the Saturn either way...the fact that we're ON the planet of protection may raise suspicions with those who protect the planet."  
"Pah. The heroes of Earth are pitiful. The Kryptonian may be a challenge; maybe even the green monster of rage...but the others-" Cyclone started.  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Trample grumbled, looking towards his ally.

"Yeah Yeah, you win." Cyclone put his hands on his hips and grinned insanely. "Let's find that weapon...but if we run into that Saturn…" The alien licked his lips and let off a toothy grin. "She's aaallll mine…"

***WT***

"Hurry!"  
"Right! Did you get-"  
"Yup!"

Flash and Camille quickly hid behind the control room wall and peeked out slowly….watching….waiting…

...SNAP!  
CRASH!

"FLLLLAAAASSSSHHH!" The angry yell of Green Lantern echoed throughout the Watchtower halls.

Flash grinned, and then looked thoughtful. "Well that's strange; I'm the only one who got the credit-"

SPLASH!

"...wha-...CAMILLE?! WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"And there's the credit for you, Kitty!" Flash grinned and offered his fist towards the Saturn, who grinned towards him, balled up her paw and hit it against his. "The milk was a nice touch!"  
"Well, yew were saying Lantern-san needed some washing." Camille smirked. "Might as well give him spa-treatment with a milk-bath, right, nya?"  
"I'm beginning to wonder just HOW I got along without you helping me with these!" Flash grinned and ruffled the small tuft of fur on Camille's head, before a loud SLAM suddenly alerted both of them to look towards the entrance.

Green Lantern was standing all of ten feet away from the duo...fuming.

"...IT WAS CAMILLE'S / FLASH-KUN'S IDEA!" The duo yelled out at the same time, pointing accusingly at each other. The statement made Lantern raise his ring...which promptly resulted in both the speedster and the Felidae making a hasty retreat.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DELINQUENTS!"

Camille crouched her body and set her ears back, resulting in her hind feet running at a more rapid pace. Granted, she would never be as fast as Flash...but she was pretty darn quick for herself. The Saturn quickly turned a corner and continued to dash off...and gasped sharply.

SMASH!  
"OOFF!"  
"NYA!"

Tumbling a few feet away, both Camille and J'onn came to a steady halt. The Martian groaned lowly and rubbed his head slightly from the impact. Feeling a pressure underneath himself, the Martian looked downwards...only to discover that he was on top of a startled Camille, who was looking up at him in bewilderment. It was as if she was actually surprised to see him for a moment...before she grinned up at him sheepishly.  
"Uh- Hi J'onn-kun!"

The Martian was silent, the suddenness of the happening still sinking into him; before he winced at the position he was in, and carefully got off of the shaken Felidae. "Camille- are you alri-"  
"J'onn-kun!"  
Camille quickly bolted up and pinned the Martian to the wall, slamming her paw over the Martian's mouth, and looking around towards the left franticly. After a moment, the Saturn gave J'onn a sheepish grin. "I'm not here, ok? OK? I'm not here!"

"Wha-"  
J'onn paused as Camille all but ducked under his cape, hiding herself as best as she could behind his broad Martian body.  
The Martian was stunned for a moment, feeling the slight sting of Camille's claws on his back, overlapped by her fuzzy coat itching at his skin. What was-

"J'onn!"

The Martian looked upwards...and finally understood as he saw Green Lantern stomp down the hall, covered in milk and pink sparkly glitter all over himself. Obviously Flash's 'sense of humor' was rubbing off on Camille…

"Which way did they go? I KNOW Kitty was headed in this direction!" GL fumed, slowly walking towards the Martian.  
J'onn merely looked towards Green Lantern, raising an eye ridge at the sight. "I am unsure of where Flash may be." He replied truthfully.  
"...humph...and Kitty?"  
J'onn was silent for a small moment, glancing slightly behind himself. "She is…'not here'..."

Green Lantern gave a bizarre look towards the Martian...and then looked downwards...spotting a black and white tail swishing back and forth behind J'onn.  
"...So I see." He replied, aiming his ring towards the Martian.

…."NYYAAA!"  
Camille let out a yelp as she was grabbed, well...by the tail, and into the air courtesy of G.L.'s ring. The Saturn dangled in the air as the ring made a full bubble around her and she crossed her arms slightly, looking towards GL and grinning. "Hi Lantern-san!"

"Don't 'chu 'Hi Lantern-san' Me!" Green Lantern scolded, looking irritated. "I've had it up to here with Flash's pranks, I don't need it from YOU too!"  
Camille grinned sheepishly for a slight moment...before her eyes got slightly bigger towards the green superhero, her ears going sideways and her paws becoming prim. "Nya…"

Green Lantern tensed as the cat-girl looked at him...and a sudden wave of...pity came to him. For some reason a voice of reason started pawing at him...something that conjured a way of...success. GL let out a sigh and slowly let Camille down, and let her out of the bubble. He then put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Look Kitty, I know you're just having fun; but at LEAST give me some dignity!"  
"Well the pink sparkles were Flash-kun's idea" She replied, placing her paws behind her back and grinning. "I thought it was a neat idea, nya"

"Oh gee, thanks." Green Lantern muttered, before crossing his arms. "Well here's something you probably won't find so neat. You're going to be seeing more of that 'Etrigan' guy."

"...WHAT?!"  
Camille's demand could practically be heard throughout the Watchtower. "Are you SERIOUS!? Do you KNOW what that jerk did to Bat-san and J'onn-kun?!" The Saturn looked ready to fight then and there, extending her claws, before J'onn put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
"Camille..."

The Saturn paused and glanced at the Martian...before crossing her arms and looking back towards Green Lantern, still unhappy. "This is ridiculous, nya! That jerk is evil!"  
"He's not evil." Green Lantern replied, putting a hand to his head. How did he explain this one to her? "He's just...bad."  
"Oh THAT makes sense…" Camille muttered sarcastically, looking ticked.  
Green Lantern frowned in reply and waved a hand in the air. "Look I know that you don't like the guy. You kinda let us ALL know how ya feel about him...but Superman allowed Batman to keep tracks on him. Chances are he's going to be around."

"Wonderful...I knew Bat-san hated me…" Camille growled under her breath.

"Now if you'll both excuse me...I gotta clean myself up, no thanks to a certain Saturn teaming up with the world's fastest prankster." Green Lantern shook his hand off slightly and started off in a different direction, leaving Camille and J'onn.  
The Martian watched his comrade leave, before looking back towards the Saturn, continuing to keep his hand on her shoulder.  
"You know what happened wasn't Etrigan's fault...but rather my own." He reminded calmly.

Camille paused and turned to face J'onn….and took his hand in her paws. "No it wasn't, J'onn-kun. I can't stand that guy...but it wasn't your fault, but rather that witch-demon person." The cat-girl frowned. "I refuse to place any of that on you, J'onn-kun."  
"But I-"  
"I don't know who I am or where I belong…" Camille continued, looking downwards. "I dun even know if there's someone out there who may be crushed over me...maybe I'm not even worth that much, considering that 'Cyclone' guy says I'm not." The Saturn paused...and then looked back towards J'onn, a smile on her face. "But yew had a family...a beautiful family. That's something worth fighting for, nya." The Saturn squeezed the Martian's hand. "And I'm honored to be apart of your new family...I'm not going to stand for Etri-jerk to cut you down...or yourself...because I will fight for you as well, nya…"

J'onn watched the Saturn, truly touched by the cat-girl's words.  
"...Camille...What Cyclone said about you is far from the trut-"

CRASH!  
"...CAMILLE!"

The sudden sound made the Saturn go rigid and she quickly ducked down. "Uh-! I'll see you on night shift, J'onn-kun!" She managed to say, before she all but DASHED down the hall, eager to get away from a newly enraged Lantern.

***BC***

Batman typed at the main consoles of the batcave, holding Camille's collar in his hand. Upon closer examination, his ponderings had been correct. The metal had been contaminated by Camille's cat fur for 18 years. How OsCorp was able to keep her concealed for such an amount of time was beyond him.  
Looking at his screen, he reviewed the information that he had pulled up back at the Watchtower. The only information he could get was news stories of the same information that he pulled up. None of it answered any questions about Camille…

"I've brought your dinner sir."  
"I'm not hungry Alfred." Batman replied, continuing to type at the computer.

"You have had barely anything since you came in this morning, Master Bruce." Alfred replied evenly, setting a tray with a freshly cooked piece of meat along with two sides of vegetables on the plate. "I'm myself am not a doctor; but with the recent action that you and your League have seen, I am most insistent that you have your meal." The older man stood up straight and placed his hands at his side. "I'd certainly hate for you to be as hungry as the cat was when she first joined you."

"Camille's not an official member...yet." Batman replied simply, not bothering to turn from his work.

"I am to assume your work is on the cat-creature once again, sir?"  
"I have two paths coming from Camille...and neither of them line up with one another." Batman replied, looking at his screen that provided no further information for him. "J'onn says Saturns aren't allowed near Earth for long...and yet this OsCorp tag has been on Camille for 18 years."

"OsCorp?" Alfred inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I heard since the lady from Allen Corp uncovered their 'Experiments of Shadows', they have had a difficult time commencing science tasks without the government watching their every move."  
"...'Experiments of Shadows'?" Batman asked, looking from the computer screen, an inquisitive look on his face.  
"Why yes, a woman from Allen Corp was on a prolonged business trip to Manhattan, before returning to Sparks, Nevada. GNN reported that she uncovered many illegal experiments that the company had, and promptly severed ties with them." The older man looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe it was the same woman you recently did business with; Sophia Vincent."

Batman pursed his lips, and then looked back towards his computer screen, typing into the computer, and pulling up said news report from GNN.  
"...Is that so…"

***Disclaimer***

And thus, the story has officially become a crossover. I WAS going to do it differently, but my sister gave me wonderful pointers. Keep in mind, this is more of a Justice League story than Spec. Spiderman (Though characters from both will be more frequent)

Don't forget to review!


	9. Tension

***SN***

The chill of the winter was waning slightly, greeting the kiss of spring. At the same time, winter's frosty bite was not easily beaten, especially not in Nevada, where the night wind was always a bit nippy in the sunrise of spring.  
Though the one thing about spring, was the never ending planning. Well at least in Sophia Vincent's life…

The business woman entered her office, ready to leave for the day. Just a few papers to gather, a fruit order to confirm, and presents to send off. Yup, she was a busy bee.  
"Yeah...I got that order…" she said into her cellphone by her ear, while her free hand messed around with the gatherings that she needed to get together before she could FINALLY get home and enjoy the weekend. She needed this...even though she had just gotten back from vacation, BOY did she need the weekend!

"Yes, Charles; The Varsity code was placed at our security section just two hours ago. Check the faxes before you leave and make sure that Martha files them while on night shift." The woman placed her belongings in a stack and let out a sigh of relief as she checked everything on her list. "Oh, another thing; make sure the College gets their fund for the next semester. And send a work order for the student's violia to be serviced. Change the strings and polish it up...and make sure she doesn't know who's funding her."  
There was a pause as she listened to her agent, and the woman let off a laugh. "No. Just give her a gift basket covered in clovers. She'll like it, trust me. Sorry, I've just been so jam-packed. Simone and Ray had their wedding while I was on Vacation; Oh it was gorgeous. NOW I have to help a dear friend of mine back in Manhattan to plan for HER wedding with my new head of security." The woman smiled lightly, but paused when her nose twitched.  
...What was that smell?  
"No, I'm not going back to Manhattan unless it's Allen Corp related...it's complicated...We're going to meet up in Atlanta next month to shop for her wedding dress-"

Sophia paused when she turned...noticing her office window was...open.  
...She had left it closed when she left...and she wasn't about to think that any burglar could climb ALL the way to the 35th floor…  
...sniff...sniff…  
Sophia narrowed her eyes. Yup...there was a new scent in the room.

"...Charles I have to go." She suddenly said seriously, promptly hanging up her cellphone and facing the window, narrowing her eyes. There was nothing but silence in the room as her nose twitched, and her ears underneath her hat listened...waiting.  
Narrowing her eyes, the business woman crossed her arms.  
"I don't take too kindly to those who lurk in the shadows." she crooned in warning, glancing slightly behind herself, not moving.

There was a brief silence, before a deep dark voice bluntly replied.  
"Interesting words For someone who does the same in her spare time"

Sophia's ears twitched towards her right, and she slowly turned, narrowing her eyes and allowing her batvision to aide her. "...Batman...You're rather far from Gotham, don't you think?" She asked, crossing her arms, and yet still looking guarded.  
Emerging slowly from the shadows, Batman looked towards the woman seriously, his normal foreboding self showing. "I'm here to collect information. Some of which you yourself may be able to provide for me."

"Is that so?" Sophia asked, looking bewildered for a moment, before returning to her serious demeanor. Her nose twitched a few more times as she started to place his scent.  
...No way...huh, guess she and Stark weren't the only rich superheroes…  
"Tell me how I can be of service to you then, Batman."

"Not too long ago, you exposed one of OsCorp's many dark secrets." The Dark Knight approached the woman, taking Camille's collar from his belt and showing it to her. "I need all the information that you have on the 'Experiments of Shadows'."  
Sophia looked at the collar in Batman's hand, and gently took it from his grip, looking it over, focus written all over her face. For a while, she tried to place it...before looking back up towards Batman and frowning. "...Why the sudden interest? I know Batman doesn't do investigations without good reason."  
"And I am aware that the Flying Fox is willing to help others to protect the innocent." Batman replied bluntly.

Sophia let off a bewildered look, shocked at the fact that he had placed her so...QUICKLY!  
"How-"  
"Sparks' Flying Fox mysteriously disappeared and showed up in Manhattan for six months. Then she returned home to Sparks Nevada to continue to defend her home. All happening during the same time Sophia Vincent of Allen Corp was on her prolonged business trip to the same city."  
Sophia was silent for a good while, before she looked back towards the collar in her hand. "Well played. Though, I would still like proper reason to give you classified information...Bruce Wayne…"

Silence...

Sophia smirked only lightly, and then looked back towards Batman seriously. "Being merged to a fruit bat does wonders for the senses...particularly my sense of sight, sound...and smell."  
"...The Justice League has had a run in with a new alien from Saturn." Batman replied, just as seriously. "Our resource from Mars has assured us that true Saturns stay away from Earth; and if they are on Earth, it is only for two Earth months." The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed. "Yet the tag that she's been wearing has the OsCorp symbol on it; and the 1985 date, signaling that she has been here for 18 years."

Sophia Vincent narrowed her eyes...and promptly turned from Batman, walking to her desk and sitting, immediately waking her computer up and starting to type into it. "...It's true, I uncovered the Experiments of Shadows; however the only experiment I actually got information about was the most important one, 832." The woman continued to type, glancing over slightly as Batman got closer to observe her screen. Sophia continued, narrowing her eyes. "The only ones that were listed in the exposure were 220, 479, 591 and 832."

"Camille's collar has the numbers '591' on it." Batman responded, causing Sophia to study the collar in her hand.  
"Right…" She responded, looking like she was contemplating. "And it also looks worn and faded…" Sophia looked up towards Batman, frowning. "Has she told you anything? About what she's experienced? Or if she's even an experiment? Or are you thinking that she's spying on you?"  
"No...to all of the above." Batman replied, looking downwards. "Camille was somehow blasted to the Watchtower, and the impact she had wiped out everything. She dosen't know who she is, where she's from, or what she's capable of." The man frowned. "The only reason we even know she's a Saturn is thanks to J'onn J'onzz."  
"Martian Manhunter." Sophia turned her chair to face Batman, looking more curious now. "And what does he say?"  
"He's stated that Saturns are peace-loving; yet dangerous to their enemies. They are also forbidden to come to Earth for prolonged periods of time for unknown reasons." the dark knight was silent, before he continued. "Yet Camille has been stating that she has been having nightmares of a man who 'never apologizes'; and at the same time, has visions of Saturn. It's hard to point out just where her origin is from."

"Hmm…" Sophia put her hand to her chin and pondered for a while...before she looked back towards her computer and continued typing. "...It goes against my better judgment...but I know someone who might know a little more information that might be more useful to you."  
"And who would that be?"  
Sophia continued to type into her computer...and then turned, motioning towards the screen as it displayed a picture of a thin older man with a long pointed nose, as well as a scowl on his face. "His name is Adrian Toombs" The woman replied, continuing to type. "He used to work for Tri Corp along with Ott-...A scientist known as Octavius." She turned towards the superhero and frowned. "He was known to have some business transactions with OsCorp...before he attacked it that is." She looked back towards the computer and frowned. "I'd direct you to OsCorp's former top scientist, Otto Octavius, but he still has another month before his semi-probation."

"Otto Octavius...isn't that the man who-"  
"He's fixing to be let into the new Allen Corp structure in Manhattan as a scientist." Sophia narrowed her eyes. "He and Toombs have been given a second chance as scientists. However, they both will be surrounded by security, and will not be given a clean bill of mental health until my head of security finds no faults in their work."  
Batman was silent for a moment...before he looked towards Sophia with an inquiring look. "...You're providing a job to the same man who nearly killed you?"  
"I am taking care of Octavius... as well as two extents to him." Sophia slowly stood her eyes narrowed almost...darkly. "Dr. Octavius is unaware that I am alive; and I wish for it to stay that way until I find reason to trust him. He lost every ounce of my trust during my last visit to Manhattan…" The woman was silent, slowly reaching up and fiddling with a pendent around her neck. She continued to ponder...before looking back towards the Dark Knight and continuing to frown. "Like I said...Octavius will not be given probation for another month….my suggestion is that you ask Toombs whatever questions you may have…He's already started work at the Allen Corp building two weeks ago; with high security."  
The woman paused, and then held her hand up. "Though I have a warning for you."

"And that is?"  
"It's better to enter the building by the subway than by the roof. I have a new head of security for the Allen Corp building in Manhattan." She crossed her arms. "He can be a bit of a...shocker…"

***HT***

"I'm still baffled that this is the planet of favor...Look at them...all scurrying around like so many scavengers."

Cyclone and Trample observed the city that they were overviewing, having reached dead-ends with each passing piece of land that they searched. It was getting frustrating...and the fact that the weather was warming up REALLY didn't help their chances of finding the weapon before that big-headed idiot Kare came crashing in.  
Thankfully, as of now, Earth was idiot-free….well...aside from Trample, but he could deal with that.  
Cyclone smirked over in Trample's direction and made a motion with his claw. "You know, finding that Saturn ship isn't going to do us much good without a DNA strip from the Saturn herself. It's bad enough that we've already gone an Earth week without any luck, why not flush out the little kitty-cat?"

Trample looked over in Cyclone's direction, as though he had just proclaimed that he wanted to protect Earth instead of destroy it. "I can give you seven reasons why that's a bad idea, Cyclone."  
"You forget, buddy; I've fought the 'mighty' Justice League before." The grey Charonian smirked smugly and waved a claw in the air in a carefree manor. "Why, if I had known that their precious little Felidae was a basic when I first met them, They would have been long dead by now."  
"Cyclone, don't forget...you said the exact same words about the Nyanki special Omion forces." Trample muttered, looking back towards his comrade. "I'd really hate to see your undignified state you get in upon getting your overconfidence shoved in your face."

"Ah shut up" Cyclone replied, his insane grin never leaving his face. The alien studied the area around him and let off a slight smirk as he watched the humans below.  
"I've got a great idea."  
"Oh boy…"  
"Here, follow me" Cyclone promptly spread his dragon-like wings and proceeded to fly off into the night, leaving Trample behind.  
The larger alien let off a groan and rolled his ugly eyes. "Here we go again…" he muttered, landing on the ground and following by foot.

***WT***

Superman let off a stifled yawn as he entered the control room, spotting Wonder Woman and J'onn talking by the controls. It had been an interesting few days; Batman had been scarce, Luther was out of jail, AGAIN...and pranks were now double time thanks to Flash and Camille's new brother/sister prank relationship.  
At least they were able to keep the spirits up here.

"Did we get a fix on the new escapee in Manhattan?" the Kryptonian asked as he approached J'onn and Diana. Wonder Woman smirked and made a motion towards the screen. "Already done...thanks to that 'Spiderman' kid who lives down there." The Amazonian smirked. "Flash has at least 101 reasons why he should join us."  
"The kid has his mind in the right place." Superman approved, before looking back towards Wonder Woman. "However, i've actually been considering asking a certain someone else to officially join the League."

There was a moment of silence...before Wonder Woman smiled approvingly. "Really? You're thinking about asking Camille to join us?"  
"It's crossed my mind." Superman replied, nodding. "I know Batman has his many questions about her, and we're still unsure of her forgotten past. However, she has demonstrated plenty of times how her priorities line up with our own." The Kryptonian smiled slightly. "Besides, she's grown on the team."  
"I think it's a great idea!" Wonder Woman approved, looking over towards the other side of the room...where Camille was curled up on a couch, taking her daily 2 hour snooze. "She'll be so excited."

"I still want to make this official to the rest of the team. Try to keep it on mute for now." Superman smiled. "But I think it's the right direction...what do you think J'onn?"  
The said Martian looked from typing on the computer and looked pointedly in the Saturn's direction for a moment...before fully turning towards Superman and Wonder Woman. "I personally believe the Justice League would be gaining a valuable ally." He confirmed...before he frowned seriously. "Though I believe it would be prudent to come to a whole agreement. When Camille first arrived, there were suspicions about her. It would be best to cast those suspicions aside...lest she take it to heart."

"I'd have to agree" Wonder Woman replied, looking towards Superman. "Batman seems set on finding out who and why she's here, like she's some kind of criminal."  
"Believe me, I've grown very fond of Camille as well." Superman replied. "But I understand where Batman is coming from. For all we know Camille may have other business here on Earth that she's completely forgotten."  
The Kryptonian looked back up and nodded. "Listen, it's been a long day, let's get some rest. J'onn, please make sure when Camille wakes up, that she doesn't do Flash's chores."

The Martian merely nodded in reply and watched as Superman and Wonder Woman left...and slightly glanced in Camille's direction. The Saturn peacefully slept, blissfully unaware of the conversation made about her. Silently walking over, J'onn couldn't help but have a tight feeling about the suspicions raised.  
...What if Camille found out?  
She would be even more devastated than when he had attacked her. She had shown him such kindness...such compassion...such a care for all members of the League...even Batman, who drove her absolutely nuts.  
...she was...so much like My'ria'h...and yet so different at the same time...  
The Martian caught himself staring at the sleeping Saturn and looked away slightly. For a moment he stood there, unsure of how to react to the thoughts he was having...before he slowly reached over and covered Camille with a nearby blanket, before returning back to the controls.

He had to keep his mind on his job...thankfully for Earth there were no disturbances as of now...Superman had ordered an extra watch due to Luther's escape. Not to mention they hadn't seen the alien known as 'Cyclone' since his run-in with Camille. J'onn frowned...upon reading Camille's thoughts, the alien had said something about finding out Camille was a 'basic' Felidae…  
That jogged something in the Martian's brain...he hadn't been apart of the exploration group that had crash-landed on Saturn…  
...But he had seen an Elite Saturn fight before…

"nyyyaaaaa"

J'onn's thoughts were ripped away from him, and he glanced over his shoulder, spying Camille crawling from her comfort zone...and falling SMACK on her face from falling from the couch. The catgirl's ear twitched, before she slowly rose herself, pawing at her face and licking herself a few times, before slowly opening her eyes…  
...Only to see J'onn a few feet away from her, watching.

"...What? Surely I must be more dignified than Flash-kun when HE wakes up!" The Felidae nipped lightly, slowly pushing herself on two paws, and making her way over to the Martian, yawning.  
"...Actually, from what I've seen...yes." J'onn reply subtly.  
The comment made the Felidae let out a trill, and a laugh, finally getting to the Martian and rubbing her face with her paw. "That's funny, J'onn-kun! I gotta wave that over Flash-kun's head."  
A quick shake of her own head, and the Saturn looked more awake. "Tell me, J'onn-kun! What's on the list tonight?!"

"You will be assisting me during night watch." J'onn replied, motioning towards the computers. The Martian was silent for a moment, before looking towards the Saturn. "And you are not to do Flash's chores tonight."  
Camille paused at the statement...and slowly tucked in her tail, and looked up towards J'onn with big kitty eyes. "Aww, but J'onn-kun; I kinda have to, nya."  
J'onn felt a wave of...pity go through him. It was like a voice was coaxing him into letting her get what she wanted-...wait! Of course! No wonder Green Lantern had been buying her so many things and letting her go unpunished while Flash WAS punished. She was charming his mind!

Granted, it wasn't as cruel and vexing as what Le'Fay had done to him...but now he understood why Batman didn't make much eye contact with her. After all, Camille had such cute eyes that practically anyone would-  
J'onn paused, slowly looked away from the catgirl and started to type at the computer. "You are not to do Flash's chores, Camille."  
Camille blinked...and crossed her arms slowly, a confused look on her face. Had she done something wrong? He seemed somewhat distant. "...J'onn-kun?"

"It would seem that your weaknesses are starting to shed." A new- well...somewhat familiar, and VERY unwelcome voice came.

Camille suddenly went rigid, her fur brisling around her entire BODY. The new voice seemed to alert J'onn...because he almost immediately reached over and grabbed Camille's upper arm firmly.  
Completely ignoring the Martian, Camille quickly looked towards the lower end of the control room...only to see his ugliness, himself.  
"ETRI-JERK!" Camille snarled, turning sharply, forgetting that J'onn had a hold of her. The Saturn wiggled and YANKED her arm away from J'onn, before unsheathing her claws and making notice of her fangs towards the unconcerned demon. "The slag are YOU doing here?! You AREN'T welcom-"  
"Camille; Remember Lantern's words. Batman with Superman about it." J'onn said, quickly putting his hands on her shoulders from behind. Camille went silent...before backing down, but grizzling unhappily.

"Yew realize others are trying to SLEEP, nya." Camille growled in Etrigan's direction.  
"Then perhaps you should keep your cat-mouth clamped." The demon replied boldly, a scowl on his face.  
"Why you-" Camille nearly lunged at the demon once again, only to be quickly grabbed and turned around to face J'onn. The Martian held her firmly, looking at her seriously. "Camille- I know you are extremely un-fond of our guest...but Batman has arranged an agreement with Jason Blood...or...Etrigan rather." His only response from her was a mad kitty-growl. "Listen to me...do you trust me, Camille?"  
The Saturn's growling softened...and she looked down, her ears going sideways slightly.  
"...but J'onn-kun...I don't want him to-"

"How interesting for you to trade the family you held so dear for such a spit-fire, Martian." Etrigan muttered distastefully.

J'onn went stiff...and Camille looked over towards Etrigan, looking confused. "Nya?...The slag are you talking about?" The Saturn frowned and bared her teeth once more, unmoving from J'onn's grip. "Yew REALLY should watch yer mouth around the Justice League, nya! I won't stand for-...what ARE you smirking at?!"  
"A pitiful sight, really." Etrigan replied smugly.  
Camille made a weird face...and looked back towards J'onn...he seemed somewhat...flustered.  
The Felidae looked back towards Etrigan…

"I have no idea what yew are talking about, nya." Camille gently broke away from J'onn and headed for the door, passing by Etrigan as she did so, glaring at the demon harshly.  
"...if you threaten or taunt J'onn-kun during your visit; I will scratch you so bad, you won't be able to sit for a MONTH." she growled lowly...before stiffly heading out of the control room.

Etrigan only smirked at the threat, but frowned as though it was never there; looking towards the Martian, who was looking towards him seriously.  
"Your cat-friend is extremely protective of you" The demon pointed out, a huffing growl leaving his throat, followed by a scoff. "It's amazing how readily you've replaced your 'beloved' family with that clueless creature."

"Have care how you speak, demon." J'onn replied seriously, frowning. "Camille may be ignorant of Earth's cultures and ways, due to her memory loss...but she is far from foolish."  
"So you _have_ attached yourself to her."

J'onn paused and a small wince made it's way to his face...before he faced the demon fully and frowned. "The League is resting...and Batman has been out for at least three days. What do you want, Etrigan?"  
"There has been a vergence in the mystical powers that I keep."

***ACT***

The early morning hours of Manhattan were slow, even in Batman's point of view. Narrowing his eyes, the Dark Knight kept a watchful eye on the entrance of the great building before him. It had been said that at first, this particular building was going to remain as Tri-Corp...but thanks to the negative publicity the label got from it's unwilling hand of helping create supervillains, the name Allen Corp was placed on it.  
Why not? Ai Rosalynn owned it now anyways…

Batman once again brought his binoculars to his eyes and watched a group of men get closer to the building...three of them were police officers...another was a scientist...an older-looking scientist.  
...yup, that was him.  
The Dark Knight continued to watch as the three officers escorted the scientist to a door, that seemed to head into the lower parts of the building. They were joined by another officer who seemed...more rugged. Batman took the binoculars from his eyes and frowned…

…

"...Are these handcuffs really necessary?" Toombs asked after a long moment of silence. He received no answer from any of the four officers escorting him downstairs. The older man pursed his lips slightly…  
"...I was passed by your representative, Miss Lillian V. correct? Then why-"  
"Just because you've been given a second chance in life, doesn't make you an instant trust, Mr. Toombs." Officer Dennis Ryder muttered seriously, giving a firm look in the scientist's direction. "Regarding the company you've kept and what that company has done alongside yourself...We have no reason to trust you as of yet."  
Dr. Toombs looked down slightly; the shadows of his past being thrown in his face. The damage...the revenge...the name he had made for himself. The glory of his own had been restored to him...and yet the air was not there… The older man glanced slightly in the direction of the officer leading the group...and looked back towards Officer Dennis.

"In case you haven't noticed...those same words could be said of the company you keep." He replied lowly.

"Perhaps...but he has given us more than one reason to trust him…" Dennis frowned sourly towards the scientist. "What exactly do you have to offer as of yet?"

No answer came from Adrian Toombs.

"07 to Personality."  
The radio on the lead officer went off, and he stopped walking, brining his radio to his lips and frowning seriously. "Personality 'ere. Wildryder, Mach Alert, Speedbreaker an' I 're in tha middle'a transport'in."  
"Leave our new scientist with Speedbreaker...I've received word from Cat's eye, and you need to be debriefed immediately." Came the voice over the radio.  
The lead officer was silent for a moment, before glancing behind himself, frowning in Toomb's direction...before looking back towards his radio. "Can it wait, 07?"

"Negative. Direct orders from Cat's Eye."  
"Understood." The officer put his radio at his waist and looked towards the younger officer in the group. "Mark...ya sure ya can handle yer'self?"  
"I've got him." Officer Mark Ryder replied, nodding and frowning towards Toombs. "I'll watch him...like a Vulture."  
"How many times to I have to tell you that i'm done with that?" Adrian muttered, glaring at the officer.  
"I don't think it really matters." Officer Mark replied dully, resulting in Dr. Toombs sighing and allowing himself to be lead further down the hall, while the other officers went in a different direction.

The duo walked for a good long while, before they got to the main Science lab...and a loud groan came from the officer's mouth. "Oh great! How could I just FORGET the swipe key?!" He moaned.  
"Probably because you always do…" Adrian Toombs muttered, rolling his eyes lightly and setting his back to rest against the wall. The officer frowned towards his escortee and patted himself down...before groaning in frustration.  
"You better stay right there, buzzard." Officer Mark warned, motioning him to stay against the wall, slowly heading off towards a nearby hall.

"...As if I have a choice?" Toombs asked sarcastically, watching the officer run off in an undignified manner. The older man frowned...but kept his back against the wall. There was a deep dark part of him that wanted to break free...to return to his life of the Vulture…  
...But after taking the time to see the name he had made for himself….  
...the vengeance that he HAD gotten...didn't taste very good…  
...it didn't help the look he had seen on Otto's face the last time he had seen him.

It made him think of the conversations that he himself had with others...precious others.  
"...humph…" Adrain let out a huff in protest to his conviction…

"Adrian Toombs."  
"So FINALLY you've stopped calling me-" The scientist turned...and gasped sharply, backing away quickly, seeing the dark figure in front of him. Toombs gasped...tripping over his own feet...only to fall flat on his toosh into a nearby folding chair.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the figure before him. "I have many questions for you. Better make yourself comfortable in that chair."

***DS***

All I want for Christmas are Reveiws.


	10. Discovery

***SW***

The streets of London were just beginning the pick-up of the new morning. Fresh workers came into the new heat of a slow spring morning; ready for the new day ahead of them. The hustle and bustle began...completely unaware of the evil lurking in the morning shadows.

Trample looked over the area, glaring a hateful glare in the direction of every human that went by. He held onto a contempt and loathing for the creatures like they were a piece of garbage. In his personal view, they all were. Why would the Creator put a shield of protection over Earth? Planet Emerila he could understand; Planet Tabo he could understand. Heck, even SATURN, their enemies, he could understand if there was a shield of protection over them.

But EARTH? It made no sense to him…

"I found it!"

Trample paused and looked over as he spotted Cyclone swoop over towards his area and then land harshly on the roof that he had already been perched on. Trample gave a weird look at what was in his ally's hands...and let out a small scoff. "...You're kidding me, right? How is a fistfull of dust going to-"  
"If you recall; the Creator made His prize creation out of dust." Cyclone smirked and held up the dust in his hand. "Me? I merely repair and...improve it." The alien's red eyes narrowed evilly...and he began to radiate a dark energy from inside himself, allowing the power to flow from his body into the dust in his hand.  
The dust began to take shape...until it rested in Cyclone's claw as the Philosopher's stone, completely new again; however, it was radiating a dark energy unlike before.

"I fail to see how a stone of human myth is going to-" Trample began, before Cyclone let off an insane laugh.  
"You fail to see a LOT of things, considering you only have ONE working eye!" The alien grinned wickedly at his ally, and held up the stone for him to see. "As you know, if we continue to look for that Felidae's ship without her own blood sample; we'll be searching for decacycles! This little baby will help lure her out so we can get her!"

Trample winced slightly...and frowned in response. "And you're certain that the Saturn was only basic? Not Elite or Royal?"  
"Trample, buddy." Cyclone smirked wickedly, his eyes shining evilly. "What Elite Saturn in their right mind would be affected by a mear backhand of a Martian of all things? The dear girl shrunk like a little kitten." His fangs shown, looking ready for action. "I think I know what I'm doing."  
The alien looked downwards off towards the streets below and smirked for a moment…

"Hmmm...In my opinion, I think we can do better than this….Come on!" Cyclone extended his wings and shot off into the sky without warning, leaving Trample on the roof of the high building. The monstrous creature let off a sighing groan and crossed his arms.  
"...that idiot always seems to forget I can't fly…" he muttered distastefully, before slowly following the general direction that his ally went.

***WT***

Flash peeked around the corner, his face wide with the smirk to end all evil conniving of the naughty prankster that was himself. Rubbing his hands, he waited for the right moment...not yet...almost…

...  
"Do you really expect us to fall for such an obvious trick, Flash?"

The speedster paused and slowly turned his head, seeing Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman behind him. Letting off a sheepish grin, Flash quickly put his hands behind his back and tried to look innocent. "What, me? Would I ever do such a thing to you lovely ladies?"  
He received sarcastic looks from both heroines before him, and whined. "Harsh! I see how you think of me!" Flash stood up and grinned, his hands still behind his back. "Well you have me all wrong, 'cause this isn't even my prank; it's Camille's"

"Then you shouldn't be the one hiding the trigger remote behind your back." J'onn's voice came from behind. Flash paused...and then mopped slightly, glancing behind himself, and then looking back towards the other two. "...Well...I'm holding it for Kitty, you see-"  
"Flash, you better quit while you're ahead." Hawkgirl warned, a smirk on her face.  
"I agree." Wonder Woman grinned. "You're a horrible liar. Besides Camille is on her way to see Superman right now."

"Seeing big S huh?" Flash's mischievousness melted into curiousness. "She's not ratting me out for last week, is she?"  
"...What happened last week?" Hawkgirl asked, raising her eyebrow. Flash paused, and then looked away innocently. "Nothing."

"She is going to inquire about our guest." J'onn replied seriously. "Camille is not too terribly fond of Etrigan."  
"I don't blame her." Wonder Woman replied, crossing her arms lightly. "He's not exactly the most charming guy in the universe."  
"I'm sure she'll be ok." Flash replied, grinning. "She knows we've got her back; in fact she really shouldn't be too mad about it. I'm sure she'll take the news of the agreement extremely well."

***MR***

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

Camille SLAMMED her paw against the table and bared her teeth in Superman's direction. "Are you SERIOUS?! Etri-jerk is just that! A JERK! The creep was rude to Flash-kun; Nearly allow Bat-San to get burned; AND, he harassed J'onn-kun nonstop last time, torturing him!" The Saturn pointed a claw in the Kryptonian's direction. "How could you just LET the creep walk in!?"

"Camille, I understand your concerns. However, Etrigan has a connection with mystical powers. Batman felt we could use that to our advantage." Superman responded, hands behind his back, taking note that every word he said only seemed to aggravate the Felidae more and more. "There have been recent spikes in the dark magic that he can sense...I feel Batman's sense can be trusted in this area."  
The Saturn frowned at the statement, and crossed her furry arms, letting off a huff of air, signaling her already-obvious disapproval.  
Superman sighed and put out a hand slightly. "Listen, Camille. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you've become such a valued ally to the League. I'm happy to know that you've gotten attached to everyone, particularly Flash...and I know you would do anything to protect us." The superhero paused for a moment, and then continued. "But you have to know that Etrigan is a lot like Batman, maybe even worse...You trust Batman don't you?"

"With my life, nya." Camille muttered softly, looking downwards, arms still crossed. "He's a jerk, but I know he cares...I dun want anything to happen to him, nya…"  
Superman smiled softly at the comment, before he continued. "Batman has been hurt deeply in his life…but so has Jason Blood." The only reply he got from the Felidae was a sarcastic look in his direction. "I'm serious, Camille...Jason Blood had been in love with Morgan LeFay at one time; and she made him believe that she loved him back...only for her to turn on him and use his own power against him."  
The hero stopped for a moment to make sure the Saturn was listening...she wasn't looking at him, but her ears were perked attentively.  
"Jason was betrayed...and he himself was punished severely for betraying his own for LeFay's sake. His soul was eternally bound to the demon, Etrigan….and he suffers continually without end…" Superman trailed off when Camille faced him and raised her head...a rare serious look on her face.

"...Super-san...I trust you greatly, nya...and…" The Saturn paused for a moment and looked to the side, her ears drooping sideways for a moment. "...I...didn't know that the jerk went through a jerky past...no wonder he's a jerk." Camille was silent for a moment, before she looked back up towards Superman. "...I can reserve judgement. Demo, I will not trust him until I see fit, nya…"

"Perfectly reasonable, Camille."

Camille watched the Kryptonian for a moment, and let out a soft 'humph'; once again crossing her arms and looking away, obviously ruffled. Great. Now she was starting to feel SORRY for the jerk!...Maybe she should start being nice to him…  
...Nah…

"Oh by the way, Camille." Superman continued, a smile coming to his face. "I've talked to the team, and we've come to an agreement...now I just need your opinion."  
"...Nya?" The Saturn's ears perked and she slightly glanced in her ally's direction.  
Superman smiled at the cat girl and made a motion with his hand. "A lot has happened in the last few months; and having you aboard the Watchtower has been extremely helpful; not to mention lively. I know we are still trying to find a way to help you regain yourself and get you back home to Saturn...however, for the meantime; we'd like to extend an invitation for you yourself to become a memb-"

Before Superman could finish, a shrill alarm sounded throughout the watchtower, causing both in the room to suddenly go alert.  
Without another word, both Superman and Camille quickly raced for the control room in an effort to see what the disturbance was. Once they joined up with the others, Superman was the first to inquire.

"What's going on, J'onn?" He asked, a serious look on his face.  
"It would seem that there's a monster of some sort rampaging the city of Uvalde, Texas." The Martian looked towards Superman and frowned. "I am unable to identify where it has originated from, Though it appears to be radiating a certain energy that I am unfamiliar with"  
"That creature is radiating power of the mystic…" Etrigan growled, narrowing his eyes. "That source can only be created by the Philosopher's stone!"  
"But that's impossible." Wonder Woman replied, looking towards the demon in protest. "J'onn destroyed that thing when we went up against Le Fay!"  
"Impossible or not, that is THE energy that it is giving out!" Etrigan growled, turning and huffing for the door, completely ignoring the glare Camille was giving him. "And I intend to destroy it!"

"I don't know what's going on, but we need to get there before that creature causes any more damage." Superman narrowed his eyes. "Let's get going."

***UT***

"Hah! I never thought that the ugly little creature could be so effective!" Cyclone grinned, crossing his arms as he observed the gigantic scorpion-like monster that he had created from the dark-infused stone that he revived. The giant arachnid scrambled across the streets of the small city below itself, that its legs alone caused enough damage to at least humor the Charonian above.

Cyclone laughed when he heard the screams of the humans below, trying to get away from the rampaging monster coming for them. "Ah what a sound! I never thought that I myself could have bragging rights of disturbing the favored of the Creator." The alien smirked smugly. "Oh yes, I could definitely get used to this."  
"Cyclone!"  
"hmm?"  
The grey alien looked downwards and smirked upon seeing Trample slowly stomping over towards his area and let off a scoff. "Ah! Finally catching up to me I see, big guy? How did you manage to get from London all the way to Texas without wings, scrap heap?"  
Trample frowned at his ally, and held up a capsule in his claw-like hand. "Even I have my tech with me, you idiot…"

"Then you both better use that tech to clear the area"

Trample and Cyclone both stopped their insult war, to look over towards the left...only to see the entire Justice League, minus Batman, looking towards them seriously. Superman took a few steps up and frowned deeply. "Cyclone, is it? Get your friends out of this area! There are innocent people here!"  
"A brilliant deduction, indeed! Yes! I am indeed Cyclone as you may know already! " Cyclone replied, a wicked smirk coming to his face. He make a mock bowing motion, before he pointed towards Trample. "And this big lug here is Trample. Don't bother talking to him, he can barely speak intelligently."  
"Why you no good-"

"Nice to meet 'cha. Now leave the city!" Flash replied, jerking a thumb upwards towards the outskirts of the city. "Or better yet, get off the planet!"  
"Oh my! Such inhospitable hosts!" Cyclone smirked and shrugged his shoulders, looking indifferent than before. "Sorry speedy, but we've got business here!"  
"Does that business include a rematch?" Hawkgirl growled out, holding up her mace readily. "PLEASE say 'yes'!"

"Hah! Well it really could, if you like!" Cyclone extended his wings and studied the group intently. ...THERE!  
Quickly, the dragon-winged alien shot straight for the group, slamming himself into Camille and pinning her against a tree. "HAH! We meet again then, honey!" Cyclone smirked cruelly and took her chin in his long claws. "How about another kiss huh?"  
"Stop kidding!" Camille snarled in reply, quick to extend her claws and swipe them towards the alien in front of her...only for her paw to be caught easily. Cyclone smirked at her arrogantly. "Ooh...feisty. I like that in a girl."  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
Cyclone smirked...and quickly moved aside...allowing Hawkgirl's mace to SLAM against Camille, sending the Saturn flying into the air with a yelp. Hawkgirl gasped at the action and grimaced heavily...before she snarled and quickly started attacking the laughing Cyclone behind her.

Wasting no time, J'onn quickly flew for Camille and caught her just as gravity was going bring her back down to Earth. The Martian gently set the Felidae on the ground and looked her over in concern. "Camille; are you alright?"  
"...Remind me to never become Hawk-san's enemy, nya...that electricity hurts!" Camille rubbed her face, and then looked back towards J'onn. "Demo- Thank you J'onn-ku-...OOOFFF!"  
Gravity seemed to take control again, because not a second later, Flash was HURLED at the duo, courtesy of the large ugly alien known as 'Trample'. Finally coming to a stop, Camille looked up at her 'brother' and growled. "Flash-kun! Do you NOT understand the meaning of the word 'Shower'?!"  
"Actually I do!" Flash replied, slowly getting off of the Saturn and the Martian, rubbing his head. "Soap is another thing!"  
"Flash-kun! Disgusting!"

"Look out!"  
All three looked up at the warning of the Green Lantern, and quickly scattered just as the large scorpion-like monster came running in their direction. The scorpion paused only for a moment...before it faced the trio and aimed its tail...promptly shooting out many stinger like projectiles at them. All three proceeded to quickly dodge the attacks, though Flash took a wild look at the stingers as they SLAMMED into the ground that they were once standing in.  
"WHOA! I would NOT wanna be hit with one of THOSE things!" Flash grimaced.

Not too far away, Both Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were getting a good workout from Cyclone, who only got more smug with every new attack. The Charonian dodged an attack from Wonder Woman, and managed to block a blow from Hawkgirl at the same time. He then extended his wings and FLAPPED them in their direction, causing a massive wind to knock them over. He laughed and knocked Wonder Woman back a few blocks, before turning his attention towards Hawkgirl.  
"My oh my, at least TRY to give me a challenge, Thanagarian?" Cyclone taunted, making a motion with his hand.  
"I'll give YOU more than a challenge!" Hawkgirl growled reeling back her mace and SLAMMING it against Cyclone's midsection. It sent the alien back a ways, before he landed on his feet on the ground...and grinned. "Not bad for an amateur. Let me show you a REAL punch!" That much said, his fist started glowing with a blackish aura...and he promptly SHOT into the air, passed the Thanagarian woman, and SLAMMED his fist in between her wings. Hawkgirl let out a scream and promptly was slammed into the ground.  
Cyclone smirked at the heroine...only to let out a yell of pain upon feeling a hot sting against his wings.

"I'll show YOU a 'real punch'" Green Lantern snarled, eyes narrowed dangerously.  
Cyclone merely smirked, before extending his wings and shooting for G.L.

Below, both Superman and Etrigan were having a difficult time with the large demonic-like alien known as Trample. Superman swooped from the ground and aimed a punch at the creature, while Etrigan aimed his demon claws at the creature's' throat. Trample scowled and reached out suddenly, grabbing them both by the wrists and SLAMMING them against each other. The large monster growled and threw Superman to the ground, proceeding to kick his sharp clawed foot into the Kryptonian's side, sending him flying back a good ways.  
Trample brought Etrigan upwards and let off a snarling growl towards the demon. "...so...You're the famous 'Etrigan', eh? I see your time among the humans has softened you up, warrior."  
"I am FAR from a 'Soft'! I am a demon!" Etrigan growled, reeling back and shooting a stream of white hot flames at the monster...who raised his hand and caught the flames in his hand...letting them swirl into a ball within his grip.

"...how coincidental...so am I." Trample crooned, before he quickly sent the blast STREAMING back at Etrigan, causing him to land harshly on the ground, slamming against Camille and pinning her to the ground.  
Camille yelped at the sudden heat that went throughout her body, and turned kicking Etrigan off of her. Rising, the Saturn growled in Etrigan's direction, who only returned the growl.  
"Mind your footing, Saturn!" The demon growled, causing Camille to clench her paws.

...no...calm down Camille...Superman said that he's suffering…  
...Well he's CERTAINLY not decreasing my own suffering!

"Watch your center!"

Camille paused at the demon's words...only to once again be slammed against the ground...and brought into the air. Shaking her head quickly, the Saturn noticed she was being transported to the roof of a building, and someone had their arms around middle tightly.  
"Nya! J'onn-kun! Dun make me sit this one out! I promise it won't be like that time with the Nazis, nya!"  
"That Martian makes you sit out on battles? Wow, you're even taking orders from a Martian! No wonder you're just a basic!"

Camille stiffened at the voice, and quickly looked up, only to find herself THROWN against the roof of the building they were flying over. Sitting up, holding her head, the Saturn growled at the now-landing Charonian above her, who had a wide smirk on his face. Growling, Camille stood and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Who do you think you are?!"  
"I told you, My name is Cyclone." The alien licked his lips and landed in front of the Felidae, putting his hands on his hips and advancing towards the cat-girl. "And I must say, I am so not impressed by your fighting style." He reached out and slid his claw up her chin tauntingly. "Even a Kryptonian can out fight you. Hah. Commander Orkono would be so ashamed."

The Saturn paused suddenly at the mention of the name. Orkono? Where had she HEARD that name before?! She knew she had! Camille gasped and tensed up as Cyclone began to circle her, smirking evilly.  
"It's amazing how little you remember...It's almost as if you love these pathetic life forms more than your original pledge to the great Lion Himself!"  
"...The Great Lion?" Camille echoed, taking a step away from the leering alien.  
Cyclone only smirked larger and continued to circle her. "You don't even remember your own master...how sad for you…" Without warning, Cyclone lashed out at the Saturn, who promptly reacted by SLASHING her claws at the alien, managing to snag some skin. Cyclone winced sharply and snarled, quick to backhand the cat-girl, sending her to the ground.  
Camille quickly recovered and jumped back up - only to find herself in the firm grip of the alien and promptly began struggling. "Let GO of me you filthy, no good-"  
"Aw, such harshness." Cyclone feigned a whine, and then sneered darkly. "Let me make you a little more...friendly."

SNAP!  
"NYA!" Camille let off a scream of pain as Cyclone practically stabbed her in the shoulder with a long needle-like capsule, that promptly started draining some blood from her body.  
"That's right, sing for me, kitty." Cyclone grinned, eyes narrowing cruelly. "You know, you amuse me; maybe instead of killing you, I can make you my own personal toy- GAH!"

Cyclone let off a yell as something RIPPED against his wings and he promptly reeled backwards, letting go of Camille and turning around...Just to be PUNCHED across the face harshly. The Charonian growled as he stumbled back, but promptly regained his bearings; only to see a newly arrived Batman standing in front of Camille.  
"Maybe you're the one who should be singing with pain." Batman crooned darkly, standing up fully and taking out three more baterangs from his belt.

"Ah, so glad you could join the party Batman!" Cyclone replied, his scowl melting into a smirk and shrugging his shoulders. He then took the capsule of Camille's blood in his claw and dangled it upwards. "Sadly, My friend and I finally have what we need. But you're welcome to play with the party favors!"  
Quickly, Cyclone spread his wings and took off into the air, KICKING the duo off of the building as he flew off towards the main battle.  
Batman narrowed his eyes and acted quickly, grabbing Camille around her waist and holding her securely with one arm, while the other hand fired a grapple against the building. They proceeded to swing safely to the ground, Camille making a small face as they landed.  
"You never did take my advice about those breath mints, did you?" The Saturn muttered as Batman gently let her go...and promptly glared at her.

Camille crossed her arms and let out a small 'humph'. "I'm only trying to keep yew from going to the dentist, nya! I hear they hurt you, and as jerky as you are, I don't want you hurt, nya!" The Saturn proceeded to turn her back on the Dark Knight and run for the others, to re-join the battle.

"Hey Trample, slag off!" Cyclone called from the air, making note of the capsule in his hand. "We got what we came for! Let them play with Scorpo here!" The alien promptly took out the darkened stone and narrowed his eyes, aiming it in the monster's direction. "Destroy them!"  
The monster let off a shriek, and seemed to power up from the stone being aimed at it...and promptly turned to face the Justice League.

"The Philosopher's stone!" Etrigan yelled, a look of rage on his face. "It has been restored!"  
"Impossible!" Wonder Woman gawked, fists clenched. "J'onn destroyed that thing!"  
"Nothing's impossible! Not for those under Derecho!" Cyclone smirked at the demon and the Amazonian princess, before landing next to Trample, who was holding a device in his massive hand. Cyclone smirked wickedly, and made a mock-salute in the group's direction...before both aliens promptly disappeared.  
Etrigan let out an enraged snarl, before the shriek of the monster behind them filled their ears once again.

"Ok...how do you squash a giant scorpion?" Flash asked, taking a few steps back as the giant arachnid promptly continued its attack on the group.  
The entire group was quick to scatter, quick to regroup and turn back towards the monster before them. Superman wasted no time, he had to take some action, fast!  
"Flash! J'onn! Lantern! Get those civilians out of here! Camille, you help them!" He ordered, pointing towards the amount of people who were more concerned with watching the fight, rather than getting themselves to safety. "Hawkgirl, Diana, Batman; help me get this thing AWAY from the city!"

"Do not bother leading it away!" Etrigan roared, swinging a hand through the air for emphasis. "That spawn of darkness must be destroyed immediately!"  
"We need the citizens AWAY from the area first!" Superman replied, before flying off to continue the struggle with the giant scorpion.

"You fool! That creature is-" Etrigan started, before getting outran by Flash.  
"Just listen to him, sunshine!" Flash yelled, quick to start on his task.

It took a small while, but G.L. and Flash managed to get a good amount of people out of harm's way. J'onn and Camille took a bit longer, only able to do so much.  
Over with the scorpion monster, Hawkgirl was taking no chances. Her mace smashed against the arachnid over and over again, with little to no damage. "How do you defeat something that has little to no feeling?!" Hawkgirl growled, charging up her mace as high as she could, in an attempt to get SOME sort of effect on this dangerous thing.  
"Cut off the tail! Then it won't be able to sting!" Superman replied, swooping down and powering up his heat vision. However, as he got ready, the monster took sight of him...and quickly thrust it's giant tail at the hero, slashing the Kryptonian with the edge of its stinger.  
Superman yelled out in pain and promptly was SLAMMED to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Superman!" Hawkgirl swooped down in an attempt to help the wounded Kryptonian.  
"LOOK OUT!" Before she could even think, Green Lantern had all but TACKLED the Thanagarian to the ground, just as the Scorpion's giant tail SLAMMED into the ground right where Hawkgirl had intended to land.

"By the cold heart of Hera," Etrigan snarled, charging up his mystical powers and aiming it at the monster before himself. "I command you! FREEZE!"  
The demon charged up his blast and promptly set it straight for the Scorpion's heart. However before it could reach the thick skin of the arachnid, the blast stopped in mid-air. Letting off a gruesome shriek, the scorpion promptly breathed a white hot stream of fire in Etrigan's direction; sending him sailing in the air and SLAMMING him into the ground, smoking badly from the dark magic of the attack.

"Is that the last of them?" J'onn asked, looking towards Flash who was just barely setting a news crew down and turning towards his friend. "Aside from the News cameraman that Kitty was supposed to get…" The speedster quickly looked around. "...Where IS Camille, anyways?"  
Both superheroes quickly looked back towards the battle...only to gawk at the sight of the battle.  
"...J'onn-kun?...Flash-kun?"  
To their right, Camille had just managed to get the news cameraman to stand close to them, and then looked over towards the battle, where a slowed Etrigan looked like he was about to be impaled by the scorpion's preparing sting. "...Etri-jerk?...ETRI-JERK LOOK OUT!"  
Without really thinking, Camille quickly crouched down and began a speedy dash back towards the battle.

"CAMILLE!"  
"DONT!"

She heard J'onn and Flash yell from behind her...but she felt something within her grow...angry…Why did those aliens come here just to beat up on them? Why did they taunt her with such words? Why were they setting out to kill even one who had suffered?! To increase suffering?  
UNACCEPTABLE!  
Camille felt her running become more rapid...and her eyes changed from topaz to white. "ETRIGAN!"

...CRASH!

Etrigan was silent, awaiting an amount of pain to come through his body...that never came. Hearing a strangled growl above him, the demon looked upwards...only for his eyes to widen in shock, his mouth dropping in pure disbelief.  
In front of him, Camille had her paws crossed in front of her torso...and she had managed to stop the monster's attack. The Saturn's eyes were glowing white with rage...and her body seemed to be...sparking…  
Did this feeble creature, who absolutely HATED him...just SAVE him?

Camille let out a low growl...before she let off a yeowl and SLASHED her claws at the Scorpion's tail, leaving deep gash marks against it, causing the monster to shriek.

"WHOA!" Flash looked on from where he was, his mouth agape. "I've never seen Camille this...Ticked! I didn't think she could stop an attack like that!"  
J'onn was equally stunned at the action, before he studied Camille's stance. She wasn't unsure of herself...she was ticked...she was ready to attack...such readiness of a Saturn...was only…  
"Only Elite Saturn's can alter the attacks of their enemies!" J'onn suddenly observed.

***SW***

"I don't believe this people! The new member of the Justice League is standing off against the monster! She seems to be-...she's GLOWING!"

A figure in his hotel suite listened from the bathroom, where he was washing his face. The urgency of the reporter was peaking his curiosity...and he slowly came from the sink and strolled over to the television set. On the screen, he could see the members of the Justice League fighting some sort of scorpion monster. Such a shame; he could have used that against Spid-...  
...was that?

The man's eyes widened upon seeing the angered Saturn on the screen. Her fur was bristled, her stance was threatening, and her eyes were glowing white. She only stood still for a moment, before the scorpion attacked her once again, it's attack missing and sending a cloud of thick dust into the air. In the dust there was a brief flash of light...before the Saturn emerged. She had somehow changed, and was now wearing something similar to Egyptian-like armor.

The man's eyes narrowed and he studied the picture carefully, quick to grab the remote and pause the live broadcast in order to study the form that was now challenging the monster.  
After a long while, a slow smirk came to his face.  
"...At last...I've found you, 591...and not a moment too soon." He cooed to himself, before taking out his cell phone and pressing a button. He put the phone to his ear and waited momentarily.

"...Menken, this is Osborn. Has my son authorized the cleaning of the Experiments?...Very good, because I know where 591 has been hiding...with the Justice League of all things...and it seems that the power of her original is being awakened." The man's eyes narrowed and a smirk came to his face. "Only unlike before...now I can control her…"

***Disclaimer***

Uh-oh, evil cliffhanger….


	11. Fluster

***UT***

The noise in Uvalde, Texas had only increased with the sounds of police sirens, fire truck airhorns honking, people panicking...and the loud crashing coming from the fight that continued to rage on in the downtown area.  
Hawkgirl slowly managed to get herself onto her knees and looked behind her to check on Superman and Green Lantern. Lantern was recovering just fine; But Superman wasn't as lucky. He was moaning lowly, and looked like he was holding the wound on his shoulder that the giant scorpion had inflicted. Quickly, Hawkgirl scrambled over to check on the Kryptonian, waving G.L. over urgently.

Green Lantern looked over Superman and narrowed his eyes. "Looks like that bug has some sort of paralysis venom in that stinger of his. We need to get anti-venom into his system." The former Marine looked towards the Thanagarian seriously. "Get Flash and Camille to take him to the Javelin and fly him for the WatchTower."  
"Flash won't be a problem." Hawkgirl replied, her view going past Green Lantern. "...I don't think Kitty will be following that order any time soon."  
"Why not?" Lantern inquired, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion that the sweet Saturn wouldn't help out. He got his answer when Hawkgirl motioned behind him, and he turned...just to see Camille in a rage over the scorpion-monster behind them.

The Cat-girl was acting as though she had never been unsure in her life; she was focused, intense, over all, he had never seen her so dang ANGRY before! One extremely noticeable thing about the fighting Felidae was that she seemed to have gained an semi-armor-like outfit that he had NEVER seen on her before.

Camille herself wasn't concerned about the shock she was causing...if anything, the only thoughts running through her head only involved her fighting this monster in front of her. The Felidae ran at the scorpion and dodged from side to side as it launched stingers at her. If anything, she was going at the speed of a cheetah. Not nearly as fast as Flash...still, it managed to throw the monster off slightly.  
The Saturn made her way to Etrigan and all but nabbed him by the cape, before jumping into the air, missing the attempted stab of the scorpion's tail.  
She landed a few meters away from J'onn and Flash...and all but plopped Etrigan on the ground.

Etrigan grunted, and huffed, getting himself up and facing the Saturn. "Hear me, Saturn! What have you to-" The demon started to growl...only for his words to fail him when he saw the look in her eyes. Her eyes were white...and there was no fear or hesitance in them...just anger and determination.  
J'onn and Flash were taken aback from the look themselves, before the Martian took a step up, reaching out for the Saturn. "Camille-" He didn't get far, because Camille looked away from the Martian, and back towards the Scorpion monster, who was taking interest in the human bystanders. Letting off a cat-like growl, the Saturn crouched down, and all but bolted for the monster. She positioned her paws by her sides...and as if by some sort of magic, two sharp blades suddenly appeared in her paws.

Flash could not have looked more undignified than he already did.  
"...uh...J'onn?...You're the Saturn expert...Do you know-"  
"Believe me, Flash, I am not an expert of Saturn's fighting techniques." J'onn managed to say through the shocked look still planted on his face. "I am...unsure of how she is accomplishing this." The Martian watched as the Saturn dashed for the monster, and all but launched herself into the air, positioning her blades to strike the thick hide of the arachnid. For some strange reason...he was unable to tap into her thoughts or emotions.  
It was as if...Camille had disappeared...As if...someone else was fighting…  
"J'onn!"  
Both J'onn and Flash looked over, Etrigan watching the fight intently. Batman came up from the left and frowned. "What is Camille-"  
"I'm not sure, Batman. I know very little about Saturn's powers" The Martian quickly answered, motioning for the fight. "All I know is I am unable to reach her. She is too focused on our enemy."

Batman looked upwards towards the fighting Camille. The blades in her hands were actually doing decent damage on the rampaging monster, almost as if the weapons were as angry as the Saturn welding them. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes and then looked back towards the others. "Flash, J'onn; go help Lantern and Hawkgirl with Superman." He ordered, eyes narrowing.  
J'onn looked like he was fixing to protest, but Batman only narrowed his eyes. "Etrigan, Diana and I will help Camille."

Unaware, and actually unconcerned about the League's discussion, Camille continued her attack against the monstrosity that continued to threaten the small city of Texas. Once it caught sight of the Saturn, the scorpion reeled back it's tail and SLAMMED it in Camille's direction. She managed to dodge once again, and continued to dodge looking like she was contemplating WHILE she was fighting.  
Not yet...almost...THERE!  
Camille twirled the sai-like blades in her paws and stopped running, landing right smack in front of the large scorpion-monster. The Saturn growled threateningly, and glared straight into the ugly eyes of the monster itself.  
"...Ei anna sinun jatkaa tästä skandaali...Hyväksyä!" she growled threateningly. As she spoke, the weapons in her paws began to glow a hot white, signaling ready for attack…

SLASH!  
SHRIEK!

It seemed that Batman, Wonder Woman and Etrigan were hardly able to even approach the fight...because by the time they got near it, the scorpion monster had vanished in a flash of light...and somehow had managed to turn back into it's normal small scorpion size. Camille landed on the ground and slowly stood, looking down at the arachnid before her...before narrowing her hot gaze, and SLAMMING her foot on top of the bug as it tried to get away from her.  
Almost immediately after killing the arachnid, her eyes reverted back to topaz...and she seemed confused at first...before she put a paw to her head tightly…

"...Camille?"

The Saturn blinked her eyes...and then glanced slightly behind her, noticing Batman, Wonder Woman and Etrigan. They all seemed...rather tense. What were they staring at? What had happened?...Why did she feel nauseous? Letting off a light moan, Camille faced them, continuing to hold her head.  
"...Diana-chan...I feel...funny…"  
No sooner had she let these words escape her, Camille had sunk to the ground, her world going black.

***FB***  
 _  
"Purin reporting to Commander Orkono. Package has been found and I am on my way to bring it back to base. Please inform Officer Blaze and Agent Yata that I am just passing Earth; meaning I won't be able to make the jump to hyperspace. I'll have to pilot manually, at least until I pass the sun and the first rim. Please send Shurei my acknowledgments. Purin out."  
The sickening vibrations of the space vessel left much to be desired for the pilot. If anything it made her wish that she was in the storms of Jupiter of all things. Still, the fact that she had found what the Queen had sent to search for made it all worth it.  
The pilot lurched when she felt a pull at the engines...which suddenly turned into an explosion._

 _"Seriously? RIGHT after I gave a good report?!" The pilot growled, fighting with the controls...before her ship started flashing warning signals all over her screen. The ship began shaking heavily...and started tilting for the gravitational pull of Earth.  
"...No...Not Earth...ANYTHING but Earth! Let me crash-land on Mars! Or even VENUS!"  
The pilot's pleas went unheard...and her ship sounded another alarm, signaling imminent impact to the planet Earth._

 _"Slag…" the pilot growled and grabbed her radio.  
"Purin to - ARGH!"_

 _An explosion…  
...A scream…  
Alarms blaring…_

***WT***

Camille sat up with a start, gasping sharply and suddenly, a spooked look on her face. The cat-girl panted a few times, the sudden rush of waking up from a dream making her head spin…  
...wait...was that even a dream? It seemed too real...It was...familiar in some way.  
...Had she crash-landed on Earth?...  
...YES! She remembered! She had been on a mission! Her ship was on the way back to Saturn, but then her engines had failed!

...But who was Orkono?...Who was Blaze? ...Yata? ...Shurei?  
...Who was Purin? ...Was that...her name?

"...Ok...are you gonna go all crazy again and start attacking us?"

...Huh?  
Camille looked upwards, only to see Flash, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman on the other side of the medical bay, looking somewhat spooked. The Saturn blinked at their expressions, confused by their faces, before she felt a slight pinch at her arm and glanced over to her right, where J'onn was replacing an I.V. He caught her eyes and was silent, looking somewhat expectant.  
"...Will you guys breathe or something? You're kinda freaking me out, nya…" Camille commented, giving the group a confused look.

"WE'RE freaking you out?" Flash waved a hand in the air and walked over closer towards the Saturn, a crazed look on his face. "That's nothing compared to the way you freaked US out! I mean, really, HOW did you put on that armor? WHEN did you even GET that thing? For that matter, I thought your CLAWS were your weapon of choice, not actual sai!"  
Camille stared at Flash for the longest of times, her face reflecting nothing but pure confusion.  
"...What are you talking about, Flash-kun?"

"...It would seem that Camille is unaware of what transpired yesterday" J'onn observed seriously, studying the Saturn carefully and watching as her mind suddenly flooded with questions. The Martian looked deep into her eyes and studied her seriously…  
"Camille...what is the last thing that you remember?"  
"...nya?" Camille flinched at the Martian's seriousness...before she pondered for a moment, trying to place her last memory… "...We were fighting a scorpion...And-...ETRIGAN!" The Saturn suddenly gasped and all but shot out of the recovery bed, looking spooked. "Where's Etrigan!? I tried to help him! Nyyyyaaaaa! No! Is he hurt?! I know i've been mean to him! What did-"  
"It's ok Kitty, Etrigan is perfectly fine." Green Lantern reported seriously, slowly approaching the stressed Felidae. "You jumped in front of him and pretty much beat the living goo out of that monster."

"...What?" Camille looked at Green Lantern in confusion. "I...fought it?...when? I yelled at Bat-San because he needed breath mints...but-" The Saturn paused and looked up towards the Green Lantern before her. "PLEASE tell me Bat-San is alright."  
"Batman is fine too." Lantern replied, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Are you saying that you don't remember any of this? Because you were intense and serious when you fought that thing." "Not to mention you had on this ARMOR that appeared and disappeared outta nowhere; and two SAI of all things!" Flash put up a hand in the air. "You HAVE to teach me how to do that, Kitty; men in armor tend to attract the ladies."

"...I seriously don't know what you're talking about, nya…" Camille replied, her ears going sideways in pure confusion. She paused when J'onn put his hands on her shoulders and motioned her to get back on the recovery bed. She let off a slight groan, before doing as told, turning her attention back towards the others.  
Wonder Woman took a few steps up to Camille and put her hands on her hips, looking the Saturn over. "Whatever happened to you, your transformation yesterday certainly helped us greatly."  
"...I'm glad, Diana-chan…" Camille looked down, pursing her lips and staring at J'onn's feet, not really paying much attention to the Martian in front of her.  
"I can tell you need rest." Wonder Woman patted the Saturn's shoulder and smiled. "Get some sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning alright?"

Motioning Green Lantern and Flash to come along, Wonder Woman lead the other two out of the room, leaving the Saturn and the Martian in the infirmary. Once the door closed, there was nothing but the sounds of the machines around them...however, Camille wasn't focused on...anything.  
Or rather, nothing in front of her.  
She was staring intently at J'onn's feet...but her mind was strictly on what she had experienced.

The sound of ship's alarms…  
...a report to a Commander...Orkono, was it?  
What had she found? Was that even a memory? And if it was, why was it just barely coming now? She had spent months with the Justice League; why would her past just BARELY be prodding at her?  
Camille pondered...and then frowned...before she reached to her arm and took the IV needle out of her arm, before slowly sliding out of the infirmary bed and looking up towards J'onn. The two said nothing, but Camille turned and walked out of the room; her mind cluttered with confusion.  
J'onn watched the Saturn retreat...and slowly followed her.

***SW***

"It's incredible. Her power has gotten more intense, though the anger over her new friends definitely helps." Osborn studied the pictures before him and smirked lightly, adjusting his cell phone against his ear. "I don't know why I didn't bother to see this before. The original was firm-set on protection; it's only natural for 591 to do the same...but for her to tap into battle mode...I was certain I had disabled that."

"Keep in mind, Mr. Osborn" Donald Menken commented from the other side of the line. "You had been warned that the 'aura of Leo' as the alien called it; could be accessed for 'righteous' reasons."  
"What do I care of righteousness?" Osborn crooned, drumming his fingers against his laptop. "As long as she remains under memory block, there's no way she can access this power against me." An evil smirk came to his lips. "She wouldn't want to harm an 'innocent' human."

"...Mr. Osborn; we no longer have any access to the original samples...should 591 rebel, we can't guarantee we can start again like last time." Menken warned from the other line.  
"This is an easy fix, Menken. Should we have the same problem as last time, then we simply wipe her clean. If not, we start from scratch using her own samples." The man narrowed his eyes. "Unlike 832, 591 is more disposable, while her DNA gives us all we need. Right now we merely need to focus on regaining 591. Have you sent out 479?"  
"Not yet Sir. We're planting tracking devices in 479 as we speak; just in case she encounters not only 591, but 220 and 832."  
"Good" Osborn's face scrunched up in a wicked smirk. "I'll regain what is rightfully mine."

***BC***

Batman narrowed at the information that he had managed to pull up on what little he had gained from New York. Holding Camille's collar in his hand, the Dark Knight continued to type. It would seem that he would have to wait for at least three more weeks before he could get more information…but with what happened the other day; he was needing answers right now.  
For all he knew, Camille could be in trouble.  
He wasn't sure why he was getting that feeling, but he had learned from hard experience that generally when his gut told him something, 98% of the time it was right.

The vigilante looked back down to the trinket in his hand and reflected on the transformation that he had seen. J'onn had said something along the lines of Camille was most likely an Elite soldier…  
Why would an elite soldier disobey Saturn protocol and stay near Earth for 18 years?...Unless she was somehow forced to?  
Batman narrowed his eyes and reflected on his interrogation…

***FB***

Adrian Toombs shrunk as Batman approached him, eyes looking down into his very soul. The older man fumbled a moment, before he found his voice and straightened up slightly. "If-…If this is about the Vulture- then I'll have you know I've done my time in jail; and what hasn't been done is being bailed by way of pay from Allen Corp."  
"I'm not here for the Vulture's misdeeds." Batman replied bluntly, standing a mere foot away from the scientist. "I'm here for answers."

Toombs winced…and put up a hand. "Listen! I'm NOT the one who killed the Flying Fox! And the one who did is grieving deeply over his crime—"  
"What do you know about the 'Experiments of Shadows'?"  
"…What?" Adrian suddenly got confused…before he frowned slightly. "Experiment of—"  
"The top four illegal Experiments created by OsCorp." Batman narrowed his eyes darkly. "Most of which involved human genetics, as well as extra-terrestrial."  
"Extra-…But Clover wasn't an alien!"

Batman raised an eyebrow, before narrowing his eyes further.  
Adrian shrunk slightly, but continued. "Listen…I never worked for OsCorp; and the only experiment I knew about was 832; preferably known as Clover." The scientist paused and winced as he realized that he had just blabbed out information that he had been sworn to secrecy…granted it was to a friend and not the government…still.  
However, seeing the intensifying glare of the Dark Knight, Toombs pursed his lips.  
"Listen, I knew very little about that group…I was never employed at OsCorp, I worked for TriCorp before they merged with Allen Corp." The scientist paused and then put up a hand slightly. "In fact, the only one who would actually have full information on that group would be OsCorp's former top scientist…but…I don't know who—"

"I would expect you to know those you work with closely better than that." Batman stated bluntly, frowning. "What you're telling me is I need to speak with the scientist Otto Octavius."  
Dr. Toombs winced at the bold statement and mentally cursed himself for not keeping his big mouth shut…before he looked up towards Batman and pursed his lips. "…Otto won't be getting out of Ravencroft until the 15th…and…even then-"  
Toombs stiffened and backed up a bit as Batman leaned in closer to the scientist, an intimidating look on his face.

" _When_ does he start work at Allen Corp?"

***EndFB***

Batman pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, looking at what information he had pulled up on 'Otto Octavius'. He was still in Ravencroft; and the only way he would get any answers, was to wait for three weeks. Once the troubled scientist started his probation and his work with Allen Corp…Batman would get his answers.

Now he just needed to keep those aliens away from Camille…maybe even OsCorp itself…

***WT***

Camille shuffled her hind paws against the ground lightly, looking out the watchtower window towards the stars. She was looking at nothing and everything at the same time. Thinking of nothing and everything…feeling nothing and everything…

NOTHING MADE SENSE!

"nyyyaaaa..." Camille put a paw to her ear and she let off an exasperated sigh as her ears twitched to the sound of Swan Lake in the background. Really, if anything, she wanted to dance...but she DIDN'T want to dance...how did that make sense? She wanted to escape; but no matter how hard she tried to focus on something else, that memory continued to play in her head.

So...she crash landed on Earth?...She was on some sort of mission?...then why did she only remember THAT and not anything else?! For that matter, had she crash landed on the Watchtower, or on Earth? If it HAD been the Watchtower; then WHERE was her ship? If it wasn't…then how did she get there?  
Would she fully salvage herself? If she did…would she have to leave the Justice League?

"You need to rest, Camille."  
The Saturn nearly jumped in the air, spun around and aimed her claws at...J'onn. The Saturn winced sharply as she realized that she had almost attacked the dear Martian who had been nothing but nice to her since her arrival. The Felidae quickly put her paws down, her ears going back slightly.  
"...even if I wanted to...I can't sleep, nya." Camille replied, crossing her arms loosely and looking down, pursing her lips in contemplation. "J'onn-kun...what's happening? I don't understand why…" The Saturn trailed off, before she let off a hopeless sigh.  
J'onn gave Camille a sympathetic look, walking closer to his dear friend and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Regaining what you have lost will be confusing. Considering that you completely lost yourself, You have much to regain. Though...I sense a wave of fear in you..." The Martian smiled gently at Camille. "You have nothing to fear, my friend...You know the Justice League will support you through this."

"...I know, nya…" Camille replied quietly...before looking up at J'onn, putting a paw over his hand. "But...what happens after I regain myself? Do I return to Saturn? Do I continue whatever mission I had before this?...Do I stay with the Justice League?" The catgirl paused and looked down, blushing slightly. "...Forgive me, J'onn-kun...but the team-...you all mean so much to me, nya...I…" The Saturn paused, unsure of herself before hesitantly continuing. "I dun want anything to happen to you…"  
J'onn said nothing in reply...if anything, he felt a feeling of protection run through him for the Saturn standing in front of him. He was aware that the suddenness of what had happened in the last two days had dropped a brick wall on Camille. Knowing that she had attached herself so closely to the team...to him…

"...Do you still miss Mars, nya?"  
The question came out of nowhere; even he hadn't sensed that. The Martian was silent for a moment, before he nodded slowly. "More than you know...though...as you have taught me; I have gained an appreciation for my new family. The Justice League can never replace my loved ones on Mars...But I know that I am apart of a true family here...as are you…"  
Camille smiled at J'onn gently, glancing out the window and gazing at all the stars for a moment, managing to locate one particular object...Mars. The cat-girl was silent for a while...before she slowly got closer to the Martian and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug. J'onn was taken aback slightly, before he himself embraced the Saturn gently.

"...I'll do everything to protect this family, nya…" Camille cooed, causing J'onn to smile.  
"I trust you will...so will I." The Martian replied.  
Camille smiled...and leaned upwards to kiss J'onn's cheek affectionately...however; as she moved, the Martian had turned his head to look at her...resulting in their lips meeting in surprise. Both the Saturn and the Martian's eyes widened in shock...and Camille promptly broke away from the Martian, covering her mouth and taking a few steps away.  
The silence in the room was almost deafening; the heat in Camille's cheeks burning her entire BODY! She swore even her TAIL felt hot!  
Unsure of what to do...or what to say...Camille promptly fled, paw over her mouth.

J'onn watched the Saturn leave, shock on his face...and a skip in his heart...

***Disclaimer***

I know this is a short chap, but I'm trying to think of more ideas for upcoming chapters. That and I'm missing one of my top reviewers.

Also! Just a clarification. Experiment 832/ Clover belongs to a dear friend of mine. I'm only mentioning her in the story because I feel she's important like my friend.

Only experiments 220/Yuri, 479/ unnamed as of now, and 591/Camille belong to me.

One more thing, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	12. Questions

***Disclaimer***

Ok...I must say I'm getting really disappointed.

Still, It's nice to know I have two faithful reviewers, and the review from MrsDalek was nice too! I'm running out of ways to convince other readers to tell me what they think.  
Meh.

Anyways! A little shout out to the garden of cheeriness. I enjoy your reviews my little presicorn! I love how in depth and the details of them! Though I must say, you are jumping to a LOT of conclusions! :3 There is a REASON that everything is confusing! I'll try to drop more hints, but basically The audience is supposed to know as much about Camille as the Justice League dose, with a few hints here and there from myself!  
Also, about your eagerness for Otto and Sophia to get back together; if you read carefully, you'll see that Sophia is currently in Sparks Nevada; the home base of Allen Corp.  
Otto is in Manhattan, New York.  
This isn't the sequel to Bittersweet, so Sophia and Otto will not be interacting. The sequel that i'm planning out for Bittersweet will be titled 'Rise'. Though, I am unable to start on that until I finish Turn Around...maybe if you tell me what you think about that one, I might get some inspiration for that!

I have no idea; writer's block is knocking at my door; and I do NOT want to let it in…

ANYWAYS! ENOUGH OF MY RANT! BACK TO THE STORY!

***MH***

Donald Menken frowned as the experiment stepped out of the holding chamber. For a moment, he typed into a computer and looked over the readings that the screen was giving him, before he faced the creature before him.  
"You realize that you have to hone in on 591 before you can get a hold of 220 or 832."

"hmm...yes i'm aware of the situation."  
"Osborn won't settle for anything less than-"  
"Perfection." The experiment stretched her arms upwards, and her claws came from extensions in the tips of her three long fingers. "Yes...I've only been hearing the same thing for 20 years." the shadowy figure let off a cruel smirk. "It's literally the last words that 591's former self heard before the changing. Not to mention it was repeated to 832 constantly throughout her life."

"I don't need to know about the other experiments." Donald narrowed his eyes at the form before him. "YOU need to know your mission."  
"Oh but I do! I have but one mission" 479 raised her claw in the man's direction, and her eyes began to glow and a soft humming came from her throat. Donald gasped suddenly as he found that it became harder for him to breathe. 479 smirked and took his chin with her fingers. "To charm the minds of the other experiments and keep them in the shadow of the Goblin himself…"

"Enough."

479 smirked...and released Donald Menken from her trance, before she looked upwards towards the stairway at the new arrival. "Oh come now, boss; I haven't been out of my sector in ages. Allow me some fun."  
"The only times I've needed you're charming abilities were on my enemies." Norman Osborn calmly walked down the stairs and looked over the experiment in front of him. "Though I must commend you on your work during the gangwar. It was absolute chaos."  
479 smirked and bowed mockingly. "I aim to please, master."

"Then if it is pleasing me you're after...then bring me 591. Then regain 832 and 220 and bring them back to me."  
"Why the big rush to have the Saturn first?"  
"Because while all four of you are the top successes of the experiment range...She has something that I want...Something that she refused to give me before her changing." The man smirked. "But now I can take it by force."

***SW***

"What do you mean 'you'll lose your patience with us'?!" Cyclone all but demanded into his communicator, looking steamed. "Seems to me that Trample and I are doing the ACTUAL work around here!"

Standing at the controls of the small ship that Trample had brought to Earth, Cyclone seethed towards the main monitor. His fists were on his hips and an annoyed look was on his face; whereas Trample, who was on the other side of the ship chilling against the wall, merely had his arms crossed and did his best to stay out of the conversation. His ugly eye blinked slowly, and a low huff left his nostrils as the voice of Kare came over the other line, almost tauntingly.

"Oh hohoho! Now look who's talking all big!" Kare responded, a dark smirk in his voice. "Seems to me in all reality, you are the one in need of help."  
"I GOT the Saturn's blood sample!" Cyclone smirked and fiddled with the cylinder in his claw almost playfully. "All we need to do now is send a locater pulse to match the blood code with the code of the ship she came on." The Charonian grinned evilly. "Easy pickings; and we won't be needing your backup, Kare."

Kare's voice emitted an almost mocking chuckle. "Oh really? You won't need my help huh? Well then, I'm sure you'll handle the Omion army just fine on your own, hmm?"

Cyclone stopped cold, a look of crazed wonder on his face...before he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "What do you mean? It's just one Saturn here...what could possibly-"  
"AH! then you haven't heard! Oh dear dear me! I thought you were always in the loop, dear Cyclone!" Kare mocked, sounding mockingly surprised. "Well then, let me share the news with you then!"  
"Hurry it up then! I don't have all cycle!" Cyclone growled, crossing his arms and scoffing.

"Heh heh heh...The Omion army just sent a locator pulse towards the planet Earth. They are honing in on their wounded pilot, as well as the weapon." Kare's voice got sickeningly darker. "You know as well as I do that if Orkono or Marillon locate either the pilot or the weapon, they will send Omion scouts. IF those scouts find us on earth...HALF OF THE OMION ARMY WILL BE SWARMING EARTH DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  
"...Yes." Cyclone replied slowly, before reaching for the computer and shutting down the transmission, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. For a moment, he could feel himself shudder. If the Omions came to Earth...that could cause not only damage to finding the Clarity...it could jeopardize their whole MISSION!

Trample watched his ally from where he stood, and a dark frown made it's way to his face. For a moment, neither villians said a thing to one another….before Cyclone looked towards Trample with narrowed eyes.  
"We need to hurry and find the ship; or else we're done for."

***WT***

A different type of music was filling Camille's ears...an upbeat tempo that continuously kept her moving...and yet allowed her to pull off basic moves.  
Twirl  
Jump  
Arms up, then down, then up again...She continued to twirl quickly to the song that she was humming...and that she could practically HEAR in her head…

...yet the room stayed silent.

Maybe it had a lot to do with the music the Saturn was hearing...was strictly in her head. Maybe it was from a memory...she wasn't sure. She could hear the words clearly as though they were actually playing. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel like the words meant something...more.

 _Long to see You, more than I can bear  
To come to You, and just stay there  
To ignore the troubles of this world  
To feel You light the fire that once burned_

Camille twirled and jumped into the air and felt her arms continue to wave upwards and downwards. This song...she had HEARD it before….but when? Not since she had been with the Justice League...maybe it had something to do with the memories that she was regaining… The Saturn paused...and stopped herself mid-dance...only to fall flat on her back.  
"OOFF!"  
The catgirl blinked when she found herself looking at the ceiling...and then let out a groan, not bothering to get herself up.  
What would happen?...Would she regain her rightful self? Would she return to Saturn?...Leave the Justice League? ...Stay? Camille felt her heart tighten at all the questions running through her head. What if she DID have to leave the League?! Would they understand? Would SHE!? She-...loved them...she wanted to protect them!...Especially…

"Camille? Are you alright?"

Camille paused at the new voice that entered the room, and looked upwards, allowing herself to look upside-down to who was entering. "...Ah Super-san…" The cat-girl continued to lay on the ground, watching Superman approach her...and suddenly tensed up at seeing not only Batman behind him...but-...  
"J-...J'onn-kun!" The Saturn quickly flipped over and stood, fumbling a moment, and taking a few steps back, a wince on her face. Camille was silent for a moment, before she realized that Superman was giving her a strange look. The Saturn let off a cough and quickly tucked in her tail and put her paws together. "Uh- S-sorry Super-san-...Did-...Did yew need me for...something? My-...Music too loud perhaps? O- Or did I forget to clean the Javelin, nya?"

"No...to all of the above. Besides, you didn't even have any music on...It sounded like you were singing in Saturn..." Superman raised an eyebrow and reached out to put his hand on Camille's shoulder. "Are you ok, Camille? You've been acting strange the past week."  
The Felidae flushed very lightly...and glanced in J'onn's direction...before quickly looking downwards, blushing darker.  
The Martian caught the look...and couldn't help but pick up on the thoughts that was repeating in her head...It certainly made things awkward, even for him. He couldn't help but think that it had been his fault-...after all, she had been aiming for his cheek...but it had felt...so comforting…  
J'onn caught himself and quickly looked away, trying to bring himself back to the situation at hand.

"Well, you've been elusive the past week." Superman said, a confused look at her flustered actions. The Saturn was fiddling with her paws...like she felt tense… "I've been trying to ask you for something for the past few days."  
"I haven't been doing Flash-kun's chores, nya!" Camille replied quickly, looking pointedly towards Superman, a paw in the air. "I do my own."

"So we shouldn't have seen a video of you cleaning the Javelin last night…" Batman muttered lowly, earning a blink from Camille. The Saturn was silent for a while...before she frowned and crossed her arms. "I was offered compensation, Bat-san! I think that's-"  
"So you shouldn't have automatically said that you haven't' been doing Flash's chores." Batman replied subtly.

Camille paused...and gritted her teeth, taking a step towards Batman. "Nya! Sometimes you drive me NUTS, Bat-san!" she growled in aggravation.  
"I get that a lot." Batman replied emotionlessly, walking past the Saturn, towards the main computer.

Camille gritted her teeth and flexed her paws a few times, before looking back towards Superman and J'onn. "How do you put UP with him, nya?! I've been here for quite some time, and I have YET to see that guy smile!"  
Superman smiled lightly, a soft chuckle escaping him. "Good luck with that one, Camille. The team has only seen him smile once...and it was a smirk...not really a smile." The Kryptonian shook his head and then smiled once again towards Camille. "Listen; speaking of the team; we've taken a vote."  
"...A vote?" Camille blinked her eyes in curiosity.  
"Even though you're still recovering your memories, and may or may not stay with us in this location...we were hoping you would become an official member of the team." Superman made a motion towards J'onn beside him. "J'onn says that you're trustworthy; and your helpfulness the past few months you've been here with us certainly confirms that." He patted the Saturn's shoulder and smiled once again. "What do you say?"

Camille looked shocked for a moment...and looked towards J'onn, truthfully...flattered. He had told the team that she was completely trustworthy? Worthy to be a MEMBER of the Justice League? That...Was…  
The Saturn blushed...and turned towards the Martian, looking upwards at him hesitantly. "...Those are such kind words, J'onn-kun…"  
"...They are the truth, Camille…" J'onn replied gently.  
Camille blushed...and let a smile come to her face, looking towards her trusted allies. "...Yes! I would be absolutely honored-"

"GANG WAY!"  
"OOFF!"

J'onn really didn't have time to react- Flash had ran in the room and SLAMMED into the Martian...who grunted and slammed into Camille, all landing on the ground. Flash sat up and shook his head a few times, groaning…  
"FLASH!" Green Lantern's angry yell could be heard all through the Watchtower.  
"Whoops- gotta go!" Flash quickly stood and dashed off, looking behind him. "Sorry J'onn! Sorry Kitty!"

Superman watched Flash take off, a puzzled look on his face...and turned towards the exit. "FLASH! You're getting half of Camille's chores for that!" he called out.

Camille looked in the direction that Flash had gone and let out a slight smirk. Oh, Flash was going to get it for-...for…  
The Saturn immediately froze upon realizing...J'onn was right on top of her…  
The Martian froze, a wince on his face…  
Neither moved for about ten seconds...the air was tense...yet warm...almost...inviting…

Camille quickly snapped out of it, and promptly scrambled away, getting up quickly...only to trip over her own tail and SLAM on her stomach on the hard floor. Recovering quickly, the Saturn quickly started heading for the exit. "Th- That reminds me! Sp- Speaking of chores- I gotta-...I gotta...Do dishes! Yes!"  
Superman blinked at the sudden uneasiness of the Saturn. "...but you hate doing-"  
"Mustn't let them stay dirty!" Camille quickly said, once again tripping on her tail, but managing to exit the room.

Superman looked bewildered...before looking back towards J'onn...who was looking away silently. Was he...blushing?...no, not J'onn…  
"She's been pretty tense lately…" Superman commented absently, turning and heading towards the controls. "Maybe her new memory gain is getting to her…"  
J'onn made no reply, but rather continued to look away...unable to really block his own thoughts racing through his mind.

From the control panel, Batman glanced back...and then continued typing.

***AC***

The whirr of mechanical doors filled his ears as he entered the building...with at LEAST seven police officers surrounding him. The stout man slowly lifted his eyes to the label of the building. "Allen Corp building 1-A".  
...It seemed only yesterday that he was going to this same building to work for Tri-Corp…  
But now the mere name of 'Otto Octavius'...left a sour taste even in his own mouth.

Otto sighed forlornly as he and his escorting officers intered the building, approaching four new officers who were awaiting their arrival. All four of them Otto knew by name...and exchanging pleasantries….would be far from pleasant.  
"...Gentlemen…." Otto greeted lightly as the four approached, quickly looking down as he caught the harsh glare of Officer Justin Ryder. The officer was past pleasantries...he was fully committed to his job...of a brother scorned of his beloved sister. His other two brothers seemed just as tense...the officer accompaning the trio...was pretty emotionless.

"Doctor." Justin growled lowly, approaching the probationary scientist. The officers surrounding Otto, actually stepped aside to let Justin tower over the shorter scientist, causing Octavius to fixate his gaze on the floor. Staring down at the size 10 shoes approaching him, Otto grimaced warily.  
Justin stopped as he got right in front of the scientist and glared at him darkly. Why he had been offered a job HERE of all places, he would never understand. He had protested STRONGLY against this choice...and he was usually the CALMER one out of he and his two brothers!  
The officer leaned down closely to the scientist, untill his mouth was mear inches away from the doctor's ear. "If you think things are going to be easy for you here Doc; you'd better think twice."  
Otto took a slight step back, yet found himself rooted in his spot. His gaze went from the flooe, upwards towards the officer...and the scientist frowned lightly in reply. "...I don't expect any special treatment, if that's what you mean, officer Ryder…" he replied lightly.  
Justin narrowed his eyes at the scientist and quickly grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, growling.

"...Ryder…"

Justin gritted his teeth, and glanced over as Officer Brice slowly walked over, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "...He ain't worth it…" The strong man muttered, his own rugged form looking just as close to towering over the scientist as well.  
Otto grimaced slightly at the action...before he himself frowned and cast his gaze back at the ground. Could he blame the officer? He certainly had every right to treat him like the monster that he WAS. The scientist pursed his lips and looked up very slightly. The two officers still waiting by the door looked more like ticked off soldiers than calm and collected police officer. Well...considering that the trio of Sophia's brothers WERE soldiers...it was pretty darn accurate.

There was a long while of silence between both Justin and Otto, before the officer roughly let go of Otto and slowly scooted away, growling. The scientist let off a sigh as they finally began to lead him further into the building. Many of the hallways were extremely familiar to him. He could recognize at least FIVE of the different hallways that lead to many different science labs…  
...Or at least that's where they lead to when he was working here at TriCorp...for all he knew, Allen Corp may have switched things around...in only a few months? Doubtful, but still possible.

Otto looked up as he entered the lab...only to see two MORE officers...plus a familiar face.  
"...Adrian."  
"...Otto…"

The two exchanged mild pleasantries, ignoring the scowl from Officer Justin.  
Another officer took a step up, and looked towards the leader. "Justin? Jack? Does Ms. Lillian want us to stay continuously on stand-by; or will the building security be-"

RING!...RING!

Officer Brice looked downwards and took his cellphone from his waist, glancing at the screen as he did so. Narrowing his eyes, the officer looked back upwards. "Considerin' that's 'er right now, I'll ask muhself." The officer replied, putting the phone by his ear and motioning Justin over to join himself, Mark and Dennis.  
"Personality 'ere…" he muttered, walking away from the group of officers.

Otto slowly made his way to Adrian unconcerned about the number of police officers that were watching them both like hawks. It was amazing that Captian Stacy himself wasn't among them...most likely he'd sock him in the jaw for what he had done to his daughter, Gwen Stacey New Years night.  
Though it had been at LEAST 5 or six months ago...it felt like yesterday...all the horors that he had put others through…  
...That he had put...her through…

"...Otto, just how many experiments did Osborn create anyways?"

"...what?" Otto paused, and looked over towards his lifelong friend with a bewildered look on his face. The sudden question confused the scientist in all sorts of ways. Instead of asking how he was doing, or how he had dealt with the death of his beloved...he was...asking about OsCorp's experiments?  
"What do you mean?"

Adrian glanced behind them towards the officers who seemed more interested in the conversation that the head officer was having on his phone...before looking back towards Otto.  
"You and I both know about Clover...and how Osborn kept eyes like a hawk on her. But what about 591?"  
Otto was silent for a moment...before he winced sharply, and took a step back. "A-Adrian-...How do you know about 591?!"  
"...So it's true…" Adrian looked shocked...before overly curious.

Otto winced again, before he looked over his shoulder to make sure the officers weren't looking, before he leaned over, panicking slightly. "Adrian; HOW did you hear about 591? She had more restrictions than even CLOVER, and Clover was the top experiment!"  
"You're not going to believe me...But the bat was here looking for you, and for answers." Adrian replied, waving a hand in the air for emphasis.  
"The bat?..." Otto gasped and quickly put his hands up. "Sophia's alive?!"  
"Wha-...No no- Otto." Adrian put a hand to his head slightly, a frown escaping his face. "No, it wasn't Sophia; It was Batman."

Otto looked crushed for a brief moment….before a sudden look of horror came to his face.  
"...BATMAN?!"

The officers looked upwards towards the two scientist at the exclamation. Both of the men looked back towards their security sheepishly...before returning gazes with each other.  
"Wha-...What do you mean Batman was looking for me? Spiderman, I can understand...but...Batman?" Otto asked, looking bewildered.  
"He said he was looking for information about the 'Experiments of Shadows'...particularly 591." Adrian narrowed his eyes. "...He seemed adamant about getting that information...What's so special about 591 vs Clover?"

Otto felt a chill run down his spine...and he looked down at the table in front of him.  
"...That would suggest that she regained her memories…" he breathed more to himself than anyone else.  
"What?"  
"Did he say anything else?" Otto asked, looking somewhat spooked.  
"...Yeah...He wanted to know when you start work here." Adrian frowned in reply.

***WT***

Batman walked towards the noise that was filling his ears. What was noise to him, was most likely words or sentences to a certain cat that he knew...heck; it was probably a song. After all, Camille was always dancing to SOMETHING. If it wasn't Earth music, then it was to her own signing. She probably didn't realize it, but Camille had been singing a lot in a foreign language; most likely Saturn.  
J'onn had claimed that he knew some Saturn; he wasn't extremely fluent in it. Batman recalled that Camille had even once asked what 'Odottanut oon' meant. J'onn had told him that it sounded like a phrase 'I've been waiting'...or something like that.

Even though the bat prided himself on knowing the rest of the members; the little that he did know about Camille was both unsettling and an advantage. Particularly since the kid had no idea who she really was. Even he had to admit...he wasn't concerned about Camille turning on them...if anything, she was overprotective of the entire team.  
...Even he had protective feelings for her….though he would never admit it, she had definitely become a big piece of the Justice League family…  
Once he interrogated Otto Octavius...hopefully he could figure out if the aliens were the only real threat to not only to Justice League, but Camille herself.

"Tahdon palata Kotiin, sinun luoksesi  
Tulla takaisin, ja olla vaan  
Sua ikävä on, oi vielä rakastatko mua  
Tahdon palata Kotiin, sinun luoksesi"

Batman looked up as he neared the room he was headed for, and looked around as the door opened...only to find Camille over the sink doing EXACTLY what she was told NOT to do…  
...The dishes…  
She was poorly wearing gloves, and she seemed somewhat in a fog; like she wasn't paying any heed to anything around her. All she did was rinse a dish and put it aside...rinse a dish...put it aside. The words coming out of her mouth were slow...forlorn…

"...What are you singing?"  
"NYA!"  
Camille yelped and turned, quickly CHUCKING a dish in Batman's direction. Like lightning, the dark knight snatched the dish with one hand...and frowned in Camille's direction.

"...BATSAN! I've asked you to STOP sneaking up on me, nya!" Camille snapped, clenching her paws and looking flustered. "I could have hurt you!"  
Batman made no reply for a while, slowly approaching the cat-girl, and setting the dish down on the counter. "Being quiet is my thing. Get used to it." He replied in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' manner. "And I've taken worse than dishes being thrown at me."

"Nyyyyaaaa" Camille gritted her teeth and raised a tense paw at him, claws extending in his direction. "Why are you so...SERIOUS all the time?! You're so-"  
"What were you singing just now?"  
"..huh?" Camille's irritated manner disappeared almost instantaneously, a sudden look of confusion in her eyes. "...What are you talking about, Bat-San? I've been washing dishes...N-...Not that that should be a problem!"  
"You were singing while you were doing Flash's chore." Batman narrowed his eyes, noticing how much more confused the Saturn was getting. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"...No...I couldn't have been...I was listening to some nice music-" Camille turned towards the radio...only to find that it was powered off. "...That's strange...That song was so nice too...It was taking my mind off of J'onn-kun…"

Batman raised an eyebrow...before he frowned once again. "Camille. Do you know the name 'Adrian Toomes'?"  
The Felidae looked upwards, pondering over the name...before she looked back towards the dark knight and shook her head in reply.  
"...What about Otto Octavius?"  
"...nya!" Camille suddenly looked alert, and put a paw upwards. "...That name sounds familiar...It was on the news a few months ago. Wasn't he arrested by the police for murdering a heroine?" The Saturn put a paw on her chin, a thoughtful look on her face...before her eyes seemed to get foggy. "He certainly should be over his weaknesses by now…"

Batman's eyes flashed at the last sentence that came from the Saturn's mouth...though she seemed to say it absently...So...he WOULD find more answers with the ex-scientist…

"...BatSan?" Camille slowly took off the working gloves from her paws and she looked towards the vigilante, her ears going back slightly. "...May I ask you for advice, nya?"  
The only answer she got was his ready look...he was listening...but MAN he wasn't the greatest talker in the world. Camille frowned at him for a moment...before she looked downwards and rested her back against the counter, her tail drooping behind her.  
"...I...I'm not sure what happened the other week...Hawk-san told me I defeated that bug-thing that was attacking you guys...I don't remember that...But…" The girl looked up, hesitantly. "...I think I saw something...Something that- may have to do with Saturn?"  
The attention from Batman seemed to intensify, even a slight air of confusion to radiate even from HIM, though he sure knew how to hide it.

"I saw myself piloting a ship...I was reporting to someone named...Orkono?...But then, I got attacked…and the ship crashed on Earth…" Camille paused and crossed her arms. "...That's literally ALL I got…" The cat-girl let off a slight huff, and glanced towards the window, seeing the stars outside the watchtower. She looked around the sky to see if she could find Saturn...however, her eyes rested on a different object...Mars.  
The Felidae winced lightly and looked downwards, a light blush on her face.

The motion didn't go unnoticed.  
"Why not ask J'onn if he can read your-"  
"NO!"

Camille winced at the sudden urgency that had come from her voice...not to mention she had put both paws up in a sudden defensive motion. Oh yeah...THAT definitely was going to convince him. He was freakin' BATMAN of all people, and she was panicking in front of him! Quickly putting her paws behind her back, the Saturn looked downwards, a dark blush making itself known on the white parts of her muzzle. Sometimes it helped being mostly black...the white tuffs...certainly gave off her discomfort.

Batman studied Camille for a moment, taking notice at how flustered and nervous she had suddenly gotten at the mere MENTION of J'onn. He had noticed the past week that the duo had been...quiet and awkward around each other. Had something happened? Well obviously…  
...An attraction.  
Not one to toy with the possibilities of why or how; Batman merely looked away from Camille, and reached his hand over the sink. He tripped the stopper, and opened the drain; allowing the warm soapy water to escape the sink.

"Wha- Batsan! I'm doing my-...Flash-kun's chores." Camille trailed, frowning and crossing her arms lightly across her midsection and grumbling lowly. "Ya know, You act like a father, nya."  
"...Is that supposed to be a compliment?"  
"I hope not, nya."  
Batman continued to look at the sink...and smirked extremely unnoticably...before he looked back towards Camille. "You are aware that Etrigan will be coming in and out as he pleases."  
Camille paused, and then grizzled under her breath. "Yeah Yeah, I know, nya. I'm not happy about it; but I understand...At least the creep was ok from that attack…"

"You rushed to help him so quickly...I thought you didn't like him." Batman inquired, taking a towel and wiping off his glove from the soap on the leather.  
"I DONT!" Camille quickly said, placing her paws on her hips and sticking her nose in the air. "But just because He's rude and has HORRIBLE breath, doesn't mean I'm heartless to the creep. I...GUESS I'm glad he's safe…"  
"He's immortal."

Camille paused...and quickly looked towards Batman, her mouth wide open, and a look of shock on her face. Batman merely gave her a knowing look in reply.

"...WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?! NYA! THAT JERK!"

***Disclaimer***

OK, If some of these scenes confuse you, you're going to either have to read my stories "Bittersweet" or "Turn Around."  
Like I said, this isn't the sequel to those stories, it just ties everything in. I like to play with tie-ins obviously.

OR

You'll have to go to a dear friend's page "Vermilion Sokolov" She has a WONDERFUL story entitled "Clover". Though her Spiderman Story differs from my own; I like hinting at it anyways. I like to think that it keeps her around. Clover (832) belongs to her while the rest of the experiments are mine.

ALSO! Don't forget my sister, "Phantominthemists"! She is writing an AWESOME story called "Firebringer" It's getting GOOOOOOOOOOOODD!  
Anyways..

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	13. Dark Warrior

***Disclaimer***

Just for those of you who are curious; I know Camille uses a LOT of Japanese terms and words; However, when she speaks in Saturn, She's not speaking Japanese. ;3 That shall be explained as to why later.

However if you REALLY want to find out what Camille is saying; It IS SATURANIAN!...but looking it up in Finnish wouldn't hurt ;3

ONWARDS!

***SOB***

"Commander, The pulse we sent seems to have dissipated." A soldier looked over towards his commander and frowned. "Shall I send team Nyankee to investigate?"

The Commander frowned, his optical sensors narrowing in deep thought. "...Keep them on standby...Send a different frequency. For all we know, Earth's receptors may have grown since we were last there." He crossed his armored arms and looked intense. "When Marillon told me that Purin was missing, I figured she went off on a different route again. Though...it's unlike her to not answer warning pulses."

"That's what I'm thinking...What if Shurei finds out?"  
"...Let's not jump to conclusions...Send another pulse immediately!"  
"Yes Commander Orkono!"

The Commander watched the screens as their tech warmed up to send it's urgent message to Earth.  
The soldier narrowed his optics in concern. _Come on...respond Purin, respond…_

***WT***

 _PURIN!_

"NYA!" Camille sat up quickly, a spooked look on her face. For a moment, the Saturn panted for a few moments...before she let off a slow sigh of defeat. Looking over towards the clock by her bed, she groaned. Only thirty minutes of rest and she had ANOTHER nightmare? This was getting old.  
Groaning in defeat, the cat-girl concluded that she just wasn't going to get ANY sleep and pushed herself out of her bed. 11:45 pm...oh yeah; she'd have a field day explaining to Wonder Woman why she wasn't resting herself from yesterday.

The past few weeks had been hectic for the Justice League. Time Warp; Bad Guys, and some lunatic known as Luthor. Camille crossed her arms as she walked out of her room and meandered through the hallways of the Watchtower. Lex Luthor apparently had been Superman's enemy for YEARS...and he had tried to get rid of the Justice League with some android thing. What was funny was the android had been so...strange. Innocent yet guilty at the same time.  
Camille kept her arms crossed, looking at the floor in contemplation.  
Something had happened to J'onn...thankfully when she had found him, he seemed to be better...but...what could possibly…

"ooff!"  
"Unh!"

"Oh- excuse me sir-" Camille paused when she looked up...only to see a complete stranger in front of her. Not bothering to check his scent, or to even get any answers, Camille suddenly let out a hiss and SLAMMED the man into the wall of the base. Growling threateningly at him, the Saturn bared her teeth at the man.  
"How did you get in here?! Have you TOUCHED the Justice League?! ANSWER ME!"

"Camille! It's me!"

Camille growled angrily...and raised her eyebrow slightly. For a moment, she stayed in the position that she was in, pinning the 'stranger' to the wall...and then sniffing slightly.  
...silence…  
"J-J'onn-kun!" Camille winced sharply and quickly let go of the shapeshifted Martian, a panicked look on her face. "I'm-...I'm so sorry, nya! I always forget about your changing abilities! They're….They're so convincing!" The Saturn looked down shamefully, putting a paw to her head. "Nyyyyaaa….nothing's gone right today!"

J'onn looked concerned for a moment as he changed back from his human disguise back into his Martian Patrolman form that everyone else was used to seeing. "Camille...You did nothing wrong." The Martian took a few steps towards the stressed Saturn and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "In fact, your attack only proves that you're ready to protect the Watchtower, should there be an intruder."

"You're so kind, J'onn-kun…" Camille crossed her arms...before uncrossing them all over again and flailing them in the air. "But I'm serious! NOTHING has gone right today! I broke the Watchtower security scanners, I nearly took Lantern-san's HEAD off in a prank, The battle with that…'Amazo' thing is STILL making my ears ring, I can't sleep, AND to top that all off, I nearly hurt you! YOU! The one who has been nothing but kind to me since my accidental arrival!" The girl let off a groan and smacked herself in the face.  
"...nyyyyaaaa….I'm such an idiot..."

The Martian listened to the stressed Saturn for a while, allowing her to vent. After a moment, he placed both of his hands on both of her shoulders and looked at her sternly. "Camille...You mustn't say such things about yourself. We all have rough days...after all...the battle with Morgan LeFay...not to mention the recent battle with Lex Luthor has done nothing but increase my respect for you." He frowned and moved her chin up. "You are a kind heart that does not give up on those she loves. In fact...you can be quite stubborn...that is what strengthens you."  
Camille listened to J'onn for a while...and smiled softly at him. "Arigatou, J'onn-kun...you're so-..." The Cat paused at the position she was in….  
Promptly she broke away from the Martian and folded her paws in embarrassment.

She fought EVERYTHING in her that wanted to retreat; but no, she had been doing that for the past...MONTH! Surely the happening had been an accident, right? There was NO way someone as dignified and important as J'onn could fall for a clumsy thing like her, right?  
...Camille suddenly blushed as she reminded herself that the Martian could read her thoughts, and quickly cleared her throat.  
"...uhm….Hey J'onn-kun? Just HOW do you change like that?"  
 _Oh yeah; THAT sounded dignified…_

J'onn was silent for a moment...before he looked towards his own hand. "...It's become second nature to me...young Martians are taught to harness their abilities in mere grade-school. However, it takes concentration...as well as the acceptance of the form that you are taking." The Martian looked back towards the Saturn, sensing her struggle and trying to help ease the awkwardness. "...According to my cousin, the small group of Martians that crashed on Saturn taught your people how to harness shapeshifting."

Camille blinked...and then faced J'onn fully, looking surprised. "Wait...you mean I can shapeshift too?"  
"In a way...Martian torsos are better crafted for shapeshifting...that being said; I believe I was told that Saturn's are able to change into a different form of their own selves." J'onn paused when he noticed the confused look he was getting from Camille. "...Basically, since you're a Felidae, you'd turn into a basic version of...well, your true form.…"  
"...Cool!" Camille took a step towards J'onn. "Can you teach me now, nya? I can NOT sleep! Maybe if I get some work in, I'll get more tired!"  
"I'm actually pretty curious to see this, myself."

Both J'onn and Camille paused and looked over, only to find Green Lantern leaning against the wall, raising an eyebrow at the two. "The night watch is dead silent, and frankly I'm wondering how on Earth a Martian can teach a different species how to do a Martian trick."  
"Did we disturb you, Lantern-san?"  
"Far from it. Like I said, night watch is dead, and seeing something interesting just might keep me awake through the night." Green Lantern walked down the stairs and smirked down at Camille in greeting, before looking towards J'onn. "Besides, I've always wanted to know how J'onn's changing abilities work."

J'onn was silent for a moment, before raising an eye ridge at the remark.

***MI***

Nothing was heard in the dead of night, except for maybe the flap of wings, and the swift footsteps hitting the sticks on the ground. She had gotten a fresh lead, and frankly, she was gonna do what it took to get her mission done. Oh to taste the sweetness of victory would be more than worth it.  
479 landed harshly on her claw-like feet, and slowly stood, in view of her target. A slight scoff from her throat only signaled how insignificant she viewed this place. In all reality, she felt that she was wasting her time finding a rural area to begin her hunt. Would the Justice League even CARE about such a meaningless place? Not her, that was for sure.

479 studied the area carefully, narrowing her eyes and allowing her infrared detecting do it's work. All she could really see past the pestering greenery was a sign that stated 'Mt. Ida Cafe'. Is this what humans actually LIKED?

Pathetic…

"So then he said that his truck spun, and the little hot rod kept going, with a blue car chasing right after it."  
"It's amazing that Paul didn't catch them. You'd think kids would know better."  
"That's the thing, they're KIDS...it takes forever for them to learn."  
"True thing, this."

479 looked downwards, spotting two dressed-down firefighters jogging down a trail and making small talk. Slowly landing on a high perch of a pine tree, the experiment watched the two with the eyes of an eagle. They had marks of the law on them…  
A smirk came to the experiment's face.  
...Perfect…

***WT***

Flash came out of his room and let out a loud yawn, that pretty much filled the entire hall. If he had HIS way, he'd be back at his own place in his OWN bed. Nooo, he had to be on Watchtower duty with J'onn, Kitty and GL.  
Eh, as long as GL was around, he could get a prank or two in. He had learned that Camille was good about detecting them; after all, HE'S the one who taught her! And J'onn...Well J'onn was PSYCHIC...no possible way to get the best of him.

The speedster let off a mischievous grin; better grab breakfast before anyone could tell him to do the dishes, and then just bribe Camille! Quickly zipping through the halls, he swore he saw Batman go into the Control room. Huh, must be here on business. After all, it was BATMAN. The guy just NEVER-  
...What the-  
Flash skidded to a stop as he sped past the break room, and quickly zipped back over, looking inside. Everything was quiet...empty. Nothing there except for a few chairs, a coffee table, his favorite beanbag with a little cat nestled on it…  
Wait what?  
Zipping over to the beanbag, Flash bent over and blinked.

Curled up on the beanbag, was a small tuxedo cat sleeping the morning away. The feline's ear twitched lightly at the rush of air that had past and slowly covered its face with a paw.  
"...Well HEY there, little guy!" Flash greeted with a large grin on his face. Carefully he reached over and patted the cat's head, to with the feline raised it's head and looked at him, slowly blinking. "How'd you get in here, cutie?" The speedster carefully took the little cat into his arms and started petting it's silky fur. His reward was soft purrs coming from the little animal, that only made Flash grin wider.  
Turning, Flash zipped out of the room and continued on his way, careful to cradle the small creature in his arms.

…  
ZIP!  
"And here I was thinking that you guys were stuffy!"

J'onn, Batman and Green Lantern looked over as Flash ZIPPED into the room, grinning ear to ear.  
"...What's damaged our reputation, huh?" GL asked, crossing his arms.  
Flash grinned and held up the little cat Simba-like and let it's legs dangle in the air. "You guys totally shouldn't have! I've always wanted a pet!" The speedster brought the cat closer to himself and scratched one of the cat's ears. "I shall name him Fluffy, and he shall be mine."  
J'onn turned to face Flash. "That's Camille," he deadpanned, looking at the speedster evenly.

Flash's goofy grin melted into confusion, and he gave J'onn a crazy look. Realizing the Martian wasn't kidding, he blinked and turned the cat around and gave the cat a bizarre look.  
The little cat looked back at him. After a moment, her eyes narrowed and a smirk came to her little cat muzzle.  
"Boo."  
"AAAH!" Flash yelled and all but CHUCKED the cat into the air. Quickly, the little cat repositioned herself and landed quickly on her feet...before turning and facing Flash, gritting her teeth.

"Did you just DROP me, Flash-kun?! How DARE you, nya!" Camille demanded, slamming one of her little paws on the ground. "What happened to that little chat we had last WEEK?! 'You're kinda like a sister to me, Camille; I'd never drop you down hard.'"  
"Wha- But I- But you- But-...HOW!?" Flash asked, looking spooked.

"I never mentioned it before, partly because I saw no reason for it." J'onn replied, watching the scene before him. "But as a sign of the treaty between Mars and Saturn; each race taught the other one ability. The Aves Saturns gave the Martian race the ability to fly; While we Martians shared with the Saturns our shapeshifting abilities."  
"So let me get this straight; You can shapeshift?" Flash looked from J'onn towards Camille and looked her over. "...and you chose a little cat?"  
"Why, you have a problem with me being a cat, nya?" Camille sat on her tush and made a face. "In case you haven't noticed...I AM a cat!"  
"No no no; it's not that!" Flash waved his hands in the air and then put a hand to his head. "But...J'onn can turn into a dragon-like creature of all things...you're saying you wouldn't try that out first?"  
"Well for the record, even if I could, no" Camille made a motion with a paw. "...because I'd wreck the watch tower."

"Unlike Martians, Saturns are only able to change into a basic version of themselves. My Martian brothers reported that it's what the Saturn's preferred." J'onn informed, his eyes resting on the small...and cute...Saturn before him.

"...COOL!" Flash grinned and looked back towards Camille eagerly. "Does that mean I could use you to help me prank the harder areas of the Watchtower?"  
"Well with the way you DROPPED me, I'll have to sleep on it!" Camille grizzled, sticking her nose into the air and strolling over towards Green Lantern.  
Flash grimaced. "Aw come on, I didn't MEAN to…"

Green Lantern smirked, and watched as Camille quickly grew back to normal size, a smirk on her face, and looking directly at him expectantly.  
"Hearing Flash yelp like that was WELL worth it." GL grinned towards Camille...before handing her a to-go box. "Thanks for the aide, Kitty."  
Camille grinned eagerly and took the box from the Lantern's hands, looking inside and licking her lips. Inside was a neatly arranged assortment of sushi, complete with a grilled fish on the side. The cat-girl grinned and looked up towards Green Lantern. "A pleasure doing business with ya, Lantern-kun!"  
"Kun now huh?" GL asked, watching Camille prance over towards the nearest window and plop herself down to eat her breakfast.

"HEY! You guys did that on purpose!" Flash put his hands on his hips and scowled at Green Lantern, who only smirked back in reply.  
"Figure that all on your own, did'ja?" The former Marine asked sarcastically, smirking at the speedster as he walked for the door. "I'm headin' out. Keep me informed." He called, letting the door close behind him.  
Flash let off a pouty look, before he looked in Camille's direction and crossed his arms. "Oh you know, THIS means war, Kitty."  
Camille only giggled in reply, taking a huge bite of a sushi piece and purring as she ate.

"...You'll have to save that war for later." Batman replied dully, typing at the computer and looking seriously at the screen. Both Flash and J'onn looked towards each other for a brief moment, before heading over towards Batman to see exactly what he was talking about.  
"Why? What could be could be more important than me taking my vengeance on cute and fuzzy right now?" Flash asked casually.  
Both J'onn and Batman cast deadpan glances towards Flash.

"Oh COME ON! You know I wouldn't HURT her- just hide all the fish sticks!" Flash defended, placing his hands on his hips.

Batman slowly looked back towards the screen and continued to type, before he showed his allies a picture of a news report. On the screen the news page reported that there were disappearances of both firefighters and police in the town of Mt. Ida, Arkansas; and each time more were sent out to find those missing, at two more went missing.  
"The report is this has been going on since yesterday morning...and they have no traces of who's missing" Batman looked up seriously, eyes narrowing. "No cell phone signals, no sign of a struggle...they were there, and then they were gone."

"Perhaps the aliens who have been causing us trouble are behind it." J'onn suggested, looking seriously back towards Batman. "The attacks that they have been doing are always direct on the humans themselves."  
"However, the last two times we've fought them, they were looking for something in particular, while getting the humans out of their way." Batman narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't make sense why they would capture humans now when they've had multiple chances to for the few months that they've been here already."

"Maybe they're fans of the law?" Flash suggested, shrugging...only getting sarcastic looks from J'onn and Batman once more.  
"If They were FANS of the law, then why would they BREAK the law, nya?!" Camille called from where she was perched, looking ready to toss a sushi piece at her 'brother'.  
"Hey! I'm making educated guesses here!"  
"Just because it's a guess, doesn't make it educated…" Camille muttered, popping another piece into her mouth.

J'onn actually smirked very slightly at the banter, before once again turning towards Batman and frowning seriously. "Perhaps we should call the others and investigate."  
"Superman, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman are handling Metropolis, and Green Lantern is probably going to drop in sleep from being awake for 38 hours straight." Batman stood and faced the others. "It's just us."

***MI***

479 smirked at the group that she had ensnared before her and continued to watch the skies. If this continued, sooner or later the Justice League would give her who she was searching for. That being said, there had been reports of the group getting there, and it wasn't the ENTIRE group.  
That was fine with her; as long as she got her target, she wasn't complaining.  
She felt like all of this felt somehow familiar to her; as though she had done these sorts of things even before she had been in the service of her master…  
Nah...either way; she relished it. She fed off of the fear and negative emotions of others. Heck, she enjoyed the false sense of hope she dangled in front of others.  
It was amusing. Like she was a ray of darkness…  
...hmm...that sounded good…

479 paused, hearing the sounds of engines above her and raising her yellow eyes. Above her a sleek ship flew by, looking for a flat area to land. Smirking evilly, the experiment placed a claw by her ear and pressed a button on the device she was wearing.  
"They've finally arrived, boss. Should I take them out?"  
"No. Keep your focus on the mission at hand." Osborn's voice came over the line. "Once I have 591 in my grasp, I don't care what you do to the Justice League. Just bring me what is mine."  
"Don't sweat it, boss. You'll get your Saturn back."  
"And another thing; don't give her any hints to Saturn. I don't want her regaining her rightful self, do you hear me?"  
"Technically, if you look at it, she doesn't really have a true identity, does she?" 479 smirked and cut off the transmission, before looking to the side towards the scenery around her.

No harm in having a little fun to lure them here, right?

479 took a small box from her bag on her hip...lit a match...and casually tossed it behind her. The match fell on a pile of dry leaves...and promptly began to grow into a fire.

"Oops." the experiment smirked, casually walking away from the growing blaze.

***JL***

The small Justice League group exited the Javelin and looked over their new surroundings. They were surrounded by forests and a large lake, with a small town nearby. Not exactly the first place one would expect a group of missing firefighters and police.

"Nya...Kirei...It's so pretty, nya." Camille commented, looking at the scenery around her and admiring the beauty of the land.  
Flash walked up behind her and leaned closer to the Saturn's ear. "And here I thought you didn't like water, Kitty." He mocked, walking away from her, earning a glare from the cat-girl.

Batman payed no heed to the small scuffle, he was looking at the readings of a small device in his hands. So far the list of people missing had gone up to 11. All of them either being firefighters, or police. It made no sense why Cyclone and Trample would only capture the law. It wasn't like them...if they were after someone, they would most likely just DESTROY the individual to get what they wanted…  
The man's nose caught a whiff of a foul scent, and the dark knight looked upwards towards the eastern side of the forest, eyes narrowing. "...There's a trail of smoke in that area."

The others looked in the direction that Batman was motioning towards and a wave of concern went over them. "That doesn't look like an 'innocent camp fire' to me." Flash remarked seriously for once, before making a motion with a hand. "I got this" He said quickly, before zipping off for the smoke, eager to put it out.  
Camille tilted her head for a moment, a wince coming to her face...before looking towards her two allies. "Please tell me i'm not the only one thinking we should keep an eye on him, nya."  
"I agree." J'onn looked towards Batman seriously. "In this environment it is imperative that we stay close."

Batman merely nodded his consent, before he ran in the direction that Flash had gone, Camille close on his heels. J'onn took to the air and carefully studied the area that he was flying around, while speeding up to at least TRY and catch up with the Flash. He was always the first to run into danger. Commendable, and at the same time foolish.

...however, it appeared that today...it was more commendable than foolish.  
J'onn landed and looked over the small area of forest that had been quenched with torrents of water being blown on it, courtesy of Flash's speed and precision. The Martian found the speedster watering off the last burning area and slowly walked over when his ally took notice of him.

Flash grinned towards J'onn and stuck out his chest in pride. "See that, J'onn? That's what I call quenching thirst."  
"...Absolutely brilliant." J'onn replied dully.  
Flash only smirked, and looked over as Batman and Camille caught up. "No more problem here, Kitty and gentlemen; The Flash has everything under control."

"You seem to have forgotten the main reason we're here in the first place." Batman replied, frowning seriously...to which Flash grinned, and hitched a thumb towards the right. "Nope."  
The group looked over to where Flash was motioning, only to see a stunned group of Officers and Firemen, looking like they had no idea what was going on. Flash grinned again. "Yup. I'm just that good."

Batman payed no attention to the puffed-up young hero and slowly approached the group. "Who brought you all here?" He asked, taking note on how...confused they all seemed to be.  
"...I'm not even sure how we got here." One Officer replied, rubbing his head and looking around at the scenery. "One moment I'm patrolling the back roads of the town...next thing I know I'm being untied by Flash with all these guys."  
"Paul and I were out jogging." A firemen spoke up, looking up at the somewhat burnt trees in puzzlement. "Then all of a sudden we're being drenched with water and we're five miles from the station…"

Batman raised an eye ridge at the stories he was getting. As far as he knew, these officers and firefighters hadn't been aware of what had happened...at ALL. Not only that- but it had appeared that none of them had sustained any sort of damage…  
...None of this made sense.  
The Dark Knight looked back towards his three allies and frowned. "...Whoever brought them here had a motive...and I'm guessing it was to get us out here."  
"Pah. There ARE other ways to get my autograph." Flash scoffed, crossing his arms and looking around at the fire and water damage that had been afflicted to the surroundings. "Though this guy ain't getting anything from me."

"So...there's a chance our suspect is still around right?" Camille asked, loosely crossing her furry arms and tilting her ears to the side in question.  
"This may be a trap." J'onn reasoned, narrowing his eyes. "We need to stay close."  
"Agreed. Flash, you and I will check out the scorched areas. J'onn, you and Camille go eastward; but stay in the area." Batman ordered, frowning seriously.

Camille paused...and suddenly went bright pink at the order of her and J'ONN being paired together...and quickly tried to get her mind off of it. _No no, don't think about it! I don't want J'onn-kun to renounce his friendship with me because of a silly kitten crush…_  
The Saturn paused, and her blush got darker at the sight of a small smirk that seemed to have found it's way to the Martian's face. "...is something wrong, J'onn-kun?"  
"...Quite the opposite, actually." The Martian replied lowly.  
"Uh-...I'll take point, nya" She quickly said, turning and quickly beginning to scout before anyone could stop her.

Flash watched the Saturn take off and made a face. "...What was THAT about?" He asked, looking towards the other three, confusion on his face at the retreating Saturn...before watching J'onn slowly follow her.  
Raising an eye ridge, Flash looked back towards Batman and made a face. "One thing I don't get- Why would someone hold all those legal guys and not want some sort of ransom?" He asked, as they both began their search.

 _Why do I not want a ransom? Ransom...how silly...A fair trade will do. Nine useless lives for the nine that belong to Gobby._  
479 stayed perched on a branch, smirking down towards the heroes below her. Her yellow eyes narrowed, and she took in the details of her new enemies. The one clade in black was a possible threat...the red and yellow one...not so much. Looking eastward, she took note of the retreating Martian and Saturn.  
 _I need to somehow get 591 secluded…_

Leaping from one thick tree to another, she waited for a moment...and then focused on Flash, eyes glowing and her claw reaching in the Superhero's direction.  
 _...Let me see your deepest fear…_

***DF***

J'onn paused his walking and looked behind him for a moment...he could have SWORN that he had heard the dark thoughts of an individual...however it was...garbled...not in sync with nature.  
The Martian continued to look around for a moment...before he frowned and continued on, looking upwards.

"Camille. Slow down." He called after the faster alien, who was more focused on distance than actual search. J'onn had to admit...these strange feelings he was getting was a welcome sensation. Something that he hadn't felt since he had lost My'ria'h. Was it...even possible for a Martian and a Saturn to be? ...Even if it was; it was best to take it slow.  
She was, after all...very innocent…  
"Camille!" He tried again, finally earning the Saturn's attention.

The Saturn paused and looked behind her, looking vaguely flustered; though seemed interested in what he may have to say. For a moment she stayed still, before she quickly looked towards the north, as though something had startled her.  
"...J'onn-kun! Look!"

J'onn paused and quickly looked in the direction that his friend was pointing in to find…  
...absolutely nothing.  
"...What are you-" The Martian paused and held out a hand in protest as Camille trotted off to investigate. "Camille!"  
J'onn winced lightly, but frowned as he started to follow...only to feel a strange sensation come over him. The chill of the wind...the sky was turning...reddish...What?  
Stopping and taking a few steps back, J'onn looked around at the land around him. The ground seemed to sway...and the trees got...darker. The air of the forest got colder...and someone ran past him.

"...Camille?" J'onn turned and narrowed his eyes, trying to pinpoint what, or WHO was moving. A slender figure went through the trees...A Martian figure…  
"...My'ria'h?" The hero paused and tensed himself...only to see said figure turn and face him...only to confirm his speculations. Walking away and motioning him to follow...was his wife.

***LS***

Camille raced down the trail, narrowing her eyes and twitching her nose...before she slowed to a stop and looked upwards towards the trees. Whatever had moved had come to rest HERE...so where was it? Narrowing her eyes further, she continued to sniff the air… that scent… Camille paused in confusion.  
...she KNEW that scent…  
"...J'onn-kun? I dun like this...This feels...strange…" Camille took a few steps back...only to realize her dear friend wasn't answering her. Looking behind her, she barely took notice that her favorite Martian was nowhere to be found. Hadn't he been following her? Maybe she had run too fast? After all, she hung out with Flash a LOT.

Wincing and turning to go back for J'onn, Camille heard the wooshing sound of...a weapon?

CLANK!

"NYA!" Camille yelped and took a few steps back in surprise. Where she had been heading, there was now a sharp scythe-like weapon attached to a chain blocking her path.

"Oh 591! I'm SO glad I found you!"

Camille's ears perked...and her face suddenly went shocked.  
That voice...she KNEW that voice!  
Looking up quickly, she saw a dark figure jump from the trees...and SLAM down to the ground, landing a few feet in front of her. Slowly rising, the scaley, leather-skinned creature looked back at her with a fanged grin, and deadly yellow eyes.  
"Been on quite the adventure, havn't you? You know the Goblin doesn't approve of prolonged vacations."

"...Who ARE you?!" Camille crouched down and gritted her teeth, unsealthing her claws and growling in warning towards the creature in front of her. "Are YOU the one who hurt all those firefighters and police officers?!"  
"What do you mean 'Who am I'?" the creature put a clawed hand to her hip and let off a toothy grin. "You know I don't play games like 220 does. 220 and 832 are the ones who messed around; while you and I were the mussel; That was of course, before you decided to take your little 'vacation'."  
"WHO. ARE. YOU!?"  
The creature raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Well that's crap coming from you, 591...I'm 479, your BETTER half."

Camille took a few steps back...and gritted her teeth as a flash of the creature's face came into her mind. "...I don't know you." she replied, growling. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave...and don't even THINK about hurting the Justice League!"  
"The Justice League? My oh my you HAVE been busy haven't you?" 479 chuckled and casually started circling the Saturn before her, smirking. "So...you DONT know me?...How interesting...nothing? Really? OK, let me start with this...You are no heroine." The creature flicked her claws mockingly, smirking at the way the Saturn was looking at her. Confusion and readiness was written all over her face….seemed as though she had some sort of impact on her memory.  
"Quite the opposite, actually." 479 turned and faced Camille, smirking and bapping her nose with her sharp claw. "I think the appropriate word for YOU...would be 'supervillain'."

"NANI?!"  
Camille gasped sharply and took a few steps back in horror...before she growled in irritation. "That's impossible! I would NEVER harm the innocent! I REFUSE to betray the Justice League! They're my family!"  
"Family? HA!" 479 threw back her head and cackled, before making an arrogant look towards her 'college'...and made a motion with her claw. "They are no family to you! Do you think they would stay your friend when they discover you are merely the product of OsCorp?"

Camille looked spooked at the mention of 'OsCorp'.

479 continued, smirk growing. "That you are merely the stolen remnants of a powerful alien race? An Alien known as the Saturn Felidae?" The creature's smirk grew even more. "That you are the 2nd most prized experiment after the 'almighty' 832?" 479 stopped right in front of Camille...and leaned against her cat-like ear.  
"...do you really think the Martian would embrace you, knowing that you are 591; the top hunter for Norman Osborn?"

Camille froze at the name...and her eyes widened at the information being given to her.  
...No...it couldn't be true…  
...it CANT be true…

 _Your mission is to protect myself and my assets! Particularly 832! You are nothing but a drone, do you hear me 591?!_

"ENOUGH!" Camille yelled, baring her teeth at 479, and swiftly SWIPING at the creature before her with an angry yowl.

***DF***

J'onn continued to walk aimlessly a strange sense of...longing surrounding him. It felt so real...he needed to get to it. The Mars air...the chill of the Martian wind…  
...nothing else mattered…  
...No ONE else mattered!  
Not the Earth, Not the League, not Camille-...

...Camille!

J'onn gasped sharply and gritted his teeth. No...No he had gone through this ONCE! He was not going to be ANYBODIES fool! The Martian put a hand to his head and tensed himself...if he closed his eyes...the sensation couldn't be felt.  
...that's it...it was an illusion...but how could he- J'onn let out a painful grunt when he slammed into a tree...and the rain of the morning SLAMMED all over him. Wincing, the Martian stood up and looked around.  
...The forest! It was back to normal! Then it WAS an illusion!

"No! No! speak to me!"

J'onn paused and quickly looked to the right, hearing Flash's horrified voice. Quick to take to the air, the Martian found the speedster walking around in a circle, finding any and every inanimate object he could find and trying to shake it to life. "Speak to me! Come on!"  
"Flash!" J'onn quickly swooped down and landed near the panicked superhero, before approaching him. "Flash! Snap out of it!" The Martian attempted to take Flash by the shoulders and start shaking him...though the hero continued to panick.  
J'onn frowned...and slowly reeled back his hand...before quickly SLAPPING Flash across the face.

"OW!" Flash yelped and held his jaw, pausing for a moment...before looking upwards towards J'onn, looking spooked. "...BUDDY! YOU'RE OK!" The speedster nearly tackled the Martian in glee, before he looked up, fuming. "Did you just HIT me?!"  
"Flash, you were in a trance." J'onn narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Have you seen Camille?...Where's Batman?"

CRASH!  
...SPLASH!

Both superheros looked over, only to find a toppled over tree...and Batman slowly getting up from falling from said tree into a small creek.  
"Found 'im" Flash replied, before rushing to the Dark Knight's aide, holding a hand out to his ally. "You ok there, sunshine?"  
"..." Batman looked upwards and pushed himself up, before facing J'onn and Flash. "Someone's been messing with our minds." He said bluntly, stating the obvious. "It's clear that whoever set those law-men up has a telekinetic grip on unsuspecting minds."  
"Would it be that LeFay person?" Flash asked, cracking his knuckles. "'Cause I would SO love to teach her kid a few manors."

"If it WERE LeFay...then those officials wouldn't be alive when we found them." Batman replied, narrowing his eyes.  
J'onn looked around for a moment, his orange eyes scanning the horizon...before he looked back towards his allies. "...Has anyone seen-"

CLANG!  
"NYYYAAAA!"

All three superheroes whirled around, looking back in the direction that they had been lured from.  
"Camille!"

***LS***

Camille SLAMMED on her back and shook her head, before quickly looking up...and promptly fleeing JUST as 479 landed on the exact spot that she had once been in.

"Come on, 591! Don't make this harder on yourself!" 479 narrowed her eyes and quickly looked to the side...only to be TACKLED by Camille and pinned to the ground. The Saturn barred her teeth at the creature below her and dug her claws into the ground in an attempt to KEEP the strange creature on the ground.  
"I don't care WHO you are! I am NOT who you say I am!" Camille growled, pressing down harder. "I am a MEMBER of the Justice League; and I am NOT going to betray them!"  
"Then you're a traitor to your own family!" 479 growled out, rearing back her legs and SLAMMING them into Camille's midsection.

"NYYYAAAA!"  
The Saturn found herself flying backwards, before she SLAMMED into a tree, and slunk down, holding her arm in pain.

"You know this is REALLY disappointing." 479 got herself up and scowled. "You're supposed to be the BEST fighter of the four elite experiments. You're the most vicious on the battlefield." The experiment smirked and extended her claws. "Maybe your memory loss is to blame...let me jog your memory!"  
The experiment quickly ran for Camille, forcing her to quickly dodge, SLASHING at the experiment's wing-like arm. 479 shrieked, and quickly balled up her fist and SLAMMED it into Camille's face.

Camille screamed and went FLYING back, landing in the shallow part of the nearby lake. Gasping in sudden fear, Camille quickly scampered out of the water and tried to get closer to the trees...only for 479 to grab the Saturn by the neck, growling. For a moment, both creatures stood, panting; Camille losing blood from her nose, while 479's shoulder was badly torn up.  
"I have to admit, 591...I never liked you" 479 snarled, flexing a claw. "You always acted like the big sister to the other experiments...always acting like a goody two-shoes…always protecting 832 and 220, like you cared about their miserable lives...You are a VILLAIN! ACT LIKE ONE!"  
"..no…"  
"YOU SERVE THE GOBLIN!"  
"NO!"

...THWIP!  
"ARGH!" 479 cried out as slender black object lodged themselves into her back. Quickly, 479 PUNCHED Camille away from her and whipped around to face her new enemies…

...Unfortunately for Camille, the punch sent her away...SPLASHING into the deeper part of the lake.  
"Camille!" J'onn gasped, before he gritted his teeth and quickly jumped into the water.

479 turned to stop the Martian...only to get hit quickly from behind, then again...then again. Growling, the creature quickly spread her arms out and took to the air.  
She looked back down to see Batman and Flash quickly regroup, ready for another possible attack. Instead, 479 merely smirked, and made a mock-salute. "Be warned, heroes; we are NOT done here!" she called out, quickly turning and flying off.

Batman and Flash watched the creature take off, before Flash put his hands on his hips. "Think she was a friend of Cyclone? She's sure ugly like 'im…"  
The only response he received from Batman was a serious stare…

SPLASH!

Both heroes quickly looked over as J'onn surfaced, tightly holding Camille in his arms, who was clutched to his chest for dear life. The Martian landed on the shore and softly patted the Saturn's back as she hacked and coughed, trying to breathe properly. Flash winced and quickly zipped over, looking concerned for his 'sister'. "Camille! You ok kid? What happened?"  
He received no answer, except for Camille's continued coughs, in an attempt to breathe.  
For a while it continued like that, before she slowly regained her breathing abilities...though, nothing stopped her from shaking like a leaf.

J'onn narrowed his eyes and wrapped his cape around the trembling Saturn.  
"Camille...what-"  
"J'onn-kun!"  
The Martian gasped when Camille suddenly latched onto him...and started crying. The Martian let his mouth hang open for a moment, before he wrapped his strong arms around the trembling girl beneath him. "Camille...shh...It's ok...You're safe."

Flash winced at the sight and started to reach out for the terrified Saturn; only to have Batman stop him.

Camille payed no head to her friends...her mind was a tangle of questions...a blow of faces...names…  
 _You are a VILLAIN!_  
"It can't be...No...She's lying!" Camille sobbed, barring her face in the Martian's chest, resulting in his grip getting tighter.  
J'onn looked at Camille in concern. "Camille...What happened?"  
"...I know her J'onn-kun...I KNOW her...But I dunno how! I can't-...I can't!"  
The Saturn trembled and tried to hide herself further into J'onn's cape...trying to escape the world...trying to hide from this...darkness...


	14. Answerswith more Questions

***Disclaimer***

I know it's been a while, but I'm stressed, and so much has happened lately. Not to mention I'm overflowing with ideas not just for THIS story, but for Bittersweet and Turn Around's sequel 'Rise'; The half pint so far known as 'Reality' AND a possible DBZ story that remains unnamed.

...The very fact that I have so many ideas actually makes it HARDER to write.  
Not to mention my previous warnings are not being headed...meh.

But I have to remember...  
"Cast your cares on the LORD and he will sustain you; he will never let the righteous be shaken." Psalms 55:22

Is that good for you, Clover? I must say, I'm still learning the language; but please don't rush me, honey. :3 I still have to use a translator for full conversations. Still; I enjoy having you around again. 3 And as for the video? just tell me the title, because I can NOT get the link to work ^^'

***MH***

Otto adjusted his glasses as he attempted to reinsert a chip into a hard drive. It was slightly less that what he was used to, but what really surprised him were the perks that he was getting.  
Still...with pros...there were cons...and the fact that one of his cons wasn't in the room yet actually bothered him.  
Pushing his musings aside, Otto took a small tray and transported it from one side of the room to the mid section. As he passed by the monitors, each one shifted off, one after the other without the scientist taking notice of the change.

The stout man set the tray down on a certain table and glanced at the label of one of the tubes on the desk.  
...The genetic cleanser tube...empty and battle scarred…  
Otto pursed his lips sorrowfully...and looked back down, trying desperately NOT to think about last year. Last year...on this VERY date...No...No he couldn't think of such things. Well now he understood why the three Rider officers weren't around...most likely mourning…

"Doc."

Otto gasped lightly as he was dragged out of his musings and laments, turning and seeing the head of Allen Corp Security walking over, arms crossed.  
"...Good Morning Mo-"  
"It's Officer Brice to you." The man said sternly, stopping his walk and glancing towards the work that the scientist was fixing to work on and frowned...before looking back towards Otto and scowling. "Didn't think you'd be reporting in so early. The Boss Lady looks down on things not reported to her first."  
Otto pursed his lips and looked back to the table. "...My apologies...I wouldn't think miss Lillian would mind me reporting in two hours early." The scientist pondered for a moment, before looking back at the security guard. "...When will I get a chance to meet the person who hired me?"

"When I say you can." The Officer replied stiffly, keeping his arms crossed and his frown never leaving his face. "Gaining trust at Allen Corp is a heck of a lot harder than fightin' even Spider Man."  
Otto was silent for a while...before he looked back down towards his work in front of him. "...Then it would seem you took your chance at the right time."

The officer said nothing in reply...if anything, he only narrowed his eyes at the forlorn scientist…  
...RING!  
Looking downwards, the head of security took out his cellphone and looked at the screen. "...my fiance's ringin'..." He looked up, glaring at Otto pointedly. "Stay put."  
"...yes sir…" Otto replied, watching the officer exit the room, seeing a tender smile come on his face as he greeted his fiance with a fancy nickname.  
...It was somewhat nice to know that there was still hope for some people…

Otto turned back to his work...and paused at the sudden tension in the air. With the AllenCorp head of security gone…the air had...gotten darker. Everything was still...and silent…  
...He didn't like it…  
Hearing the rush of air, Otto turned...and gasped sharply at the sight of Batman right behind him. Letting off a startled yell, Otto took a few steps back, hands raised in defence; before he found himself falling back into a hard chair. The scientist looked down quickly, startled. Where did that chair come from?!

"Dr. Octavius." Batman glowered, looking down at the tense scientist below him. The dark knight's eyes narrowed. "Also known as-"  
"PLEASE! Don't call me that name!" The scientist quickly yelled, gritting his teeth and keeping a hand in the air in defence. "I despise everything that has to do with that name! Please do not identify me as such!"

Batman merely glared at the man below him...before frowning deeper.  
"...You're right, I'd hate to be known as 'Otto' at a time like this when the name means 'fortunate.'"

Otto paused at the statement, and mentally bashed himself for looking like a fool in front of THE most terrifying hero of all time. Slowly letting down his hands, but slightly fidgeting under the heavy glare of the vigilante, the scientist wince when Batman leaned in closer.  
"Tell me what you know about the OsCorp experiment known as '591'."  
The doctor swallowed and adjusted his glasses, trying his best not to be alarmed. "Y-...yes of course." He stammered. "W-What would you like to know?"

"What is she?"

The question threw Otto off for a slight moment, a wince coming to his face. "Well sh-she's...an experiment of course-..." Otto winced sharper at the glare he was getting, before he quickly continued. "She's an alien from the planet Saturn, who was captured by an OsCorp scientist!"  
Noticing this seemed to grab Batman's attention, the scientist continued.  
"I-...I wasn't there myself when it happened...in fact, I was still working for Tri-Corp at the time." Otto reached up and rubbed some sweat from his brow and continued.  
"Apparently an OsCorp scientist had witnessed her ship crashing to Earth and encountered her personally. She had been determined to get back to Saturn, and she was told Osborn could help her fix her ship." The scientist fidgeted under Batman's watchful glare, yet kept going."...However, Osborn instead captured her and attempted to get her to help him gain more power. Apparently she refused and caused damage to the company...I'm...not quite sure why she attacked…"  
Otto noticed his trailing off and rubbed his head in stress.

"Osborn then had something done to her...wiping her memories and did some sort of experimentation with her...With her mind wiped, she became in-charge of protecting OsCorp itself and protecting its experiments."  
Otto pursed his lips slightly and looked upwards towards Batman. "I only saw her personally a handful of times...She was very protective of the experiments and didn't trust anyone readily. In fact...she never ONCE spoke to me or any other scientist...Though...I had heard her talking back to Osborn a number of times." The scientist looked like he was contemplating for a moment. "Really...I think deep down she could sense that she didn't belong to him…" Otto pursed his lips...and then winced upon realizing that he himself had gotten curious over the matter.  
Looking back up towards the dark knight, the scientist sat still.  
"...The new member of the Justice League...it's 591, isn't it?"

Otto suddenly gasped and put his hands up in defense when Batman towered over him threateningly.  
"Her NAME...is Camille."  
"Y-Yes, I'm sorry- I'm-...Wait-...That's not her name." Otto looked up, a confused look on his face. "The files said that she identified herself as 'Purin' before she was wiped of her memories."

"...And where are these files, Doctor?"

***WT***

"Dang...it's like it never even happened!"  
"Well it obviously did...I've never NOT seen Kitty stay in her room for so long."  
"Yeah...whatever happened between her and that...thing really freaked her out."

Wonder Woman slowly walked into the control room, putting her lasso at her waist and looking up when she saw Flash and Green Lantern at the controls. They were studying some security footage that they had managed to get their hands on. Unfortunately it was limited, and it only came from the Javelin itself.  
From the way it sounded...Camille was STILL locked up in her room.  
It had been three days...and no one had seen the catgirl and her cheerful self since the incident in the forest.

"Have you guys found anything out?" The amazonian asked, heading over and looking towards the screens that her comrades were looking over.  
"Not as much as we already know." Flash replied, looking up towards the new arrival.  
"Which is absolutely nothing." Green Lantern muttered, continuing to study the screen. "Whatever they fought was only shown briefly on the screen and it's hard to tell if it's some sort of alien or freak mutant."

"I personally think that she's a part of Cyclone's group." Flash said, putting a hand in the air, looking somewhat serious. "I mean, the two creeps always hassle on Camille each time we MEET!"  
"...Where is J'onn?"  
The question threw the other two heros off, and they seemed confused...before Green Lantern slowly started to catch on. "...Actually I think he went to get Kitty some food...she hasn't eaten since Tuesday…"

"...Is she still in her room?"  
"She's certainly not dancing." Flash replied, looking worried for his 'little sister'.

Wonder Woman was silent for a moment...before she slowly walked off, patting Flash on the shoulder briefly, before continuing down the hall. From what little information that she had received about this new character; she already wanted to punch the girl in the face for hurting her 'little sister' as she had grown to view her. In all reality, she felt the ENTIRE LEAGUE had grown to view her as such. So much had happened in one year…  
Had it really been a year? It felt as though they had always been together...particularly with the way Flash and Camille had almost immediately started pranking the rest of the team upon her arrival.  
If anyone threatened Camille...Wonder Woman paused as she reached the Saturn's door and stopped in front of it, softly knocking.  
"Camille?"

...Knock Knock Knock…

Wonder Woman frowned softly upon receiving no answer from inside. Part of her wanted to believe that the lovable Saturn was merely napping...or dancing...or even…  
Slowly pushing the door open, Wonder Woman peered inside the darkened room. None of the lights were on...not even any music was playing in the background. The only source of life was the soft blue glow of the Earth shining outside Camille's window. For the Saturn, such an air was highly uncommon.  
"...Camille?"  
No Answer…

Wonder Woman slowly walked into the silent room, looking in all the corners and doar places that the Saturn was likely to be hiding. After a while, the Amazonian finally looked under the bed….and let out a forlorn sigh upon finding a shapeshifted cat under the bed. Camille, huddled in the very back of the bed seemed to be shaking, and upon hearing the bed shift, she looked up quickly. The tuxedo cat gazed back at the concerned Wonder Woman...and pressed herself further against the wall, crouched in a defensive position...almost as if she expected to be fighting once again.

"...Camille...please come out, sister…"  
After no reply from the cat, Wonder Woman rested on her stomach and folded her arms on the ground, slowly reaching towards the cat beneath the bed. It only resulted in Camille scooting away, turning around and curling up against the wall, back to her ally.  
Wonder Woman sighed lightly and slowly retracted her hand, watching her friend tremble. Whatever had transpired had been serious enough to put the Saturn out of commision on her own terms...but just what HAD happened?  
"...Camille...I promise you...the League will protect you...you're one of us...part of this family." She frowned gently. "We won't EVER let anything happen to you…"

There was silence from the cat…  
"...But what if I become your enemy...What If I can't protect yew?"

Wonder Woman looked shocked at the reply. "Camille...how could you even think that?...What did that creature say to you?" The Amazonian narrowed her eyes. "Did she threaten you?"  
"...please...please go away...I dun wanna hurt you…"  
"Camille"  
"Leave! Please!"

The amount of fear dripping from Camille's voice took Wonder Woman by surprise...and the heroine slowly stood, looking downwards towards the opening of the bed. Pursing her lips, Wonder Woman slowly walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her and contemplating….before putting a hand to her ear.  
"...Diana to J'onn."  
"Go ahead."  
"I'm concerned about Camille...is there any way you can meet me by her room?"  
"I am currently on my way back to the WatchTower...kindly give me 15 minutes."  
"Understood."

***OC***

"It was interesting...she didn't even recognize me. Didn't give me any of her normal sass, though you could tell it was still there since she wants to protect her 'precious' Justice League." 479 kept her arms crossed as she looked at her master, a smirk on her face.  
"Really, it was pathetic. It's like she lost absolutely everything...though she DID recognize me" The experiment frowned and smirked. "Something tells me that if she saw you, she'd get a little memory boost, what do you think?"

"It would explain why she never came back." Osborn mused, drumming his fingers together, before placing his hands behind his back and studying the pictures of the Justice League that had been gathered over the past year. It had been amazing that he had never noticed the news reports...then again; his own mind had been fixated on Spiderman…  
"...479, did 591 seem particularly close to any of them per se?"

The experiment tilted her head and looked upwards for a moment.  
"Well yeah, she was threatening me to stay away from the entire Justice League...however, she seemed particularly fond of the Martian-" 479 paused for a moment...before she slowly smirked and looked upwards.  
"If I may be so bold as to offer something up to you, master?"

"...that is?"

"The Martian is telekinetic…" 479 grinned darkly, raising her claws and the tips of her claws beginning to glow. "And I just happen to be a charmer of minds."  
"If you're thinking of taunting the martian with his past life-"  
"No...MUCH better than that." 479 smirked nastily. "I'm going to turn 591 against the Justice League...by turning THEM against her…"

***WT***

The darkness...the coldness of the air...the smirk of the one still looking at her in the eyes…  
It was driving her absolutely nuts…  
….growl…  
Camille let off a moan...and slowly crawled out from under the bed, one of her paws limping from being cramped under there for so long. Looking over herself for a moment, she let out a sigh and began to nurse her paw…

 _You are a VILLAIN!_

"Nya!" Camille shut her eyes tightly and her ears went flat against her head. _Stop it...STOP IT!...I will not betray the Justice League! I love them! I love Flash-kun! I love Diana-chan! I love J'onn-kun-..._  
The Saturn opened her eyes and let a dark blush come to her cheeks...before she sighed in defeat. She had tried so hard NOT to have feelings for J'onn...but it seemed the harder she fought it...the stronger those feelings became.  
...However...would J'onn even take her? After all...she was a villain...NO!

"IIE! YAMETE!" Camille paused and quickly covered her mouth as the snarl escaped her and she quickly looked towards the door, expecting someone to come bursting in. When no one DID come in, the Saturn sighed...and quickly reverted back into her original form. Stretching her arms, the Saturn slowly opened her room door...and looked around to see if anyone was around...To her right, J'onn, Diana and Superman were at the end of the hall talking...more than likely about her.  
Pursing her lips, Camille slowly slipped out of the door...and quickly took off for the other side of the hall. Pressing her back against the wall, she peeked out from where she had come from.  
They were still talking...good…

Letting off a sigh, Camille turned to begin heading down the hall...and found herself fighting tears of all things. _No...No stop it...be strong...Strong against WHAT? What will happen when they find out?!_  
She had become a member...loved them as her own family...was falling for one of them…  
And the possibility of losing them was dangling over her head...like some sort of taunt of dark destiny…  
The Saturn slowly entered the ship dock...and looked upwards towards the Javelin. Half of her wanted to find that creature...make her eat her words...but it made no sense…  
Cyclone had called her a Saturn...J'ONN had called her a Saturn…  
This new enemy called her an 'experiment'.

...What was she?...WHO was she?  
Rubbing her arms Camille looked downwards, her ears going back. No...If she took the Javelin, it would give the League a reason NOT to trust her…  
...heck...even SHE didn't trust herself…  
. _..Oh God...What should I do…  
_  
"I was seriously thinking that you weren't coming out at all, and that i'd have to drag you by the tail to get you out!" Flash's voice came cheerfully.

Camille winced at the voice, and turned slightly...only to get practically GLOMPED by the speedster in a hug. For a moment, the Saturn shivered...before hugging the red-clad hero back. After a short while, Camille looked up towards her 'brother' and winced. "...Flash-kun...I need you to do something for me…"  
"Sure! Anything! A bowl of ice cream perhaps? Sardines? Maybe even fetching the Sushi that J'onn brought back for you?"

"...please tell the team that I'm leaving, and that I love them all."  
"...WHAT?!" Flash grimaced, before taking Camille by the shoulders. "Absolutely NOT! You're not quitting the League on my watch! Tell me you're joking; that this is a prank gone bad."  
Flash got no reply aside from Camille looking down at the floor, ears going back.  
"...You're serious...Hey…" Flash petted Camille's shoulder and leaned down closer to the cat-girl. "Hey...tell me what happened, kid. What did that creep do to you...what did she SAY to you?"  
Camille trembled and looked away for a moment. "..."

"...Please Kitty...you can tell Big Brother Flash, can't ya?"

Flash was silent, and a soft sigh came out of his mouth...before he brightened up. "Tell ya what; let's go see J'onn. I heard he brought some tasty sushi for you. You haven't had a decent meal in three days. How does yummy salmon sound?"  
"...But-"  
Camille paused when she found herself being turned around and gently pushed towards the doors.  
"Come on, kitty! I know sushi makes you smile, and I will NOT have MY little sister not smiling another day!" Flash announced, grinning.

Camille blinked, truly touched by Flash's persistence...but...what could she say to him…  
...what could she say to J'onn?

***WT***

"See?! Isn't this yummy?" Flash grinned wide as he saw Camille slowly place another sushi piece into her mouth, though her eyes were fixated on J'onn's boots. It was as if she was uncomfortable with him...well ALL of them, especially him in the room.  
Flash tried again. "Aww comon, who likes the fishy...who-" The hero was cut off by Wonder Woman placing a hand on Flash's shoulder and gently shaking her head. Flash merely shrugged, and looked back towards the Saturn.

J'onn on the other hand, was fixated on how tense Camille really WAS around him. She was so silent, because she was trying to block her thoughts from him…  
 _You are a VILLAIN!_  
The Martian paused suddenly when he heard a harsh and dark thought come from Camille's mind...which promptly sealed itself up once more. J'onn let his mouth hang for a moment, noticing that Camille had stopped eating, and was tensing herself up…  
...The fight…  
"...Camille-"

"J'onn-kun please, no!"  
Camille shut her eyes and held on to her sushi box tightly, nearly breaking the styrofoam container. The Saturn trembled lightly...before slowly opening her eyes, continuing to stare at the Martian's boots.  
"...I don't want to be your enemy...I don't…"

"..." J'onn frowned seriously, slowly lowering himself to Camille's level, gently placing his hands on the tense Saturn's cheeks. After a moment, the Saturn hesitantly looked into the Martian's eyes, fear reflecting in her gaze.  
"...Camille…Do you still consider me family?"  
Camille paused at the question and looked stunned for a moment...before she slowly nodded, understanding where the Martian was getting at.  
"...Do you trust me, Camille?"  
"...Hai…"

J'onn was silent for a moment...before his eyes started glowing, gently prying the Saturn's mind. At first his dear friend's mind was hesitant about letting him in...before his presence was welcomed. A tangle of questions greeted him as he searched for the memory that plagued Camille...

 _Who am I really?  
How can I protect the Earth?  
What is Saturn like? Is it pretty?  
Why is Bat-san so grouchy?  
How can I possibly tell J'onn-kun how I feel about him?  
Does Flash-kun even know the meaning of the word 'serious'?  
...Am I really a Villain?_

J'onn's eyes flashed at the last question that he heard and dug a little deeper...yes...the memory in the forest...narrowing his eyes further he got closer to the memory…

 _Let me start with this...you are no heroine. I think the appropriate word for YOU...would be 'supervillain'_

...what? J'onn frowned deeply and his grip tightened on Camille as he continued to pry the memory.

 _"That's impossible! I would NEVER harm the innocent! I REFUSE to betray the Justice League! They're my family!"  
"Family? HA! They are no family to you! Do you think they would stay your friend when they discover you are merely the product of OsCorp?"_

OsCorp?  
 _"That you are merely the stolen remnants of a powerful alien race? An Alien known as the Saturn Felidae? That you are the 2nd most prized experiment after the 'almighty' 832? Do you really think the Martian would embrace you, knowing that you are 591; the top hunter for Norman Osborn?"_

J'onn felt something hot run within him...whether it was a wave of attraction...or burning rage, even he couldn't identify. The confirmation of the Saturn's feelings for him...made his own sense of protection flare up. The Martian felt his own self tense...and tried to dig deeper. However the deeper he got, the more resistance he got…almost as if even he was guarding his own self. Considering that he was prying into the mind of a creature who was unable to be mind controlled…not to mention some of her thoughts were on…him. The Martian felt a wave of tension flowing between both him and Camille…

…attraction…

If he was going to get any answers from the mind of Camille…then he was going to have to let down his own walls…considering… J'onn let out a slow breath and relaxed himself slowly…before a weird sensation was felt in his own head.

***JM***

Camille blinked her eyes...and looked up...and around herself.  
...Where...WAS she? Looking around, the Saturn took a few steps up and tried to pinpoint just WHERE she was…The surroundings around her were...strange...alien.  
The soil was red...even the sky was amber. In all reality it was...beautiful...

Where was Flash? Where was Wonder Woman?  
...Where was-?  
"...ah! J'onn-kun!"

Camille blinked as the said Martian walked right past her, wearing...a strange uniform of all things. The Saturn blinked...and reached out to the alien. "J-J'onn-kun, What wrong-...wha-" Camille let a sharp gasp escaped her when she reached out for the Martian...only for her paw to go RIGHT through him. Wincing sharply, the Felide took a few steps back...before wincing in sudden stress. "-...Wha-...J'onn-kun! What's-"

"J'onn!"

The Martian paused and turned around, looking past Camille. The Saturn blinked and reached for the Martian for a moment...before running right past her was a beautiful Martian female...who ran towards J'onn, embraced him... and kissed him.  
Camille froze at the action...What-...What was this? Hadn't she...Did he-...Who was-

"Did you have a good day at the station, my love?" The female Martian asked, wrapping her arms around J'onn's neck, who hugged her waist in return.  
"I've learned more about our new alien allies that Sh'meck told us about…" J'onn smiled warmly at the woman in his arms. "You would have enjoyed it, My'ria'h…"

My'ria'h?...New alien allies?...  
Camille gasped and took a few steps back, quickly looking around her. Was she-...on MARS?! How did she-... Of course...J'onn had been attempting to read her mind, right? To look at her memories?...  
Then...HOW did she get into HIS?!

***CM***

J'onn continued to search through the mind of his dear friend; though the only way to get deeper into her mind, was to put down his own wall on his mind. He hopped it didn't affect her too terribly...but the information that the creature had stated…  
The top hunter for Norman Osborn...that made no sense to him.  
Camille was a Saturn, wasn't she?

As he flew, the Martian suddenly stopped...finding himself torn three ways...one way, he had JUST come from...Camille's current memories. Then if these were Camille's past memories...why were their TWO sections?  
Frowning, J'onn slowly approached one of the paths and concentrated hard…

Before he knew it, J'onn looked up...and looked around, noticing the sudden change in scenery. The buildings surrounding him...the spectacular shapes of the clouds above…  
The Martian took in his surroundings. So...this was Saturn...He had never been to the planet...but he now understood why the exploration group who had been stuck here had been so impressed.  
J'onn pulled himself out of his wonder and looked up, noticing two figures walking down one of the streets of the surroundings around him.  
...only to see Camille and a white tiger-like Saturn walking down the path closer to where he stood.

"I'm sure Shurei had no intentions of missing the festival, Purin." The white-tiger figure assured, patting her friend's back. "You know him, he's always apart of team Flame." She smirked. "Makes me wonder why I'M stuck with my brothers on Nyankee while Shurei gets to be apart of Flame. Lucky duck."  
"I'm just tired of those excuses." Camille replied, arms crossed and looking at her 'friend' sarcastically. "It just ticks me off that not only Shurei missed it, but even RONIN! I'm telling you Tiger Lily, I will NOT let him hear the end of-"  
"Wanna tell him that?" Tiger Lily smirked and made a motion with her paw.  
Camille looked upwards, seeing a bulky looking cat-like Saturn waltz up to them. He was white with grey splotches here and there...with a small grin on his face.

"...The Fire Festival is LONG over now!" Camille snapped, crossing her arms and turning her back on the large male Felide approaching her and her friend.  
"Sorry, little sis! But I'm here now!" The large cat grabbed her by the paws and dragged her closer to himself, grinning. "So let's dance, Purin!"

J'onn stayed on the sidelines as he watched the transaction…  
...It appeared that Camille had an older brother and a best friend...he could only imagine how they must be feeling with her missing. That being said...even he wasn't sure that he wanted to return her to Saturn…  
...He had...become so close to her...and...considering that even her feelings for him...were…

The Martian suddenly paused as a dark feeling gnawed at him, causing the memory to dissipate.

 _Your mission is to protect myself and my assets! Particularly 832! You are nothing but drone, do you hear me 591?!_

J'onn found himself transported to another memory...one that suddenly had him confused.  
In front of him, Camille was standing in front of an important businessman…  
...Norman Osborn.

"I didn't ASK if you felt bad about it or not! I told you to carry out your mission!" The businessman growled, towering over Camille and scowling.  
"...I did as instructed, sir…" Camille said lowly...glancing upwards, and then looking back down. "...but I can't help but feel as though I have shattered the hearts of a family...that what I've done is evil-"  
SLAP!

J'onn gasped and took a step back, watching the man strike Camille, resulting in the Saturn SLAMMING to the ground and backing up slightly. The Martian gritted his teeth and moved to intervene...before reminding himself; that this had already happened. Nothing he could possibly do could change it...J'onn's eyes narrowed and his face fell in concern as the man stood over Camille, scowling down at her.

"I couldn't care less how you feel, 591. You are here to follow my orders and that's it. You're worthless if you actually second guess yourself! That scientist was nothing but cannon fodder and a threat to my company. You killing him does a favor to the world."  
"...I took a life...you can't POSSIBLY expect me to be proud of myself for that." Camille replied, slowly standing and gritting her teeth.  
The businessman scoffed...and backhanded the alien in front of him once more.  
"Keep in mind what I told you would happen…do you really want your fellow experiments punished for your own mishaps?"  
"...no sir…"  
"Then get out of my sight, you trash…"

***WT***

J'onn let out a gasp as he suddenly found himself being pushed away...and looked upwards, Seeing Camille looking at him in fear and confusion. The Saturn winced sharply taking a few steps back, a flood of new questions entering her mind.  
The Martian was silent for a moment, glancing upwards towards Wonder Woman and Flash, who both looked confused at the transaction going on before them. His mind going back to the memories that he had been forced out of, the Martian slowly reached for the shaken Saturn before him.  
"...Camille-"

Without another word, the Saturn turned and quickly walked away, leaving her friends to watch her retreat.

Wonder Woman winced and looked towards J'onn. "I had hopped that by reading her mind, you would have been able to calm her down...I didn't think this would make it worse, J'onn...I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault, Diana…" J'onn replied, slowly standing, looking shaken.  
"What happened?" Flash asked, taking a step up. "Is she ok?"  
"...No…"

***DS***

I'm sorry, I've got writer's block and I'm not really happy with how this chapter turned out...


	15. Todellisuus

***DS***

"Let me get this straight...we've been stripping this planet...for a YEAR...for THIS?!"

Cyclone and Trample looked over the area that their blood sample from the Saturn had eventually led them to. For the longest of times, the signal would keep them running in circles...NOW they understood why.  
The Saturn's ship that they had been seeking for so long was torn apart AND under water. No wonder the signals kept shorting in and out.

Cyclone crossed his arms and scowled at the water below him, scanning the area for any possible method of getting TO the ship...however he found nothing but dead ends. The Charonian growled lowly and looked towards his claws. "I hate to say this...and I mean I REALLY hate to say this...but we may need Kare's help." The alien huffed and glared at his ally. "Quite frankly he's the LAST idiot I want to have here."  
"We actually agree on something." Trample muttered sarcastically, crossing his thick arms over his broad chest and letting out a low rumble of pondering. "...One thing that I find a mystery...is wouldn't the Clarity have found the surface if it had gone down with the Saturn's ship?"  
"What do you mean?"

Trample looked towards Cyclone and made a motion with his claw-like hand. "Think about it. The few times that we've encountered the Saturn and her Earth friends. She's never used the weapon against us, signaling that she doesn't have it. Not to mention, she has been on Earth for MORE than two Earth months-"  
"She lost her memory, remember?" Cyclone smirked and waved a hand in the air slightly. "That little kitten has no idea she could just call the Omion army to Earth. She's no threat."  
"Exactly...she's no threat" Trample narrowed her eyes. "Which means the weapon has not been activated."

Cyclone was silent for a moment, before he looked towards Trample...and grinned slowly. "Which also would suggest that we still have time to find the Clarity before the Omions have a chance to hone in on it…I am so brilliant!"  
"...absolutely genius…" Trample muttered sarcastically.  
Cyclone turned, completely ignoring Trample, and grinning evilly. "Well since our little Saturn cutie isn't an Elite, there's no way she'd be able to pinpoint the weapon. SO! Who could POSSIBLY have it on this sly fox of a planet?"

"...Probably either the Government or Science Tech centers." Trample reported, taking out a device that immediately started listing possible location sites. The top five included Stark Industries, Wayne Enterprises, Allen Corp, LexCorp, and OsCorp.  
"Good night, there's a lot of Corps." Cyclone mused, looking at the device in interest. "Look! There's even a TRI Corp!"  
"Brilliant deduction…" Trample muttered, before standing up straight and frowning. "Where should we start?"

"Probably with the nearest one…" Cyclone looked over the listings...and made a motion with a finger. "Allen Corp looks secluded...and the rest are clustered near each other...let's start with the easy pickings..."

***WT***

J'onn looked over the monitors of the Watch Tower, a serious look on his face. So far there was no sign of trouble, but experience had taught him never to become too comfortable. After all, even before Camille had arrived, he had learned the hard way that when things looked peaceful, they could get deadly within seconds.  
Encounters with Grodd, Luthor, and even Batman's deadliest enemy had come to bite him in the butt more than once.

"Hey big guy, you're up early."

J'onn blinked and turned slightly, seeing Hawkgirl walk up, hands on her hips and a strange look on her face. "I thought Superman was going to keep watch last night?"  
"Superman had a previous engagement with a friend of his." J'onn replied stubbly, looking back down towards the monitors to make sure everything was alright. "He also knows a few people that can help us with our new lead."  
"Lead?" Hawkgirl tilted her head slightly, raising an eyebrow. "On that creature that attacked Kitty?"

"She seems to have a connection to Camille...However, Camille is unable to pinpoint her." The Martian looked up and frowned deeply. "I highly doubt she would even want to, even if she could."  
"So basically you're going to try and pinpoint her for the kid. How touching." Hawkgirl looked over the screens that the Martian was looking over.  
"...So! When are you gonna tell her how you feel about her?"

J'onn paused at the statement, and looked towards his ally in question. Hawkgirl only smirked back in reply. "I may not have the ability to read minds; but I can read body language and the cute way she seems to get awkward around you."  
"...She needs more time" The Martian replied, looking back at the computers and refusing to look back at the Thanagarian. "Camille has been through a tremendous amount of stress, not to mention her past seems to be finding her and plaguing her. The last thing she needs right now are confusing emotions on top of stress."  
"So you DO like her."

There was no reply from the Martian for a good minute, but Hawkgirl DID see a very light blush grace the green man's cheeks. Letting off a slight smirk, the Thanagarian dropped the subject, for now, and looked back towards the computer and what J'onn was researching.  
"OsCorp huh? Is that where the little nasty say she was from?"  
"None of us spoke to her except for Camille." J'onn replied, motioning towards the very blurry picture of 479 that the Javelin had managed to take in the forest. "And what was said consisted of mostly threats."  
"Oh I'll give her a real threat." Hawkgirl scoffed, reaching for her mace and getting it ready for battle. "So how do we find the little-"

"I understand perfectly how you feel." J'onn turned and faced Hawkgirl, frowning seriously. "But first we need to know more about our enemy before we even consider tracking them down." The Martian narrowed his eyes. "This...479 creature has the ability to make others hallucinate...a possible threat to not only Camille, but the entire League"  
"Wonderful." Hawkgirl put her mace away and frowned. "So how do we counter? How do you intend on protecting your girl if that thing's hunting for her?"  
"Camille is protected by her Felidae advantage of being insusceptible to mind control." J'onn frowned as he looked at the screen for a moment, before crossing his thick arms. "However, I would hesitate to let her investigate situations on her own…"

"Agreed...Maybe you should be paired with her." Hawkgirl smirked lightly and started heading out of the room to find Superman. "After all, any good guy wants to protect his girl."

***WT***

Tickling, trickling notes of a swan's lullaby filled the room with warmth and light. The notes danced from one end of the room to the other, flirting with even the busiest ears in the Watchtower.  
Too bad her thoughts weren't as peaceful as the song she was listening to. In all reality, she could relate to the lyrics that twirled around her…

"...Dancing gracefully...Across my memory…  
...Things I almost remember…  
...Once upon a December…"

Whoever wrote this song was practically physic in Camille's personal opinion. The Felidae twirled herself and continued to dance...if she could just get her mind off of that creature…  
Don't think about her...Don't think about Saturn…  
Don't think about Cyclone...not even the Justice League!  
Just DANCE!  
Camille attempted to copy a ballet move she had seen a couple perform in the 'Swan Lake' dvds she had asked Green Lantern to rent for her.  
However, each time she tried to land, she found herself on the floor. Letting off a soft growl, Camille attempted the move again...and again...each time landing either flat on her back or on her stomach.  
The Saturn forced herself up and winced, putting a paw to her aching shoulder. She let out a few pants, inwardly straining herself.

 _...They are no family to you…  
...Do you really think the Martian would embrace you?  
...You are a VILLAIN!_

PUNCH!

Camille panted heavily, a new sensation of pain filling her body...her eyes were glowing an angry white...and a very faint symbol of Saturn glowed on her forehead...before disappearing as though it were never there. The Saturn continued to pant...before wincing in sudden panic and retracting her paw, only to discover she had punched a hole in one of the air conditioning units.  
Making a face, Camille slowly backed away from the damaged unit...and sighed in frustration. For a while she stood there, pursing her lips and clenching her fists in and out...before she turned and pressed a button on the radio to change the song playing.  
Maybe one without lyrics would help her calm down…

She rose her arms as the new song began, and did her BEST to block out any thoughts trying to come to her…  
The song sped up, resulting in Camille narrowing her eyes in concentration. She was going to make it...this time...for sure!  
-Grab-  
Camille nearly let off a yelp when someone took her paw...and held her firmly as she landed in just the right position. The Saturn took in a breath and found herself continuing to dance with the aide of the firm, yet somewhat gentle hands aiding her. The music continued to play, undaunted by the sudden confusion of the main dancer. Who had come to support her? Superman couldn't dance right? No one could PAY Flash to dance ballet...Green Lantern was sleeping...so that left…

"...J'onn-kun...why are you being so nice to me, nya?"  
Camille received no answer...but she did close her eyes and continue to dance to the music that would slow down, then speed up, then slow, then speed. "You of all people...should know that I might be a threat to you…" Camille paused and sighed, taking her partner's hand and allowing herself to be twirled.  
"...J'onn...I don't want to be the Justice League's enemy...Especially not you…"

"...What makes you believe that you have to be our enemy? One threat from someone you don't even remember?"

Camille's eyes snapped open at the voice, and she immediately whipped around; only to see, not J'onn...but Batman.  
"Na-...NAN DA?!" The Saturn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in the dark knight's direction. "What the heck?! Why were you-"  
"Trying to dance a pas de deux by yourself is pretty pointless." Batman replied evenly, frowning his normal serious frown in reply.  
The Saturn flushed slightly and crossed her arms, letting off the smallest of scoffs in Batman's direction. "And you would know this, HOW?"

"When you've been to as many performances as I had to sit through, you learn a thing or two." The vigilante replied dully, making Camille let off a small 'humph'.

"Well _you're_ educated, aren't yew?" Camille muttered, keeping her arms crossed and looking away. "What exactly do you want? Don't you hate me, Bat-san?"  
"Do you really think you'd be apart of this team if I hated you?" Batman asked seriously, earning a glare from Camille. Not bothering to let the Saturn come up with some sort of retort, the dark vigilante took something from his belt, and held it out to the cat-girl before him. "Here. Give this to Superman when he comes back."

"...Can't you do it, Bat-San?" The Saturn asked, gently taking the device from Batman's hand and giving the vigilante a strange look.  
"I'm busy." came the blunt reply.  
Camille scoffed lightly and looked away slightly. "You weren't too busy to dance." she mocked lowly. "Humph...besides, I'm not comfortable dancing with a partner, nya…"

"You seemed pretty comfortable when you thought I was J'onn."

Camille paused quickly, and a DARK blush came to her face as Batman exited the room. Looking towards the door, watching it close, the Saturn found herself simply standing in stunned silence.  
...Batman knew…  
"NYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Camille SLAPPED her forehead and growled in irritation. Batman...BATMAN! HE WAS SO IRRITATING! He was everything a teammate could be...BUT HE WAS SO MEDALING! Crossing her arms, Camille's dark blush only got darker...before she gasped slightly.  
Wait...if BATMAN knew...and J'onn could read minds…  
...There was a pretty big chance that the Martian himself knew as well…

Camille winced and put her paws to her chest. What exactly was she supposed to do? She had never felt this way before...well, as far to her knowledge…  
Everything was so confusing...So irritating...So-

"We've got an emergency in Metropolis; those able meet at the Javelin immediately!"  
The Saturn jumped at the sound of Superman's voice and looked up quickly. She'd deal with her emotions later...now she had to focus on the task at hand.

***SW***

"No more bats...I do NOT want to run into any more bats…" Cyclone grumbled as he and Trample tore through the storage room of the newest target, LexCorp.  
Originally they had planned to strike AllenCorp; but wound up at Wanye Enterprises...where they got met by Batman.  
A quick detour to Nevada...Trying to get slack from AllenCorp. Nope! Some heroine called the 'Flying Fox' LITERALLY took a whip to them!  
Cyclone personally felt that Batman PROBABLY tipped that girl off!  
Dealing with the LexCorp security wasn't hard at all...just a few security guards, even a few attack dogs...nothing special.

"Trample! Any luck yet!? My wings are KILLING me and I'd rather not run into the Justice League!...Unless that cute little Saturn is with them." The Charonian smirked. "I need a little fun today."  
"Well things would be going a WHOLE lot faster…" Trample tossed a piece of machinery over his shoulder as he continued to raid the place. "...If a certain idiot was actually HELPING me search…"  
"I'd rather not." Cyclone scoffed, looking towards his claws. "That fight with that…'Foxey' girl actually hurt."  
"Oh you poor thing." Trample muttered sarcastically. The large ugly alien continued to dig through the tech that surrounded him letting off a small growl. "Considering the Justice League is actually fairly easy when spent...Just think how bad it would be if that Saturn was actually-"

ZAPP!

Both Cyclone and Trample quickly narrowed their eyes and dodged just as a BLAST from a laser beam shot right past them. The aliens landed in separate parts of the room, before turning to see their attacker.

"Didn't your mothers ever teach you not to steal from powerful men?" A man with a deep voice threatened, holding up a large cannon-like laser weapon, aiming it at the two aliens before him. Cyclone and Trample watched him for a while...before smirks came to their faces.  
"Lex Luthor right?" Cyclone asked mockingly, waving a hand slightly in dismissal. "When it comes to individuals who THINK they're powerful; it's not the same."

Lex scowled at the comment, and quickly fired the cannon.  
Cyclone smirked, and quickly took to the air, spreading his wings and taking out his own firing weapon, aiming it at the human and shooting rapidly.  
Luthor ducked and got cover, snarling and continuing his attack on the strange alien creature attacking him. When he had caught wind of other corporations being attacked, he hadn't exactly been ready for weird aliens. That being said, with as much as he had seen in his lifetime, he shouldn't have been so surprised.  
Before he could really think about anything else, he found himself SLAMMED to the ground with the alien's hind claws around his throat and a weapon aimed at his head.

Cyclone smirked and stayed in his position. "Well at least you're not a bat." The alien smirked and fiddled with the trigger of the laser pistol in his hand. "But you ARE annoying. So i'll just do the world a favor and shut you up-"

"Cyclone? Since when do humans carry omega class inson-graphers?"  
"...huh?"  
Cyclone looked from where he was pinning Lex on the ground and watched as Trample slowly stomped over and held a small device in his mammoth hand, careful not to scratch the device with his razor-sharp claws. The Charonian narrowed his eyes and took it out of his ally's hand...and then looked down towards Lex Luthor, raising an eyebrow.  
"And just WHERE did you acquire technology from Saturn's main moon, Titan?"

"That's on a need to know basis." Lex growled lowly...before Cyclone's grip got tighter on the man.  
"Well I need to know." Cyclone smirked and leaned down, a slow grin on his face. "Though I wouldn't mind cleaning my claws off of you. I haven't killed a human in the longest time."  
"Maybe because Earth is under Saturn protection…" Trample scoffed, crossing his thick arms over his broad chest and scowled down at the human...before GRABBING Lex by the head and hoisting him up, ignoring his shouts of pain. "Do you want to live or die human? You have two seconds to respond."

BANG!

Both aliens looked from the human, towards the sudden blast that took out the wall...revealing Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and…  
"...Well hello there sweetheart." Cyclone grinned upon seeing Camille, who only scowled and unsheathed her claws. "What a pleasure! Though you didn't have to bring your friends." The Alien placed his hands on his hips and smirked. "I don't think they can protect themselves from me."

"Cyclone! Drop him right now!" Superman ordered, frowning at the smugness coming from the ugly aliens before him.  
"Are you serious? I've got your enemy at my mercy, and you want me to let him GO?" Cyclone waved a claw in the air and chuckled smugly. "You heroes are so confusing, aren't you?"  
"Just because he's my enemy, doesn't mean I will go so low as to letting him die." Superman pointed at the aliens and scowled. "I won't tell you again- Release him!"  
"You know the funny thing is, you just DID tell me again." Cyclone smirked...and then glanced towards Trample. "Go ahead, drop the human."

Trample looked from Cyclone, towards the Justice League...before CHUCKING the human villain at the group before them. The group scattered, Green Lantern taking only a split second to halt Luthor's fall. Before he could really focus on his next task he got SLAMMED into the wall, courtesy of Trample's mean backhand.  
In retaliation of his attack on Green Lantern, Hawkgirl charged up her mace and let out a battle yell, SLAMMING a wave of electricity into Trample's back. The demon-like monster turned and grabbed Hawkgirl by the throat and SLAMMED her down to the ground, narrowing his eyes and studying the heroine's weapon.  
"...how very interesting." He mused.  
"You like it?" Hawkgirl growled, reeling back her arm, prepared to swing it at the alien...only to have Trample grab the weapon out of her hand, and then KICK her away. Hawkgirl cried out as she SLAMMED into Green Lantern, who scrambled up and ran to her aide.

"You just made a BIG mistake, ugly!" Green Lantern snarled, keeping his hands on Hawkgirl. Trample only smirked in reply; taking out the stone that Cyclone had infused with Charonian power, and placing it near the mace in his other hand.  
"Fusion." He snarled. At the command, a dark ray of light engulfed Hawkgirl's mace and began transforming it...into a figure. The figure stood still for a moment...before it opened glowing black eyes...and immediately started shooting out electricity towards Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. The two heroes looked towards each other, before quickly scrambling upwards.  
"How did he DO that?!"

"J'onn said that Etrigan said that stone can make ANYTHING happen! He must've-WHOA!"  
The two got slammed to the ground as the electric being shot it's attacks at anyone and everyone excluding the two Charonians.  
Trample smirked at the show before him...before he looked up, hearing a swoosh before him and looked up, seeing Superman heading for him. Smirking, the monster grabbed Lex Luthor by the head...and CHUCKED him in Superman's direction, throwing the hero off-guard.

Not too far away J'onn dodged attacks from Cyclone, merely by staying transparent. Considering the first time they had fault it was on depleted oxygen, J'onn had a better vantage point- however, Cyclone was cunning...this he knew all too well.  
The Charonian smirked and started flying STRAIGHT for the Martian, noticing that the green alien was still transparent. Narrowing his eyes, Cyclone glanced to the side, where Camille was making a move to pounce...and quickly aimed his laser pistol at her.  
"Camille!"  
Hearing the Martian call out, Cyclone smirked, and quickly turned his attack back towards the Martian, FIRING the blast while the Martian was not ready. J'onn took the blast and was SLAMMED into the wall, holding his head and groaning lowly.

"J'ONN-KUN!"

Cyclone grinned and turned, reeling back his fist and SLAMMING his fist across the approaching Saturn's face. The impact knocked her back several feet and caused her to stumble and fall down a flight of stairs, landing on her side and moaning.  
J'onn gasped and quickly started to get up in an attempt to help, before he was SLAMMED further into the wall he had been up against. Glaring upwards, he saw Cyclone smirking at him and reeling back his claw.

"Am I seeing things?...Or is this seriously a Martian attracted to a Saturn?" He taunted.  
J'onn's eyes widened...before he seethed and quickly PUNCHED Cyclone in the stomach. "Don't you DARE touch her!"  
"Can't make any promises there." Cyclone smirked back and SLASHED at J'onn's arm. "But I WILL give her a goodbye kiss for you" That much said, the Charonian formed a blast in the palm of his hand, which turned into a fire ball, and slammed it into the Martian's midsection. Cyclone grinned as the Martian fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Giving the alien a mock-salute, Cyclone turned and raced back towards the stairs...only to be SLASHED across the face by Felidae claws.

"How dare you! Stay away from him!" Camille yelled, continuing her attack. Cyclone smirked, ignoring the stinging pain in his face, and SNAGGED both of Camille's arms. He then KNEED her in the stomach, causing the Felidae to sink to her knees. The Charonian chuckled and leaned down slightly, keeping her arms tightly in his grip.  
"We've been seeing a lot of each other, kitty." Cyclone grinned and released one off her arms, taking her chin in his fingers and smirking evilly. "Us meeting again and again must mean we're-"  
"SHUT UP!" Camille tried to strike at Cyclone, but found herself unable to, and growled. "I have nothing to do with you, nya! So get your blasted tail OFF of earth, Away from the Justice League and AWAY from J'o-"

"No." Cyclone smirked and took his claws, lining them up. "Today the Justice League will die...but I'll kill you with my own hands, kitty cat." The alien narrowed his eyes. "Consider this my little present to you, Saturn."  
He reeled his hand to strike Camille, but found himself KICKED in the stomach, resulting in Camille quickly scrambling up and turning.

"You're too slow"  
"NYA!"

Camille fell down two more flights of stairs and narrowed her eyes as she found a landing spot for herself. As she positioned herself, her eyes started glowing white…  
Cyclone wasted no time; he spread his wings and quickly took after the cat-girl, aiming his pistol at the falling Saturn. "Don't worry, kitty! I'll make sure the Martian dies slowly and painfully!"  
At his words, Camille gritted her teeth in hot anger, and her eyes went completely white.  
Before she even hit the ground, the Felidae turned in mid-air...and SLASHED at Cyclone's wing.

"ARGH!"

Cyclone landed on the ground on his back and winced sharply at the sheer PAIN that was going throughout his WHOLE BACK! Growling for a moment, the Charonian slowly pushed himself up. "...I'm impressed, kitten...not just ANY basic Saturn can cut up a Charonian Lieutenant." Cyclone winced and started to turn. "You actually hit me when I was serious...usually the only ones that can pull that off are Elite-"  
The Charonian gasped sharply and took a few quick steps back at the sight...of Camille with two sharp sai, and the uniform of an Elite Saturn soldier on. There was only a short moment of silence, before Camille snarled and went for Cyclone.

Above, Superman used his laser vision in an attempt to get Trample away from Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. However, when he got close enough, the electricity monster shot a quick wave of power at the Kryptonian, sending him to the ground and CRASHING into J'onn. Both groaning, they managed to help each other up, and quickly dodge an oncoming attack from the electricity monster.  
"Cyclone has Camille trapped." J'onn quickly said, looking towards Superman for help- however, before Superman even had a chance to respond, the electric monster waved up a big bolt and SLAMMED it against a wall behind the two aliens. Both the Martian and the Kryptonian managed to get out of the way in time, only to find that the monster was ready to attack again.  
"I think they ALL have us trapped." Superman responded, taking note of the recovering Lex Luthor not too far away. "What was I thinking, not bringing the others? I could REALLY use Flash's speed right now!"

"TRAMPLE!"

J'onn and Superman looked over as Cyclone all but FLEW out from the lower levels of the structure, a panicked look on his face.  
Trample had time to glance over his shoulder, only to be SLAMMED to the ground by his ally. "CYCLONE! What the heck-"  
"MOVE! NOW! RETREAT!"  
"What the slag are you-" Growling, Trample started to clench his fists...only to reel back and scramble upwards when he saw Camille land close to them. She had an Egyptian-like getup, and two glowing sai in her paw.

"...WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE WASN'T AN ELITE!" Trample got himself up and gritted his teeth at the sight before him...before he growled and made a motion with his hand. "We WON'T be finding the weapon with her around! We need to get out of here!"

"Todellisuus!"  
Camille snarled, beginning to go after them. However, just as she started her attack, she noticed the electric being that Trample had made, continuing its attack on Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. The Saturn gritted her teeth and looked from the fight, towards the retreating Charonians, and then back; before she quickly ran for the fight to the side.  
Not noticing the new arrival, the monster had charged up a bolt of lightning, and was getting ready to strike the two heroes down…

SLASH!  
"Hyökkää perheeni...Ei voida hyväksyä!"  
The Electric monster let off a shriek and turned, only to be STABBED in the midsection of it's sparking body. Roaring and sending electric sparks everywhere, the monster dissipated, turning back into Hawkgirl's mace and falling to the ground, the sorcerer's stone falling beside it.

Taking advantage of the moment, Hawkgirl quickly got up, took her mace, and SMASHED the rock into many pieces. Scowling, the Thanagarian moaned and rubbed her shoulder. "I'm REALLY starting to hate those guys." She growled, looking towards the others. After a moment, she took notice of Camille and pursed her lips lightly. "...So...You're an Omion soldier, huh?"  
She got no response from Camille...if anything, the Saturn merely glared pointedly at her.  
Hawkgirl was silent for a moment...before she turned to face Camille. "Hey...Kitty, you in there?...Camille?"

Again the Saturn stayed silent, as if...she had no idea who she was, and had nothing to do with her…

"Camille…"  
Behind her, J'onn slowly approached, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "...Camille?"  
The Saturn was silent for a moment...before she slowly looked towards J'onn and studied him for a moment…  
"...Ah...J'onn-kun…" Without warning, her threatening white stare returned back to her normal topaz gaze. The Felidae put a paw to her head, as though she had some sort of headache…

***Flashback***  
 _  
Purin glared at the man who held her captive, taking in every little detail that he did to her. She had given him countless warnings...had given him a threat, AND had blown up his research facility in protest…  
But this human was set on power...this was obvious._

 _"...Let me warn you now, Osborn-human…" Purin narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You trying to duplicate my power is impossible. It can only stay with me." The Saturn soldier smirked as the human glanced in her direction. "And you know my mouth is staying shut for the secrets of Saturn."_

 _"Fine with me my dear. After a year of dealing with your rebellion, I think I finally know what I can do with you." Osborn placed his hands behind his back and smirked. "You won't betray Saturn...You won't betray Mars...And you're not allowed to attack Earth...But I can get you to betray yourself."  
Purin narrowed her eyes as Osborn pressed a button...and let out a shriek of pain._

***WT***

"NYA!"  
Camille sat up quickly a panicked look on her face...before she suddenly looked confused. How did she get in her room? Looking around, the Saturn slipped out of bed and looked out the window...Earth was safe…  
...Was it all a dream then?

A sudden flash of the fight hit her mind and the Felidae winced sharply. It HAD happened...then why did she black out again!? How did she get home?! Was Superman and the others ok?...WHERE was J'onn?!  
Turning, the Saturn quickly turned and opened her door...only to SLAM into the Flash, who had happened to be zipping by.  
"WHOA! Where's the fire kitty-"  
"FLASH-KUN!"

Camille quickly took Flash by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Where are the others?! Is Lantern-kun ok!? Hawk-san!? Where are they?! Where's J'onn-kun?!"  
"Take it easy!" Flash took Camille by her own shoulders and frowned. "They're all safe- don't you remember saving them? Apparently you transformed again...you don't remember?"  
Camille looked at him in confusion. "...No...all I remember was...Cyclone threatened J'onn-kun...I got mad...and I blacked out."

"Sounds like a serious case of the Hulk to me." Flash teased, putting his hands on his hips. "Sure you're not as big and ugly, but you sure can be scary."  
"...Who?"  
"Ah just some big guy who works with a team known as the 'Avengers'" Flash waved a hand in the air. "Not as cool as the Justice League of course, but still cool."

The Saturn blinked and looked down, confusion on her face...before she started to walk down the hall, looking shaken.  
"Hey you ok, Kitty? Wanna help me prank GL?"  
"...no...No not now, Flash-kun...maybe tomorrow…" Camille continued to walk...and crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows lightly. Ok...WHAT had happened? Cyclone had threatened J'onn...and then…  
...WHY COULDN'T SHE REMEMBER?!  
Opening the door to the rec room, Camille went in and shut the door behind her...before she plain KICKED the wall. As she did so, the Stereo began to play her music by default.  
The Saturn glanced at the music box...and rolled her eyes slightly, ignoring the melody that it gave off into the room.

So she could remember some horrible memory...but not herself protecting the ones that she loved? Not only that, but even the MEMORY she had made no sense! If that 479 person had told her that she BELONGED to this guy named 'Osborn'...then why was she FIGHTING him in her memories?  
That would suggest that in all reality she WASN'T a villain…  
Camille looked down and crossed her arms. Well THAT would be a relief. The last thing she wanted was to throw away everything she believed in. Everything she hoped for...Everyone...she loved.

"...Camille?"

The Saturn let off a groan and put her paws to her head. "GEEZ! Can you NOT be everywhere at once, nya?! Leave me alone!" The Saturn turned, balling up her fist. "Go AWAY Bat-Sa-..." Camille paused when she saw J'onn behind her...and flushed in embarrassment. "...J-...J'onn-kun…"  
"I know this must be hard for you...feeling vulnerable." The Martian said, looking at the Saturn before him. "You're the only one of us who is unsure of her past, and who she may be in reality." J'onn was silent for a moment...before he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "...But you don't need to prove yourself. Whatever has happened to you, you can be assured that the Justice League will not abandon you in your time of need." He frowned and narrowed his eyes at Camille seriously. "...don't EVER think of yourself as a villain...because you have a pure heart that is worthy to be known as a heroine…"

Camille broke...seriously broke at the Martian's words, and tears threatened to leave her eyes in pure gratitude. How could this important Martian say such kind things to her? Always bringing her up? Always giving her strength? No wonder she was attracted to him…  
The Saturn paused and quickly tried to hide her thoughts…

"...would you like to dance?"

Camille paused and looked up at the Martian's question, seeing his large hand offered to her.  
The Saturn hesitated briefly...before gently sliding her paw into his hand, allowing his fingers to wrap themselves around her paw pads.


	16. Closer

***Disclaimer***

I'm seriously pondering an arrangement between Viola and Ballet...it may or may not happen, but as of right now, i'm just trying to convince myself whether or not I should even continue the story. Sure, I got another chapter….

...But i've been over this about 13 times and i'm losing motivation. meh.

***SL***

Setting is absolutely everything when choosing the perfect place for slaughter. Everything must look and feel perfect. That way, even the victim can appreciate the moment.  
479 smirked as she looked over one of her final choices. If this was going to work, she had to make absolutely certain that SHE had the high ground, while the Justice League didn't.  
The great thing about this particular location was that it was surrounded by water.  
Something that 591 HATED.

479 crossed her leathery arms and took in the scene around her.  
An underground lake...Somewhere in which the foe couldn't fly, weapons would be a hazard, and special powers would be limited.  
And the best part? 591 couldn't swim.  
Perfect.  
Stille, it wasn't fun or challenging if she had COMPLETE advantage. What if she could just taunt 591 with the water instead? After all, she had always wanted to get the better of the goody paws. Always acting like an older sister to the other experiments…always actually CARING about life. Pah. If 591 even KNEW the path that 832 had taken, she'd probably be devastated.  
Maybe her losing her memory was a GOOD thing.

479 looked up and waved a claw in the air, forcing movement around in the waters in front of her, and causing it to gloss over. Now...to lure the Justice League…and to finally trump 591.  
"Be prepared, soldier of Saturn." 479 growled out. "I will surpass you AND Master's 'beloved' 832. No more on the sidelines, and not in the shadow of those who think they're better. You will fear me, 591." The Experiment narrowed her eyes. "You want to be known as Camille, or 'Perfect heart'? Well YOU will know ME as Kyra!"  
479 narrowed her eyes evilly and rose her arms, allowing her body to glow a strange color.  
"And I will finally get the pleasure of engulfing you in darkness. Along with any who dare defy my dark master."

Her claws merely touched the water below her, and they became as glass, thanks to her abilities.  
"Let the feast begin."

***WT***

"...Nya?" Camille paused and looked behind her...to see nothing.  
That was strange...she thought she had sensed some sort of danger. The Saturn stayed silent for a short while, before turning and continuing down the hall.  
Letting off a large yawn, Camille glanced down towards the box in her paws. Once she finished with this little 'errand' maybe she could take a three hour sleep. After learning that Saturn only had 10 hours to each day, she had learned over the past year to schedule accordingly.  
Work, nap, work, play, nap, etc.

"And you're saying that there's even more of them?"  
"Hundreds. Only four of them were favored 'of use'"

Huh?  
Camille's ears perked at the sound of Superman and Batman talking. What exactly were they discussing? Football? Politics?  
The Catgirl let curiosity get the better of her, and started to go into the room.  
"I would have thought you would be asleep by now."  
Camille jumped slightly, and looked towards her right, where J'onn was walking up, giving the Saturn a confused look. The Saturn felt a light blush come to her cheeks and slowly faced the Martian, a slight smile on her face.  
"Dun worry, J'onn-kun. After I finish this errand for Hawk-san and Flash-kun, I'll finally be able to rest." Camille looked thoughtful for a moment...before a sheepish look came to her face.  
"Considering the day...I may need 5 hours of sleep instead of three or four...Is...Is that ok, J'onn-kun?"

The Martian gave off a warm smile towards his friend's actions. She was...really cute when she wanted to be.  
"I don't belive that will be an issue." He responded.

Camille smiled at the response, and started to go up to the Martian to give him a hug...however she quickly stopped herself and looked down at her box. A Moment of silence went by…  
...how does one hug or express gratitude to someone they are attracted to WITHOUT making them feel awkward?!

"What do you have in the box, Camille?"

The Saturn paused...and slowly scooted the box behind her back.  
"...Nothing…"  
She got a raised eyebrow from J'onn, and squirmed. "...Ok, I'm fixing to do something for Flash-kun...since he's busy…"  
"...I'm sure Flash will appreciate your help." J'onn replied, the faintest of smirks on his face.

Camille grinned slightly...before looking down and blushing.  
"Um...J'onn-kun?"  
"...Yes Camille?"  
"...There's-...I need to tell you...I mean…" The Saturn paused and blushed. "I...J'onn-kun I...Really…"  
J'onn watched the Saturn fumbled over her words...and smiled softly at her in understanding. He slowly began to reach for her...before Superman looked out from the meeting area.

"Hey J'onn? Didn't you have more information on-" The Kryptonian paused, seeing not just J'onn, but Camille as well.  
Quickly wincing, Camille reclaimed her box to her front and blushed. "Uh-...lemme get out of your way, nya." she said quickly, walking hastily down the hall and out of sight.  
Superman blinked, watching the retreating Saturn leave and looked towards J'onn in confusion.  
"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, tilting his head.

The Martian was silent for a while, before he looked towards Superman seriously.  
"Yes, I did recall the information that was given to my squadron by the explorers of Saturn." he replied professionally. Walking into the room and shutting the door, J'onn looked towards Batman and Superman seriously.  
"The explorers explained that elite Saturns were able to manipulate the energy of their opponents, which is what we have seen in Camille." J'onn looked down for a moment, as though he were thinking, before looking back upwards.  
"One thing that I have yet to understand, is why Camille doesn't remember when she enters her battle mode."

"Perhaps, it has to do with Norman Osborn." Batman suggested, narrowing his eyes at the hard file that he had managed to get his hands on. "From what little information I HAVE been able to get my hands on, Apparently Camille has gone through a mind wipe once before."  
"That makes logical sense." J'onn looked upwards and frowned in disapproval at the mere thought. "When I went into her mind, there were two separate memories that had nothing to do with one another."  
"According to Dr. Octavius, Camille had crash landed on Earth, and had been captured by Osborn." The dark knight narrowed his eyes. "She was then wiped of her memorise and placed in charge of perfecting his other experiments, the most prized one being one known as '832'."

"...Then Camille has indeed been on Earth for more than 20 years." J'onn frowned...and looked upwards. "...Then it is highly possible that Saturn may be in the process of scanning the inner planets."

"Wait...in the process?" Superman asked, looking confused. "Wouldn't they have given up the search by now if they hadn't found her? I mean...20 years is a long time…"

"A Saturn's year is far longer than Earth's." J'onn replied, frowning. "For them, Camille has not even been gone for a year yet. If the last update she gave them was peaceful, it is usually not questioned if the soldier takes their time getting back to Saturn." The Martian continued, looking thoughtful. "There was once a time, when a Saturn Felidae Elite Soldier landed on Mars for unknown reasons. The Felidae at first tried to avoid us, but later we learned that she had landed there by mistake and was in the process of hunting an outlaw of some kind. She had explained to us that she didn't need to alert Saturn, so long as she wasn't inactive for three of Saturn's months."

"Fascinating." Batman replied dully, crossing his arms. "What I'm more concerned about, is just how many other experiments could be lurking at OsCorp." Batman narrowed his eyes...and looked up seriously. "I have no more doubts about Camille herself...but what she could possibly be used for in human hands...I'm going question Osborn himself."  
"Problem." Superman looked up, frowning. "Norman Osborn was reported deceased exactly one year ago yesterday."  
"This does pose a problem...particularly if 479 continues to hunt for Camille." J'onn confirmed, narrowing his eyes in protection. If anyone tried to take Camille from him…

"Then that leaves one question."

Both Superman and J'onn looked towards Batman, who looked suspicious.  
"If Norman Osborn is dead...then why is his Experiment trying to take Camille away from us?"

***EW***

Green Lantern looked around the corner, carefully scanning the area for any unannounced boobytraps set up by a certian speedster. Carefully looking up and down, he figured flying would be his best bet against setting off any trip wires. Keeping an extra eye out for the Flash himself; Lantern let off a sigh.  
Luckily, it looked like Flash was pre-occupied with chores, and Kitty was most likely dancing.

GL paused when he noticed Camille of all people walking down the hall. She was carrying a medium sized box, and seemed absolutely oblivious to anything around her.  
"Hey! Kitty!"  
Camille paused and looked upwards, curiously. After a moment, she tilted her head and made a slight face at the sight in front of her.  
"Lantern-kun...do your feet not work, nya?"  
GL made a face...before he slowly levitated downwards, frowning. "They work just fine. I just don't trust Flash."

"NANI?!" Camille looked horrified at the information for a moment, taking a step back. "You-...don't trust Flash-kun?! WHY?! DOUSHITE?!"

The Lantern paused and winced sharply at his own statement, quickly putting his hands up in protest.  
"Now wait a minute, Camille! I didn't-"  
"What did Flash-kun even do to you?" The Saturn hugged the box closer to herself, and looked up at her ally with large kitty eyes. "He's...He's not our enemy now...Is he?!"  
"NO!" Green Lantern quickly shook his hands in the air, a wave of pity and panic coming to him. "I- No! Flash is tight! We're tight!"  
The Ex-Marine quickly took Camille by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes...he couldn't help but feel...cornered…  
"I just meant that I was keeping an eye out for his pranks is all! That's all Kitty!"

Camille looked at him for a while...and a slow smirk came to her face.  
"...Then you really shouldn't trust me either, nya…" she replied smoothly.

Green Lantern didn't have much time to react; because before he could even blink, the Saturn quickly slid-kicked the green-hero to the ground. Letting off a yell, Green Lantern landed on his back with a grunt.  
Looking up, the hero gasped. "NO!"  
SPLUSH!  
Before he knew it, a slimy mess of mud mixed with honey of all things SLAMMED all over him.  
"NOW HAWK-SAN!"

"WHAT?!"  
Green Lantern looked up, just in time to see Hawkgirl quickly fly over and hit him with multiple feathered pillows. After a good amount of smacks and hits from the sleepwear, GL found an opportunity to quickly get up and attempt to retreat. He looked over himself in disgust...and heard a shutter click…  
...only to look up, seeing Camille take a quick picture of him, and quickly started typing into a cell phone.

"...NO! You'd BETTER not be sending that to Flash!" Green Lantern roared, shaking his fist in the Saturn's direction.  
"Why not, nya?" The cat-alien grinned. "He wanted to see you 'tared and feathered' for his litter day! Besides, you make the funniest faces..."

"Litter-...I thought Flash's birthday was next week?"  
"It is." Hawkgirl grinned, dusting her hands off and crossing her arms, smirking at Green Lantern. "And Oh is he going to enjoy this"  
"Listen, I like Flash as much as anyone, but You are NOT going to give THAT picture of ME to him!" GL demanded, reaching for the phone in an attempt to get it away from the Saturn.

Hawkgirl quickly stepped in front of Camille and put her hands on her hips. "Com'on, GL; let the kid have some fun!"  
"They've BOTH been having fun with me for the past YEAR and THEN some!"  
"It's Flash's birthday, next week. Let this one pass."  
"The past THOUSAND pranks they've done has been passed."  
"Wuss"

"Wow, Flash-kun was right. You guys DO sound like an old married couple"

Both Hawkgirl and GL winced sharply at the statement and looked towards Camille, who was typing on her phone, before she pressed the save button, and looked up, grinning.  
"Oh YOU'RE one ta talk!" GL retorted, crossing his arms and frowning at the Saturn.  
"Yeah, what's really amazing is how you're still avoiding getting with J'onn; when it is MORE than obvious how you feel about him." Hawkgirl replied, putting her hands on her hips once again.

Camille went scarlet, and took a couple steps back.  
"Na-NANI!? Dose the WHOLE SHIP know about my crush on J'onn-kun?!"

"Well NOW we do." Green Lantern replied, a cunning smirk on his face.  
Camille paused when she realized she had walked RIGHT INTO that one…and quickly put her paws behind her back and looked away. "…nyyyyaaa…."

"Why don't you just TELL him?" Hawkgirl asked, turning to face the flustered Saturn. "What's the worst he could do? I mean, he likes you JUST as much, ya know."  
"NO!" Camille looked up quickly, a wince on her face…before she quickly looked down. "I-…I don't want to betray him…"  
"Wha-"  
"Betray him?" Both Hawkgirl and Green Lantern looked confused, before the Saturn quickly picked up the box and let her ears go flat…before quickly looking up and smiling as though the last conversation had never happened.  
"Well then- I best get to bed, nya! No doubt Flash-kun will be offering possible sushi for chores! Night!"

"Hey- wait!"  
Neither got a response from the blushing Saturn as she left. If anything, she seemed…both perky and hesitant at the same time. Like a real cat that just could NOT make up her mind.

Hawkgirl crossed her arms and a slow smirk came to her face.  
"Looks like we're going to have to take some action…"

***SW***

"An Elite huh? How very interesting."  
Kare put a clawed hand to his chin and looked thoughtful for a moment…before looking through the screen and smirking. "And you say she has allied herself with Earth's heroes?"  
"Not only that, she's in a romance with the Martian." Cyclone reported, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. "She'd probably be willing to give up one of her lives for him."

"A Saturn and a Martian…" Kare smirked haughtily for a brief moment, before he turned serious. "This could actually be a problem."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Think about it." Kare waved a claw in the air. "The last time we encountered the Martians, it was went their explorers had crash landed on Saturn. They knew nothing of war at the time, and were peace-loving. After all, they made a peace treaty with Saturn, LITERALLY a week after crashing there! The King and Queen of Saturn absolutely LOVED them!"  
The alien narrowed his red eyes.  
"Now they have been in their own war, and are trained not ONLY with what they have experienced; but in the ways of Leo as well."

"But Kare; there aren't many of them at ALL left! Surely we can rule—"  
"I'm not taking any chances. The Martians are a dangerous enemy when allied with Saturns." Kare frowned and made a motion with his claw. "You two are to come back and we will strategize a regroup! Be assured! We will find that weapon and the planets of Favor will fall at the feet of Lord Derecho!"

"…Orders received."

***WT***

Flash stuck his tongue out as he played one of his video games, determined to beat this level once and for all. The young hero had FINALLY finished all the chores that Superman had ordered him to do, and it had taken FOREVER to clean up that mud-honey mess.  
What WAS that anyways?! He hadn't caused that prank...Maybe his beloved 'little sister' had done it.  
Flash smirked as he played his game. Oh he WISHED he could have been there for whatever poor-sap got caught in the middle of THAT prank.

"Flash?"  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Flash looked up, seeing Wonder Woman coming into the room and quickly put his hands in the air. "I swear! It wasn't me! I don't do mud, and USUALLY neither does Camille; I mean, the kid is always so clean; I wouldn't-"  
"I need you to do me a favor."

Flash raised an eyebrow...and stood, turning towards his ally and tilting his head. "Sure thing. What's up?"  
Wonder Woman smirked...and leaned in towards Flash's ear and whispered something. For a while, Flash was silent and curious...before a wicked smirk came to his face. Letting off a chuckle, the speedster rubbed his hands evilly.  
"Matchmaker huh? That's a definite 10-4 here."

Wonder Woman smirked and watched Flash take off...before putting a hand to her communicator.  
"Camille?...Sister, it's me, Diana. Listen, I hear you've never been to the Amazon island. I've got a special assignment i'm on...want to join me?"

***WTCR***

J'onn studied the monitors carefully and double checked the police reports of Earth. So far, any action that WAS happening did not require the assistance of the League.  
If anything, most of the happenings were fairly...petty.  
J'onn stifled a yawn and pursed his lips in mild annoyance. The dinner that he had was pleasant...even the chocolate souffle that Superman had introduced him to had been nice. One thing he absolutely COULD not stand, was the feeling of corn kernels stuck in his teeth.  
Really, he SHOULD have brushed his teeth before he had gone on monitor duty. However, the fact that Batman was making ANOTHER trip to OsCorp, made him the only one really WILLING to do the duty…

Batman had said something about the scientist that he had interrogated knew about certain files about Camille and the other experiments. However, what they DID have was extremely limited…  
The Martian paused...and pursed his lips thoughtfully…  
...What would Camille think...if she knew they were doing research about her behind her back?

A quick beep of the computer and the Martian looked over to read the message...and paused suddenly.  
On the screen a message read 'Where's Camille? Javelin is missing!'  
A wince coming to his face, J'onn immediately opened a comlink. "Flash! What are you talking about? Where's-"  
"Can't talk, big guy; I gotta find Kitty."  
CLICK!  
The Martian's eyes widened in concern, before he quickly turned and started flying for the launch bay, going transparent to get through the walls easier.

Wonder Woman glanced behind her to make sure the Saturn was following. Camille was causally lapping up the milk in her cup and seemed oblivious to the Amazonian, aside from following her to the Javelin. Diana smirked very lightly...and then stopped.  
"Hold on...I need to check something."  
She turned to face Camille, and made a motion with her hand. "Go ahead and get in. I'll be right back, ok?"

Camille blinked when she saw Wonder Woman turn and start walking out of the room...before she merely shrugged it off, and boarded the Javelin as told. Letting off a small yawn, the Saturn walked over to one of the front seats and sato herself down.  
Going to Earth for fresh air...guess that made sense, considering there were limited things to do on the Watchtower.  
It was interesting to think that-

"Camille!"

The said Felidae looked up from her drink and made a concerned face when J'onn came running in. He seemed alert, as though something serious was happening.  
"What's wrong J'onn-kun? Did you-"  
"Camille." The Martian went over and looked at the Saturn almost sternly. "How long have you been gone?"

"...Nya?"  
Camille blinked in confusion. "...But, Diana-chan and I haven't even left yet…"  
"What?" J'onn looked bewildered for a moment...before he leaned down, placing his hand on the Saturn's shoulder. "I received word from Flash that you had taken the Javelin."  
"Huh?" blinking, the cat-girl stood from her seat and put a paw on the Martian's hand. "But J'onn-kun! You gave me direct orders not to leave the Watchtower without a partner! You know I wouldn't intentionally disobey you, nya!"  
The Saturn mat a motion with her paw. "You know how much I hate flying the ship...why would I take off alone?"

J'onn was silent, weighing the logic of what the Saturn was saying. This coupled with the fact that all of Camille's thoughts were layered with a fair amount of confusion.  
 _What is he talking about?  
Is he ok?  
Flash-kun knows I can't fly this thing, right?  
...I wonder if he realizes he has chocolate on his face…_

The Martian paused...and absently wiped his mouth of the remnants of his dessert.  
"...You know...you can come with us, nya…"  
J'onn looked towards the Saturn, seeing her fiddling with her tail of all things, a light blush on her face.  
"She said something about visiting the Amazon island…"  
"...But Diana was banished from that island shortly before you arrived."  
"...nya?"

The duo was silent for a while, the confusion weighing in on both of them...before J'onn slowly started piecing things together.  
Flash knew Camille couldn't fly the Javelin...yet he had reported that the Saturn had taken it.  
Wonder Woman told Camille she was taking her to Amazon island...yet left her sitting in the ship.  
...It had been a setup to get them together…  
"...How long does it take Diana-Chan to check something, nya?"  
J'onn put a hand to his forehead, realizing that he now had to explain to the innocent Saturn that she wasn't going anywhere.

***DS***

Yes, it's a filler chapter. Yes indeed.


	17. Taunt

***DS***

HA! I FINALLY Updated Turn Around!...Now I have TWO stories to work on, Hotel work, gym, AND chores to do…and, NO I don't work with R.C just yet XD Still in progress.

….meeeeehhhh…

Anyways, I have a special message for someone special!  
Dear, I absolutely love your character. Her story is AWESOME, and I enjoy giving her cameos; she's AWESOME! That's why I made her number 1 of the experiments! However, I am unable to add her to the mix of villains in Turn Around. First of all, She wasn't a part of the villains in Bittersweet; and Turn Around mixes in with Bittersweet. Which means when Sophia comes into the mix, I have to continually read Bittersweet so I don't make it AU! XD

個人的にこれを取ることはありませんしてください。私はミックスにクローバーを追加した場合、それはあまり意味がありません。これを言ったことを許したが、私たちのゲーム、クローバーでは、医師へのソフィアよりも重要でした。それは私の複数回の知覚方法それです。

Like I said ;3 Still Love you BUNCHES

FOR THE REST OF YOU! If things get confusing in this chapter, you MAY want to read "Bittersweet" to clear some things up.  
ONWARDS!

***SW***

The drips of the morning dew is a constant reminder of the pleasures that just cannot be accessed. Especially not when a dangerous criminal just REFUSES to stay in jail.  
How he managed to get in Tennessee of all places, stumped even Batman himself.  
Landing on the ground, Batman looked at his surroundings and frowned at the lack of evidence that Copperhead was even nearby. Considering it was the morning hours, that slithering snake of a criminal was probably using what plantation he had to shield himself.

"Any luck yet?" GL called out, flying over and landing close to the Dark Knight.  
"No." Batman replied bluntly, looking over slightly as his ally landed. "We're in his own territory. He could be anywhere and be ready to sink his teeth into any of us."  
"My telepathy only led me to this specific area." J'onn landed nearby his allies and frowned seriously. "His thought waves are blending in with the rest of the similar life forces in the area."

"So it's likely that he could be closing in on team 'B'" Green Lantern pursed his lips seriously for a moment...before a sly smirk came to his face.  
"You sure you don't want to check on your girl, J'onn? She can be a bit too curious at times."  
J'onn looked towards the Lantern, the smallest of blushes on his face.  
"Camille has Flash and Hawkgirl with her. She is well protected."  
"You didn't correct me...so you DO like her."

J'onn stood silently for a moment, his blush on his face getting darker...before he looked towards his allies, a serious look on his face.  
"We need to focus on the task at hand. Lantern, do another sweep of the right and check in with the others. Batman, sweep the left; I'll check the north."

"Got it." Lantern replied, his Marine training kicking in. Seriously he turned, and took to the sky.  
J'onn watched his ally leave, and faced in the direction that he was fixing to go.

"Consider what you have."

The martian paused and glanced behind him, seeing Batman readying his grapple to continue the search.  
The Dark Knight continued to look forward. "You have something worth more than gems offered to you." The vigilante glanced behind himself and narrowed his eyes. "Take it or leave it, J'onn...don't let her slip through your fingers."  
That much said, Batman fired his grapple and went further into the forest.  
J'onn let this sink in for a moment, weighing the importance of the advice...before he turned and flew off to resume the search.

***EW***

"odottanut oon … sinua…"  
Camille hummed mostly to herself as she carefully observed the forest around her. She hadn't seen Copperhead since he first escaped from them; however his scent was absolutely EVERYWHERE. It was a wonder that she was even singing in such a care-free way. After all, Superman had told her of a time when Batman had gotten bit by Copperhead and almost died.

She was happy that nothing too bad had happened to him...he had become...somewhat of a Father to her; even though he drove her ABSOLUTELY NUTS and sometimes treated her like a kitten. Camille shook her fur and let off a huff as she jumped off a rock.  
Father figure...for some strange reason, it actually FIT...and it sounded familiar to her…

"Look, Kitty! There's J'onn!"

Camille blinked suddenly, surprised at the sudden information, and quickly looked in the direction that she was being pointed to. Heading north, the Martian was continuing his search, looking serious, strong and...pretty handsome-  
"Ny-Nya?"  
Camille flushed bright red, and quickly looked to the right, where Flash was pointing, and frowned. "Wh-What was THAT for!? I was concentrating!"  
"I just figured you'd want to focus your cuteness on the big Martian that you like so much." Flash replied innocently, an evil grin on his face.

The Saturn went scarlet...and STOMPED her hind paw on the ground.  
"SERIOUSLY?! Are you SERIOUSLY rubbing in my crush on J'onn-kun at such a time?!"  
"Why not? You two look SO cute together!" Flash put a hand in the air dramatically. "The strong serious Martian, and the cute and fun Saturn come together to bring peace and love to the universe! The power of their love triumphs over evil! Their 15 babies learn the ways of the force, and they live happily ever- OW!"  
"YAMETE!"

"Well you two are playing nicely, aren't you?"  
Camille looked up, from having Flash in a strangle hold and saw Hawkgirl landing close by, smirking at the sight. "Did you guys forget about the villain we have to track down?"  
"Flash-kun IS the villain!" Camille snapped back, letting go of the speedster and crossing her arms, huffing.

Flash rubbed his head, grinning.  
"Aw come on, Kitty! I'm just stating the obvious! Besides! You and J'onn would make INTERESTING babies- URCK!"  
Flash yelped as he was PUNCHED in the shoulder, and took a few steps back, rubbing his new bruise.

Camille growled in irritation and crossed her arms once again, blushing brightly.  
"Sh-Shut up!"  
"Come on, Camille; just TELL him!" Hawkgirl grinned, placing her hands on her hips. "Literally everyone, INCLUDING J'onn knows about your feelings for him. It's not like you're committing any crime."  
Camille blushed once again...and turned, frowning. "But I can't! I can't betray him like that! Don't you think that it would be unfair of me?"

"Unfair?"  
"Betray him?"

Flash and Hawkgirl looked towards each other, before looking back towards the Saturn. "What does that even mean?" Hawkgirl asked. "J'onn likes you JUST as much-"  
"I can't betray My'ria'h-chan!" Camille replied, waving a paw in the air. "YES! I like J'onn-kun...VERY much! But I can't take him away from My'ria'h! It would be cruel of me!"

"My'ria'h?" Flash paused, and raised an eyebrow. "J'onn's wife?...But Kitty, she's de-"  
"I'm continuing my search." Camille turned and went into domestic cat mode to get into deeper areas. The small cat shook her fur and glanced behind her. "Please drop this subject, nya…" With that she quickly took off deeper into the forest to attempt finding the hiding villain.  
Hawkgirl and Flash watched her go, before looking towards each other.  
"Now I understand why Kitty won't make the first move."

"Yeah, looks like we have to make J'ONN make that move."

Hawkgirl turned and spread her wings. "We'll get them together sooner or later...right now we have to find Copperhead."  
"Gotcha." Flash nodded and zipped off in a different direction.  
Hawkgirl flapped her wings and took to the sky, unaware of who was watching her.

Kyra lounged in a large tree branch, smirking at the sight before her. So...591 was definitely in love with the Martian huh? But the Martian had a wife who passed away.  
Pah, 591...always full of honor, even when she WAS apart of OsCorp. She always treated the other experiments like younger siblings...PARTICULARLY 832 and 220. Yeah, she loved them sooooo much…  
...disgusting…  
What was ironic was when she was apart of OsCorp, she NEVER spoke to the scientists or other people there except for Menkin and Osborn…

Now she protected EVERYONE.

Kyra smirked. She'd have to remind 591 just WHY she didn't trust people. Because of their tendency to turn on you.  
The Experiment stood up on the branch, and looked upwards towards Hawkgirl...before smirking evilly and allowing her eyes to glow red.  
Be prepared, 591...I am going to take your precious Justice League away from you, by THEIR choice...then I will kill that Martian slowly in front of you.

Raising her leathery arm-wings, her eyes glowed an eerie red...before a wave of energy went from her, straight towards Hawkgirl.

"AH!"  
Hawkgirl let out a yelp, and put a hand to her head, a sharp wince escaping her. Shaking her head a few times, the Thanagarian looked upwards to look and see just where she was going. She was still on track...but what just-  
...huh?  
Looking downwards, she saw Camille weaving in and out of the branches.

"Camille! Did you just throw something at me?" Hawkgirl called out, frowning. "Because that wasn't very funny!"  
The cat didn't seem to hear her, because she went deeper into the branches. Hawkgirl lost the little cat and stopped her flying, looking confused. "Camille?"  
For a moment, the Thanagarian looked ready to just let it go and continue her search. However, curiosity got the better of her and she started heading for the trees…

...SMACK!  
AH!  
HIT! SLAP! SMACK!

A wave of sudden debris went HURLING at Hawkgirl. Acting quickly, the Thanagarian swung her mace at the debris which included heavy stones and...TREES?!  
Hawkgirl quickly let out a yell, allowing her mace to charge up in energy; and SLAMMED it against the debris. After a good long while of swinging at all the projectiles, the fire stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Slowly letting her arms down, Hawkgirl scowled.  
"Camille! What was THAT for?!...CAMILLE!"

Below, and out of sight, Kyra stayed perched on her branch, an evil smirk on her face.  
It took absolutely EVERYTHING in her, not to continue attacking...but considering the wonderful surprise that she had planned for them; she needed to get them…'prepared'.

Hawkgirl scowled and started to move for the trees below.  
"Flash to everybody! I got him! and BOY does he not take speed well!"  
"Then regroup. We'll transport him back to where he belongs." Batman was heard over the com.  
Quickly putting her hand to her com, Hawkgirl scowled. "Camille! What's the big idea?!"  
"...nya?" Camille's voice came over the com, layered with confusion. "What are you-"  
"Just because Flash and I were having fun with you, doesn't mean you need to ATTACK us!"

"...Whoa- Hawkgirl, what are you talking about?" Flash came on the other side of the line. "Kitty wasn't-"  
"Stay out of this, Flash. Camille! I don't know what's going on in that Omion head of yours, but you need to chill!"  
"...But Hawk-San! I don't-"  
CLICK!

Kyra smirked and crossed her arms as she watched the Thanagarian fly off. One bait already taken...though unfortunately the Flash had found her lure before she could get to the whole group...no matter...there were other targets.  
"Round one, goes to Kyra…" The experiment smirked deeper. "Your move, 591"

***WT***

The rhythm of the beat...the absolute flow of every note nipping at her ears.  
The grace of the dancers….the beauty of the dance.  
Oh to join in...now THAT would be a dream come true!

Camille sat fixated on the screen, resting her paws against her cheeks and leaning on the monitor for a better view. It was times like these when she was so grateful that the Watchtower had WAY more that just one security screen.  
The dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy rang in her ears, and she couldn't help but to mimic some pointing with her hind feet.  
She couldn't help it! It was as if she had ALWAYS been a dancer! Even before she ran into the Justice League…

...I wonder if I used to dance for someone special…

"She's been watching the Nutcracker over and over for the past two weeks." Flash reported, arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "It's like her ONLY pastime is dancing."  
"Yeah...when you guys aren't pranking me." Green Lantern muttered, keeping his arms crossed and frowning towards his speedster friend.  
Flash only grinned in reply. "Hey! You're the best target!" The red-clad hero looked around for a moment and looked back towards GL. "Any idea where Hawkgirl is? She's supposed to help me with something."

"Actually, she's been avoiding Camille since yesterday" Lantern glanced behind, a confused look on his face. "That misunderstanding seemed to get on her nerves...hopefully she'll let it go soon, 'cause Kitty acts like she doesn't even know what she's talking about."  
"Weeelll...as long as you're here…" Flash grinned and motioned Lantern to look to the side. As he turned, he saw Batman followed by J'onn entering the room, both seemingly keeping their voices down about...something…  
Flash looked towards Green Lantern and grinned cunningly. Lantern was silent...before smirking and heading over towards the other two.

Flash grinned, before zipping over towards Camille...and plain pressing a button on the screen, causing the program that the Saturn was watching to turn off.  
Camille blinked...and quickly turned, gritting her teeth.  
"What was THAT for!? It was getting to the good part; nya! I wanted to see the pas de deux!"  
"Why don't'cha just DO the pa-...pe...whatever it's called?" Flash grinned and put his hands on his hips. "Your hour of duty is up anyways, and we all KNOW that in the next thirty minutes, you'll be going for your catnap. Dance the night away!"

"...What does that even MEAN, nya?" Camille tilted her head at Flash's words, before she shook her head lightly. "Besides- you're wrong; I've got another hour of duty, and then I need to check on Hawk-san, to see if she's still mad at me." The Saturn crossed her arms and looked concerned. "I'm not entirely sure why she accused me like that, nya…"

"Ah she'll be fine- but your hour IS up; just go ask J'onn"  
Camille blinked and looked over in the Martian's direction...and looked back towards Flash, blushing and frowning at the same time. "J'onn-kun is occupied with Bat-SSSAAANN!"  
Without any warning, Flash took the Felidae by the waist and all but ZIP over towards GL, Batman and J'onn. Grinning, Flash plopped the Saturn down nearly smack in front of J'onn and smirked.  
"Then tell him yourself!" Flash quickly said, before dashing off.

Camille gasped in sudden surprise, and stiffened up at not only the sudden rush, but the very fact that she was now the center of attention in the group of usually-serious League members. Seeing all three cast their eyes on her, made her stiffer than a board.  
Green Lantern smirked...and looked back towards the other two. "That reminds me, I think Superman wanted me. See ya." Casually strolling away, GL glanced back and smirked, before continuing on his way.

That left Batman and J'onn...to which the former merely shook his head, and slowly walked for the nearby monitors, leaving the two aliens alone.

There was a long awkward silence between the two...before Camille slowly lifted a paw.  
"...For the record, J'onn-kun; I'm not entirely sure what Flash wants me to report to you, nya…"  
The Martian merely smiled in reply, understanding perfectly what was going on. He'd have to ask the others to leave Camille alone. Though their feelings for each other were mutual, Camille was innocent, and unsure of what to do with her feelings. Not to mention the added stress from her forgotten past sure complicated things.

"Your report isn't due for another 8 hours...but while I have you here...What exactly happened between you and Hawkgirl yesterday?"  
"...I'm not exactly sure." Camille relaxed her body, but crossed her arms, looking confused. "Flash-kun and Hawk-san were taunting me about my feelings abo-" The Saturn suddenly paused...and quickly made better words. "Well- They were giving me a hard time about something. I shapeshifted to be smaller and left them...and that's literally it. I just retreated...next thing I know, Hawk-san is yelling at me…"  
J'onn studied the Saturn for a good while, reading her thoughts and taking notice of the confusion in her eyes.  
Everything lined up...Camille had no idea what Hawkgirl was talking about.

The Martian placed a hand on Camille's shoulder and nodded. "Don't worry Camille. I'm sure it was all a misunderstanding."  
"I certainly hope so, nya." Camille rubbed one of her ears and looked up towards the Martian. "I certainly wouldn't want strife between us...particularly with those I deeply care about."  
"I trust you wouldn't."  
Camille smiled up at J'onn, placing her paw on his hand on her shoulder. For a moment, she felt...like she really needed to heed Hawkgirl's words. She needed to TELL him. But how? How could she do so without dishonoring his former wife?!

J'onn was silent for a moment, and his eyes seemed to widen very slightly. Camille's thoughts weren't on him...but rather...on My'ria'h.  
It made sense...Camille respected the Martians, particularly him...and didn't want to disrespect My'ria'h. Letting out a very small breath, J'onn gently clasped his other hand over her paw.  
"Camille…"  
"...Yes J'onn-kun?"

"J'onn!"  
Both the Saturn and the Martian looked up, only to see Superman looking inside of the room.  
"...J'onn, can I see you for a minute?"  
The Martian was silent for a moment, before he nodded slowly. "Of course, i'll be right there."  
Camille looked down, a small laugh escaping her...before she slowly let go of the Martian's hands. J'onn, for once, was at a loss for words. Instead, he tightened his grip on Camille's shoulder in reassurance...before slowly walking towards Superman, to see what he needed.  
The Saturn watched the Martian leave, the smallest of blushes on her face.  
...J'onn knew...she could tell…

So HOW could she just open her tightly sealed mouth and tell him…  
...she loved him…

"I've never known cats to be very smooth with their words; but rather with their actions."  
Camille paused, and looked towards Batman, who was working on one of the monitors. The Saturn raised an eye ridge and slowly walked over towards her ally. "Excuse me?"  
"You don't seem very quick to speak unless you're fighting." Batman replied bluntly, glancing in her direction. "Your actions are the things that you need to use if you're ever going to tell J'onn how you feel about him."  
Camille flushed and slapped her own face with her paw. "...Bat-san...is it THAT obvious?"  
Batman was silent, only staring at the Saturn seriously.  
Camille groaned and crossed her arms. "Ok, fine, I care very deeply about J'onn-kun...but it's darn near impossible for me to tell him, nya...I mean...I dun wanna-"

"My'ria'h is dead, Camille." came the blunt answer.  
"BAT-SAN!"  
"You are not dishonoring her by loving her husband. She can no longer love him here." Batman looked back towards the monitors and continued typing. "Though as I said, you're going to have to show him through your actions."  
"How?" Camille crossed her arms and frowned. "I'm horrible at speaking...the only thing I can do is dance...and that would be stupid- telling him how I feel about him through dance."

Batman smirked very lightly...and it disappeared as though it was never there. "I'm not going to tell you what to do."  
"Yeah right. You tell me what to do all the time." Camille looked towards the vigilante and raised an eye ridge. "Besides! It was you who told me not to dance pas de deux by myself!"  
"No- I told you dancing a pas de deux by yourself is pointless...unless you have a message to convey." Batman stood and took out a disk from the computer, before looking towards Camille seriously. "If you don't do something about it, then you know the others will."

Camille said nothing in reply, if anything, she looked away and blushed darker as Batman left.  
...Why was he always so...RIGHT?

***SN***

Kyra studied her new surroundings, focusing on every little thing that the city had to offer her. It wasn't much, but it would help her mess with the minds of the Justice League more.  
That way, tomorrow would go more than smoothly for her.  
The Justice League would turn on 591; resulting in 591 turning on the world. It was the perfect plan.

Standing, just as the sun began to set, Kyra raised a hand in the air, a fire blast forming in her hand.  
"To the death of all things good."  
BAM!  
The Experiment watched in pride as her blast hit a series of buildings below her; stirring up the quiet night.

"…I don't take kindly to those who attack the innocent."

Kyra paused at the new voice, and turned. HOW had the Justice League come so fast-  
CRACK!  
"URGH!"  
The experiment found herself struck by what FELT like the mixture of lightning and a whip at the same time. Shaking her head quickly, she looked up…

Only to see a brown figure with bat-like wings hovering over her, eyes narrowed dangerously. Kyra growled and moved to attack, only for the figure to extend her wings further…  
…and let out a primary screech.

***WT***

"There's been a report of an attack over Sparks Nevada" Superman reported, turning on one of the monitors and looking over the fight that was currently being recorded by news reporters.  
What looked like Kyra was fighting Sparks' defender, known as the 'Flying Fox'.

"She may not know what she's up against." Batman stated, frowning. "Kyra is able to influence the mind. If she manipulates Flying Fox, it's not just Sparks that will be at risk."  
"Then we need to get down there." Superman nodded in reply.

***SN***

Kyra hissed in pain as she was SLAMMED to the ground, and growled, narrowing her eyes and trying to begin her mind manipulation.  
However, once the Flying Fox felt her mind going numb, she immediately let out her bat screech; resulting in Kyra yelling out in pain.  
The experiment was quick to get on her feet, and quickly ran for the heroine, SLASHING at her shoulder. Flying Fox let out a yelp and fell to her knees, clutching her now bleeding shoulder in pain.

Great; that was her right arm. Now she couldn't use her whip!  
Quickly looking behind her, Flying Fox swung over and SLAMMED her feet into Kyra's midsection, causing the experiment to tumble away a few feet.  
Kyra was quick to recover, and slid to a stop.

"So you're the one that the Goblin thought that he got rid of." Kyra snarled nastily. "Allow me to finish his job for him!" Quickly, the experiment started running for the injured heroine…only to get SLAMMED away.  
Tumbling for a few seconds. Kyra managed to get up and turn…  
…Only to see Superman, Batman, and Camille battle ready in front of Flying Fox.

"Fine…you win round two." The experiment snarled, standing and extending her wings. "But I'm not finished just yet; Justice freaks." That much said, the experiment plain jumped off the roof.  
Superman quickly ran to the edge of the building in an attempt to fly after Kyra…only to find nothing but empty air greet him.  
Superman frowned….he couldn't even find this girl by X-ray vision…

"…I must say…you are the last people I expected to see today."

Superman turned, watching Flying Fox slowly getting herself up, holding her shoulder in pain.  
"Here. Let us get you to our medical bay-"  
"Oh don't worry, I've survived worse." Flying Fox smile for a moment…before she looked towards the side and frowned almost bitterly. "…much worse…"

"Why was Kyra attacking you?" Batman asked, facing the heroine in question.  
"Kyra? Is that what her name was?" Flying Fox merely shrugged. "I've never seen her before in my life. I was on the phone with my head of security in Manhattan, and then next thing I know my neighboring buildings are being attacked with fire blasts." The heroine frowned. "Naturally, I want to get the one responsible to back off..."  
Flying Fox winced at her hurting shoulder…before offering a very light smile.  
"…So…I finally get to meet a small portion of the Justice League, huh? It's an honor."

"Thank you; I must say, I never thought I'd meet Nevada's Flying Fox. You're always gone after a fight." Superman replied.  
"Yeah, a lot like Bat-San." Camille said, looking towards Batman, who did nothing.  
"I wouldn't compare myself to Batman." Flying Fox smiled at Camille and offered the Saturn her free hand in greeting. "If I could scare people that easily, there wouldn't BE any crime in Sparks."  
Camille smiled very lightly at Flying Fox, gingerly shaking her hand.

Flying Fox smiled gently at Camille…before noticing her pawpad. For a moment, the brown-clad heroine was silent…before smiling once again towards Camille. "I do thank you all for your help…but I'm sure I can take it from here."  
Superman nodded lightly. "You're welcome to contact the Justice League if she causes you any more trouble."  
"I appreciate that, thank you." Flying Fox replied civilly, smiling. As the trio started to leave, Flying Fox made a motion towards Batman. "…a word?"  
Batman silently waved Superman off to allow both him and Camille to go off without him. He then turned towards the heroine and frowned.

Flying Fox returned the frown.  
"…Is this the same one that you spoke to me about?"  
"Who else could it be?"  
"Your Martian friend says that she's from Saturn correct? But…that mark on her paw…that's the mark of an Osborn Earth-made experiment."

Batman paused…and his eyes narrowed in concentration.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I think you know what I'm implying…" Flying Fox crossed her arms seriously. "…Camille is not Saturn-born."


	18. Embrace

OK! For those of you who have been out of the loop- aside from a very SLIGHT case of writer's block (As in, I KNOW what I want to happen, but I'm having trouble actually weaving it all together…) I have also taken some time off to spend more time with my God.

And to be honest, since my work schedule has been up and down and up and down…and up…and down…and….yeah- I've been busy….

PLEASE ENJOY! Especially my two FAVORITE reviewers!

***TG***

The sounds of war. The blasts of cannons.  
The battle cries of all around her.  
The Thanagarian army was wall know throughout the galaxy for their ways of war. Even the were classified as the complete opposite of the peace loving Martians.  
Noise, piercing cries, the smell of smoke…

Hawkgirl felt like the happening was deja'vu.

Hearing a growl behind her, the Thanagarian heroine turned…coming to face a shadowed group, battle ready.  
Saturn Elite warriors, all transformed in their battle armor and ready to fight.  
A slender wolf-like creature…a swallow…a Chameleon…a small cat…and ANOTHER cat-  
Wait-  
"CAMILLE?!"  
The battle-ready Camille narrowed her white-glowing eyes…and then shouted something in Saturn. This prompted the group to attack.

"NO!"

Hawkgirl sat up in her bed and panted a few times, trying to allow herself a few breaths. She studied the area around her for a moment…before she slowly put her face in her hands, letting off an irritated sigh.  
The battle with the Saturns…she hadn't thought about that since before she arrived at Earth.  
Really, there wasn't much need for it; the aliens weren't supposed to be near Earth for very long. The one Saturn that she DID know didn't even have a clue as to who she really-

Wait…Camille…

Hawkgirl all but jumped out of her bed, and quickly scurried around for her data-pad.  
Quick to turn it on and scan through the data of the files in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a cold chill run down her spine.  
Sure, Thanagar and Saturn weren't on best terms…but they had managed to give each other their space…and she had been getting along just fine with Camille. Though it certainly helped that she knew NOTHING about her past. But…Hawkgirl couldn't help but feel confused at her recent emotions.  
It was if…the strange feeling of anger at Camille was wanting to rise up again…but- why? What had Camille done- besides tick her off the other day- to make her so-…

The heroine suddenly paused when she found the pictures of the last battle her commanding officers had with Saturn. She herself had not been present- it had been 25 years ago…she would have just been entering boot camp…  
Thanagarians battling Lupe Police…the Ave Air Force…Kino Army…The Felidae Swats…  
…The Omion Elites…  
Hawkgirl paused when she got to a particular picture…and her mouth hung open, a look of shock on her face…

knock knock knock!  
"Hawk-san! Hawk-san, are you ok, nya? I heard you yell!"

Hawkgirl paused and glanced to her door…before she took her data-pad and quickly stuffed it under her covers and headed for the door. Letting out a breath, the Thanagarian opened the door and pursed her lips, seeing a concerned Camille at her door.  
The Saturn looked hesitant, worry on her face, and confusion in her eyes.  
"…Hawk-san…are you—"  
"I'm fine."

Camille paused…and reached out her paw towards Hawkgirl. "But-…I thought I-"  
"Listen, I'm fine Camille. You don't need to check I me, I can handle myself."  
The Saturn flinched and gave off a confused and hurt look. "…Demo—"

Without another word, Hawkgirl closed the door…and mentally slapped herself.  
What was THAT for? Even SHE had to admit, she was being a jerk…but WHY?! Just because of the information she just found out? Even CAMILLE didn't know! How could she…  
Letting off a frown, Hawkgirl slowly walked back towards her bed, and retrieved her datapad, looking over the screen.

The battle picture of a Thanagarian group fighting a small Saturn Omion group…  
…Camille in her transformed state as the leader.

***CC ***

"Nyyyyaaaaaa…" Camille placed a paw on one of her ears as she followed Wonder Woman down the ramp of the Javelin. Following close behind were Flash and J'onn, the latter seemingly interested in the readings he was getting from the device in his hands. They had received information about explosions in the area, with no explanation as to WHERE they were coming from.  
It was something worth investigating.  
"I wish I knew why Hawk-san started hating me all of a sudden…" Camille muttered, rubbing her ear and looking up towards her 'sister'. "I don't remember pranking her during that mission, nya…and I REALLY don't recall ever saying 'Omions will punish Thanagar'".  
The Saturn groaned hopelessly. "I would never try to insult her."

"Maybe she had one heck of a monster dream" Flash concluded, taking a bite out of a cookie that he had brought along. "I seriously thought that she would have been talking friendlier by now."  
"She said something about 'just because I'm an Omion, doesn't make me better'" Camille pursed her lips as she walked, putting a paw to her muzzle thoughtfully.  
"…J'onn-kun? What's an Omion?"

"Omion soldiers are the Elite soldiers of Saturn." J'onn responded, looking upwards. "Certain Omions guard the planet, others patrol the solar system, still others protect the King and Queen of Saturn."  
"Monarchy for the whole PLANET?!" Flash asked, raising an eye ridge. "Can anyone say 'Hitler'?"  
"From what I've heard from J'onn, the Saturn rulers are concerned with protecting the entire solar system, all nine planets." Wonder Woman looked back and smiled. "That would suggest Camille was a part of a team like ours before she lost her memory."  
"Eight."  
Wonder Woman paused and looked towards Flash. "Excuse me?"  
Flash chewed on his cookie and licked chocolate from his lips. "Apparently there's only eight planets now."

"I like it here though…" Camille stopped walking, oblivious to the new topic. The Saturn stopped walking and crossed her arms, looking troubled. "…If I regain my true self…will I have to leave the Justice League?"  
The others stopped their own walk, each looking towards the Saturn…before Wonder Woman turned around and gently placed her hand on the Felidae's shoulder. "Listen to me, sister. Once you regain yourself, it is purely your decision. I can't make the hard choices for you." The heroine smiled gently. "But I do trust that whatever you decide, it will be the right choice."  
Camille smiled towards Wonder Woman and placed her paw on the heroine's hand on her shoulder…before her nose twitched.

"…What's that smell?"

Confused by the sudden change in topic, the others had time to blink…  
BANG!  
…before the ground below them collapsed.

***SW***

Kyra leaned against the cave wall she was resting against and smirked at the four Justice League members that had fallen into her trap. They were confused and disoriented from the fall…time to start the process of tearing apart that 'strong' bond that 591 had with these freaks.  
Standing, the experiment's eyes glowed and her hands raised towards the group.

That's it…feel the frustration…

***CC***

"Ungh…"  
"OW!"  
"Get OFF me!"  
"Wha-…"

The four Justice League members slowly, and painfully got up, all of them tending to the minor scraps that they had managed to aquire, before looking around at their new surroundings.  
"…Where are we, nya?" Camille asked, looking around at the cave around her. There was plantation in here…HOW was their plantation in a CAVE?!

"I didn't do anything!" Flash suddenly defended, rubbing his head and scowling towards Camille. "It wasn't MY fault"  
Camille looked towards Flash…and blinked, confused by his outburst. "I didn't say it was your fault, Flash-kun. If anything It was probably—"  
"Why do you keep saying it's my fault?" Flash crossed his arms and walked past Camille. "Sheesh, didn't get your morning catnap, did you?"

"…wha-…" Camille stood in her place, completely baffled. WHAT…was he talking about?  
"It wasn't Flash's fault, Camille." Wonder Woman tilted her head at the Saturn, looking confused. "I know you're stressed, but don't take it out on him."  
"Wha- But I- What are you-…" Camille didn't get a chance to finish, because the group found a fork in the caves around them.  
Wonder Woman looked at both mouths of the cave. "…It doesn't make sense as to why there would be explosions here…these mining trails are rusted and faded. Completely unsafe for underground digging."  
"Then just WHERE did the explosions come from then?" Flash asked, looking around. "Explosions don't make themselves."

"Unless it's some sort of Volcano or something?" Camille suggested, rubbing her head from the impact.  
"SERIOUSLY?!"  
Camille paused and blinked. Flash and Wonder Woman were suddenly looking at her with agitation. "…na-…nani?"  
"What does this have to do with my settings on the Javelin?"  
"Wha-..Nya?"

J'onn watched the scene, a strange sensation hitting him. For some reason he could feel a sense of frustration and irritancy hitting him…but that made no sense. Before they fell, they were all perfectly on good terms.  
Now there was tension…and for SOME reason it seemed to be focused on-  
"CAMILLE!"

The said Saturn looked up quickly- only to see Flash running at her and TACKLING her to the ground. Without warning, a barrage of boulders came crashing down on the four heroes. Quick to try and avoid the sudden danger, each went in the opposite direction of each other.  
CRRRAAAAAACCCKKKK  
"UNGH!"  
Wonder Woman let off a heavy grunt as she was SLAMMED down to the ground, in a puddle of mud of all things. Groaning, the Amazonian princess forced herself to stand…and quickly looked around her surroundings.  
"Flash?...Camille?!...J'onn!"

"…uhgnhh…"  
Wonder Woman quickly turned around, hearing a deep moan behind her. Digging himself out of a pile of rubble was J'onn, rubbing his head and wincing from a small injury on his shoulder.  
Quick to run to her ally's aide, Wonder Woman checked over the Martian for more injuries. "J'onn, are you alright? Where's Flash? Where's Camille?"  
"I'm not sure." J'onn replied, slowly getting up with Wonder Woman's help and looking around his new surroundings seriously. For a moment, he seemed silent…before he gave off a confused look…and looked back towards Wonder Woman.  
"I am unable to locate either Camille or Flash."

"I didn't think that a cave would hinder your telekinesis." Wonder Woman replied, looking confused. Looking back towards the open cave, she cupped her mouth.  
"FLASH!...CAMILLE!"  
…no answer…

"…I can still feel their life force." J'onn suddenly said, his amber eyes glowing in concentration. "However…my telekinesis is being…suppressed."  
"Do you think it has something to do with Camille's sudden mood?" Wonder Woman asked, walking over in concern. "After we fell, she seemed to get…snippy."  
J'onn reflected on the last few minutes. Camille's emotions had been concerned at one point…she was afraid to leave the Justice League. However, she hadn't been hostile or irritated in any way…  
…one thing puzzled him…  
After the fall, Camille had snapped and yelled at Flash audibly.  
…But her emotions and facial expressions reflected pure confusion.

"I am unsure of what transpired…but I do know this for a fact." J'onn looked towards Wonder Woman and frowned seriously. "A Saturn should never be able to elude a Martian's telekinesis. They simply do not have the ability."  
Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at the information, and looked around the cave.  
"…then we've been set up…"

…scrape…

"Did you hear something?"  
Both J'onn and Wonder Woman looked behind them-…only for darkness to engulf them.

***EW***

"Ungh…" Camille rubbed her head and looked upwards, trying to pinpoint just WHERE the sam-hill she had fallen. Slowly standing, she winced sharply at a pain in her foot and fell to the ground hissing. After a moment, she looked behind herself…only to discover her white fur on her foot was stained red from her own blood.  
A gash made itself known on the top of her ankle. Oh yeah…she wasn't going to be able to dance for a MONTH! Wincing, The Saturn started to get up once again.

"KITTY!"

Camille looked up quickly, seeing Flash skid to a stop, quick to kneel down and look over the Saturn's foot.  
"Oh good night…Camille you're hurt BAD!" Flash frowned and looked around. No Wonder Woman…no J'onn. Looked like he'd have to carry her himself. Looking back towards his ally, he made a face. "So-…are you finally in a good enough mood, or do I have to get the others to keep you from scratching me?"

"Flash-kun, I'm telling you, I have NO idea what you're talking about, nya." Camille responded, tilting her head towards Flash, and then wincing at her pain. "Though…I admit, we probably should have gone the other way—"  
"Good NIGHT, you're in such a bad mood!"  
"…huh?" Camille quickly looked up towards Flash, her mouth agape. Flash crossed his arms at the Saturn and scowled.  
"It's like you're in heat or something-…" Flash paused quickly…and a wide grin came to his face. "That's IT! You're in heat! Am I right?"

Camille paused…and blushed darkly, sudden panic on her face. How could he even THINK that?!  
Flash grinned and took her paws. "Don't worry! Sooner or later we'll finally get you and J'onn together, and then you'll get married, and you can get to work on those 15 babies I suggested!"  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT IS THE DUMBEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" Camille suddenly exploded – only making Flash grin.  
"Now I understand!" The young hero took Camille into his arms, being mindful of her bleeding foot and grinned widely. "Widdle kitty just wants to cuddle with the Martian!"

"I KNEW you were in love with that Martian!"

Flash and Camille suddenly paused, and Flash spun around-  
"GAH!"  
The duo found themselves SLAMMED into the cave walls. Camille let out a yelp as her foot was practically SLAMMED in-between Flash's crashing body and the cave wall. Flash didn't fare any better. The impact knocked all the wind out of him and he had to shake his head a few times to at least TRY to get better orientated.

Kyra landed hard on the ground and slowly got up, approaching the duo, narrowing her eyes. "You know it'll never work between you and him, 591." The experiment smirked smugly. "After all, he's got his own wife. Someone of more use, more importance, and MUCH more beautiful than you will EVER be."  
"Hey no one insults the cat, but me!" Flash growled, standing and quickly running for the siren-like experiment. He quickly moved from side to side, knocking Kyra off her feet.  
Kyra looked up quickly as Flash moved in for another attack, and quickly lunged at him, just as he was passing by.

"GUPH!"  
"FLASH-KUN!"

Before he knew it, he was SLAMMED against a wall and hit over the head several times. Flash tried to counter attack; but the next thing he knew, he was being THROWN across the cave, and SPLASHED into an underground lake.  
"FLASH!" Camille quickly got up, only to trip over her own hurt ankle, but continued to scurry towards the water either way.

"Uh-uh!"  
Without warning, Kyra SLAMMED her sharp claws against Camille's back and sent her SLAMMING against the rocks of the underground lake, close to the water. The Saturn groaned in pain and looked up…only to find herself…on TOP of the water?!  
"NYA!"  
Camille suddenly scurried towards the shore and panted a few times in horror of the water beside her…then nearly bashed herself, reminding herself that Flash was STILL in the lake. She had to get to him! She had to—NO!  
"479! Get your claws of him, nya!"

Camille forced herself to stand when she saw Kyra standing over the water and holding Flash by the back of the neck, dangling in her grip. The speedster was unconscious, and it looked like he had sustained a bad head injury. He was going to have a headache for a WEEK if she didn't get to him soon.  
"Kyra."  
Camille paused at the statement and looked confused. "Wha-"  
"My name now is Kyra." The Experiment smirked and looked over the limp body of the Flash in her grip. "You got such a precious name from your new 'family' I just HAD to join in. After all, 832 did the same thing. 'Clover'…what a sweet little name; It makes you wonder if 220 found herself a name as well."  
"Stop talking and LET him go!" Camille snarled, painfully standing and barring her teeth in anger.

"Very well." Kyra held up Flash's body…and plain THREW it across the underground cave.  
"FLASH-KUN!"  
Before Camille could do anything, A sudden Stalagmite formed almost magically; and Flash was tied against the structure tightly, his head lulling back in the pain he was now going through. Kyra smirked at the action…and looked back towards Camille. "It's interesting. If I was fighting them together, I wouldn't be much of a match against them…it's amazing what mind tricks can do to 'noble' spirits."  
"What?"  
Kyra crossed her arms and chuckled evilly, waving a claw in the air. "I mean, just LOOK at your Beloved Martian, and the one you affectionately know as your 'sister'."

Camille paused, and looked in the direction that Kyra was motioning…and her blood almost ran cold upon seeing both Wonder Woman and J'onn tied up on similar Stalagmites that Flash was bound against. The Saturn took a few steps up, holding out a paw in protest…only to look down and see that her feet were on TOP of the water.  
"The funny thing is you absolutely LOVED 832 and 220…like you were some sort of big sister to them…pah…pathetic." The Experiment scoffed…and then grinned evilly. "Tell you what, 591…I'm going to cut you a little deal. There's one of two ways this can end." Kyra kept her arms crossed and smirked.

Once she was certain she had the Saturn's attention, Kyra slowly strolled towards J'onn…and gently rested her claws against his throat.  
"KYRA! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"  
"Option one…you give yourself over to the Goblin; and I spare the lives of these pathetic waste of lives…" The Experiment trailed on, and smirked darkly. "OR…you find some sort of way to convince these idiots to attack me instead of feeling anger at you, and I'll let you all go for today."  
"Are you serious?" Camille growled and clenched her paws. "They KNOW I love them! They're my family! They're—"  
"Oh right, I forgot to tell you…while you're in my presence…everything you say is hostile towards your precious 'Justice League'" Kyra smirked towards Camille. "I call it my 'siren-song'. Basically…everything you've said to your beloved friends the past few days if I'm around have been twisted…into hostile and hateful words." The Experiment chuckled. "Notice the sudden change in mood of that idiot Thanagarian?"

Camille paused…and gasped. Hawkgirl's sudden change of mood…that had been KYRA'S fault!  
Narrowing her eyes, Camille growled. "That won't work on J'onn…he knows I'm in love with him…that I'd—"  
"Then let's make this a challenge for him" Kyra smirked…and put a claw in the air, allowing herself to power up…before transforming herself…to look like-  
"My'ria'h-chan…" Camille winced sharply…and bared her teeth. "HOW DARE YOU, KYRA! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE MY'RIA'H-CHAN!"

"Careful what you say or do, Camille." Kyra grinned evilly as J'onn and the others started to wake up. "You may insult someone. If you attack me, you're attacking J'onn's beloved… After all…Actions speak louder than words."  
Camille gasped…and winced at the sudden hole she was in. No…How could she do this!? There was NO possible way for her to convince the Justice League that they were being deceived WITHOUT speaking…  
…wait…  
Camille paused, watching J'onn slowly come-to…and look up at the scene, confusion on his face.  
Kyra took the opportunity and positioned herself close to J'onn. "Oh my beloved…look how you have been deceived."  
"KYRA!"  
"Watch what you say 591" Kyra purred, looking in the Saturn's direction and smirking evilly. "My suggestion? Just surrender."

"…My'ria'h?"  
J'onn looked up in sudden confusion, looking at the figure before him…before he quickly shook his head and shut his eyes tightly. No…No this HAD to be some sort of illusion. It had been before! This was nothing but a dream-  
That pull…that feeling of helplessness…he had FELT it before! By Morgan Le'Fay no less…this particular magic was more alluring…more real. Too real.  
 _I have to get her away from him!_  
J'onn opened his eyes…and narrowed them, looking up towards Camille, who had a heavy limp in her foot. Her mind was in a tangle of confusion and anger, not to mention he could feel her physical pain.

The Saturn managed to locked gazes with the Martian, and she found herself trying to form words…or rather…thoughts.  
Camille trembled slightly…and placed one hind paw against the other, slowly lifting her arms and breathing out. Slowly, she rose and fell her arms in a pattern, balancing herself on her screaming and aching feet. The Saturn continued to move…continued to dance.  
"PAH! Now THIS is a sight!" Kyra put her hands to her hips and let out a mocking laugh. "By passing up words, you're trying to convey your feelings through DANCE?! How VERY interesting!" The Experiment smirked wider as she noticed the heavy limp that the Saturn had managed to acquire from her foot injury.  
The Experiment stepped away from J'onn and snickered. "OK Then, I'll play your game, 591…but how are you going to show your love through dance…when you can't even STAND!"

No sooner had she said that, Kyra threw out her arm at Camille and a wave of fire SLAMMED into the Saturn's body, knocking her back a few feet. Kyra laughed as Camille struggled to stand back up. "You know the funny thing is, Martians hate fire…so let's turn up the heat!"  
Quickly Kyra formed more fire blasts in her claws and slammed another stream of fire into Camille, which promptly dissipated once it hit the water that she was already on top of.  
Camille shakily got herself up and gritted her teeth.  
 _J'onn-kun …I'm just a powerless Saturn who doesn't even know who she is…but with you…everything changes._

The Saturn returned to her dance, wincing with every painful step that she took. The pain was practically FLOODING her body, and she wanted to scream more than anything.  
 _The feeling I get when I see you and the Justice League is what keeps me going…I want to protect you!_

"Do you know how ridiculous you look dancing in the dark?" Kyra taunted, sending another wave of fire for the Saturn, who got SLAMMED against the wall and fell to the ground, wincing sharply.  
Camille growled lowly, getting up once again and holding her shoulder in pain. Panting, she once again got into a dancing position, and continued.  
Kyra burst out laughing, putting a hand to her head at the sight. "Dancing by yourself suits your pitiful state right now! HAHAHA! Just WHAT do you hope to accomplish with this!?"

Camille narrowed her eyes…and continued to focus on J'onn.  
 _I'm sure you never wished to lose Mars…but you gained so much more…in order to protect someone else's life…you and the Justice League set aside yourselves…You're kind heart is what keeps me going. The drive of the team makes me proud to be a member of the League…The hope…the truth…_  
The Saturn shut her eyes and blushed…resting her feet on the ground and slowly looking back up towards the Martian.  
 _…and the truth is…I love you…_

SLAM!  
"NYA!" Camille found herself rolling against the sharp rocks and groaned. Ok…THAT one hurt…

"You know, all of this has been very entertaining; But I'm really starting to get board." Kyra smirked, and started walking for the Saturn. "Thanks for the entertainment though, I can't wait to tell the Goblin how heartbroken you were to—GAH!"  
Kyra found herself SLAMMED into the ground, allowing all sorts of colorful words escape her mouth. The experiment growled and pushed herself upwards – only to find herself entangled by a lasso of all things.  
Kyra had time to gasp, before a rushing wave of wind slammed against her, causing the lasso to entrap her tightly.

SWISH! ZIP! SLAM!

Kyra cried out when she suddenly found herself dizzily zipping and spinning. Once she managed to stop, the experiment tried to stabilize herself. Shaking her head a few times, Kyra snarled, SNAPPING the rope off her body with her sharp scales. Turning, the experiment got ready to attack…only to get a green fist SLAM across her face.  
Landing a few feet away, Kyra pushed herself to sit up…finding Wonder Woman, Flash and J'onn standing over her. Fire was practically in their eyes, it sent shivers down even HER spine!  
Camille…Camille had DISTRACTED HER! She had been communicating with the Martian the whole time! THAT PIECE OF-

"There's one of two ways this can end, ugly." Flash mocked, crossing his arms. "And both ways involve you getting kicked in the butt."  
"One thing about your 'siren song', Kyra." Wonder Woman growled, hands on her hips. "While we can't hear Camille accurately, we can hear YOU perfectly fine."  
"You would be wise to leave" J'onn threatened, taking a step forward in warning. "And DON'T come back."

"No promises." Kyra growled, quick to rise and take to the air. "Next time we meet, I'll send you to the fiery pit, you hear me?!" Not wasting another second, the experiment took off, leaving the Justice League in the cave.

The sudden sound of running pads were heard, making all three heroes turn…only to find Camille practically tackle J'onn. Wrapping her arms around the Martian, the exhausted Saturn buried her face in his chest and winced at the pain flowing through her body. It didn't matter…none of it mattered.  
Her family was safe.  
"…J'onn-kun…"  
The Saturn felt the Martian's strong arms wrap around her protectively in response.

***WT***

"…mmm…" Camille opened her eyes and groaned at the light shining in her face…light?  
Quickly, the Saturn shot up, looking around in sudden panic.  
"….OH COME ON!"

Flash looked over, startled by the sudden statement. "What? What's wrong?" the speedster zipped over to his 'sister' and looked her over.  
"Your injuries hurt? You know, Batman says with that gash on your foot, you shouldn't be dancing for a few weeks."  
"This is the THIRD time this MONTH that I've woken up in the infirmary!" Camille slapped her paw to her face and groaned. "With as much as I'm in here, I might as well become a NURSE!"  
Flash grinned at the remark and draped his arm over the Saturn. "Well you'll be in here a WHOLE lot more someday. There's this thing called 'morning sickness' that has—OW!"  
Camille scowled as Flash reeled from the slap she had given him. "THAT'S for the comment you made back there!" she growled, flailing her arms. "That is a topic that should NEVER be brought up!"

"Oh come on." Flash rubbed his cheek and paused upon seeing a new arrival in the room…before grinning evilly. "Well you know, it COULD happen…when are you going to discuss it with J'onn?"  
"FLASH-KUN! Babies require MARRIAGE! It's too early for that, nya!" The Saturn crossed her arms and huffed. "Besides, I haven't even told him that-…Well I guess I KINDA did-…but…ungh… I'm not sure what to do! I can't just say 'J'onn-kun, I've fallen in love with you.' Do you know how RIDICULOUS that sounds?!"

Flash made no answer, besides a smug grin. Oh…this was priceless…

Camille looked down, a light blush on her face. "I mean…J'onn is so much more important than me. He's strong and kind…dependable…trustworthy…noble—" The Saturn paused when she noticed the smug look on Flash's face…and suddenly stiffened.  
"…He's right behind me, isn't he?"  
The Saturn felt a gentle hand place itself on her shoulder, and suddenly felt like an idiot.  
I have a BIG mouth…

"Oh look at the time! I better see if Superman is done with that report! See ya!"  
Camille watched Flash leave and got as stiff as a board…before J'onn walked around her to face her directly. The Saturn blushed darkly and quickly looked at the floor, mentally bashing herself.  
"I can't tell you how happy I am to see that you are safe." The Martian greeted, glancing at the Saturn's injuries. "With rest and minimal activity, your wounds should heal quickly."  
The Saturn said nothing, looking at the ground and fiddling with her paws slightly. Both were silent…before J'onn gently rested a hand on her paws.

"Camille, I must confess, I have known about your feelings for months. However, I knew that you have been through so much, I didn't want to make things stressful for you."  
The Martian paused, and then continued. "You must know…I return your feelings strongly. You have put joy in my heart, and I cherish it greatly."  
J'onn slowly cupped Camille's cheek with one hand, caressing her paw with his other hand.  
"…Camille…I love you."

The declaration practically stopped Camille's heart….then sped it up. Was she dreaming?  
This was Kyra's trick, right?  
No, that didn't make sense; even J'onn said that Saturns were insusceptible to mind control.  
Slowly, Camille reached up and pressed J'onn's hand closer against her face with her free paw. This feeling embraced her…making her heart race…  
"…I can't…"  
Camille shut her eyes and whimpered…before looking back towards the Martian; a broken look on her face. "I can't take you away from My'ria'h-chan. I don't want to dishonor her."

"One of the many reasons I've fallen in love with you." J'onn soothed, caressing the Saturn's face with his thumb.  
"Camille, I understand that you respect my former family…but they are no more. It grieves me still…the pain of losing them still burns. Yet you have been a comfort to me…a true friend."  
J'onn's eyes softened. "My'ria'h would be honored, knowing that the one who loves me is such a pure and honest heart." The Martian slowly stroked Camille's cheek, looking deep into her innocent eyes. "I will not force anything on you, Camille….but know…I do love you."

Camille melted at his words…and gently hugged the Martian in front of her, resting her chin on his shoulder. She could feel his arms wrap around her and let out a breath.  
"…I love you too, J'onn-kun…I love you…so much…"  
For a long while, she enjoyed being held by the strong Martian…before he slowly pulled back and cupped her face once more.  
"…I will protect you, Camille…and know that when you regain yourself, I will stand with you always."  
"…J'onn…"

The Saturn shut her eyes, and the very next sensation she felt was J'onn's lips pressed against her own. She felt weightless, as though nothing in the world could break this moment.  
She loved J'onn…and he loved her back.  
Nothing could possibly ruin this happiness that she had found.

***SW***

"I should have known better than to rely on you, 479. You've always been so smug and competitive with the other experiments."  
"Sir, I HAD her, but the Martian—"  
"I'm tired of hearing about this Martian and the ones known as the 'Justice League'. No matter. The Green Goblin has known pests before." The figure known as the Green Goblin turned, a wicked grin on his face.  
"It would appear that I'll have to retrieve my weapon of destruction myself."

Kyra scowled at the comment, the experiment on one knee while reporting to her 'Master'. She hated being outshone by 832 and 591; they were in NO way better than her. Proving it to this jerk was easier said than done, though.  
"Master, if you would just give me another chance—"  
"You obviously can't handle yourself in retrieving my experiments, much less even handling yourself in a fight." Goblin turned and scowled. "You will stay here and guard every experiment that I bring back."

"That's not—"  
"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"  
SLAP!  
Kyra's face stung from the strike that the goblin inflicted on her. The experiment scowled and glared at the villain boarding his glider.  
"Now…watch how a real villain handles his business, 479." Goblin grinned an evil grin from ear to ear. "I'll take 591's Martian that she loves, and rip out his throat in front of her eyes."  
With a manic laugh, the Green Goblin took off on his glider into the night sky.

Kyra watched him fly off and scowled in rage.  
"…fine…you like your interment of destruction so much? Then I'll rip her to pieces before you can get to her."


	19. Climax

***Disclaimer***

Thank you SO MUCH to my two Favorite reviewers :3

I am currently still figuring out my new schedule, and had the WONDERFUL PLEASURE of learning that I should NEVER take a 5-hour energy EVER again …meh…It certainly doesn't help writing.

Busy is what busy does, but GOD IS STILL GOOD!

***FB***

"Dance like no-one is looking  
Sing like no-one can can hear  
Love like you've never hurt before  
Live like there's nothing to fear"

"Oh my, that song again, Purin? Sooner or later, you're going to wear out that tape!"

Purin only smirked at the remark, but continued to dance without a care. The Elite Saturn picked up her pace in her dance as the song began a transition to a completely different song.  
"Blame it on Lilly...She's the one who has the ability to fetch items from not only different places, but from different times as well."  
Purin narrowed her eyes and twirled faster, the rhythm of the song matching her every movement.

"I'm sure the Scout will be happy to know you like all of her presents." Purin's friend stepped into the room, rubbing off her fur from some dust that she had accumulated from training. She had a powerful figure, that suggested that she wasn't a pushover if she fought. Her white tiger strips only added to her kick-tail look, and a smirk on her face suggested her sarcastic nature.  
"My idiot brothers always ruin the cool things that she gives me."  
"You're not the only one with idiot brothers." Purin muttered, performing a jump and gracefully landing on her paw pads. For a while, she stayed in that position...before she let out a satisfied sigh. Turning off the music, she rubbed one of her ears and looked towards her friend seriously.  
"Tiger-Lily, did Orko clear my mission?" The Saturn narrowed her eyes darkly. "I want to make sure I'M the one avenging Mars and Neptune."

"That's not your call, Purin, and you know it."  
Tiger-Lily frowned sternly, before waving a stripped paw in the air. "But Marril approved it, and I came by to inform you that your ship is 90% ready for your retrieval mission."

"90%?" Purin crossed her arms and smirked. "Not bad…" She frowned once again as though her smirk had never been there. "Very well...I'll return with the Clarity, and we'll all wipe out those slagging aliens that dared to touch Mars in the first place."  
"Only Mars? What about Neptune?" Tiger-Lily asked, a smirk on her face.

Purin scoffed and grabbed a unit of water for her trip.  
"...My dear friend, Ho'no'kaa lost her parents and so much more." Purin's eyes narrowed dangerously at her best friend. "An alien race that would murder peace-loving aliens like the Martians...it's unacceptable!"

***WT***

"Ei ole hyväksyttävää!"  
Camille sat up quickly and all but jumped out of her bed. The Saturn turned, snarling and whipping out her sai, aiming them at...the mirror…  
The Saturn panted a few times, glaring at the reflection of herself...before slowly backing away from the image and staring at herself…

Did she...transform?  
For a long while, Camille merely stared at the mirror...before she reverted back into her base form.  
What...was that just now?

Camille looked herself over, but the uniform was gone...disappeared...as if by some sort of magic.  
That dream, it was a memory right? Then...why would it activate her transformation? The only time anyone reported her transformation was when someone was in danger…  
Camille gasped sharply and quickly snatched her communication device, pressing a button in panic. "J'onn-kun! Are you ok?! Did they hurt you!? What happened just now?!"

"...What?"  
Camille blinked at the confusion in the Martian's voice. "J-...J'onn- I woke up and I was- Are you ok, nya?!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Camille. Merely grabbing our lunch for patrol." The Martian paused and continued in concern. "Are you alright? You seem stressed"  
Camille paused...and mentally bashed herself, feeling beyond stupid. "Well I-..I woke up...and I was in my battle mode for some strange reason." the Saturn pursed her lips. "It's like I have no control over it."

"Hmm...let's discuss it during our patrol." J'onn replied seriously. "For now, please alert Batman that we will be taking the shuttle."  
"Got it." Camille paused, and shuffled slightly, a blush coming to her cheeks. "...I love you, J'onn-kun…"  
J'onn's voice on the other line warmed greatly. "I love you as well, Camille."  
Disconnecting the com-link, Camille flittered lightly, feeling like she had every single butterfly on Earth in her belly.  
She and J'onn had been 'a couple' for almost three Earth months; However, for her it only felt like a few days. Every time she SAW the Martian, her knees got weak, and she had to figure out just WHY this strong, serious, important Martian loved her.  
She felt fuzzy both inside AND out!

...A prime target for all of Flash's teasing.

Camille put a paw to her head and groaned lightly, her blush only getting darker. Three months...THREE….MONTHS...and Flash STILL found opportunities to drive her absolutely bonkers over J'onn. Sure, Flash was what she considered a brother...still, she wanted to tie his feet together and leave him dangling over one of the many cat-walks in the ship.  
...meanie…  
Camille actually giggled at the thought, and continued into the main hangar, looking around for her target, and smiling warmly upon finding Batman at the controls.

"Bat-San!"

The said vigilante paused for a brief moment, before he seemed to change the screens he was looking at, before continuing to type.  
Camille rolled her eyes very slightly and continued to walk over, stopping beside the dark knight and placing her paws behind her back, allowing her tail to swish lightly. "Bat-San...J'onn-kun and I are patrolling sector 55. Something about J'onn wanted to show me a place called 'Ottawa, Canada'"  
"Sounds more like a date than patrol." Batman replied bluntly.

Camille flushed and let off a slight 'humph'. "Oh lighten up, grump. We'll keep our eyes open for important stuff too." The Saturn waited for a response from Batman, but got none. Frowning, the cat-alien huffed, and turned to leave. For a moment she stopped...and an evil grin came to her face, before she plain turned and hugged the silent hero.  
Batman paused at the gesture...and looked up at the alien, raising an eyebrow.  
Camille smirked at him. "Even grumpy guys like you need a hug every now and then" She grinned, turning and snickering at the look on his face.

As she started to leave, she saw Hawkgirl entering. For a moment, Camille looked concerned for a moment, before she put her paws behind her back and smiled at the heroine in greeting. "Hi Hawk-san!"  
Hawkgirl paused at the greeting...and smiled very slightly. "Well you're in a good mood today, aren't you?"  
"Why shouldn't I be, nya?" The Saturn gave the Thanagarian a happy look. "I'm on the best team on Earth with the best teammates."  
Hawkgirl smirked very lightly. "With the best boyfriend I imagine"  
"Yeah!..." Camille paused and blushed...before smirking. "You let me walk right into that one, Hawk-san."  
"Mm-hmm." Hawkgirl started to enter the room, before Camille stopped her.

"Hawk-san...you've been quiet for...a long time…" The Saturn tilted her head. "You aren't still mad at me for that misunderstanding, are you, nya?"  
"...Of course not!" Hawkgirl turned and placed a smile on her face. "That was Kira messing with my mind like she did with everyone else. We're perfectly A-ok, Kitten."  
"...Are you sure, nya?" Camille tilted her head, looking concerned.  
Hawkgirl simply gave the Saturn a thumbs-up, before continuing in the room.

The Saturn watched the Thanagarian for a moment. The awkwardness around her and Hawkgirl had gotten...WORSE instead of better. Everyone came to the conclusion that Kyra's siren-like powers had messed with everyone's minds against Camille.  
The only one who hadn't seemed better was Hawkgirl.  
It didn't make sense…

Letting it go, Camille turned to find the Javelin and go on her 'special mission' with J'onn.

Hawkgirl glanced to the door as it closed...and pursed her lips, before heading over towards Batman. "...You know, you don't need to do any more research on Camille. I know exactly who she is."  
"Then your information is probably faulty."  
"What do you mean?" Hawkgirl gave Batman a funny look, before she set a drive into the computer and let it load. After a moment, a picture of Elite Saturns fighting Elite Thanagarians.  
"I never said anything, because I just barely found this information out a few months ago. Camille is an Elite Saturn Omion soldier known as -"

"Purin"  
"Exactly-...HOW...did you know that?" Hawkgirl looked at Batman with shock in her eyes.

Batman glanced at Hawkgirl...and returned to the page that he had previously been on. It had all sorts of information of OsCorp experiments on it, particularly information of an experiment known as-  
"591…" Hawkgirl looked towards Batman and frowned. "That collar that Camille used to wear had those exact numbers on it before she threw it away."  
Batman took out said collar and looked towards the Thanagarian. "When I saw an Earth-made device on her, even though J'onn swore that she was from Saturn; I knew there was more to be said than what could be." The Dark Knight looked back towards the screen. "Camille couldn't tell us herself because she simply doesn't know."  
Continuing to type, Batman showed Hawkgirl pictures of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and …

"Is that-...Camille!?" Hawkgirl stood agape at a picture of Camille looking...rather dangerous. She was standing in battle mode- WITHOUT her special Saturn armor on - but still looking ready to kick butt. Her OsCorp collar was tight around her neck, and it looked like she was terribly thin. Hawkgirl was confused, looking towards Batman for answers.  
"That's impossible...If she really IS Purin, then she wouldn't come to Earth unless she absolutely had to."  
Pulling up her own picture of the battle between the Saturns and the Thanagarians, Hawkgirl made a motion towards one Saturn in particular.  
"See? There's Camille; also known as Sergeant Purin Puhtaus."

Batman studied the picture that Hawkgirl had pulled up...before he pulled up a different picture...of that same Saturn tied up to OsCorp machines, looking worn out from a struggle.

Hawkgirl let her mouth go agape for a moment… "...So Camille-..."  
"According to Dr. Otto Octavius, Camille had crash landed on Earth more than twenty years ago and was captured by OsCorp scientists." Batman replied, typing into the computer. "This information was...generously donated by Dr. Octavius himself. However, It contradicts information given to us by Sophia Vincent."  
"What do you mean?" Hawkgirl looked down, confused.  
Batman looked up. "The mark on Camille's paw...that's a mark of an OsCorp Earth-Made experiment, and yet all information points to her being captured."

"...So it's simple- we get more information from OsCorp."  
"The only one who would have complete access to OsCorp's files is Norman Osborn himself."  
"...You mean the guy reported deceased about a year ago?"  
"Exactly...and yet his other experiment known as 479, aka Kyra, is trying to take Camille away from us."

Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes. "Which means there's someone trying to get her back into their grimy hands. Who?"

***SW***

Lex Luthor looked at the information set before him and studied every bit of it, before leaning back in his seat and folding his hands over the table before him. "She is as much of a pest as the rest of the Justice League. That's the sum of my knowledge of the cat. Superman tells her what to do, and she does it. A mere thorn."  
"Hehehehe; a simple amount of programing done by yours truly" The shadowed figure kept his hands on his hips, before doing a mock-bow before the villain known as Lex Luther before him. "She is meant to follow the orders of the one she perceives to be the 'leader'. In this case, it would be the big 'S' himself."

Luthor scowled in an unimpressed manor. "The very fact that you couldn't keep tabs on your own experiment, leads me to believe that you're no leader yourself."  
"Tsk tsk tsk; that simple line has been the downfall of many a great villain, haha!"  
The green Goblin stepped out from the shadows and placed his hands on Lex's desk and grinned widely. "Though YOU have had some interesting encounters with the Justice League yourself! If I recall, you had the big Bat himself right where you wanted him, and then let him slip right through your fingers."

Lex scowled darkly in reply. "THAT was no thanks to a large idiot known as the Joker; who isn't unlike yourself!"  
"What? Cunning? Clever? Able to crack a joke?" Green Goblin laughed, and smirked darkly at the villain before him. "I'll take that as a compliment! HAHAHA!"

"Why do you even bother to come to me anyways?" Lex growled, reaching into his drawer slowly. "We don't even have the same goals, creep."  
"Oh we're more alike than you think, Lexy." Goblin replied, eyeing the villain's hand movements and grinning wider. "And think of it as a small exchange! You help me get my little kitty cat back; and I give you means to capture and eliminate Superman."

Lex paused for a moment raising an eyebrow.  
"…I'm listening."

***MH***

"And you say that this...creature...resembled a humanoid animal?" J'onn looked seriously at the officer before him, trying to figure out just who could be responsible for the latest amount of police-evading in Manhattan.  
It couldn't be Copperhead or Cheetah...they were both in jail. No other criminal had the physics of what was being described; not even the Humanoid himself.  
In fact, the only one that DID match…  
J'onn frowned...and looked towards officer Justin Ryder. "Did you happen to see the suspect yourself?"

"Only a glimpse, really." Justin replied seriously. "Kinda looked like one of those anime girls with ears...really the figure resembled your friend here." The officer looked over towards Camille...who was being 'studied' by officer Mark, who was poking, petting, and pulling on the Saturn.  
The cat-alien tried to keep herself from growling...though the tugging on her tail REALLY didn't help things. It HURT...if this guy wasn't a policeman…

"I'm tellin' ya, this cat-girl looks ALMOST just like the thing that I saw! Except taller...and fuzzier...and her tail wasn't this long." Mark once again took Camille's tail in his hands and tugged on it. "Come to think of it, the tail was all WHITE, but her hair was black!"

Camille paused at the description, and seemed to seem interested in the information.  
...White tail...black hair...white ears...short-...wasn't that-

"Mark! Don't you know how to treat a Justice League member?!" Dennis snarled all but snatching Mark away from Camille and forcing him to stand closer to him. "It's like you NEVER graduated high school!"  
"But I'm investigating! Besides she's SO cute! Don't you just wanna pet her?!" Mark argued, making Camille flush in irritance.  
Dennis SMACKED Mark over the head and scowled. "Act your age, Mark."  
"Nope. Youngest one of our four siblings...keeping it that way."

Camille cleared her throat and stood closer to J'onn, crossing her arms. "...you said something about she looked like an…'anime girl'..."  
"Didn't get a decent enough look at her." Justin reported, looking at Camille seriously. "Though...basically she looked like a cat-version of the Flying Fox."  
Camille blinked at the comparison and looked like she was contemplating.

She had SEEN the Flying Fox before...so if it was a cat version of her…  
...220?...

"The Justice League will keep an eye out for this creature and bring her to-"  
"Justice?"  
J'onn made a serious look at Officer Mark, who only shrugged, earning a SMACK from Dennis once again.  
"...If you see her again, let me know, nya." Camille suddenly said, looking concerned. "I need to know just what her motives are."

"Understood." Justin replied, tipping his police cap at the two Justice League members, before motioning his brothers off towards their police cars. As the cops left, J'onn looked over towards his lady...and noticed the distant look on her face. Her mind seemed to be rotating around the officer's description of the unknown troublemaker…  
. _..220...is that you?..._  
"...Camille?"

The Saturn suddenly snapped out of her daze and looked over towards the Martian that she loved so dearly, ears perking. "...it's nothing...I think."  
"It doesn't seem like 'nothing'." The Martian gently put his hand on Camille's shoulder. "What's bothering you Camille?"

"..." Camille looked towards the Martian and smiled warmly, taking his hand in her paw. "...let's walk in the park, nya. Considering we got called away from Canada."  
J'onn nodded in response, before allowing Camille to get on his back and then taking to the air over Manhattan. As they flew, Camille couldn't help but think about the description that had been given to them.

A humanoid girl that resembled the heroine known as the Flying Fox...only...cat-like. It sounded so familiar...like…  
A girl with leathery wings, dark eyes and a dark attitude…  
...a girl with flowers in her hair...green as the spring...hopes and dreams shattered…  
...A girl with innocence...curiosity...and uncertainty.  
..and ...herself…

"...do you believe what the officers reported, Camille?"  
"...That's just it...I DO…" Camille looked down towards J'onn and narrowed her eyes. "It sounds familiar to me; as if I've been a part of it myself."  
"Perhaps she is a part of your forgotten past, as Kyra is." J'onn suggested, glancing behind towards his troubled lover. His words didn't seem to soothe her one bit. If anything, it made her thoughts get deeper.  
For a good while, the Martian stayed silent; allowing himself to fly closer to Central Park. As he flew, he couldn't help but feel like they were being…followed.

J'onn scanned the area for anything unusual. He knew that more than one type of hero watched over New York City. Stark, Spiderman, Nightwatcher, heck he heard that even a former villain was now a protector of the city…and for all he knew, he and Camille may have alerted one of them.  
Once they got to central park, J'onn swooped closer to the ground, allowing Camille to jump off. For a moment, J'onn studied the horizon. Did something just…fly closer to them?

"…J'onn-kun?"

The Martian quickly looked back towards Camille, who was looking up at him seriously. For a split second, she said nothing, but rather walked in front of him and gently set one of her paws over his chest.  
"…I feel really selfish for saying this…but…" Camille paused and sighed sadly. "…I don't want to remember." The Saturn frowned…and rested her forehead against the paw that was already resting on J'onn's chest. "I know I've said this before…but I really don't want to leave the Justice League…I love the Earth…I love the Justice League…I love you J'onn…"

J'onn gently wrapped his arms around the struggling Saturn before him, gently resting his chin on her head. The Saturn had been gaining more memories, yet not being able to understand them as of yet. Really, He knew that he would feel the exact same way. What if it had been him? What if he had been in her place and Mars was waiting for him?  
And yet he had such strong feelings for Earth…for the Justice League…For Camille.  
"And I have said this before as well…I will be here for you, Camille. I will stand with you, always."

Camille smiled warmly and let out a blissful sigh…before she looked up towards J'onn, smiling. "J'onn-kun, What'd I ever do to get such a perfect guy like you, nya?"  
The Martian chuckled warmly in reply. "Simple…you were yourself. Kind, Loyal, Caring, Pure…"  
"Sounds like you're trying to butter me up." Camille giggled, reaching up and putting a paw to his cheek. The Martian only smiled in reply and leaned down to kiss her…

….GRAH!

Both Justice League members got knocked back as a merciless explosion of green smoke followed by an insane cackle that sent down chills.  
Groaning, Camille shook her head and few times and quickly looked over towards her left, seeing J'onn recovering as well. "J'onn-kun—"  
"CAMILLE! BEHIND YOU!"

The warning came too late; before she even knew it, someone snatched her by the scruff of her neck and she found herself hauled into the air. Camille yelped, finding herself in the air, the pinch in her neck screaming at her. Trying to twist and turn, the Saturn extended her claws in an attempt to make an attack.  
"Ah ah ah! That's not a proper way to greet your dear master after ALL this time spent apart! AHAHAHA!"

Camille suddenly stopped cold at those words…and that LAUGH!  
She had HEARD it before!  
Trying to shake off her shock, the cat-girl looked downwards, finding buildings below. Narrowing her eyes, the Saturn quickly flipped and SLAMMED her hind-paws into her attacker's stomach, causing her to be dropped. As she fell, she flipped and made a harsh landing on one of the buildings below.  
Groaning she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and glanced to the side. A great big bleeding gash was under her black fur. Well at LEAST it wasn't under the white fur…Batman would be giving her the lecture to end all-.

"Aww, did the widdle kitty hurt herself?"

Quickly turning, Camille got into a battle ready stance…before stopping cold in her tracks and letting off a gasp of shock. Hovering before her…grinning insanely…was…

"Tsk tsk tsk…don't tell me you've forgotten about little ol' Gobby, have you, 591?"

Camille grimaced sharply at the statement…591-…How did he-…He was-..  
"YOU! You're the Goblin Kyra always mentioned?!"  
"Oh good for you! You're finally learning!" Goblin grinned widely and made a mock bow towards the Saturn. The Villain chuckled evilly and stood back up, his grin only getting darker and more evil with each passing moment. "Though you seem to have forgotten your true self, 591…Tell me, do you remember what your true purpose is? I hear you suffered a little memory loss."

"…Shut up!" Camille growled, baring her teeth and taking a few steps back. "I DO have a purpose! To protect the Earth from Villains such as yourself!"  
"Oh my, you have that all backwards, don't you?" Goblin grinned and hopped off of his glider, approaching her boldly, his insane grin never leaving him. "On the contrary! You are a protector indeed! A protector of the greatest villain EVER! The GREEN GOBLIN!"

"CAMILLE!"

Both Camille and Goblin looked over, seeing J'onn quickly flying over, a deep scowl on his face. Goblin grinned at the arrival and quickly turned, reaching into his pouch for a weapon.  
"NO!"  
Seeing the motion, Camille quickly jumped on the Goblin, trying to stop him from attacking the Martian. As she and Goblin struggled, J'onn quickly went transparent, going through the building…and then reappearing right in front of the Goblin, giving him a wicked uppercut. The blow sent the villain a few feet back; however, he was quick to recover and quickly hopped back on his hoverboard, grinning wildly.

"Ooh, I see your Martian lover has gotten quite attached to you, 591" He mocked, quickly taking out several darts in his hands. "But do you REALLY think a hero and a villain together would work out?"  
"I am NOT a VILLAIN!" Camille snarled, extending her claws and running for Goblin.  
"CAMILLE! DON'T!"  
Goblin only smirked at the warning that J'onn was trying to send out to the enraged Saturn, before he violently SLAMMED his own sharp claws against the oncoming Camille. The Saturn attempted to dodge the attack, but found herself stabbed in her already wounded shoulder.

Trying to regain herself, Camille quickly slid and tried to dart from side to side to catch him off-guard…however, before she knew it, a Goblin pumpkin bomb was HURLED at her.  
Exploding, the pumpkin bomb send her SLAMMING into an air conditioner unit and sliding down slowly. The Saturn groaned in pure pain. This guy…it's like he KNEW all of her attacks!  
Looking up, Camille could make out a hazy picture of J'onn fighting the Goblin…trying to get him away from her…however, it looked like the Goblin was getting the upper hand…

Groaning, Camille put a hand to her ear.  
"…Bat-san…Bat-san—GAH!" Camille yelped as J'onn was SLAMMED right into her, causing both heroes to groan in pain.  
The Martian winced at the pain in his side, and quickly turned, trying to help Camille up…before he let out a primal scream as the Goblin sent a wave of electric energy surging through his body. After a moment, J'onn fell to his side, unconscious.  
"J'onn-kun!" Camille painfully scrambled up and placed her paws on the limp Martian. "J'onn! J'onn-kun!"

"Camille! Respond!...Camille!"  
Camille turned at the sound of Batman returning her comlink call, and started to answer-  
THWIP!  
"NYA!"  
"Ah Ah Ah" Goblin slowly hovered over her and grinned evilly. "I can't have you calling your new friends. Just think of how heartbroken they'll be when they find out that you're REALLY their ENEMY! AHAHAHAHA!"

Camille growled at the villain above her, her eyes beginning to turn an angry white. She slowly and painfully stood, trembling in fury. "How dare you…How DARE you, nya! Attacking the one I love! Threatening my family!...It's UNACCEPTABLE!"

***SW***

Observing the screens before him, Lex Luthor watched the fight in mild amusement. Watching that blasted cat get her tail handed to her by an insane villain was very pleasing to him.  
However, what REALLY pleased him was the fact that a new blip was making itself apparent on the screen…no…two blips…

The BatJet…followed by the Man of Steel himself.

"At last…their defenses are running low." The evil man stood up and readied himself. "And what better time to attack, then at their weak point…"

***Disclaimer***

YES! YES! YES!

Finally my muse is returning! :3 Are my reviews inspiring?!


	20. 591

Hello to both of you :3 I just want to thank you both for keeping me from giving up on this story. I know I get to the point of wondering, but the positive feedback makes me keep going.  
There are a few things that still need unraveling, but I can't wait to see your reactions to what's coming next.  
Because to be honest, the end is coming…but it's NOT as close as you think! :3 I still have a trick up my sleeve!

***MH***

The sounds of battle, the heat of the ferocity; the knowledge of others ignorance…All of it burned even in her own ears.  
It was amazing what they still didn't know. The things ALL of them failed to see.

Still…she had managed to find all THREE experiments, and failed bringing back any of them.  
That's fine…because I'm going to make them suffer.

Kyra crossed her leathery arms as she watched the fight below her. Her master, the Goblin, had found the dear 591. Camille, was it? Humph. What a pathetic name. Well after all, 832 had ended up being given the name 'Clover' by that mad Scientist.  
Not to mention even 220 had been dubbed 'Yuri' by a vigilante that she had come to be attached to. The other experiments found family and love huh?  
Family…and Love…

How pathetic!

Spreading her leathery wings, Kyra narrowed her eyes and waited.  
591 had managed to transform…and was holding her own against the Goblin.

That's right…you keep that up…it will be the LAST fight you ever HAVE!

***mh***

"NYA!" Camille dodged another strike, courtesy of the Goblin. Pumpkin bombs, throwing darts, even little knives. It's like this creep was PREPARED for this! Narrowing her eyes, the Saturn crouched down and ran at the Green Goblin at a ridiculous speed.

KICK!

Green Goblin let out a painful grunt as he was SLAMMED to the ground, and shook his head to get rid of the sudden vertigo that came over him.  
Looking up, the villain smirked at the sight of Camille running at him. Without looking, the green villain whipped out another pumpkin bomb and reeled back his arm; however as SOON as she looked ready to dodge, he aimed it in the direction that she was fixing to dodge to.

BANG!

"AHHH!"  
With the force of an exploding car – Camille found herself knocked off the building, and SLAMMED into the different levels of the building's fire escape. Once she FINALLY came to a stop, the cat girl groaned and slowly got herself up, her glowing white eyes reflecting pain.  
Gritting her teeth, the Saturn had to take a look at her surroundings.

… _J'onn_ …

Camille gasped at the thought that went through her head, and then quickly looked back upwards, looking enraged. She needed to get back UP there! She needed to-  
"I'm actually VERY disappointed in you 591. You can't even protect your lover from my claws!"  
The Saturn whipped around, clutching her sai in anger and gritting her teeth threateningly at the Green Goblin, who was hovering just a few feet from the fire escape. The villain was grinning evilly, and casually tossing a pumpkin bomb up and down in his hand. "Then again, considering that you've forgotten that it was I who taught you how to fight in the first place; It's only natural for you to think that you can beat me."

The Saturn looked shocked for a moment…before she growled threateningly. "Minulla ei ole mitaan tekemista sinun kanssasi!"  
"Ah, so your transformation renders you only able to speak Saturn, huh?" Green Goblin smirked wider. "I wonder if that has anything to do with how I altered you from how you originally were. Though, that being said." Goblin narrowed his eyes darkly. "Even Purin was capable of English when she transformed against me."

"KITTY!"  
Both Camille and the Green Goblin looked up – just in time for Green Lantern to PUNCH the goblin clean across the face. Not even bothering to let the villain recover, Lantern SLAMMED Goblin against a building wall, sneering.  
"Back off, creep!" Lantern growled, charging up his ring to capture the Goblin – however, the villain only smirked and quickly back flipped, KICKING the hero in the jaw and sending him downwards.  
Goblin took the opportunity to land on his glider and once again took to the air. "AH! The guests of the party are coming in, one by one!" He taunted, taking higher to the air and noticing the fast approaching jet and Kryptonian heading that way.  
Grinning widely, Goblin threw out his arms dramatically. "I MUST say, 591! You do know some INTERESTING people now! MUCH more distinguished than 832 came to love! And MUCH better than the terrapin beings that 220 has come to know, I'll admit!"

Looking downwards, Goblin grinned evilly towards the enraged Saturn. "Though Today IS the day that you FINALLY show your beloved Justice League your TRUE colors! The colors of a VILLAIN!"

Camille gritted her teeth hard…nearly hard enough to bite steel in half! How DARE this creep threaten the Justice League! HOW DARE he associate her with villains! How—  
"Camille!"  
The said Saturn looked up, only to see Superman dive downwards towards them. The Saturn's eyes narrowed…and then widened drastically.  
"Supa! Ei! ALA!  
Before Superman could even bother to TRY to translate what in the world Camille was trying to say – Goblin took out a green pumpkin from his belt, and quickly took the air, grinning like a madman. Flying head-on for Superman, Goblin reeled back and CHUCKED the pumpkin bomb at Superman.

The device beeped rapidly, before small robot arms popped out of its metal body, and LATCHED itself onto the Superhero's back. Suddenly, a bright green aura made itself known, making Superman gasp in sudden pain.  
"Kr-…Kryptonite…"  
Losing all control of his own flight, the super hero found himself plunging to the Earth.

"Supa!"  
Quick to turn and try to help her ally, Camille found herself suddenly GRABBED from behind, an insane cackle coming to her ear.  
"Ah ah ah! You've got your role all backwards, my pretty kitty!" Green Goblin grinned insanely, forcing Camille to watch Superman plunge to the ground. However, as she watched, her whole body began to tremble in pure rage…RAGE!  
"HIRVIO!"  
Before Goblin could even blink, Camille did a backflip WITH Goblin attached to her, and SLAMMED him against the building…however, the momentum sent them both plunging for the ground.

Above, J'onn groaned from the noise around him, and the sudden smell of battle filling the air. Slowly getting to his knees, the Martian put a hand to his head and tried to grip reality.  
What had happened? Where was he…Where was Camille?  
THUD!  
The Martian quickly spun to his right side, seeing Superman crumpled up on the roof that he was on. Latched onto his back was a little robot forcing a small dose of Kryptonite up against his spine.  
"Superman!"  
Wasting no time, the Martian was quick to jump on his feet and rush to the leader's aide, scanning the Kryptonian's condition. Superman was groaning weakly, and he had no means of moving…or even getting OFF the chunk of rock immobilizing him.

Narrowing his eyes, J'onn reached over and roughly started snagging the robot off of Superman…only to find him shocked by a wave of electricity. Recoiling, the Martian narrowed his eyes seriously.  
It was either him or Superman, and he was NOT going to take the later.  
Scowling seriously, J'onn grabbed the robot once again, and began to YANK it off of Superman. Yelling out in pain, the electric defense of the robot made itself perfectly clear to the Martian- however the alien knew nothing of the word 'give up.' Particularly when it came to his new family.

After a roar of pain, J'onn managed to RIP the robot off of Superman, and managed to CHUCK it across the building, falling clean off the roof in the process.  
Panting in pain, J'onn held his shoulder for a short moment, before turning back towards his ally. "Superman—"

PUNCH!

J'onn found himself SLAMMED against the roof and thrown away, before he recovered and started to stand. Looking up, he saw none other than Lex Luthor, battle armed and ready. As expected, the creep was headed straight for Superman.  
"SUPERMAN! BEHIND YOU!" J'onn called, quick to get up and fly for the villain.  
Quick to recalibrate, Luthor turned and fired a charged blast at the Martian, sending the alien back at least two football fields away. Smirking, Luthor turned…only to be PUNCHED across the face by the recovering Superman.  
Snarling, Luthor turned and continued his attack against the Kryptonian.

Once again, J'onn was pushing himself off of the ground and groaning. However, this time he was quickly joined by Green Lantern, who rushed to him and helped him up.  
"You ok, big guy?" Lantern asked, narrowing his eyes seriously and looking back towards the fight. All his Marine training was screaming at him. Protect your team, assess the situation, SOLVE the problem, and above all, PROTECT YOUR TEAM. Frowning, Lantern looked towards J'onn. "WHAT is going on?"

"That's exactly what I want to know myself!"

Both J'onn and Lantern paused at the new voice, and looked upwards. Resting on the side of a nearby building was none other than the webbed-themed hero himself; a look of inquisitive curiosity behind his mask.  
"Spiderman? What are you doing here?" Lantern asked, looking quizzically at the new arrival; confused as to why this guy would be sticking his nose into a Justice League fight.

"Uh…I live here?" Spiderman replied in a slightly sarcastic way.

Lantern was silent for a moment, before a huge BANG lead all three heroes looked back towards the battle. About a block away, Camille had been SLAMMED to the ground, and was now laying on her stomach, wincing sharply from the pain practically SCREAMING in every inch of her body.

"Camille!"

J'onn quickly darted for the injured Saturn, followed closely by Green Lantern. Curiosity peaked, Spiderman also swung over to join in, watching as the two Justice Leauge members were quick to aide their comrade. Wincing at the sight of one of Camille's white paws drenched in her own blood, Spiderman quickly came over.  
"Let me get that for you—"  
HISS!  
The web-themed hero quickly took a few steps back when Camille quickly looked up and SWIPPED at him. Standing up painfully, Camille took out her sai and rushed in front of J'onn and Lantern protectively…before once again sinking to her knees in pain.

"Camille! You are badly injured!" J'onn tried to reason with the stressed out and enraged Omion soldier. Camille only panted in reply…allowing a few growls to escape her. The Saturn remained tense, and did NOT look ready to cooperate.  
Without warning, Lantern took her by the shoulders and forced Camille to look at him; an angry Marine look on his face.  
"Camille! Get your act together! You're down! Let us help you, you stubborn CAT!" He yelled sternly.

The look on the Saturn's face changed drastically, suddenly perplexed by the outburst of her comrade. For a moment, she was perfectly still, only looking at Lantern in shock…before she looked downwards, a low growl of submission coming from her.  
Spiderman hesitantly took a few steps up, looking from the injured cat-alien, towards Green Lantern, who looked up and nodded.  
Frowning behind his mask, Spidey knelt down and gently took Camille's injured paw in one hand, resulting in a low growl from the Saturn. That in turn, caused the nearby Martian to place his arm around her in a comforting way, which seemed to calm the Saturn…slightly.

Narrowing his eyes, Spiderman looked down and shot webbing at Camille's paw, restricting anymore blood from escaping her paw, and to make a temporary brace of all things. At LEAST until the Justice League could get her back to the Watchtower…or where ever the heck they always lodge.  
"Ok…Now then, I would just like to know…What the heck are you guys doing here of all places?" Spiderman asked, standing.

"No time to explain." J'onn replied seriously, slowly helping Camille to stand, and looking upwards towards the many explosions coming from the buildings. "Right now, we have to stop Luthor and the Green Goblin."  
"…Wait- Goblin?" Spiderman quickly looked towards the three Justice League members. "But that's—"

BOOM!

Quickly looking up, the small group had 3 seconds to quickly get out of the way of falling debris coming from the surrounding buildings around them. Falling to the ground was Batman, struggling with none other than-  
"GOBLIN?!" Spidey echoed landing a few feet away, eyes wide. "But—But you're DEAD!"  
Green Goblin looked up from his struggle, and grinned manically at the shocked superhero.  
"Then THIS shouldn't hurt a BIT!" The villain retorted, swiftly back handing many goblin-darts at the surrounding superheroes.  
Quick to dodge the oncoming weapons, the surrounding heroes found ways to quickly recover and continue the fight.

Batman narrowed his eyes from being pinned to the ground by the Goblin, and harshly SLAMMED his feet into the midsection of the maniac above him.  
Quick to recover, Goblin landed on his hover board and quickly took to the air, being followed closely by Green Lantern and J'onn. Both heroes were quick to try and take him down…but Goblin wasn't known for being easily taken down.  
Looking behind him, Goblin pressed a button on his wristband, activating hidden bombs that were nestled in random parts of the surrounding blocks.

Batman scowled at the scene…and then noticed the way the Green Goblin was flying.  
He was heading straight back in…Camille's direction!  
Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Batman quickly looked towards Spiderman and pointed at him. "You have to get Camille out of here!"  
"Wait- WHAT?!" Spiderman quickly put his hands in the air. "I JUST got here; I have not a CLUE as to what the heck is going on!" The hero pointed in the Saturn's direction, who was looking at Batman in disbelief. "Besides! As cute as she is- I don't think she LIKES me all that much!"

"Just get her away from here!" Batman quickly tossed something towards Spiderman, and firmly pointed in the other direction. "As FAR away as possible! Once we handle this, we'll find you with that!"  
"EI!"  
Both Batman and Spiderman looked over towards the Saturn soldier, who looked royally ticked. "En lahdossa EI!" Camille snarled. However, before she could say anything else, Batman marched over…and swiftly BACKHANDED her.  
Holding her cheek, Camille winced…before she was forced to look at Batman, who was glaring at her seriously. "Now is NOT the time to be stubborn, Camille! If you don't get OUT of here, the Goblin will get you, for heaven knows WHAT he wants with you! If you REALLY want to protect the Justice League, GO with Spiderman. NOW!"

Camille took a slight step back from Batman, startled by the severity of the vigilante's sternness…before she growled in frustration and slowly headed for Spiderman, looking exasperated.  
Batman looked on and narrowed his eyes towards Spiderman. "Do NOT let anything happen to her!" He growled in the young hero's direction, before firing his bat-grapple and moved to help Superman on the top of the nearest building.

"Nothing like a little pressure, right?" Spiderman said sarcastically, before he turned towards Camille and winced at the look she was giving him. "Man; If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're good friends with Foxey! She used to give me that EXACT same look all the time!"  
Not wasting any time, Spidey took Camille by the waist and flung his web into the air.  
"Out of curiosity…how much do you weigh?"  
His answer consisted of an unamused glare from the Saturn, making him only shrug in reply. "Just a question."

Without a second thought, Spiderman quickly took to the air, Camille en-tow.

Catching the movement, Goblin quickly looked towards his left, just in time to see his nemesis carrying off his trophy. "Oh NO you don't! I already had that done by that idiot Master Planner! I'm not about to make the same mistake with you!"  
Turning, Goblin started to chase after the retreating duo- only to be stopped by a wall of green. Glancing back behind him, he saw J'onn and Green Lantern flying towards him at top speed.  
"No you DON'T, ugly!" Lantern growled, reeling back his fist and PUNCHING Goblin across the face.  
The blow did send Goblin back a ways; however, the villain was quick to regain his balance, and quickly put his fingers upwards.  
"Sorry; but you'll have to make an appointment!" Goblin quipped, quick to shoot several blasts at Lantern's chest. The blast caught the Lantern off guard- allowing Goblin to grab him by the wrists, spin him a few times, and CHUCK the green hero into the oncoming Martian. Once they both landed, Goblin quickly flew off once again.

J'onn was quick to get back up, and turned, only to find Lantern clutching his arm in pain.  
"Lantern! Are you—"  
"Forget about me!" Lantern snapped, pointing in the other direction. "Stop that creep, before he gets to Camille! I'll catch up!"  
J'onn was hesitant for only a moment, before he nodded seriously, and turned quickly, taking to the air, anger in his amber eyes.

"You know, you really don't weigh THAT much…but you could try and brush your fur a bit more." Spiderman remarked, swinging through the buildings of Manhattan, only earning a glare from Camille.  
"Turpa kiinni…" She growled lowly in response.  
"You know, this is actually WORSE than Foxey. At least I could understand all of her insults or banter." Spiderman glanced to his 'damsel-in-distress'. "You know, really I'm kinda happy to meet you. I've gotten to meet some of the Avengers, one of whom I'm closely acquainted with! It's not every day I get to meet a Justice League memb—GAH!"

Spiderman found his web SNAPPED by a goblin-dart and went SLAMMING into a nearby roof, both him and Camille rolling to a stop. The web-themed hero groaned and pushed himself up, before he ran over to check on Camille, who was yelping in sharp pain, clutching her wrist.  
"HAHAHAHA!"  
Spiderman winced and quickly looked behind him. "I can't believe I've actually MISSED that laugh…" he muttered, positioning himself to defend Camille if necessary.

Goblin slowly hovered up, grinning ear to ear manically. "Well Well, if it isn't the 'spectacular' Spiderman!" He taunted, reaching for a pumpkin bomb. "I'd LOVE to stick around and chat; but I believe you have something of mine! Why not make a trade? You give me the cat, I let you live a few more days."  
"No deal, Gobby." Spiderman narrowed his eyes. "Or should I say, Osborn."  
"Old water under the bridge." Goblin waved a hand in the air in dismissal, continuing to grin. "However, if you won't give me my kitty, then I'll just have to TAKE her—UGNGH!"

Spiderman gasped when he saw the Martian Manhunter SLAM into the Green Goblin, knocking him away from the building and back into the air.  
"…J'ONN-KUN!"  
Spiderman turned, seeing Camille trying to stand in order to help her lover; only resulting in sinking back to her knees.  
"Come on, Kitty – We gotta move! Batman will have my head if I don't get you to a safe place!"  
Without really thinking, Spider-Man snatched Camille once again and resumed his swinging in retreat.

Behind them, Goblin kicked J'onn away and spun around a few times, before regaining himself mid-air. He then turned and SLAMMED a pumpkin bomb in J'onn's direction; who only went transparent, allowing the weapon to go straight through him. Goblin narrowed his eyes, finally starting to get serious.  
If he wanted 591 back, then he was going to have to take even MORE drastic measures. Pressing a button on his wrist band, explosions flared all around the Martian- making him freeze and retreat for a brief moment.

Taking his chance, Goblin quickly turned and sped in the same direction that the other two had gone.  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" J'onn roared, recovering from the explosions and quickly chasing after the Goblin.  
"Trying to save the one you love, huh, Martian?" Goblin glanced behind him and smirked. "Oh the THINGS that you do NOT know about that little piece of –"  
"She is NOT a VILLAIN!" J'onn snarled, speeding up his flying. "She is a valued member of the Justice League!"  
"Oh how sickingly sweet…" Goblin groaned, flying side to side in an attempt to lose the furious Martian.

Further, Spiderman glanced behind him to see just how far, or how CLOSE the Green Goblin was to Camille and him. He could still SEE the creep; but thankfully the Martian Manhunter was hot on his tail.  
What the heck did Osborn WANT with Camille anyways? What was so special about her? Ok, granted, on the news programs that he DID get to see the Justice League on, he was aware that Camille was capable of transformation.  
After all, she was transformed right NOW…but aside from her being an alien…why would-

POW!

"GAH!"  
"NYA!"

"Hanging around a different hero, other than your beloved Martian? How naughty of you, 591."  
Camille gasped at the voice and turned—Only for her world to turn black.

"Hey! Get away from her, ugly!"  
Spiderman ran at the new arrival, getting ready to shoot a web at the creature before him…before she turned and looked at him. The hero gasped sharply and suddenly stopped himself, looking on in horror. "GWEN?! But you—But why—Gwen! How did you—GAH!"  
Taking advantage of his fumbling and confusion, Kyra SLAMMED her fist into his stomach, and swiftly slammed her hand against his neck. Spiderman promptly sank to his knees and fell on his side, unconscious.

Kyra slowly approached the fallen Spiderman and smirked at his limp form.  
"Such is the serein's song." She mocked, turning away and heading for Camille. Grabbing her by the back of the neck, Kyra glared at the unconscious form and slowly aimed her sharp claws at Camille's throat…  
However, the sound of swooping behind her caught her attention, and she looked behind her, seeing Goblin and J'onn struggling mid-air. For a while, Kyra only watched…before she smirked, and looked back towards Camille. "Even better…I'll get the chance to do it in front of the one you love…but this is hardly the right setting."  
Reaching for her belt, the serein took out a gun and aimed it in the air…before sending a high voltage shock SLAMMING into J'onn's body.

J'onn let out a primal scream as pain SURGED throughout his body…and all went dark.

***MH***

"You were SUPPOSED to PROTECT her!" Batman pinned Spiderman against the wall and seethed, his anger radiating from his very being. "Now both she AND J'onn have been captured!"  
"Hey! I wasn't even a part of this in the first place!" Spiderman defended, trying to struggle from Batman's strong grip. Though, the harder he struggled, the tighter Batman's grip became. Letting out a slight yelp, Spiderman looked downwards. "I'm SORRY, ok?! I tried! I really did!"

"Batman, back off!"  
Superman took the angry vigilante and yanked him away from the young hero. Looking Batman dead in the eye, he growled in warning. "NONE of this is Spiderman's fault! We were ambushed and we were fortunate enough to have his help!"  
"SOME help!" Hawkgirl barked from the other side of the group, lifting her mace angrily. "Camille and J'onn are GONE! HOW are we supposed to get them back? Their com-links aren't working and NOONE is able to contact J'onn telepathically!"

"Not to mention, we have no idea what the Green Goober even plans to do with them." Flash pointed out, looking serious for once in his life. "Kyra's been trying to get Camille for a year! We all know she works for ugly – now they got her. For all we know he might go Frankenstein on Kitty!"  
"Then we'll have to get to him first." Wonder Woman replied, narrowing her eyes.  
"Problem, We don't even know where to look." Lantern pointed out, crossing his arms.

"I do."

All Justice League members looked towards Spiderman, who narrowed his eyes seriously.  
"Here's the thing…I KNOW who the Green Goblin is…and I have a pretty good idea as to where he might be imprisoning J'onn and Camille."

***OC***

"UNGH!...NYA!"

J'onn moaned lightly, and slowly came to when he heard the sounds of struggling. Really it sounded like someone was in pain. Someone…who sounded an awful lot…like…  
"Camille!"  
J'onn's eyes snapped open at the sight of his beloved trapped in a restraining table before him. She was out of her transformed state, and was trying frantically to get OUT of the hold of the restraints holding her down. The Martian narrowed his eyes and quickly ran forward-  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGH!"

"Ah ah ah! That force field is made out of an atomic energy. I did some studying on not just you, but the entire Justice League"  
J'onn groaned from within his cage and looked towards his left, where the Green Goblin was walking in the room menacingly, Kyra close behind him. He had a wicked grin on his face and a mocking air to him. "Though I really MUST thank you for taking such GOOD care of my little lost kitty!"  
Goblin put a hand in the air dramatically. "Oh how I have missed her terribly!"

"If you touch her…" J'onn growled angrily, narrowing his eyes at the villains before him.  
"Oh it's a little late for that." Goblin grinned, standing before J'onn and placing his hands behind his back. "Still I personally find you VERY interesting! I've never had the privilege of having a Martian in my presence! The Saturn was fun to take apart, and It's nice to have what she donated to me around. You could be VERY useful to me as well." Goblin narrowed his eyes evilly. "In the words of the Master Planner, I'm going to enjoy peeling you away for further study."

"Get AWAY from him, you jerk!"

Goblin smirked and glanced behind him, before looking towards Kyra and smirking. "Make sure our guest is comfortable while I talk some sense into 591."  
Kyra merely nodded and crossed her arms, looking towards J'onn and narrowing her eyes. "Enjoy her love while it lasts, Martian…soon she's going to hate you." The serein sneered and lowered her voice. "…Then I'll rip out her throat in front of your eyes…"  
J'onn's eyes widened, and he quickly SLAMMED his fists against the force field…only for it to once again shock him, throwing him back.

"J'onn-kun!" Camille yelled, looking on in horror, before she snarled angrily. "Goblin! Let him go! You have me for whatever the slag you want me for-…just let him GO!"  
"Now where would the fun be in that?" Goblin taunted, casually walking for a machine that was in front of Camille and pressing a few buttons on it.  
Hearing the warming up of the machine, Goblin looked up towards Camille with a smirk on his face. "Welcome back home 591, in just a few minutes, we'll make sure all the goodness of being a Justice League member is erased from your mind; just as your original's memories were wiped from you all those years ago."

"Originals?"

Goblin smirked…and looked towards J'onn, mock surprised. "Oh dear! You didn't know? 591 is the second most important experiment of OsCorp; most powerful, sure, but not NEARLY as important as 832."  
J'onn narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "How dare you take Saturn's gifts for yourself! She belongs back on Saturn—"  
"Oh you're QUITE wrong, Martian!" Goblin put up a finger. "I think you mean Purin was the one who belonged on Saturn! 591 is wholly mine – Legally in fact!" Goblin grinned and his gaze darkened. "You see…591 is NOT Purin."

"What?"  
"Nani?"

Goblin grinned widely at the confusion radiated by not just J'onn, but Camille herself. Turning and placing his hands behind his back, Goblin motioned in Camille's direction.  
"She is merely the shadow of Purin – or rather, Purin's clone."  
J'onn's eyes widened in horror at the statement. How—could he-  
"Purin put up QUITE the fight though." Goblin stepped in front of the machine and looked at the screen…70% ready. Very good. "It took a LONG time to exhaust her nine lives, though."

J'onn felt a new wave of horror hit him, mixed with a dark feeling knowing at his very soul.  
"What are you saying…The Saturn! What did you do to her!?"  
Goblin looked towards J'onn, smirking evilly. "I wasn't able to control her…so I killed her."  
J'onn felt time slow, and a cold wave of dread hit him. This…monster…Had-…and then-

Goblin grinned and motioned towards Camille, who looked equally as horrified. "I then stripped the dead Saturn of her DNA and made my own modifications; Thus resulted in experiment 591! Though I REALLY must Thank you more! She never would transform for me! Now that she has finally done it, I can force her to from now on!" Goblin turned to face Camille. "Just a few more seconds, and your life of being a villain will resume! OH how I have missed you!"  
"NO!" J'onn stood back up—only for Kyra to press a button on his cage, sending electricity throughout his body. "AAARRRHHHGGG!...NOO! DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Camille panted as the machine aimed at her, fear in her eyes…looking towards Goblin, the cat-girl gaped in shock. "What are you saying—I'm—"  
"You are merely a shadow of the great Omion Soldier known as Purin." Goblin confirmed, grinning darkly. "Oh if the Martian would have known, he never would have fallen in love with you, would he? You would have just been a traitor to the Martian / Saturn treaty, and thus, his enemy."

"NO! Don't listen to him Camille!"

Goblin smirked and reached for the controls. "Don't worry 591…let me erase you from all of your pain."  
….wwwhhhhIIIIIRRRRRR!

"CAMILLE! NOOOO!"

***Disclaimer***

:3


	21. Shift

MY OH MY! It's amazing how far I've gotten with this! :3 maybe it's because this is the part that I've been looking forward to for QUITE some time, and I know the things that I really want to do with this part of the story.

MEEP! God has been SO GOOD! Did you see that coming MrsDalek? Huh? :3 I hope you liked it too!

ONWARDS!

***AC***

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to file away the papers that you forgot…yes of course….I'll see you tomorrow then, Adrien…yes, good night"  
Otto Octavius gently hung up the lab phone and continued to fret away at his work. He was surprised by the amount of work that came his way since Allen Corp had announced a possible new headquarter building either in Israel or Japan.  
Maybe even both…

Otto sighed forlornly at the thought. Sophia would have loved to see how this company was progressing. Allen Corp had been a very important role in her life…Oh…if only she could know how much her hard work had paid off…

"Doc."

Octavius paused, snapping out of his lament and turned, seeing Allen Corp's head of security standing in the doorway…more like arms crossed and leaning against the doorpost.  
"Yes Officer Brice, can I help you with something?"  
"I'm headed out early 'ta help the misses get over her nausea." The gruff officer narrowed his eyes and made a curt nod at him. "Dennis Ryder should be comin' any minute, so you stay put – hear?"  
"Yes Sir." The scientist nodded lightly and watched the officer turn to head out of the lab. "…Send her my best wishes, Officer."

The retreating officer continued to walk away, but not before glancing back only slightly, before exiting the room without another word.

Otto looked back down to his work, and continued to fumble with the gadget that he was working on. Upon first meeting and getting to know Sophia, He had learned about her ideas of environment improvement, tech medical research, and time travel of all things.  
Time travel…sounded like something that he wanted to look into. Though without her notes, he could only do so much. He could work on the design until miss Lillian allowed him to have further access.  
Speaking of that lady…he had yet to actually SEE the person who had offered him a second chance in life. According to Justin Ryder, Miss Lillian knew that he had …once…been close to Sophia Vincent.  
Resulting in a job offer for Adrian and himself, as well as college funding for-

…scrape…

Otto stopped his pondering and turned around upon hearing a noise behind him. "Hello?"  
…silence…  
The Scientist felt a chill run down his spine for a moment…this was ALMOST like the night he had been checking the OsCorp lab; being cornered by the Green Goblin. However, there wasn't nearly as much security surrounding him there as here. Maybe instead of Dennis Ryder, he had gotten stuck with Mark Ryder.  
"…Officer Ryder?"

…no response…

After a moment of waiting, Otto let out a slow breath to keep himself calm…before he turned…and yelped.  
SLAM!  
Otto grunted as he was forcefully slammed against the desk, and then promptly slid kicked, knocking him on his back. Trying to recover, the scientist managed to go as far to roll on his side – before he was taken by the shoulders and slammed against the wall. Gasping for air, Otto looked upwards…and his eyes widened in shock mixed in with terror.  
"Y-Your-"

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Doctor." The figure growled, eyes narrowing threateningly. "Once we're done here, I'll be on my way. First thing's first…where is 832?"  
Otto's eyes widened…and he stammered. "I-…I don't—UNGH!"  
"Don't give me that! I know you're connected to her! Don't you DARE lie to me!"  
"Please! D-Don't!" Otto panted, and then quickly took the limbs that held him against the wall and looked up, gritting his teeth lightly. "P-Please! Be reasonable; I promise you that 832—"

"I don't care what you promise, Doctor." The figure narrowed her eyes and sneered at the trembling scientist. Pressing Otto further against the wall, her voice got more threatening. "We have all learned not to trust scientists; YOU in particular. I hear that even 220, as easygoing as she was, doesn't trust you!"  
"Wh-" Otto managed to look confused for a moment, raising a hand. "But I never had any contact with any of you—well, sure I've seen you many times, but the only one I ever talked to was Clov—"  
"You're stalling." The experiment narrowed her eyes and growled. "Tell me where 832 is, before I report to the Goblin."

Otto gasped at the words and clenched his fists slightly…no…no-  
"Please…I can't. But I promise that she's safe—"  
"Do you REALLY expect me to believe the words of someone who's a traitor to his own?" The experiment scoffed. She stood, before slide kicking him as he tried to get up, forcing him on his stomach.  
"…I'm not going to betray her…I refuse to give the secrets of Allen Corp out." Otto mumbled, slowly trying to get up.

"…And yet you have no problem betraying others, just ask your lover. Oh wait I forgot; she couldn't be here today."

The sentence made Otto freeze in his tracks. The scientist then looked up, horror in his eyes—before the experiment forced him to stand and pinned him against the wall, glaring at him darkly. Otto panted, feeling himself ripping…  
"I-…I—"

"I'm finding 832 with or without your help, Doctor Octavius. What information you have provided will put me on a track…but cooperation WOULD be better for you."  
"…I can't. Please trust me…I don't—"  
"Trust…You?"  
Otto froze at the statement.  
"Trust the one who turned his back on EVERYTHING he ever believed in for the sake of not 'being weak'; allowing one of OURS to even turn on US! Not only THAT, but even for the sake of 'power', murdered his OWN LOVER!"

Otto felt like he had been thrown down a black hole, with the shards of every knife in the universe going in after him.  
Sophia…his beautiful Sophia…

The experiment roughly released him and scoffed, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"The day I trust you, is the day you hold that same lover in your arms warmly." She narrowed her eyes and turned to walk away. "…Stay AWAY from 832…Or I will make you WISH you were in your lover's place."  
Without so much as a sound, the Experiment was gone, leaving Otto Octavius in the room alone.  
There was a deafening silence in the room…before Otto sunk to his knees and put his face in his hands, the sounds of his sobs echoing throughout the lab.

***WT***

"So THIS is where you do all your security measures huh?" Spiderman looked at his surroundings, mouth slightly agape from behind his mask. This place had EVERYTHING! World monitors, space travel, weapons, security, home appliances…  
"This place is like Stark tower on Steroids!"

"WOW!...What an insult." Flash looked towards Spiderman and grinned, before he walked over towards where Superman, who was observing Batman furiously typing at the computer counsel. Getting serious for once, Flash couldn't help but look over all the information that Batman had managed to pull up so far.  
"So…it's a rescue, right? Once we find the place, we dive right in, right?"  
"It's not that simple." Batman growled lowly.  
"Batman's right." Superman looked toward Flash and frowned. "None of us are able to get ahold of J'onn. We don't know whether they're in the main OsCorp building, or the OsCorp labs."  
"Then we gut them both apart, right?" Flash suggested, cracking his knuckles, signaling how ready he was to retrieve his friends.

"NO!"

All Justice League member looked towards Spider-Man, who looked a little sheepish at first, before slowly putting a finger in the air.  
"Uh- as your current Manhattan / Queens expert; I'd like to point out that gutting both locations would be ill-advised…besides, the main OsCorp tower doubles as living space for a family that most likely has NO idea about what's going on in the first place."  
"Surely you're not suggesting that we just sit idly by and hope for the best?" Lantern asked, folding his arms and giving Spiderman a disapproving look.  
"Of course not- but when you've hung around Osborn as much as I have, you tend to get the jest of where things may or may not be." Spiderman walked towards the computer and motioned towards a picture of the OsCorp labs.  
"For example; look how UNgaurded OsCorp tower is compared to OsCorp labs. That would give the obvious suggestion that there is nothing worth taking in the tower – but rather, the labs themselves."

"Sounds good enough to me." Hawkgirl replied, looking from the young hero towards her colleges, narrowing her eyes. "I say we get over there and give them—"  
"We need a plan." Batman interrupted, looking at a diagram of OsCorp labs.  
"Simple!" Flash put up a finger, frowning in reply. "We go in, free J'onn and Camille, beat up Goblin-butt, and get out!"  
"We don't know what other things lurk in those labs." Batman narrowed his eyes at Flash in scorn. "Both Kyra and the Goblin spoke of 'other experiments'. Even my resource in Nevada said that Camille was one of four 'exceedingly successful' experiments. Meaning, there could very well be many others than JUST the four that we keep hearing about. We're not going in without a plan."  
"Ungh…Of course you have a plan." Flash slapped his forehead…and proceeded to flail his arms about. "Your backup plan's BACKUP's plan has a BackUp plan!"

"Here!"

Flash turned around, just in time to get SMACKED in the face by a little device that Lantern had thrown at him. Quickly catching the ricocheting device, Flash examined the thing in his hand, while rubbing his face with his other hand.  
"…What is it?"  
"It's a scrambling device." Lantern replied sternly. "Every time we encounter Kyra, she's always playing tricks on us with her 'siren's song'."  
"Which makes little to no sense, since normal sirens live in the water, where as she can fly." Wonder Woman remarked, taking a device from Green Lantern and attaching it to her ear.

"Keep in mind, Osborn deals with alien technology, mixed in with Earth's resources." Batman replied, standing from his seat and turning towards the others. "Kyra could very well have inherited the ability from Osborn's technology."  
"Either that, or she's simply an alien who possess the ability on her own." GL replied, crossing his arms. "On Oa, we got warnings about baddies such as Mintions, Suroatins, Charonians-"  
"Speaking of baddies." Flash interrupted, putting a finger in the air. "I seem to remember that Lex himself was a part of our recent fight…just what exactly HAPPENED to baldy anyways?"  
"He was immobilized." Superman replied, crossing his arms. "Whatever new alien tech he got seemed to had backfired on him."

"Listen, I love talking tech and alien stuff, but we're still getting your friend, right?" Spider-Man asked, slightly raising his mask to put the device in his ear and putting his mask back down quickly.  
"Correction; You're going back to Queens. We're going to OsCorp labs." Batman replied bluntly, turning and taking a device from Green Lantern for himself.  
"But I'm involved now! You're not getting rid of me that easily!" Spiderman protested, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. "Besides! I know the ins and outs of both OsCorp tower, AND OsCorp labs! I was practically—"

"You're not coming."

***OCL***

The sound of claws gently scraping the floor echoed across the hall as Kyra made her way from the main bay down to the holding cells of the buildings. A haughty smirk made its way to her face as she pressed a code to the door and walked in to see the Martian still stuck in his prison.  
J'onn looked up as the door opened, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the sight of Kyra walking in casually, heading over towards him, holding a glass of water in her claws. Getting up quickly, the Martian SLAMMED his fist against the force field around the cage.

"KYRA! Where is Camille?! What have you done with her?!"

"Relax, big guy." Kyra smirked, placing her hands on her hips and smirking in the Martian's direction. She couldn't help but be amused at the alien's actions. He acted as though he would lose his world if he lost that stupid cat. Sure, he had already suffered the loss of ONE family, but this was…pretty hilarious in her personal opinion.  
"Your precious kitten is safe…for now anyways."

"If you touch her—"  
"What? You'll what?" Kyra crossed her arms and sneered towards the trapped alien before her, shaking her head in an unimpressed manner. "In case you haven't noticed; you're trapped. The Goblin's first attack on your 'Justice League' was executed perfectly; Your precious 'perfect heart' is no more; AND you are immobilized so long as you are trapped in that high frequency cage."  
Kyra reached out and flicked the force field with her claws, her smirk coming back to her face. "I don't think you can do anything to me."

J'onn narrowed his eyes dangerously in response. Kyra had good points on all of the above…he couldn't contact the League, He wasn't able to locate Camille…or ANYONE for that matter; AND to top it all off, he had no idea what Goblin planned to do once the League DID get there!  
As long as he was stuck in this stupid cage; he couldn't do anything. J'onn could sense that he could still use his telepathy…the problem was it was limited to a VERY small radius. This power-hungry villain had thought of almost everything…

"You know it's really ironic." Kyra brought her hand up and glanced at her claws casually, a carefree look on her face. "But I feel as though I've always hated 591 for some reason, and I finally get my chance to get her out of the picture." The experiment looked towards J'onn and smirked. "I'm sure you're aware of the Felidae's interesting ability to NOT stay dead for nine times."  
"Do not meddle with the gift of the nine lives." J'onn warned, narrowing his eyes in contempt. "They are there for the Felidae Saturns to help others, such as true heroes should."

"Pah. Some hero." Kyra scoffed and showed him her claws. "But you'll be interested to know…591 doesn't HAVE 9 lives…she only has 8." The alien experiment flexed her sharp claws for emphasis. "One of the experiments MAY have already taken one of her nine lives."  
J'onn's eyes got dark at the information, making Kyra smirk even more evilly.  
"Long story short, 591 is WAY too attached to the experiments known as 832 and 220. Treats them like younger siblings, even though neither of them are from her own planet, but rather Earth." Kyra put her claws back on her hips. "Few years ago, that favorite brat of the Goblin, 832, and myself got into just a TEENY argument. Things got out of hand, 591 was sent to break us up…and while the goody two-paws was protecting 832, trying to convince her that it wasn't worth it…"  
SMASH!  
Kyra smirked as the glass in her hand crumpled to pieces, spilling water and glass shards all over the floor.

J'onn looked horrified for a moment…then gritted his teeth in anger.  
"…You attacked her from behind."  
"Bingo." Kyra shook her hand of the excess water, and grinned a toothy grin at the enraged Martian. "591 can get distracted way too easily, especially when it comes to protecting those she loves." The experiment smirked and flexed her claws. "And considering that I've finally got her in the same building once again…"  
"You are without honor—"  
"And I LOVE every second of it!" Kyra shot back. The experiment placed her hands behind her back and smirked wickedly. "I just thought I'd warn you…if you really love your pretty kitty…then I'm giving you 8 days to try and save her. Each day you fail, I take another life from her."

J'onn widened his eyes and clenched his fists tightly, his eyes dark…  
"…Osborn will not be pleased if you upset his work…"  
"Pah. Osborn is a fool. The creep put me on the low end of the experiments. Number three…seriously? I am FAR better than 591 and 832!" Kyra snapped back, turning to head out of the room.

"…Camille is far greater than you, Kyra! She has accessed her first form of the battle modes of Leo! You can't possibly hope to defeat her when the Justice League arrives!" J'onn warned.  
"Then I'll just have to kill her BEFORE they arrive."

***OCL***

The security of OsCorp Labs patrolled every corner of the silent building. It was as if though someone was actually EXPECTING something to happen with the sudden increase of security to the building.

"Sam, Why didn't Justin or Dennis join us? I thought the boss asked for them as well?"  
"Apparently all three Ryders are refusing service to OsCorp or LexCorp. Something about the head of Allen Corp severed ties with certain companies, so they did too."  
Two guards walked down the side of the building, seemingly relaxed at the silence of the city night. Well, as silent as New York City could get anyways.  
"But each of them are in different branches of the Military…they aren't JUST police officers; they should be subject to protect those who hire them." The other guard seemed confused about the placement.  
"Dunno…they simply refused the jobs…something about what happened a few years ago-…"  
The guard paused and turned when he heard a rush of wind.

"…Did you hear something?"

His partner turned…just for them both to be swept off their feet, and then suddenly tied up in a sticky substance. The guards yelped, and suddenly found themselves hanging from a light post, dangling helplessly. The sudden rush of wind and vertigo knocked the guards out of it, allowing Flash to skid to a stop and dust off his hands.  
Behind him, Spiderman landed on all fours, looking over the handy work, and putting his hands on his hips. "Even LexCorp, huh? Man she's taking that year hard…"

"Huh?" Flash looked over towards Spiderman, a quizzical look on his face.  
"Nothing." Spiderman walked over towards Flash and looked over the building. "So…we going in?"  
"Gotta wait for Bat's signal. Truthfully, I'm surprised he let you come along." Flash looked over towards the young hero and grinned. "I need your autograph, kid; not just ANYONE can argue with Bats and actually get AWAY with it."  
"I'm known to have a way with words." Spiderman shrugged. "Even Doc said my jokes were pathetic."

Flash smirked at Spiderman, before putting a hand to his ear and looking towards the building before him. "Flash and Spidey in position. Can we move a little faster?"  
"No. Wait until Hawkgirl disables the security transformer."  
"Wait…you guys KNOW about the transformers of the building?" Spiderman placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head towards his new ally. "I don't remember telling you guys about that…Totally would have if I had remembered…"

"Nah, Bats already knew." Flash looked over towards Spiderman and motioned towards the building. "He has a resource in Nevada who's been here several times. Works with the Avengers. I think her name was…Flying Fox?"  
Spiderman paused, before seeming to perk up drastically. "Oh! How IS Foxey?! Haven't seen or heard from her in 2 ½ years! Maybe even THREE!"  
"Wait, you know her? MAN, It's a small world after all."  
"Oh please don't get that song in my head…"

"Ok, if you two are ready to pipe down and start WORKING, I'm sure J'onn and Camille would be happy to be taken out of this dump." Green Lantern came over the com-link.

Both Flash and Spiderman got dragged out of their conversation and looked up, watching as Superman and Wonder Woman landed on top of the building, while Green Lantern flew low to the ground, knocking unsuspecting guards unconscious.

Batman landed closer to the cellar gated entrance to the lab, taking something from his belt and placing it on the handle of the door. The device beeped, deciphering the different security codes that it could use. After a few seconds, the door latched open, allowing Batman to open it and look towards the staircase leading down.  
Narrowing his eyes, the dark knight took a step in and began to really focus.  
 _'J'onn! J'onn can you hear me?'_

…silence…

 _….'Batman! How were you able to find me?'  
'Apparently Spiderman knew exactly where to find you. Where are you and Camille?'  
'The computers identify this room as 'holding bay 8'.' _J'onn's thoughts got darkly serious _. 'The Goblin has zapped Camille with a ray of energy. He claimed that it would wipe her memory of us…then he took her out of the room before she could recover. I have not seen her in 10 hours.'  
'Hang on. I'll send Flash and Spiderman to get you. The rest of us will look for Camille.'  
'Understood. Be advised that Kyra is on full alert.'  
'Got it.'_

Batman narrowed his eyes and put a hand to his ear.  
"J'onn's in holding bay number 8. He says that the Goblin took Camille and he hasn't seen her in hours. Kyra is also patrolling the building, so make sure your devices are on."  
"Got it." Superman acknowledged.  
"Did he tell you what Camille's condition is?" Wonder Woman asked in concern.  
"All he said was that she got hit by a ray of energy." Batman replied seriously. "A memory ray…"

"…Then it's possible that Camille very well might be in the state that she was in when we first met her." Lantern said solemnly.  
"Do you think J'onn may be able to snap her out of it?" Flash suggested hopefully, not wanting to go through the same ordeal all over again.  
"Worry about the small details later." Batman replied, taking a batarang bomb and throwing it down the hall towards the main security hanger…

….  
….BOOM!

***SW***

Goblin looked up quickly as the room shook, inwardly cursing to himself as he tried to put the finishing touches on the prison that he was securing. Narrowing his eyes, he activated a com-link and snarled furiously.  
"479! What's happening up there?! You had BETTER not be—"  
"It would seem the Justice League is here to try and reclaim 591 and their Martian. Truthfully I thought the terrapins would get here first…"  
"Don't stand there gawking, you piece of trash. Provide back up NOW!"

"I am no one's back up…I'm the one GETTING back up."

"…Sounds like nothing's changed, Gobby."  
"Shut your trap, 220." Goblin growled at his prisoner.

***RE***

THWIP!

"Ow! Owowowowow! OOOWW!"  
Spiderman held his throbbing hand as he backed away from the deactivating prison' cell of J'onn J'onzz. Rubbing his hand a few times, Spiderman looked over towards the Flash and grimaced behind his mask. "MAN! Vulture's tech never hurt THAT much when I tried to punch into it!"

"Reinforced steel, kid." Flash grinned, patting the newly destroyed counsel. The hero would have continued to taunt the younger hero, had J'onn not stepped up seriously.  
"We must continue to move, before Goblin has a chance to continue his experiments on Camille. He said something about erasing her and turning her 'back into the villain she was meant to be.'" The Martian reported, fire forming in his eyes. "I will not allow him to perform such horrors to the one I love."

"Erase?...As in Erase her memory?" Spiderman looked over for a moment, and put up a hand slightly. "But even Gobby doesn't have that ability – really no one does."  
"No, I'm pretty darn sure memory can be erased." Flash replied, looking towards Spiderman. "After all, when we first met Camille, she had completely no memory whatsoever. She was like a little kid, wondering who she was, where she belonged-"  
"No, see; that's just it. She was looking for placement." Spiderman narrowed his eyes. "If she had no memory whatsoever, she'd be more like a baby than a kid. Memory can't be erased, just…misplaced; or sealed."

"Ok, there's where you're wrong, kid." Flash tilted his head. "I CLEARLY forgot everything that I ate yesterday, EXCEPT for my doughnuts"  
"Yeah, but that was short-term memory. Things that aren't really important. Long term is something that stays with you. So, if she sees you, most likely she'll—"

"Remember you and fall back into her weak-minded love of the Justice League?"

All three heroes turned suddenly at the sound of the new arrival, before each of them dove out of the way as Kyra blasted a stream of fire in their direction.  
The experiment grinned her pointed teeth and narrowed her eyes in amusement. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen on my watch." Without warning, Kyra sent another stream of fire, sending the three heroes in different directions.

Spiderman quickly dove under the stream, aiming his webshooters at the ugly experiment in front of him. He had already dealt with Molten Man, TWICE in fact. Not to mention, his fire blasts were far more dangerous than this—GAH!  
The web-themed hero found himself SLAMMED against the wall by a torrent of flames, causing him to suddenly clutch his shoulder from a burning sensation. Ok…spoke too soon. This little creep had a bite of her own it seemed. Spiderman paused at the sound of fire brewing and turned…  
…Thankfully J'onn quickly snatched the young hero out of the way and flew him to the other side of the room.  
Spidey let out a sigh of relief and looked up. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Help us find Camille and we will be even."  
"Why do you think I'm here in the first place?" Spiderman's only response from the Martian was a serious stony face. Wincing, the young hero looked back down. "Fair enough."

Flash rushed for Kyra, quick to run past blast after blast…and quickly landed rapid blows on the experiment herself. Kyra snarled and tried to fight back…but Flash was too quick for her.  
Narrowing her eyes, the Siren-like alien's eyes glowed, trying to mess with Flash's mind…  
…"UNGH!"  
Kyra found herself SLAMMED against the wall and shook her head a few times. Forcing herself up, Kyra turned to continue her attack…before finding a tight lasso around herself.

"Mind trick won't work on us anymore Kyra. We've learned your nasty little song, and we are not charmed."

Kyra looked behind her, finding a newly arrived Wonder Woman tying her up from behind. Kyra stayed still for a moment…before she relaxed…and smirked.  
"End of the line, ugly!" Flash ran up and pointed at her accusingly. "Give me my little sister back!"  
"You've got to be kidding me…She never was your sister." Kyra mocked, smirk never leaving her face.  
Flash paused and frowned in reply. "Sure she is! The fact that she is a cat-Saturn-thing doesn't change that!"

"Wow…" Spiderman looked over towards Flash and raised an eyeridge. "Just…Wow…"  
Flash shrugged in Spiderman's direction, allowing J'onn to walk past the two and tower over Kyra, a dangerous look on his face.  
"Ask yourself, Kyra. Is defying us while you are down and alone what you truly desire?" He asked, his amber eyes glowing angrily.

"Oh I'm not alone. Not at all." Kyra smirked…and glanced behind her past Wonder Woman. "And I think the more appropriate term is YOU all are about to be down."  
"Don't bother trying to threaten—UNGH!" Wonder Woman let out a painful grunt as she was SLAMMED into from behind. The force grabbed her arms and immediately swung her forcefully around; using the momentum, Wonder Woman was then SLAMMED into J'onn, who also knocked over Flash and Spiderman, the four SMACKING into the wall.  
All four groaning from pain and surprise, the heroes began to try and recover.

"Stay down, and you will not be harmed very much, nya."

…nya?

All four looked up quickly, terror and shock filling their eyes.  
Standing over them, claws extended and a look of battle in her own topaz gaze…was Camille. Aside from her battle gaze, her expression was blank and unfamiliar, as if looking at complete strangers.

"Camille!" J'onn quickly stood and reached out for the Saturn before him.  
SLAM!  
J'onn found himself PINNED against the wall, punched in the stomach, and then KICKED back down to the ground. Holding himself from the pain in his body, J'onn shook his head from the shock, and looked up towards his opponent. Camille stood over him and narrowed her eyes.  
"Stay down, Martian. I do not wish to kill you." The Saturn raised a paw, and one of her sai appeared out of no-where. "But If you threaten the Shadows…I will have no choice."

"Camille!...Camille It's me, J'onn!"  
"…You must be mistaking me for someone else, Martian…." Camille narrowed her eyes and rested the blade against J'onn's throat.  
"My identification is 591."

***Disclaimer***

Ok, I'm curious to see if my original reviewers are still reading and still liking. I haven't heard from some of you since the Second chapter of this story.  
It would be nice to get confirmation that you guys are still out there.


	22. Torn

Disclaimer

….yeah, nothing much to say…

ONWARDS!

***OC***

The world was in a great many shambles; time was practically frozen, and every feeling of common sense had basically vanished. If anything, it felt like it was a nightmare and a hangover, all rolled into one.  
J'onn slowly stood, looking at his new enemy in frozen horror. His beloved Camille stared back at him, a blank, yet firm glare in her eyes expressing that she meant business.  
"Camille—"  
"I don't know who this 'Camille' is, Martian." The Saturn-clone replied sternly, pushing her sai closer to J'onn's throat in warning. "As I said before; My identification is 591." She narrowed her eyes at her opponent, her stance getting ready to attack. "And believe me, I don't want to kill you; so if you and your friends are wise, you will leave now, and your lives will be spared."

"Then that only proves that you are still Camille!"  
Flash took a step up and reached for the Saturn. However, before he had a chance to even touch her, 591 quickly jumped in the air and SLAMMED her hind paws into Flash's midsection; sending the hero SMASHING into the far wall of the room.  
"Flash!" Wonder Woman turned in attempt to help her ally.  
Without any real warning, Kyra suddenly went into action, tackling Wonder Woman to the ground. The experiment extended her claws in a strong attempt to dig them into the Amazonian's throat.  
Wonder Woman was quick to counter, bringing up her own leg and slamming it across Kyra's side, causing the siren-like experiment to go flying across the room.

591 gasped and quickly turned, completely forgetting about the Martian beside her.  
"479! What are you—NYA!"  
"Camille!" J'onn took the opportunity to wrap his arms around the Saturn in a tight strangle-hold.  
"NYA!" 591 yelped at finding herself in a tight hold from the Martian and immediately began struggling. "Let GO of me, Martian! I don't want to take your life from you, but I WILL if I have to!"  
"Listen to yourself Camille! You still care! That should tell you who you—UHGN!"  
SLASH!  
J'onn stumbled back when 591 practically dug her claws into his thighs and loosened his grip enough for the Saturn-clone to squirm out of his grip and promptly SLAM her hind paw into his chest, sending J'onn flying back a few feet. 591 proceeded to completely turn around and jumped on top of the Martian, pinning him to the ground and scowling.

"Give up! Give up and go HOME, nya!"  
"ungh-…not without YOU!" J'onn managed to get his arms free and proceeded to firmly grab Camille's head in his hands, and his eyes promptly began to glow in an attempt to use his Martian telekinesis on her. Though…what he saw…made his heart sink…

***591's mind***  
 _  
591 groaned and shook her head a few times. Placing a paw to her forehead, she groaned from the throbbing of a new headache…  
…What happened?...the last thing she remembered…she was investigating an alert…one of the general chambers had been on overload.  
The computers had been overloading…the energy chambers were sparking from too much charge…  
…the room exploded…  
…and she saw kind amber eyes…  
…Who was that?_

 _"591…We were afraid we lost you."_

 _"…nya?" 591 looked up slightly, her hazy vision starting to clear up. Standing before her was 479…and…  
"…Master…" The Experiment mumbled, slowly getting from her recovery berth and trying to stand._

 _"Be careful, 591, you've been through a great deal." Osborn kept his hands behind his back, watching the experiment's every move with high intensity. "You should rest for one more hour before you go back on patrol."  
"…You're being grossly nice, Sir." 591 mumbled, taking a paw and rubbing her face a few times, before looking up in confusion. "…Wait…What happened to—" The experiment looked around the room for a moment…before looking back towards Osborn, a confused look on her face. "…Who was the one who rescued me?"_

 _Osborn narrowed his eyes slightly. "…why my dear, that was me, naturally. I don't need my second most important experiment keeling over."  
"…it couldn't have been you…" 591 looked downwards, her expression more than confused. "…he was green…and he had strong amber eyes…and…a gentle grip…"  
"She KNOWS!" Kyra looked towards Osborn and scowled. "Let me—"  
Osborn quickly put up a hand towards Kyra and sneered dangerously at the siren-experiment. He then looked back towards 591 and chose his next words carefully. "I'm pleased that you at least got a glimpse of our new enemy, 591. That will come in handy."_

 _"Enemy?" 591 looked up and narrowed her eyes. "What did he—"  
"We found out that Dr. Octavius has allied himself with alien life-forms, and has been hell-bent on destroying the rest of the experiments." Osborn replied, placing his hands behind his back, a small smirk on his face. "Apparently stealing 832 away from us wasn't enough. Now that he knows that he has turned her away from us, he sees the rest of the experiments as threats." The man narrowed his eyes. "But since he's closely watched by the police, he has hired a Martian to uproot our operation."_

 _"…A Martian?" 591 paused…and looked to the side, looking confused. "…that sounds…familiar."_

 _Kyra narrowed her eyes and took a step up, jabbing a pointed finger in Camille's chest. "Just what DO you remember anyways, perfect kitty?"  
591 narrowed her eyes and smacked Kyra's hand away and stood taller to assert her dominance over the other experiment. "How should I know, 479?! Last thing I remember, I was trying to make sure the scientists were clear of the overloading chamber! Then it exploded, and next thing I know is I see this…Martian, was it? Next thing I know, I'm waking up right here!"_

 _"Are you serious?" Kyra narrowed her eyes at her 'better' half. "You don't remember ANYTHING else?"  
"What else SHOULD I remember?" 591 narrowed her eyes at Kyra dangerously. "Are you hiding something from me, 479?"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_

***OC***

"UNGH!"  
J'onn's concentration was suddenly broken when he felt a sharp PUNCH slam into his stomach. The Martian reeled back in pain, and tried to regain himself—however before he had a chance to react, he found himself pinned against the wall, two sai against his throat.  
591 shoved her weight against the much stronger Martian, a spooked look in her eyes. "What did you do?! How did you DO that!? ANSWER ME!"  
"Camille—"  
"No you don't, pretty kitty!"

591 quickly looked down as a stream of webbing wrapped its contents around her. With only time to gasp, the experiment found herself YANKED away from J'onn and flying into the air.  
"Aw look, it's a kitty on a leash!" Spiderman quipped firing more webbing at the Saturn-clone. "You don't see THAT often!"  
"Spiderman, DON'T!"

J'onn's warning came too late. Before the newly shot webbing could even reach its target, 591's eyes narrowed, and with cat-like reflexes managed to slice the webbing already entrapping her with her sai. Quickly narrowing her eyes, 591 snatched the oncoming webbing with her paws and promptly started running straight for Spiderman.  
Grimacing sharply behind his mask, Spiderman quickly tried to shoot more webbing at the oncoming cat; who narrowed her eyes further in pure concentration. Like a torpedo, 591 quickly ran a few circles around the web-themed hero, and slid a few times to avoid any sudden turn around attacks.  
Spiderman gasped at the speed that 591 possessed; he had deemed the Flash to be the one to worry about when it came to speed, not this…CAT!  
Finding himself SLAMMED against the wall, Spiderman looked down…and discovered that he was now ensnared by his OWN webbing! AND STUCK AGAINST THE WALL NO LESS!  
"Why…you little—"

SLASH!

Spiderman gasped as the experiment slashed her sai at his wrists, expecting blood to come gushing out of his own body…instead he gaped at the sight.  
His web shooters…She had DISABLED THEM!  
"UNCOOL! Do you KNOW how much time it TAKES to assemble these?!" Spiderman demanded, trying to wiggle out of his predicament. He was stuck…in his OWN TRAP! How was that even POSSIBLE?!

591 stood up fully and narrowed her eyes at the trapped hero…before looking to the other side of the room, watching Kyra battle fiercely with Wonder Woman and Flash. Everyone looked ticked, according to her. Though Kyra looked…ready to murder the intruders.  
Narrowing her eyes, 591 crouched down and started to run for the fight—only to find herself grabbed from behind.

"Camille! Please listen!"  
"Let GO of me, Martian!" 591 quickly back flipped and sent J'onn into a nearby wall…which he went straight through. 591 gasped at the sight of the Martian going…well…out of sight, and quickly looked around franticly. Where had he gone? How did he DO that!?  
Taking a few steps back, 591 held her sai tightly in anticipation…before her ears perked at a slight sound behind her.  
Quickly turning, she reeled back and PUNCHED J'onn across the face.

"Now who's the greater ones?!" Kyra challenged, dodging a punch from Wonder Woman, and quickly slashing a running Flash with her sharp claws. As Flash recoiled, Kyra smirked evilly and caught him by the throat; before reeling back and SLAMMING the speedster against Wonder Woman, sending them both back.  
Kyra quickly turned, extending her claws in an effort to rip the throat out from at least ONE of them. However, before she could get close, Flash quickly recovered and managed to land an attack of rapid punches against Kyra's body. Recoiling, Kyra tried to fight back- however, this creep was WAY too fast.  
"GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. SISTER!" Flash yelled, snatching Kyra by the wrists and quickly spinning her around rapidly. Kyra let out a startled yell as she was whipped around violently, before sent FLYING across the room and SMASHING into the main control panel of the room.

….WHOOP!...WHOOP!...WHOOP!

All in the room suddenly looked up as the building's emergency alarms suddenly activated. Kyra gasped and quickly turned, seething at the broken computer screen that now was repeatedly flashing, 'Alarm! Police contact! Alarm! Police contact!'

"479!" 591 yelled, turning her attention from J'onn, though she continued to keep a good grip on the Martian. "Goblin told you to be desecrate!"  
"SHUT UP! It was that Speed freak's fault!" Kyra snarled, pointing in Flash's direction. "Be useful and shove your new weapon into his heart!" The experiment paused…and grinned evilly. "Or better yet, shove those blades through the MARTIAN'S heart!"  
591 paused her struggle with J'onn, and looked towards Kyra in horror. "What?! Are you completely mad!? I'm not ending his life because of a misundersta—"

"Flash! Diana! J'onn! The alarms have gone off! We need to regroup!" Lantern's voice came over the line suddenly.  
Wonder Woman quickly put a hand to her line and frowned. "Why? The Police are coming; they would be helping us, right?"  
"Wrong, Princess. This is OsCorp- any trespasser, INCLUDING heroes, are arrested if found on property!" Lantern replied over the comlink.

"Yeah, That would be a big check there." Spiderman confirmed from the spot that he was still stuck to, narrowing his eyes. "Tried it on the Big Man once; I was the one who got in trouble."  
"Great Hera, what is WRONG with people these days?" Diana groaned, turning towards J'onn, taking note that he was still struggling with 'Camille'. "J'onn! Try to get Camille! Flash, get Spiderman off the wall, and let's regroup with the others."  
"Got it!" Flash turned and zipped over towards Spiderman in an attempt to get him unstuck from his own goop.

591 glanced to the side, taking note of the sudden urgency of the Justice League. Really, in all reality she and Kyra needed to get out of there as well. Osborn didn't take well to them being discovered by outsiders. 591 looked back in J'onn's direction…and paused at the expression on his face.  
The Martian looked…desperate…why? Why would he look so broken?  
Sensing the clone's confusion, J'onn took the opportunity to grab her shoulders and bring her closer to him. "Camille! You MUST listen to me! All of this is a lie! You are not my enemy! You are my beloved!"  
"Beloved?!" 591 got caught off guard at the statement. HOW was she the darling of this alien? She didn't know him…did she? A sudden flash of his eyes staring down at her in shock came to her mind.

The explosion…she had SEEN him after the explosion…right?

"591!"

The Saturn-clone snapped out of her fog at Kyra's voice and turned her head briefly…before she quickly grabbed J'onn and TACKLED him to the ground. Not a half second later, Kyra SWOOPED above them, claws extended as though she had intended to tear apart her enemy. Kyra slammed into the ground not 7 feet away and turned, looking like she was going to continue her assault.  
591 quickly stood and faced Kyra, eyes narrowed. "479, Enough! We need to retreat!"  
"I don't take orders from YOU, you pathetic excuse for—"  
"I am Alpha of the Experiments!" 591 bared her teeth and hissed. "Do you WANT me to report to the Goblin of your stubbornness AGAIN?!"  
Kyra snarled at 591's threat…before slowly retracting her claws and standing straight.  
…Next time, you filthy piece of trash…next time…

J'onn's eyes widened at the thought that went through Kyra's mind.  
Kyra had tried to kill CAMILLE, not him! Quickly trying to stand, the Martian turned, only to be KICKED away by 591.  
"Stay down, Martian!" She growled, before turning and running. "479! NOW!"

Kyra snarled, before she ran after 591. Before both of them, a secret door opened, allowing them to go through, and quickly shut behind them.  
"Camille!" J'onn stood, intent on following; however once he got to the wall, a powerful surge of electric energy went throughout his body. The Martian screamed in pain, being thrown back, slamming into the newly freed Spiderman, and Flash.  
Flash groaned and looked upwards towards the Martian on top of him.  
"Let me guess…no Kitty…"

***JL***

"Ok, that's it. I am getting SICK and tierd of Kyra's dirty little tricks!" Lantern frowned, cracking his knuckles and narrowing his eyes. "Bad enough that she has that stupid siren-song; once we actually got THAT out of the way, she's STILL finding ways to best us!"  
"She's not the only one…" Spiderman mumbled rubbing his head and looking towards his web shooters. While the main ones were damaged, he still had extras in his belt. That should at LEAST get him through tonight. He had learned MORE THAN ONCE to make sure he always had plenty of webbing.

Lantern looked over towards Batman and Superman, eyes serious and a ready look on his face. "We need to find a way to get back in there and get Kitty out of there! I wanna make sure she's ok."

Spiderman looked up and rubbed his head awkwardly. "Uh-…don't worry; Sh-She's 'A' ok." He responded, looking as though he wasn't really prepared to give this bit of news out.  
Hawkgirl turned around, looking Spiderman dead in the eye and faced him fully. "Camille? You SAW her? And you didn't—"  
"We FOUGHT her." Flash revealed, looking pained and rubbing his own head. He took note at the shock in the others faces, and then sighed. Raising his hands, he made a motion for the labs behind them.

"We were fighting Kyra, and Camille attacked us! She acted like she didn't recognize ANY of us!" Flash informed.

"She has been reformed to her original self." J'onn spoke up, looking sullen and…angry at the same time. The Martian looked up, a serious look in his eyes, more intense than ever before. "Osborn has wiped out all knowledge of her being a part of the Justice League. She refers to herself as '591'." J'onn paused and looked torn.  
"…She has been made to believe that we are her enemies."

"So basically Osborn has brainwashed her." Superman narrowed his eyes and tried to keep himself calm from the boiling rage that wanted to emerge from him.  
He knew all too well about being brainwashed…being used as a weapon. He couldn't allow that to happen to his dear ally who had become like family to him! There HAD to be a way to reverse the effects!

"…I don't see any marks that belong to Camille on any of you."

The group looked towards Batman in confusion. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes and motioned towards Spiderman. "What HAS been done by Camille is merely a disabling attack. Camille is holding back." Batman narrowed his eyes. "Which means her original self is refusing to allow anything mortal."  
"Good point, Bats!" Flash grinned and cracked his knuckles. "If we can get Camille's original self to—"

"This is Camille's original self."

The group paused and looked towards J'onn with weird looks.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Camille isn't a villain, you know that J'onn."  
"What makes you think that Camille—"

"Camille…or rather….591 truly was designed to be a villain." J'onn looked down and clenched his fists. "…She was created to assist the Goblin with Saturn's abilities."  
"Created?" Flash blinked in confusion. "But you yourself said she's from Saturn!"  
"J'onn, what are you—" Wonder Woman started to ask.

"Camille is a clone." J'onn looked up when his allies went shockingly silent, the looks on their faces reflecting shock, horror, and disbelief.  
"…Osborn found a Saturn known as 'Purin' who had crash landed on Earth by mistake. He then captured her and tried to brain wash her…but since Felidae Saturns are insusceptible to mind-control; Purin was unable to be deceived."  
J'onn's eyes narrowed darkly. "Osborn proceeded to murder Purin…and by extracting her DNA, he created 591…modifying her as she was created. He made a way to block her memories…and then proceeded to tell her lies that she innocently followed."

The Justice League looked on in horror.  
Their sweet Camille…WAS a villain?!

"…Well…that explains a lot…" Batman muttered…before narrowing his eyes darkly. "What it doesn't explain, is how we're going to get her out."  
The rest of the Justice League looked towards Batman, some confused, others still stunned from the news.  
"But Bats…J'onn said himself that your kitty cat's a villain…why would you—" Spiderman started to say, before he got cut-off by a Bat glare aimed at him.  
"J'onn also said that Osborn has been telling Camille lies ever since her creation." Batman turned and frowned deeper. "Which means technically, he's holding a Justice League member against her will." The vigilante looked up, turning and walking towards the far side of the roof and looking over the building that they had just escaped.

"I'm getting Camille out of there."  
"…I'm coming with you." J'onn narrowed his eyes. "I could care less if she is a clone…I made her a promise; and I will not go back on it."  
"I'm in too!" Flash cracked his knuckles and actually looked serious for once. "No one's taking my pranking partner from me…"  
Flash paused at the looks he was getting from the others.

"…What?...she's real good at hiding booby traps….plus…she DOSE mean the world to me"

***SW***

"None of this makes any sense…" 591 looked at herself in the mirror, looking deeply into her own eyes. She continued to clutch her sai loosely…where did these even come from? Why did she get the feeling that she was…missing something? Like…if she was holding these weapons…then where was the rest of her fighting armor?  
…WHAT fighting armor?  
591 studied her frame in the mirror, a phantom shape of Egyptian-like war clothes on her furry frame…though she remained her normal tuxedo-cat figure.  
…Was she…remembering something? And if so…what?

 _Camille! You MUST listen to me! All of this is a lie! You are not my enemy! You are my beloved!_

Camille…she had heard that name before.  
No…it couldn't possibly be her. The poor Martian probably had her confused with someone else…that being said…just how many beings in the universe looked…like her?  
591 looked down towards her sai and frowned, a troubled look in her eyes. She couldn't help but think of the ones that she had just fought. They seemed so familiar…so determined…to get HER.  
…That Martian…His eyes…

"This…makes no sense…" she mumbled again, her ears going back in contemplation.  
"Oh bite me!" Kyra stormed over to the pondering Saturn-clone…and SLAPPED her. "All of this is YOUR fault, you useless piece of—"  
SLAM!  
Kyra found herself slid-kicked to the ground, and then flipped over, SLAMMING against a nearby wall. 591 narrowed her eyes at Kyra and snarled at her in warning. Both of the experiments glared at each other for a full minute, before 591 slowly got off of Kyra and walked away, keeping a close eye on her counterpart.  
"I fail to see your logic, 479. I had nothing to do with these new intruders coming here to infiltrate the place."

"Sure you did." Kyra got up, dusting herself off and snarling. "Not to mention you had them RIGHT WHERE WE NEEDED THEM! You could have ENDED them! You had PLEANTY of chances to kill the Martian ALONE!"  
"I don't WANT to kill him!" 591 shot back, turning fully to face her rival and seething. "I don't want to kill ANY of them! I HATE killing! Do you know how AWFUL I felt when Master sent me to assassinate that scientist?!" The Saturn extended her claws and looked down, looking shameful. "He BEGGED me for his life…Said he had four children…But I was doing it to keep the experiments safe…INCLUDING YOU!" 591 hung her head and let off a shaky breath.  
"…I will NEVER forgive myself for that…"

"Do you REALLY believe that Master would have killed us if you had refused?" Kyra crossed her arms and sneered. "You're a bigger fool than I thought."  
The statement earned a dangerous glare from 591. Kyra scoffed, and turned. "Ok, FINE, if you're so bent on 'protecting' the experiments; then find Octavius and get him to—"  
"I already found him yesterday." 591 stood up straight and crossed her furry arms, her gaze getting dark. "He didn't tell me anything useful. Only that 832 was alive and safe." The Saturn-clone frowned, looking stressed. "…There has to be a way that I can get her back…Since Master managed to get 220, 832 is the only one left…I have to find her…make sure she's safe…"

"Disgusting." Kyra snarled, looking over towards 591 and sneering. "You are SO pathetic, placing those two idiots above yourself…You know, YOU'RE supposed to be the strongest out of the four of us; Why bother to-"  
"832 is top priority, you KNOW this 479!" 591 snarled in her rival's direction and narrowed her eyes. "Besides…I love them."

"Ew." Kyra narrowed her eyes and waved a hand in the air. "Then if you want her so badly, then go BACK to Dr. Octopus and – I dunno, CHARM him! You have a minor mind control ability, right? GET him to TELL you where she is!"  
591's eyes darkened at the suggestion, and she gritted her teeth in anger.  
"I REFUSE to charm Octavius."  
"Why?" Kyra crossed her arms and glared towards the Saturn-clone. "You never know what you could gain if you—"  
"I HATE Otto Octavius." 591's eyes narrowed further, looking extremely dangerous. "He deceived me. When I first met him, I thought he would be a friend to 832. Though I never spoke to him, I thought, maybe, just MAYBE, this man would be good to 832. Instead, he STOLE her from me!" The experiment snarled angrily, unsheathing her claws and growling as though she were ready to attack.

Kyra's own eyes narrowed, unmoved by 591's troubles.  
"Cry. Me. A. River…UNGH!" Kyra yelped when she found herself SLAMMED against the nearby wall, staring into the angry eyes of 591 herself.  
"220 and 832 were like younger siblings to me! I LOVED them! But mark me- I WILL get 832 back!...and if you threaten EITHER of them…I will render you flightless!" 591 snarled threateningly.

"ENOUGH!"

Both experiments turned at the sound of the new arrival. None other than the Green Goblin came in, riding his glider and slowing to a hover in front of the two experiments, scowling at them.  
"I have intruders in my building, AND the place is crawling with police! Do you KNOW what you idiots have done?!"  
Neither of the experiments answered the green villain, instead they gazed on him with serious looks on their faces. The Goblin narrowed his eyes…and then grinned. "No matter…We need to act now, while the pickings are ripe. At least not EVERYTHING has gone to waste."

Goblin turned and hovered to a nearby computer, pressing keys rapidly. After a moment, a picture of the Justice League came to the screen. "They are still nearby. Wonderful." Turning, Goblin pointed at Kyra. "479! Use your siren-song and—"  
"I can't." Kyra replied, narrowing her eyes. "They've come up with some sort of technology that blocks my soundwaves from getting to their ears; disabling my ability to mess with their hearts."  
"Well isn't that just dandy." Goblin muttered, looking back towards the screen…before a dark grin came to his face. "591!"

The Saturn-clone turned and looked up expectantly. "Yes sir?"  
"I have a special assignment for you." The Goblin looked towards 591 and gave her an evil look that sent shivers down even HER spine. "479 and I will attack the others…you attack the Martian…and cut out his heart."

"WHAT?!"

"You do know that they are here to destroy the Experiments, aren't you?" Goblin smirked and narrowed his eyes further. "Remember What I told you? The Martian is here to destroy the experiments; and he has brought a legion of fighters with him to do so."  
"That can't be right!" 591 protested, raising a paw. "That group acted like they were rescuing the Martian! If they just take him and leave, I won't need to kill him! I…I CANT kill him! He's-….He's-…" 591 paused and looked to the side in confusion.

 _You are my beloved!_

"Oh dear, don't tell me that Martian has charmed you, 591" Goblin put up a hand and frowned. "I warn you, That Martian is a deceiver! He'll tell you all sorts of lies to catch you off guard! He may tell you he's fighting for Justice; or he may tell you that you're not really a villain. Even WORSE, he may tell you that he loves you in order to confuse you!" Goblin put a hand to his head in fake stress. "He'll do ANYTHING to keep you from protecting the experiments!"

591 winced…and looked towards the screen showing the picture of the Justice League, looking like they were trying to plan something. Her eyes rested on the Martian…  
…Was he seriously deceiving her?...then…why did she have a deep desire…to protect him?

"It's your choice, 591…After all…I do have 220 in custody."

591 gasped sharply and looked towards Goblin in protest, who smirked down at her.  
"Someone has to die…choose…220? Or the Martian?" 


	23. Realization

Disclaimer…

…So YEAH, the reason none of you have heard from me in a while- actually the REASONS are, and I quote -  
1\. I have been VERY BUSY  
2\. My Muse took a vacation  
3\. I have been EXTREAMLY BUSY  
4\. Life has been a roller coaster of emotions and things to do  
5\. BUSY BUSY BUSY!  
6\. My apartment can NEVER keep itself clean with two cats inside.  
7\. ….Have I mentioned that I've been BUSY!?

NOW that that's out of the way, I hope you all know that this story is reaching its conclusion. However, I have a problem. It's called I've planned out both the sequels of "Bittersweet" AND "Better than life", of which I have named the Bittersweet sequel "Rise" and the BTL sequel "Todellisuus" (Finnish for 'Reality'); I'm in the process of planning a TMNT story, AND in the process of laying out a Dragon Ball Z/Super story that I've already named "Disconnected".

All this….AND I'M STILL STUCK ON "TURN AROUND"! Of which is CRITICAL to the existence of "Rise" Because TECHNICALLY "Rise" Is a sequel to BOTH "Bittersweet" AND "Turn Around."  
Long story short, if I don't finish "Turn Around", I don't work on "Rise."  
…But I'm stuck…

le sigh…

Anyways, let's move on to what I HAVE been able to do.

***OC***

A wisp of the door, a breath of confusion, the moment caught in her mind.  
591 was morn confused now than she had ever been before. Arms crossed the experiment slowly exited the room she had been in, and seemed to ponder as she allowed the door to close behind her. Inside, she could hear scuffling in the room.  
The rescue was underway…  
…Hopefully she would see 220 again…

Letting off a forlorn sigh, 591 glanced down to the new trinket that had been given to her. She had to admit, it was lovely. A sure promise of the love of sisters that they had shared.  
…sisters…  
591 pursed her lips and dwelled on the thoughts of the Justice League. The one known as 'Flash' had called her his 'little sister'.  
…And the Martian…had called her his 'beloved'.

…Master had told her that they were messing with her emotions…  
…That didn't make any sense…

"Oh my. What could the pretty kitty POSSIBLY be thinking about at a time like this?"

591 paused her pondering, and slowly glared behind her, spotting Kyra slowly walking over. A smirk on her face and hands behind her back, Kyra stopped when she was a few feet away from her 'ally'.  
"I mean, it's not like you actually CARE about those weaklings, right?"  
Kyra scoffed, and leaned in closer to her fellow experiment, eyes getting darker. "I mean, if it weren't for 832, YOU would be top experiment."

"And if it weren't for me, YOU would be." 591 narrowed her eyes at Kyra and scowled in warning, flexing her claws readily. "We've been over this before, 479. I will PROTECT those two no matter WHAT." 591 glared darkly at her rival. "And you know for a fact that 832 is FAR greater than you will EVER be!"

Kyra sneered at the remark, flexing her own claws at the alpha experiment.  
"Well then, maybe I'll just have to RID myself of that-URCK!"  
Before she could even finish the statement, 591 quickly SLAMMED one of her hind paws directly into her midsection. Before Kyra even had a chance to reel from the first attack, 591 swiftly slid kicked her rival, back flipped over her and then proceeded to SLAM her against a steel wall, baring her teeth in a pure rage.  
"If you even TOUCH Clover, I will tear off your wings and render you flightless for the rest of your miserable life!" 591 leaned in closer and growled angrily. "Do I make myself clear?"

Kyra let off a slow smirk in 591's direction, before letting off a low evil chuckle.  
"Crystal." The experiment replied haughtily.  
591 glared dangerously at Kyra, before slowly releasing her rival, and slowly backing away, not one to turn her back on 479.  
Kyra had always been questionable from the start. To 591, she had always been a source of tension; as if they had been enemies even BEFORE their creation…  
…That was impossible…right?

Slowly forcing herself to focus, 591 turned, keeping a close eye on 479, before pressing a button on a side door of the hall, revealing bits and pieces of what looked to be armor-like pads. The Experiment carefully chose certain pieces, and proceeded to cover her shoulders, chest, legs, and even strapped a leather belt around her waist.  
479 watched her rival prepare herself, and proceeded to allow her normal smirk to return to her.  
"So…you know that they're coming back…"

"They don't seem like the type that just back off. Something tells me they'll be persistent." 591 responded lowly, looking over herself to make sure she was protected defensively…before she slowly reached out her paw and narrowed her eyes in concentration.  
As if by magic, a sai appeared in a quick flash of light into her awaiting paw.  
591 couldn't help but stare at the weapon in her paw and narrowed her eyes. Just HOW was she able to summon these things? Master had NEVER brought this up before…and now all of a sudden, after she had 'recovered' from her accident; he starts to encourage her to use her 'special weapons.'  
Well if they were so special, why hadn't he lectured her on them before this conflict with the ones known as the 'Justice League'?

"So you're really going to kill your lover, huh?"  
Kyra crossed her arms, smirking darkly at 591, a knowing look in her eyes that danced in the darkness of her heart. "How cruel of you."

"…So it's true then…"

Kyra paused at the statement from her rival and her smirk was replaced with a scowl.  
591 merely stood, studying the sai in her paw and frowning in contemplation. For a good while, there was nothing but silence between the two rival experiments. 591 narrowed her eyes and reflected on the Martian…  
'Camille! You MUST listen to me! All of this is a lie! You are not my enemy! You are my beloved!'  
591 narrowed her eyes further at the memory.  
…Camille…she had heard that name before….BEFORE she had awoken…pausing, a look of realization hit her…and she glanced towards a nearby screen, checking the time…and the date.

"…So…The blast sent me unconscious for a short while, did it?" 591 pursed her lips…and then turned to face Kyra, eyes dangerous. "Then explain to me this…Why have the dates changed by THREE years?"  
Kyra said nothing…if anything, she merely narrowed her eyes.  
591 glared at Kyra, raising a sai. "The dates have changed, People that I don't know have knowledge of me, AND I inexplicably have a new ability that has never been brought up until now." The Saturn paused…and gritted her teeth. "So…What ELSE aren't you and Master telling me?"

Kyra said nothing for a brief moment…before she placed her hands on her hips and her smug smirk returned to her face. "Nothing worth your business." She mocked, letting a dark chuckle escape her. Her look got increasingly haughty, and she made a motion towards the room that stood a few meters away. "Of course, if you WANT that information, then I'm sure you'll be ok with me reporting to the Goblin that you just released 220."

591 paused and winced noticeably. HOW did she-  
"Not only THAT!" Kyra rose a claw and sneered, loving every second of the fact that SHE was backing the 'great 591' into a corner. "You know EXACTLY where 832 is, don't you? I know you found her yesterday, don't lie! You came back depressed instead of determined like normal." Kyra smirked darkly. "That would suggest that you know where she is, and you're going to do everything in your power to protect her, right? Just like you're trusting those terrapin beings to protect 220"

The Saturn said nothing to the remark, however there was a noticeable scowl on her face. HOW had 479 had picked up so QUICKLY to that? She HAD seen 832 yesterday…there had not been an interaction, but rather an acknowledgement…partly because of the company that her beloved little sister kept.  
Almost the same thing with 220…except…

"So if you're going to keep little secrets to yourself…" Kyra smirked darkly and waved a clawed hand in the air in dismissal. "Then I won't share with you either."  
591 frowned deeply…and proceeded to tighten the straps around herself.  
"Don't act so smug, 479." The Saturn clone growl, proceeding to walk down the hall, glaring the whole way. "It will be your downfall."

***JL***

"Are you sure you know which wire to cut? You don't seem like the type that messes with technology."  
"For the record, I mess with tech all the time. I'm no Tony Stark, but I am the top student in my science class."

Spiderman took two wires into his hands and studied them for a brief moment, before he cut one wire and looked for another. Once he found the right one, he cut that one and ended up intertwining the two different wires together.  
Almost immediately, the building's electricity went off- the only lights illuminating the interior of the building were flood lights. A low buzzer begain to sound, and Spiderman narrowed his eyes and put a hand to his ear.  
"OK. Good news Sups, the entire system has been shut down. Which means the security cameras are down; lights and equipment are down; and the ability to contact through landline is disabled."

"And the bad news?" Superman came over the line.  
"Wow. It's like you EXPECTED me to say there was bad news!...Which is technically accurate, but Are you psychic like the Martian? Cause If you are I don't—"  
"Spiderman…"  
"Right, Right. Bad news is Goblin has ways of overriding this blackout. I say the minimum amount of time it would take him to get the building back up is 10 minutes." Spiderman paused and looked towards Flash. "You…DID see where she was taken, right?

"She didn't get TAKEN, she retreated! You were there!"  
"I was tied up in my OWN webbing!"

"Enough." J'onn came over the line, sounding serious. "If we are to recover Camille and bring Osborn to justice, we must act now, while our window is still open."  
"Agreed." Batman's voice confirmed. "Lets move"

Spiderman pursed his lips and looked towards Flash. "I'm surprised you haven't—"  
ZOOOM!  
Spiderman's eyes widened as Flash disappeared in a red and yellow blur of speed. The young hero stood there for a moment, before a sarcastic look came to his face.  
"Show off…" he muttered more to himself than anybody.

***OC***

The sudden darkness of the building had sent a flurry of OsCorp security guards into alert. From past experiences, a power outage usually meant an attack from one of the MANY supervillains that New York City had.  
It didn't help that they continued to grow more and more hostile with every NEW villain that came up.

One of OsCorp's security guards looked down the many dark halls that the building had. It wasn't the loss of power that had him on-edge…but rather the feeling that he was being-  
"UNGH!"  
The guard slid to the ground in unconsciousness, with Superman and J'onn standing over him.  
Leaning down J'onn placed his fingers on the guard's forehead and his eyes gave off a red glow.

"…This one also has no knowledge of the experiments." The Martian reported, standing and looking to Superman seriously. "It would seem that the only ones who possess that knowledge would be the scientists who work for Osborn."  
"That makes sense. Sense security guards work closely with Police, it's only natural that a business man would keep his dark secrets with those who can make it happen." Superman looked around at the walls, trying to used his x-ray vision. It was amazing how…PREPARED Osborn had made the place. One thing that he had in his favor was that the walls of the building were not infused with lead.  
However, the same thing that slowed J'onn's telekinetic powers made his ability to locate Camille slower.

"I can still sense her energy." J'onn reported, also looking down the halls and frowning seriously. "But I still am unable to pin-point her exact location." The Martian narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. "If she is harmed…I will never forgive myself."  
Superman paused and looked towards J'onn with a serious face…before he walked over and placed a hand on the Martian's shoulder.  
"J'onn…we're all upset about Camille being taken from us…But we can't allow our anger to-"  
"Superman…I am not Lord J'onn."

Superman was silent for a moment…before he slowly took his hand off of the Martian, allowing the alien to turn and face the leader seriously.  
"I made Camille a promise…that no matter what happens to her, I would keep my honor in-tact. I will not go back on that." The Martian narrowed his eyes. "At the same time; I intend to punish those who would dare to use my beloved for their own personal gain."  
Superman allowed J'onn's words to sink in and made a slow nod, before a small smile came to his lips. "And the rest of the Justice League will back you. We'll get Camille back, J'onn. I'm going to make sure of it….After all…Flash is still wanting 15 nieces and nephews."

A very small encouraging smile came to J'onn's lips, before his face got serious at the sound of the radio crackling.  
"J'onn! Superman!" Batman's voice came from the other line, sounding urgent. "I've found Camille!"  
Quickly turning, J'onn gritted his teeth in sudden concentration. "Where is she!? Is she—"  
"If you were prudent, you would tell your friends to get OUT and STAY out, nya!"  
The sounds of fighting could be heard on the other line, and the Martian's heart sank at the sound of Camille's voice in the background. Batman had found Camille, and was FIGHTING her.

"We're on the way, Batman! Hold-"  
"Ah Ah Ah!"

Both superheroes turned around, only to be SLAMMED by a dozen pumpkin bombs that practically exploded in their faces. The two heroes were thrown into the wall by the momentum and quickly attempted to get up, only to look up, seeing the Green Goblin hovering over them on his glider and tossing one of his pumpkin bombs up and down in his hand, grinning a maniacal grin.  
"Seriously, superheroes just DON'T know how to knock." Goblin rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders sarcastically. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but 591 isn't in the mood to play today." The villain grinned wildly and put a finger up in the air. "Though I would be MORE than willing to play in her place! AH HAHAHA!"

Swiftly HURLING his bomb in the direction of the superheroes, Goblin let off his signature maniacal laugh.  
Quick to react, both Superman and J'onn flew in different directions. Superman quickly flew towards the air and J'onn went transparent and disappeared into the walls. Looking ready to go for J'onn, Goblin turned his glider in the direction were J'onn had gone into. Before he really could get a chance, Superman SLAMMED himself into Goblin, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Tell me what you did to Camille!" The Kryptonian demanded angrily. Goblin only smirked in reply, and sent his fist STRAIGHT into Superman's gut. Normally, this would in no way affect the man of steel…However, much to his surprise, Superman found him SLAM to the ground and clutch his gut in pain.  
Looking down, he could see three small spike-like wounds on his stomach…and they HURT like…

"It really doesn't take much, does it?" Goblin gained Superman's attention and made a motion to the spikes that were attached to his knuckles. They appeared to be coated in a kryptonite-like substance, and were pulsing on and off slowly. Goblin grinned at the weapon attached to him and looked back down towards Superman. "You can learn a lot when you strike deals with your enemy's enemy. OH how it amuses me to no end on how predicable you are!"

Goblin paused and looked behind him when he heard a sound of rushing wind behind him, and promptly flew upwards, just BARELY dodging J'onn in dragon-mode.  
"Well I must say, THAT'S a first." Goblin grinned and took out a pole-like weapon and charged it up. As J'onn turned, intent to attack Goblin again, the villain took the opportunity to SLAM the prod into the Martian, sending waves of electricity through him.  
…however, much to the Goblin's surprise, J'onn merely grabbed his arms and turned back into his Manhunter form, a look of fury in his eyes.  
"Give. Camille. BACK!" The Martian practically roared.

***OC***

"YAH!"

Kyra did a back flip and SLAMMED her clawed feet into Hawkgirl's midsection as she came flying down the hallway towards the siren-like experiment. The force of the kick sent Hawkgirl slamming into Wonder Woman, knocking them back some ways before they continued their assault.  
The experiment smirked at the stubbornness of the two heroines, and proceeded to flex her claws, ready to do serious damage. Now what would be more fun? Clawing up the princess of the Amazonians or ripping off the Thanagarian's wings?  
Dodging to the left, the experiment managed to grab Wonder Woman by the ankle- however found herself SMASHED by Hawkgirl's mace against the wall.

Letting off a yell of anger, Hawkgirl continued her attack and nearly sent her mace through Kyra, only for the experiment to quickly fly upwards and SLAM her feet into the Thanagarian's face.  
"And you guys are the ones who saved the Earth from the invading aliens?" Kyra mocked, a devious grin on her face. "And here I thought you were something special. Every time I fight you, it's the same thing, over and -GRAGH!"

The experiment found herself tackled to the ground harshly by Wonder Woman, and punched at LEAST five times in the face, before she grabbed the Amazonian's wrists and growling.  
Wonder Woman didn't let that stop her though; This experiment had managed to tick her off one to many times; and she was NOT going to let this witch get off with a warning AGAIN.  
"Give me BACK my sister!"

"Oh gross, not you too." Kyra mocked, pushing Wonder Woman back as hard as she could. "Blasted 591 always has 'SOME' sort of 'sibling'. Oh she's soooo family orientated, and sooo protective….well GUESS WHAT?! Your 'Camille' will no longer BE once I'M done with her!"  
"SHUT UP!" The Amazonian princess reeled back her fist and PUNCHED Kyra across the face as hard as she could, sending the experiment back a few paces.  
Putting a clawed hand to her cheek, Kyra wiped some blood off of her lower lip and scowled. Getting herself into a ready stance, the experiment looked like she was ready to start up a different type of attack…before something SWISHED by her, SLAMMING her into the wall.

punchpunchpunchpunchpunchpunch!

The Flash finally finished his assault on the experiment by SLAMMING her against the ground and standing over her, smirking. "Aww look, the poor widdle experiment is unable to use her song on us thanks to a little thing called 'tech'." The hero put his hands up slightly. "So why don't you be cooperative for once, and give up, give us Kitty, and turn yourself in."

Kyra slowly pushed herself to her knees and glared at Flash….Before she plain LUNGED at his feet, DIGGING her sharp claws into his legs.  
"YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!"  
Flash let out a prompt cry of sheer pain, and proceeded to grab Kyra by her arm-wings, and plain spun in a whirlwind a few times, before SLAMMING her against the wall for the 4th time.  
Kyra groaned and slid down the wall, a growl of pain and frustration leaving her. Oh how she HATED these Justice League do-gooders!

"Ow! Ow! Owwww! OOOOWWW!" Flash leaned against the wall and looked at his badly clawed up legs and winced at the sight of them. His uniform was torn, and he could see blood slowly dripping from at least TWO of the claw marks that now stained his skin.  
"Ungh…I'm gonna feel THIS tomorrow."  
"Really? Looks like you're feeling it now." Spiderman quipped as he managed to finally catch up, looking at the wounds of the Justice League member, before looking back towards Kyra, who only seemed more irked by the new arrival.

"So…Four against one? This should be easy right?" Spiderman asked, looking towards the rest of the members in the room.  
"Six" Wonder Woman looked towards Spiderman and frowned. "Batman and Lantern are on the way."

"That is, if they are even able to get past their current situation."

The group looked towards Kyra, who had managed to get herself completely up, a dark smirk on her face. The experiment brought up her claws and her eyes seemed to glow a grotesque color. "I find your determination to possess 591 more than amusing. You ALL should know by NOW that she's a VILLIAN! Designed for one purpose- to destroy the enemies of the Goblin!"  
"That is a LIE from the pits of hell itself!" Flash snarled, his normal goofy look turning serious for once and pointing towards the siren in anger. "Camille is not a villain! Never has been, never WILL be!"

"I think you forgot the part where J'onn told us about-" Spiderman started to point out, before Wonder Woman plain smacked her hand over the young hero's mouth.

Kyra smirked at his words and stood up straighter.  
"I see exactly what's going on here. Since she lost her memory, you think that she has actually been your friend for the past 3 years." The experiment narrowed her eyes and something caught her eye behind her for a moment…before a slow smirk came to her face. Looking back at the group before her, she let out a dark chuckle.  
"I hate to disappoint you do-gooders. But she IS your enemy."

"You're wrong! You are DEAD. WRONG!" Hawkgirl snarled in anger, raising her mace in anticipation to just plain KNOCK the experiment's head off.  
"Oh this coming from the Thanagarian! Saturn's #2 enem-" Kyra started, before she was plain PUNCHED across the face, curtesy of Hawkgirl herself.  
Finding herself slammed against the wall for the 5th time, Kyra quickly stood and barred her razor sharp teeth. "Don't want to accept the TRUTH, huh?! Then ask her YOURSELF!"

"What are you—UNGH!"

Hawkgirl suddenly went sailing across the room and was PINNED against the floor. Before she could even think about trying to recover, she found herself unable to breathe. Clutching the arm that held her throat, the Thanagarian tried to struggle.  
How DARE these creeps go this far! How dare they take one of their own! HOW-…was this arm…furry?  
Hawkgirl paused and opened her eyes, looking up at none other than 591 standing over her and keeping her down.

"Camille!"  
"Please don't call me that." 591 muttered, narrowing her eyes towards Hawkgirl. "And for all that's decent…PLEASE. Leave."

"Kitty!"  
591 glanced to the side only briefly…before she quickly jumped in the air just as Flash ZIPPED right into Hawkgirl.  
"OOOOFFF!"  
"AARGH!"

Quickly landing, 591's eyes went to the other two in the room, and without a second thought, she immediately ran for Spiderman.  
"ACK!" Once Spiderman realized that HE was now the target of this brainwashed cat, he was quick to flick a web towards the ceiling, in an attempt to get away from the Saturn…Saturn-clone…thing…  
…whatever.  
Trying to pull himself out of logic, Spiderman escaped a swipe from 591 and landed on the ceiling, looking down towards the cat-experiment below, who was watching him closely, looking like she was contemplating her next move.

"Camille! Stop!"  
"Oh NO you don't! I'm enjoying this WAY too much!"  
Wonder Woman, who had been moving to stop 591 from slicing Spiderman, found herself tackled to the ground from behind, curtesy of Kyra herself.

591 glanced behind her for a brief moment as Wonder Woman was talked to the ground.  
… _Diana-Chan…_  
…Wait…where did that come from?

"Here kitty kitty kitty!"

591 narrowed her eyes at the taunt…and without even looking, quickly grabbed at the air, successfully grabbing the incoming webbing that was coming from Spider-Man.  
"No, not ag-AAAAAAAAAAAIIIN!" Spiderman let out a yelp as the Saturn-clone YANKED him towards her…and SLAMMED her paw into his stomach. Spiderman let out a desperate gasp for air and tried to regain his bearings, only for 591 to snatch his wrists and force him to turn to face Flash and Hawkgirl.  
"Wait- no- DON'T!"

THWIP!

Spiderman found his webbing DOUSE Flash and Hawkgirl together while they were still trying to recover from the impact from before. After a moment, 591 stopped the attack and promptly narrowed her eyes in contemplation. She then threw Spiderman on the ground and narrowed her eyes at him.  
Not wasting a moment, Spiderman quickly turned and fired a stream of webbing at the Saturn's feet, and then quickly slid kicked her, causing her to land SMACK on her back.

"HA! Gotcha! I'd like to see you get out of THAT, pretty kitty!" Spiderman stood and faced 591, placing his hands on his hips.  
591 sat up and frowned at him…before her sai appeared in her paws in a flash of light, and she promptly SLASHED the webbing on her feet. Standing to her feet, 591 narrowed her eyes in scorn.

"…Right…magic sai….kinda forgot about those." Spiderman put a hand to his head and groaned.  
"Listen to me, Arachnid…For all that's decent, you and your friends have to—"  
"Ok, Have you been hanging around Doc Ock?" Spiderman waved a hand in the air for emphasis. "I mean, sure, the guy retired from being a bad guy; but that's ALL he ever-GAH!"  
Spiderman found himself SLAMMED against the wall…and SLAPPED.

"Do not EVER compare me to Otto Octavius!" 591 snarled in rage, taking one of her sai and placing it firmly against Spiderman's neck. "That creep is nothing but a MONSTER who knows NOTHING else but to STEAL and DESTROY!"  
"Wha—"  
"Sure he SEEMED innocent and meek; but he was HIDING his true nature!" 591's eyes got dark and furious. "The nature that coaxes the ones you love the MOST and have them TURN on you! AND MURDERS THOSE WHO LOVE HIM! SHES NOT SAFE WITH HIM! SHES NOT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR TAKING 832 AWAY FROM ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR NOT PROTECTING 220!"  
"What are you-"  
"I DON'T want to kill you! So do yourself a favor and LEAVE this—"

BOOM!

Both 591 and Spiderman quickly looked in the direction of the noise, only to see Goblin, J'onn and Superman now in the room, all fighting up a storm. J'onn struggled with the Goblin as he tried to get him OFF of the—The Martian mananged to look beyond his enemy…his eyes widened, and he quickly reached out his hand.  
"Camille! Camille yo—UNGH!"  
"Never take your eyes off of me, Martian!" Goblin snarled. The scuffle continued, until they broke down another wall and continued to fight in the next room.

591 gawked…before plain dropping Spiderman and running for the next room and looking inside. "Master-Wha—"  
"591! KILL him! Kill him NOW!" Goblin snarled, managing to PUNCH J'onn in the face, knocking him back a ways…before he had to deal with Superman next.  
591 stood there and hesitated as she watched the Martian recover and begin to stand. His gaze managed to lock with hers…

…those eyes…  
…If what she suspected was true…how could she even-

"CAMILLE! BEHIND YOU!"

591 paused at the Martian's words…before she lurched at the momentum that SLAMMED into her back. Landing on the ground, the Saturn-clone looked up, finding Kyra sprawled over her and growled. "Seriously! Why do you praise yourself if you're NOT good at battle at ALL!"  
"If you HAVEN'T noticed, It's 220 who's the one who is HORRIBLE at offensive attack, not myself!" Kyra snarled in retort, narrowing her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if those blasted terrapins—"

"KYRA! Get away from her!"

Both 591 and Kyra quickly turned, the new arrivals known as Green Lantern and Batman coming in. Without warning, Green Lantern sent a wave of energy from his ring straight towards Kyra, causing both experiments to quickly dodge in different directions. The wave of energy went sailing PAST where Kyra had once been standing and SLAMMED into a nearby machine…which in turn began to whir and power up in response.

"What—NO!" Goblin looked towards the machine in horror and turned back towards the experiments. "YOU IDIOTS! GET OUT OF THERE! GET—"  
ZAAAPPP!  
"NNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

The sudden screech froze the action in the entire room. Quickly looking towards the happening, what could be seen was the activated machine had fired…on 591. It's light laser-like beam held her in a captive-shock that sent surges throughout her entire BODY.

"CAMILLE!" J'onn yelled. In an attempt to rescue his beloved, he only found himself THROWN back by the sheer force of the beam coming from the machine.

Almost as quickly as it started…it stopped…and 591 sank to her paws and knees, trembling from the force that had hit her.  
 _That…HURT! SLAG that hurt! Oh. SLAG…that felt worse than a Charonian high-beam ray on a Quantum-4 ship…  
…what?_  
The Saturn clone let out a painful groan and put a paw to her head in pain…Orko was going to KILL her when he found out that she had-...

"YOU! IDIOT!" Kyra quickly stood and ran towards the recovering Saturn, claws extended.  
"479! STAND DOWN!" Goblin yelled, to no avail.

The Saturn-clone paused and quickly turned when she heard running behind her…and was greeted by a quick STAB to her stomach. Lurching, the Saturn-clone let out a gasp, and coughed out a mouthful of blood.

"CAMILLE!"  
J'onn jumped to his feet and promptly ran for Kyra, eyes narrowed dangerously and fist clenched so tightly that his nails dug into his OWN skin. Without mercy, J'onn PUNCHED Kyra away from the wounded Saturn on the ground, causing the siren to go FLYING across the room and SLAMMING against the wall. However, instead of getting angry, Kyra only began to laugh evilly.  
"THAT'S right Martian! WATCH her die! You'll be doing it SEVEN MORE TIMES!"

"YOU FOOL!" Goblin snarled in rage…before he summond his glider and promptly retreated out of the room. Kyra grinned, and promptly jumped her feet and ran after the Goblin, a big steel door shutting tightly behind them.

"They're getting away!"  
"That's not important right now!"

Hawkgirl and Green Lantern quickly turned, seeing J'onn cradling the badly injured Saturn to himself tightly.  
"Camille!" The Thanagarian ran towards the couple and her heart sunk at the sight. Camille's white fur was stained by her own blood…and the look in J'onn's eyes reflected pure terror.  
…Is this how the Justice Lords felt when…NO! NO! This wasn't happening! This COULDN'T be happening!

The same thoughts were running through J'onn's head as he cradled the Saturn close to him, one of his hands cradling her once injured cheek.  
"Camille—Camille look at me…please Camille…"

"…unn…" The Saturn groaned and looked upwards slowly, trying to make him out. The look in her eyes reflected confusion for a moment…before she stared into his eyes.  
"…You…You're…" The experiment winced sharply and coughed up a bit of blood, before weakly resting her head against the Martian's chest.  
"…J'onn…"

***Disclaimer***

I UPDATED! I UPDATED!  
 **I UPDATED!**

…only two or three more chaps to go…hopefully my muse will stay for longer than 24 hrs this time….uuuunnnnggghhhh….


	24. Awakening

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Flash put his hands to his head and panicked at the sight of a motionless Camille in J'onn's arms. Her fur was stained in her blood, and it didn't look like she was breathing. Kyra had….had…  
"NO! NO NO NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! Is she dead?! She is isn't she!? NO! How could that monster take her away from us!? That Heartless feind!...Wait—Camille's Dead! NO! We're going to turn into the Justice Lords! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!"  
"Flash-"  
"They took my sister away from me! FOREVER!"  
"Flash-"  
"I'll NEVER be able to prank again!"  
"FLASH!"

"What?!" Flash looked from his over exaggerated fit of grief towards J'onn and flailed his arms in panic. "Don't you DARE tell me 'everything will be alright'! We just lost Camille! You remember what the Justice Lords did after they lost THEIR Camille!"  
"They lost their Flash as well…and everything WILL be ok. Camille will be fine"

Flash froze his 'grief dance' and looked towards J'onn fully. "Wait- What do you mean? Camille—"  
J'onn frowned and made a motion towards the Saturn-clone in his arms. A small mark on her forehead seemed to glow, and the wound on her stomach was glowing dimly as well.  
"Camille has the Saturn Felidae gift of nine lives…her body is resuscitating itself for its next life."  
"Next Life?...You mean, like reincarnation?" Wonder Woman asked, slowly approaching J'onn and Camille.

"Not exactly." J'onn replied, slowly standing, Camille still cradled in his arms. "Once her body completes healing itself, she will be returned to normal…or- rather- what state she is supposed to be in as her life deems fit."  
"So…we don't know if she'll wake up as Camille…or 591…" Hawkgirl frowned and crossed her arms…before she looked towards GL. "Nice going, you idiot."  
"I was TRYING to get Kyra away from her!" Lantern shot back, looking irked.

"How long will it take Camille to recover?" Batman asked looking towards J'onn seriously.  
"It depends on the finishing blow..." J'onn looked towards the stab wound on Camille's stomach. It was doing a good job at healing itself so far…but if she didn't get to a safe place to recover, she'd end up wasting what lives she had left.  
"…Flash!"

The said hero quickly zipped over, looking towards the Martian expectantly. "Yeah?"  
"You need to take Camille to the Javelin and get her to the Watchtower." J'onn proceeded to motion Flash to take the wounded Saturn in his arms. "Get her to the infirmary. Once she awakens, she may have a season of weakness, after all, her body will be recovering from the attack…but put restrains on her…just in case."  
Flash hesitated for a moment, before he gently took the Saturn into his own arms and held her close for support. He felt his heart crack at the sight of her. Sure, Camille had gone to the infirmary several times; but…never in this sort of state. Man…Kyra seriously had a black heart if she was willing to take the life of such a peace-loving heroine.  
Camille WAS a heroine…NOT a villain…never…never in a thousand years!

"…What about you guys?" Flash finally asked, looking back towards J'onn, a concerned expression on his face.  
"Norman Osborn is going to be brought to justice." J'onn replied seriously, looking back towards the others, a look of fury and determination in his eyes.  
"You got that right. I'm going to shove my mace SO FAR OSBORN'S—" Hawkgirl  
"Flash- Hurry and get Camille out of here, before the Goblin can retaliate." Batman ordered, frowning seriously towards Flash. For a moment, he seemed to ponder, before the Dark Knight looked pointedly in Spiderman's direction.  
"Are you able to get us to the Goblin?"

"Huh?" Spiderman looked from Flash and the wounded Saturn in his arms, back towards Batman and the rest of the Justice League, before he seemed to hesitate. "Well, yeah; But-…You're not going to-"  
"We don't resort to killing our enemies, Spiderman." Superman replied seriously, narrowing his eyes. "However, Norman Osborn cannot get away with the crimes that he has done not only to the city, but to Earth and other planets as well."

"Well…now that you mention it…" Spiderman glanced to the side for a moment as he remembered the 'funeral' that he had gone to with Harry and Gwen. They had all thought that Osborn had died…and Harry still hadn't forgiven Spiderman for the 'death' of his father…  
Was there ANY way of salvaging Norman Osborn?...After all…there was somewhat a chance of hope for Otto Octavius…even though miss Vincent still hadn't revealed to him that she was still-

"Spiderman, we're not going to force you to help us…but if you're not going to, I highly suggest you leave the area…for your own safety." Superman looked back towards the rest of the group and frowned seriously. "Let's go."  
"Right."

Spiderman watched as the rest of the Justice League headed deeper in the building, while Flash zipped off with Camille to get her rested up.  
Guess I have no choice.  
Spiderman turned and started to head in the direction that the Justice League had gone – however, as he ran…he could have SWORN that he had seen five shadows go down the next hall. "What the-?" Quickly stopping in his tracks, Spiderman looked behind him…and shook it off, quick to try and catch up with the Justice League.

***OC***

"YOU FOOL! How could you turn EVERYTHING I've EVER taught you and COMPLEATELY THROW THAT OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"  
Goblin loomed over Kyra, a look of furious murder in his eyes at the siren-like experiment before him. Kyra winced slightly, before taking a step up, gritting her teeth angrily. "We don't NEED 591, Master! She's a thorn! She always CARES about your enemies! Remember when you sent her to assassinate Spiderman?! She came back unsuccessful! Those that she DID terminate under your orders, she always complained that she felt like a monster!" Kyra snarled and waved her clawed hand in the air. "YOU'RE the one who always tells us NOT to be weak! Well, I'll say it! 591 IS WEAK!"

SLAP!

Kyra flew backwards a few feet and growled lowly, looking back up towards the furious Goblin before her. Goblin's normal hysterical laughter was replaced with a dark menacing look of rage and fury. His eyes practically glowed in darkness.  
"I would expect nothing less from the one who started off only knowing how to destroy. You never DID think about the bigger picture, even when I found you and Purin!"  
"—Excuse me?"  
"Oh don't act so surprised. You always knew that 591 was an alien. Where do I think I got you both from?" Goblin sneered and flexed his claw. "Really, I should have caught this sooner. You both were enemies from the start. Did I really expect you to work together? No…that's a mistake I will NEVER make again."

Kyra's eyes widened as Goblin stalked closer to her, and promptly opened her mouth to attempt to attack. However, before she could even get a sound out, she found herself SLAMMED against the wall, being pinned by the throat.  
"M-Master! Stop! Let me—"  
"This is your LAST failure, 479!"

…  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…huh?

220 turned as she followed her rescue team down the many halls of the building in an attempt to get to the basement that led to the subway tunnels below. However, the high pitched screech had tickled her ultra sensitive ears. That scream…it had sounded like 479.  
…If 479 was doing something to 591 or 832…and she was running like a coward…she would never forgive herself.  
Especially with the kindness that 832 had given her…and the protection and love that 591 had given her.  
…How would she EVER pay either of them back?

"'Ey! Yuri! You comin'?"  
"Come on! We need to get out of here!"

220 was silent for a moment, continuing to gaze behind her…before she felt a firm hand take her wrist and looked up warily.  
"…Come on, Kitten…We gotta get movin'."  
"…Hai…Wakarimasu…"

***SN***

(Want to know what that was about? :3 You'll have to wait for it.)

***Flashback***

 _"Seriously? RIGHT after I gave a good report?!" Purin growled, fighting with the controls...before her ship started flashing warning signals all over her screen. The ship began shaking heavily...and started tilting for the gravitational pull of Earth.  
"...No...Not Earth...ANYTHING but Earth! Let me crash-land on Mars! Or even VENUS!"  
The pilot's pleas went unheard...and her ship sounded another alarm, signaling imminent impact to the planet Earth._

 _"Slag…" the pilot growled and grabbed her radio.  
"Purin to - ARGH!"_

 _Purin growled lowly as her ship flashed another warning that she was under heavy fire. Great, RIGHT when she had thought she had evaded the detection of the Charonians, one of them just HAD to find her, didn't they? Narrowing her eyes, the Saturn Omion soldier was quick to press a few buttons on her consul, and managed to turn the ship around…and promptly opened fire on the enemy ship.  
The assaulting ship managed to dodge her attack, and proceeded to spin, continuing to make hot pursuit of Purin's ship._

 _The Omion scowled and pulled back on her controls as hard as she could…but could not shake herself out of Earth's pulling gravity. "Wonderful. Orko and Marril are going to KILL me!"  
"No, that would be MY job."  
Purin narrowed her eyes at the transmission she was getting from the enemy ship and glared at the audio she was getting. "Oh great. I thought I got rid of you back on the moons of Tarshis. Back OFF Kraehe! I have no time to PLAY with you!"_

 _"Oh on the contrary! I've already got you cornered, Purin! Such is the siren's song! I'm about to prove to my no-good cousin that I am BETTER than him!" The smug voice came over the com. "And you have any idea on how I'm going to do that, Saturn?"  
"I don't give a Lupe's hind quarters." Purin narrowed her eyes and quickly positioned her ship. "The Clarity is staying with ME!" Upon her statement, the Omion soldier promptly SHOT an electromagnetic pulse towards her enemy's ship, engulfing it in a static shock and disabling its flight all together._

 _"What the- You dirty cat! How dare you!" Kraehe's voice snarled on the other line, allowing Purin to smirk, before she quickly shut the line off and opened a new line.  
"Purin to Commander Orkono! I am under attack! Repeat I am under-…what the—" The Saturn soldier paused when she saw that only her short range radio was working…  
…Saturn couldn't hear her…  
Growling, Purin looked up and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the Earth getting bigger as her ship came in for a crash landing…_

 _"…I'm sorry Queen Kiyomi…Looks like I'll be taking an extended stay on Earth for now…After all…Kraehe's gonna crash land as well…I have to protect Earth from her…I've already failed Mars…I will NOT fail Earth or Saturn…"_

***WT***

"…mmm…ungh…"  
The Saturn opened her eyes slowly…finding her looking up at a ceiling with a bright white light…This room looked familiar…as though she had woken up here many times…  
In an attempt to get up, she felt restraints on her wrists…and ankles…  
…Osborn…  
You would think that human would learn.

Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she flexed her paws in a certain way…and her sai appeared in her grip, both glowing a hot white, allowing her to SLASH through her restrains. Landing on the ground, the Omion growled in satisfaction and looked upwards. It felt like she was moving… Wait…was she…on a SHIP!?  
"Wait! HOW did you-? I've NEVER seen you do THAT befo-URCH!"

Narrowing her eyes suddenly, the Cat-soldier swiftly turned around and made a kick in the direction of the voice, only for her foot to quickly get caught. Growling, she continued her assault on the pilot of the ship.

"ACK! Camille- Camille STOP! I don't know how to fly this thing under stress!"

…Wait…Camille?...Where had she heard that name before-…  
The Soldier let a sharp gasp escape her.  
…The mission…the attack…the crash landing.  
The capture-…The training! Her 'programing'…  
Osborn-…  
832! 220! 479!  
Her memory loss!  
…Camille…

Camille's sai dropped to the ground as realization hit her like a brick, finding herself staring at…  
"FLASH!"  
Without warning, the Saturn all but TACKLED the superhero in the Javelin's pilot seat, and promptly squeezed him in a big hug. "Flash! Flash! You're alright!"  
"GAH!" Flash winced at the force of the hug, but quickly gave a big Flash-grin and was swift to return the hug coming from the Saturn. "Camille! You're back to normal! YES!...You have…no idea how scared I was…that…I thought I had lost you…"  
"Oh Flash…" Camille broke away and smiled fondly at the hero. "Thank you…And I'm so glad you and the others are-…wait…" The Saturn looked around at the empty ship, and looked back towards Flash. "…Where are the others? Where's Batman? Where's Superman?...Where's J'onn?"  
"Wait-…you don't SOUND like Camille…" Flash paused and slowly let go of the Saturn, looking suspicious. "Camille always refers to us in—"

"Japanese terms. Something that I learned from 220. She was born and raised for 7 years in Japan. I spent so much time with her, I started talking like her." Camille stood up fully and looked around, narrowing her eyes as more memories flooded her. "…That blasted Osborn…Wait!" The Saturn looked back towards Flash, a horrified look on her face. "Where ARE they?! Where are WE going? Why aren't we with THEM?!"  
"Sorry, Kitty, but both J'onn AND Bats gave me orders to take you back to the Watchtower to recover." Flash frowned slightly. "They're fixing to bring Osborn to justice."

"…NO!" Camille quickly grabbed Flash's shoulder and gritted her teeth. "Turn around! We have to go back and help them! We have to clear that building!"  
"Wait- What?"  
"You have NO IDEA of the dangers that lie at OsCorp labs!" Camille snarled, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "If the Goblin finds himself cornered, he'll destroy the WHOLE BUILDING, along with ANYONE who happens to be inside!"  
Flash widened his eyes at the information…and winced. "But Kitty-…J'onn said that you might have a season of-"

"Turn this blasted ship around, or I will tie you up and turn this thing into a homing missal PERSONALLY!" Camille snarled angrily.  
Flash's eyes widened, and a weird look made its way to his face, before he raised his arms in submission. "Well…since you asked so NICELY."

Flash quickly changed the direction that the Javelin was heading, and quickly started heading back in the direction that he had just came. Looking out the window of the ship, Camille narrowed her eyes at the terrain before them and narrowed her eyes in contempt.  
"…Osborn…Everything you've done…is unacceptable…"

***OCL***

"Riddle me this. If Osborn is so high and mighty, then why does he have Experiments doing his dirty work for him?" Lantern asked as the group continued down the maze of halls in the large laboratory.  
"Basically so he doesn't get caught himself…or rather…" Spiderman glanced behind him towards the group that was following him. "So he wouldn't get caught…I assumed that was before the world thought he had died. Then again; he's doing the same thing now that he wants it to stay that way and…eh…my head hurts."

"Listening to you try to explain it, makes MY head hurt." Hawkgirl muttered sarcastically.  
"Quiet." Batman ordered, approaching a heavily armored door and narrowing his eyes at the complicity of the vaulted door. It looked like Osborn had thought of everything. "Titanium reinforced steel…" He muttered out loud, as though he was thinking of the possible ways he could get the door to open.  
ZAAAAPP!  
Batman looked towards Superman, who was using his laser vision to basically blow-torch the door open. After a small moment, the door fell SMACK on the floor in front of the Justice League's feet.  
"…That works…" Batman muttered.

Carefully entering the room, the Justice league kept their eyes on every square inch of the new room they were entering….but all they were greeted with was darkness and silence.  
"It's quiet." Lantern muttered suspiciously, narrowing his eyes seriously and lighting up his ring in order to illuminate the room.  
"Yeah…a little TOO quiet…" Spiderman responded. After a moment, the Arachnid-hero noticed nearly ALL of the Justice League members looking at him in disbelief.  
"What? I've always wanted to say that."

J'onn shook his head at the young hero and couldn't help but feel that if Superman HAD extended an invitation to Spiderman, that he and Flash would have blown up the Watchtower by now.  
Spiderman seemed to be doing a decent job protecting Manhattan and Queens….While Stark practically covered the other parts of the-

"GREAT HERRA!"

The entire Justice League quickly spun in Wonder Woman's direction, who seemed spooked by something on the other side of the room. Quick to head in her direction, Batman looked over…and froze at the sight.  
"What's wrong? Are you both—" Superman flew over and his mouth hung agape…at the sight of none other than Kyra laying on the ground, A large gash to her side. She was perfectly still, and inanimate.

"…ew…" Spiderman winced at the sight, and hesitantly approached the still experiment, lightly tapping her body with his foot. He received no response. The Siren-Experiment had been murdered.  
"…Ok…I knew Gobby was a bad guy…But I seriously underestimated his lack of scruples."  
"It saves me from having to do it." Hawkgirl muttered, an unsympathetic frown on her face. Holding tightly to her weapon, the Thanagarin looked around the room. "So, with Kyra out of the picture…then where's Goblin?"  
"Probably gone to hide under the rock that he came from." Lantern growled, looking around the room for any other possible means of escape in the room. However…it looked like the only entrance and exit was the door they had just come from…Which…would suggest-

BAM!

"Uh-uh! No more hiding from the GREEN GOBLIN!"

BAM! BAM! BOOM! CRASH!

The Justice League quickly scattered and attempted to apprehend their attacker. However, each time one attacked, Goblin would manage to dodge, allowing room for error on the Justice League's part.  
Goblin turned and grinned, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. Perfect, Now all he needed to do was get them right where he wanted them.

"Goblin!"

The said villain glanced to the side and quickly flew upwards, just barely escaping J'onn flying in his direction. Goblin grinned widely, and proceeded to press a few buttons on his wristband. Almost immediately, the machinery around them whirred to life…and began attacking the League at full force.  
"This day marks the death of the Justice League! As well as my FAVORITE spider! Let's make your deaths fun, shall we?! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

***OS***

Camille practically BURST out of the Javelin as soon as it landed close to OsCorp laboratories. The Saturn-clone narrowed her eyes in fury upon seeing the familiar building as memories continued to flood her.  
…Being captured…Osborn's attempt to brainwash her…He had MANAGED to brainwash Kraehe after all. Wait-…Kyra! Kyra WAS Kraehe! DUH! No WONDER they never got along!  
But he had managed to block-…Wait…  
Camille paused and looked at her paws in contempt. The mark of OsCorp's Experiments of Shadows still scared on her paw.  
…That's right…She wasn't Purin…she was a mere shadow of Purin.  
Pursing her lips, Camille narrowed her eyes and clenched her paws in anger. If she wasn't Purin…then what exactly…WAS she…

BOOM!

Camille quickly looked up, noticing an explosion coming from the building. Red and orange flames licked at a particular side of the building.  
"Kitty!"  
Camille paused and looked behind her as Flash zipped beside her, looking towards the building in concern.  
"Something tells me that apprehending the Goblin wasn't as easy as I thought it would be." Flash commented.  
"Figure that one all on your own, did'ja?" Camille muttered lowly, frowning seriously. Narrowing her eyes, she let off a snarl and crossed her paws over each other. "LEIJONA AKTIVOIDA!"  
In an instant, Camille was wearing her battle uniform, and her sai were in her paws glowing a hot white. After a moment, the blades intensified in heat, and a strange aura emitted from them.

Flash could do nothing short of just stand there and gape at the transformed Saturn in front of him and pointed at her in pure confusion.  
"WHOA!...WHEN did you get new weapons?!" He asked, the look on his face only getting weirder and weirder with each passing second.

Camille glanced at Flash, her white eyes reflecting a slight taste of impatience, but had to remind herself that Flash didn't quite understand what was going on.  
In fact…SHE wasn't quite sure if she understood what was going on…  
"I didn't, I've just never had my weapons in full battle mode in front of you…technically they're still not in full battle mode; but rather in attack mode instead of defense mode like I've always had them." The Saturn paused and shook her head to keep herself focused on the task at hand.  
"We don't have time for this! We need to get the Justice League OUT of there!"  
The Saturn looked towards Flash seriously. "You need to find each of them, and get them the heck OUT! Don't take no for an answer! FORCE them out if you have to!"

"Wait- what about you?" Flash paused and faced the Saturn fully in concern. "Don't tell me you intend to face the Goblin alone?!"

Camille narrowed her eyes and clanged her sai together in fury.  
"That's EXACTLY what I plan to do!"

***OS***

Spiderman swung himself as high as he possibly could to get away from the exploding pumpkin bombs that screeched with every detonation. Landing on the side of a wall, the young hero looked back to see how the Justice League was fairing.  
It wasn't a pretty sight.  
Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl were up against machines that were practically spitting out bullets at them; Lantern and Superman were trying to keep what fire that had been started at bay; while J'onn and Batman were trying to combat the Goblin himself.

All this, and the 11 o'clock curfew was fast approaching.  
Sometimes it sucked to be Spiderman.  
Narrowing his eyes, Spiderman quickly swung down and KICKED Goblin away, just as the villain was fixing to throw a Kryptonite bomb at Superman.  
The Goblin was quick to recover, however; and promptly snagged Spiderman's ankle and SLAMMED him from side to side. After a while, he let Spiderman SLAM against the wall and chucked a pumpkin bomb at him as well. Quick to react, Spiderman flipped upwards and went sailing into the air right as the bomb exploded.

Goblin sneered and turned in an attempt to finish what he had started; however, J'onn was quick to grab the Goblin from behind and gritted his teeth in anger.  
"Surrender, Osborn! You will be punished for your crimes!"  
"Crimes? What crimes?" Goblin retorted, reaching up and practically DIGGING his claws into J'onn's arms, causing the Martian to cry out in pain. "I told you! I OWN 591! AND all the other experiments! 479, 832, 220, and all the lesser experiments- I own them LEGALLY!"

J'onn narrowed his eyes dangerously and greatly increased his strength on the Goblin, fury in his eyes. "You also captured a peaceful Saturn, whose mission was to protect the solar system, and MURDERED her in cold blood! You then proceeded to CLONE her and FORCE that clone to do your bidding!"  
"Details, details." Goblin smirked evilly. "Besides! You never even knew Purin. What's it to you if I killed a Saturn or not?"  
The Martian trembled in rage at the indifference of the villain before him. It took absolutely EVERYTHING in him NOT to tear this monster apart...No-...no he had made a promise to Camille...to his beloved.  
He was NOT going to be Lord J'onn!

"Mars and Saturn are FAMILY!" The enraged Martian practically screamed. "ANY Saturn is a Martian's ally! And for your crimes against my ally, you WILL be punished!"  
"Oooh, I'm shaking in my pointy boots!" Goblin grinned wickedly, before practically STABBING J'onn in the chest with his claws, and promptly sending an electric wave of energy SURGING throughout the Martian's body.  
As J'onn fell, holding his wound in pain, Goblin reared back a weapon, ready to slice the Martian open...before he was SLAMMED across the room, courtesy of Hawkgirl's mace.

"You know, you're pretty high about yourself for killing a Saturn, arn't'cha creep!?" Hawkgirl seethed, standing over J'onn and holding her mace with both hands. "How about you try ME on for size!?"  
Goblin stood and turned, a wide grin on his face, before he pressed a button on his wristband. "I'm flattered, dear, but you're not my type."

BANG! BOOM! CRASH!

Both J'onn and Hawkgirl quickly looked to each other, before quickly diving out of the way, allowing a huge CHUNK of the building to land RIGHT where they had been resting two seconds ago.  
Fire crackled and burned from the wreckage, and what fire had already been in the room, was now steadily getting worse. J'onn looked upwards and gritted his teeth lightly as he felt his entire innards tighten in a certain fear. This wasn't the time for his normal Martian pyrophobia at the moment...especially when they were so close to giving this creep what he deserved.

"The oxygen in this room is diminishing...Osborn is trying to exhaust us and trap us." Batman's voice came over the comlink.  
"Yeah...I noticed." Lantern came, sounding stressed.  
"What can we do? We can't retreat!" Wonder Woman argued.  
"Hold on- i'm going to see what I can do!" Superman growled.  
As if on cue, Superman turned and aimed for the walls, in an attempt to break a hole in them to provide means of escape, and hopefully breathable air. Though, as if on cue...as SOON as the Superhero even TOUCHED the walls, he suddenly was doubled over in pain, landing on his side and groaning.

"AHAHAHAHA! Did you REALLY think I wouldn't take ALL of your weaknesses and strengths into careful consideration!?" Goblin asked maniacally. "I have been WAITING for this moment ever since I found out that 591 had been with you do-gooders! And now I will PERSONALLY be responsible for the death of the ENTIRE JUSTICE LEAGUE!"

….BOOM!

Goblin and the rest of the group turned around to a freshly destroyed side of the room, as dust practically filled the room, diminishing SOME of the flames, while most of it continued to crackle and burn. After the dust finally started to disappear, the figure of the battle-ready Camille stood at the entrance of the new opening, sai drawn and eyes blazing a hot white.  
For a moment, no one moved, before Goblin quickly took a step up and pointed quickly towards the newly arrived Saturn.  
"591! You've attained your battle mode; DESTROY the Justice League! NOW!" Goblin yelled, seething.

Camille made no reply...if anything, she looked up slowly, taking in the situation, and narrowing her already angry eyes at the Goblin himself.  
"Destroying the Justice League... is the FURTHEST THING from my mind right now, Osborn!" She snarled, clanging her blades together and seething at the Goblin. "Especially with everything that I've just remembered…" The Saturn got into a ready pose and hissed angrily.  
"I assure you...it is NOT the Justice League that has my wrath!"


	25. Bleed

Hello! Remember what I said about reviews?

***OCL***

The heat of the fire inside could be felt by all that occupied the room that now burned with an evil flame spitting at them. It was like the flames were taunting them of the big battle that was to come...or rather, was already underway. One thing that was unmistakeable in the room, was the feeling of cold hard tension between the good, and the evil.

J'onn could hardly believe his eyes, though the sight stroked his very heart. Camille! His Camille was alive, and looking very healthy! That surely meant that she had plenty of lives left...however...was she HIS Camille?

Goblin gritted his teeth in pure rage at the new arrival, and clenched his fist at her accusingly. "591! I am your MASTER! I ORDER you to-"  
"YOU do NOT command ME!" Camille snarled, her own voice dripping with pure hatred, and her eyes narrowed in contempt. "NO ONE Commands me except the Saturn Omion Elite, Queen Kiyomi, and the Creator Himself!"  
Goblin let the comment sink in, and he looked stunned for a moment, before his eyes narrowed evilly. "So...You've regained Purin's memories then. A pity; I was just starting to consider you ALMOST as important as 832." The Goblin was silent for all of five seconds, before a wicked smirk came to his face.  
"However, Nothing changes this one LITTLE fact!" His eyes narrowed and an evil smirk came to his face. "You're not Purin, 591...You will never be Purin...you are my personal property."

The comment sliced at Camille in ways that tore into her very being, making her grip on her sai tighten, and her teeth grit in rage.  
"I BELONG TO NO ONE!" She snarled, before blindly jumping for the Goblin, slashing at him with her blades.

"CAMILLE NO!" J'onn stood up and reached out his hand towards the Saturn, in order to try and stop the enraged clone. However, due to her Saturn abilities of speed, Camille was already attacking Goblin with full force before the Martian could even get close to her.  
Quickly trying to asses the situation, J'onn made notice of the happenings in the room. Since the Goblin was now completely occupied in fighting Camille, none of the other machines were responding to his commands - Camille was giving him too hard a fight.

Almost as if on cue, Flash ran into the burning room and took a good look around, before his mouth went agape at the sight before him. Burning fire, stunned Justice League members, and a TICKED Camille in an all-out brawl with the Green Goblin.  
Flash winced, and quickly dashed towards the onlooking Martian. "J'onn! I- uh...I'm under strict orders to evacuate everyone from the building."

J'onn looked towards Flash, a confused look on his face at first, before he got serious. "This would suggest that Camille knows something that we are unaware of."  
"Pretty much." Flash pointed towards the door. "Basically she said 'We have no idea of the dangers that lie at OsCorp labs'...her exact words, actually."  
J'onn narrowed his eyes seriously. "The building is doomed then...Get the rest of the League out - I will try and assist Camille."  
"Well, gee, you heard." Flash put up a hand and looked concerned. "What if the building...I dunno, explodes or something?"

"That could very well be a factor." J'onn replied seriously, narrowing his eyes. "But I will not allow my beloved to fight alone. Besides, villain or not, Norman Osborn needs to get out of this building as well." J'onn smiled encouragingly. "We will bring him to Justice, Flash. Count on it."  
Flash nodded...and put his hand on the Martian's shoulder. "Please make sure nothing goes wrong, big guy."  
J'onn nodded, before he turned and flew towards the fight.  
Flash frowned seriously for once, before quickly zipping off towards the rest of the Justice League. "Camille's going to have my head if I don't have you guys leave."  
"Leave? Now?" Hawkgirl demanded, clenching her mace in anger. "After what Osborn did, I'd rather be up there HELPING her kick his sorry-"  
"Camille said that the building is going to be destroyed!" Flash shot back, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. "And I could be wrong, but there might still be scientists hanging around in the building."

"He's right." Superman observed, looking around at the walls. "That fire has been blazing for ten minutes, and I have yet to hear a fire alarm go off."  
"Most likely, Goblin cut them off." Batman narrowed his eyes, before turning towards Flash. "Check the east side of the building and evacuate anyone you can find."  
"On it." Flash nodded, before zipping off deeper into the building.  
Batman narrowed his eyes, before looking towards the others. "The rest of us need to scout the rest of the building for any people who may be lagging. I'm going to find Osborn's control room and see if I can find and override this explosion."  
"What about Camille and J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked, glancing towards the fight that seemed to only feed the raging flames in the room.  
"If they aren't out in 10 minutes; I'm coming back for them." Superman informed, before taking off out of the room to find any stragglers in the building.

As the Justice League separated, Hawkgirl looked back towards the fight and gritted her teeth in concern. "Camille...J'onn...please don't do anything stupid…" She muttered more to herself than anyone else, before she took off as well…

"HAH!"  
"YAAH!"

Both Green Goblin and Camille SLAMMED their weapons against one another, though in size, Camille had a definite advantage. One thing she HAD to look out for, was his constant throwing of pumpkin bombs and Goblin darts. She had to admit, the guy was prepared; but she was ready to make him pay for his crimes for not only Earth, but Saturn as well.  
"Camille!"  
The Saturn paused and quickly looked to the side, spotting J'onn quickly approaching her and the Goblin.  
"J'ONN! GO AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled. Taking the opportunity, Goblin, PUNCHED her across the face, forcing her backwards, and proceeded to throw at least 6 pumpkin bombs towards the oncoming Martian.

J'onn narrowed his eyes and scowled, quickly turning transparent and allowing the weapons to go sailing past him while he continued to fly for the Goblin. Reeling back his fist, he SLAMMED his fist into the Goblin's stomach, and proceeded to kick him away. As Goblin went sailing away, J'onn quickly turned to aid the Saturn who was perched on a cat-walk.  
"J'onn!" Camille gritted her teeth and ran to him, grabbing his arms and scowling at him seriously. "J'onn, get OUT of here! You have no idea what dangers lurk in this building! You and the Justice League need to get OUT before the Goblin does something drastic!"

"I am NOT leaving you!" J'onn said firmly, holding her own arms just as firmly and narrowing his eyes strictly at her. "If there are dangers in this building, I will protect you from them."  
"I have 7 more lives left! I'm fine! YOU need to-MPH?!" Camille was cut off as J'onn firmly pressed his lips against hers as an answer. For a moment, time seemed to slow...before reality came back when the Martian pulled away from the Saturn.  
"Camille- I refuse to leave you. Let me help you. Together we will bring the Goblin to Justice."

"Aww well isn't this touching."

Both J'onn and Camille quickly turned as Goblin hovered closer to them on his glider, sneering evilly. "A hero and a villain...uniting together to defeat the biggest villain of all time, the only thing to strengthen them would be their love…" Goblin made a gesture and groaned. "OH how it sickens me!"

J'onn scowled and put a protective arm in front of Camille, narrowing his eyes at the Goblin. "How dare you classify Camille as a Villain, Osborn! She is nothing of the sort!"  
"Oh, do I have to put you in school AGAIN, Martian?" Goblin crossed his arms and grinned. "Or do I have to go through how I killed the Saturn and cloned her into a- BURGH!"

The Green Goblin found himself SLAMMED away when J'onn flew up and PUNCHED him across the face once again. However, this time, Goblin quickly reached out and grabbed the Martian's arms, and dug his claws into the Martian's flesh. He then spun around and THREW The Martian towards the raging flames in the room.  
"J'ONN!" Camille shrieked, quickly trying to run for the falling Martian. However, before she could try to make a move, Goblin snatched her by the scruff of her neck, and THREW her across the room, SLAMMING into the cold hard floor below.  
The Saturn had managed to land on her feet...AFTER all of the air had been knocked out of her via the wall she had just hit. Shaking her head clear of the dizziness that threatened to hit her, the Saturn managed to stand...only to be SLAMMED against the wall once again and held there firmly.

Goblin shoved against Camille as hard as he could, seething and eyes practically glowing red in rage.  
"You are a FOOL, 591! Giving your life for something as insignificant as Justice!"  
"ALL life is precious, Osborn. YOU have a son, I would expect a FATHER to know that more than anyone!" The Saturn narrowed her eyes as she struggled with Goblin, her white pupiless eyes getting dangerous. "And my NAME, is CAMILLE!"

With that much said, Camille proceeded to SHOVE Goblin away and slash at him with her sai, managing to slice his shoulder. Goblin snarled and held his new wound for a brief moment, before he looked up and smirked towards the enraged Saturn-clone before him.  
"So you've accepted that you are a mere shadow of Purin? Even going as far as to call yourself by the name that was given to you by the Justice League?" Goblin grinned insanely. "You DO know that you will NEVER be a real Saturn, right?!"  
Camille looked up and gritted her teeth at the comment.  
Goblin's grin got bigger. "Not only THAT! But that if the Saturns EVER find out about you; you would be a violation to their whole Martian / Saturn treaty!"

"THAT is a lie!" Camille snarled, pushing harder against Goblin. "J'onn had NOTHING to do with Purin's death or my creation! Mars has NOTHING to do with this!"  
"Oh but he has a great DEAL to do with it" Goblin smirked wider. "He has taken you for himself- no doubt he wants to marry you."  
Camille paused and blushed brightly at the thought...before she sneered angrily. "Your point?"  
"He is a Martian, in full knowledge that you are the stolen remnants of Saturn." Goblin chuckled evilly. "You yourself are a horror and disgrace to Saturn, being a clone...if your beloved Martian CONSENTS to your existence...Mars and Saturn will cease to be allies, causing Earth to be in peril."

Camille was silent for a moment, the only sounds coming from her being the strains of her and Goblin struggling to overtake the other.  
"That-...That-..." Camille struggled for a moment, before she let off an angry hiss. "SHUT UP!"  
In a blind fit of rage, the Saturn-clone launched herself for the Green Goblin, eyes blazing a furious white. Goblin sneered and grabbed Camille as she tried to come for him, trying to force her paws behind her back. However, true to cat nature, Camille twisted her body and SLAMMED her hind feet into the Goblin's stomach, causing him to yell as he was thrown back a ways.

Below, J'onn recovered from his attack and managed to get himself up, looking back towards the ongoing fight near the cat walks. Since Goblin had a glider and Camille was incapable of flight; it seemed like Goblin had the advantage. He wasn't as good as she was in melee...really her fighting skills had improved greatly...maybe that had to do with Camille regaining Purin's memories.  
J'onn paused his thoughts as he heard a creaking upwards, the Martian's eyes widened at the sight of the sagging roof, The fire had been burning steadily, and was growing in strength; which answered the reason of why he was having such a hard time fighting. Since Martians hated fire, this was DEFINITELY not in his comfort zone. What REALLY made him uncomfortable was the fact that the roof was sagging.  
It looked like the support beams were failing...ready to crack at any second; and the weak spot was right over-.

J'onn gasped in horror when he realized that the roofing over the fighting Camille and Green Goblin was fixing to give way. They BOTH would be engulfed in beams blazing with burning fire!  
"CAMILLE! Get out of there!" The Martian called out frantically. However, he got no response from either Camille OR the Goblin. Gritting his teeth, J'onn narrowed his eyes and quickly shot into the air as fast as he could possibly go.  
….cccrraaaccckkk….  
"CAMILLE! MOVE!"  
...CCCCRRRRAAAACCCKKK!

Hearing the noise, Camille paused her struggle with the Goblin and looked up quickly, ears perking at the sound. However, before she even had a chance to get a good look at WHAT exactly was falling towards her, she was SHOVED to the opposite side of the room and landed HARD on her back.  
Scampering upwards, Camille looked up just in time...to see the roof cave in, trapping J'onn and Green Goblin on one side of the room, while she recovered in the other side.  
" **J'ONN!** "  
Scurrying upwards, the Saturn tried to run for the pile of debris, but had to put her arms up to shield her face from the roaring flames in front of her. Coughing from the heat and smoke billowing up, Camille looked around desperately for a way to the other side.  
The only opening that she COULD find, was the hole in the wall that SHE had come bursting in from. A means of escape for HER...but for J'onn…

 _Camille!_  
The Saturn's ears perked when she heard the telepathic call from her beloved and quickly turned back towards the raging fire.  
 _J'onn! J'onn get out of there! The building's gonna-  
I can't teleport through fire. I will have to find an alternate escape. YOU need to retreat!  
NO! I am NOT leaving you!_ Camille made an attempt to go for the fire, but braced herself as the flames spat at her. Saturn had an interesting climate- but was more susceptible to COLD rather than heat.  
There was no way she could get to J'onn…

 _J'onn! No...PLEASE get out!  
I assure you, Camille, I am doing my best. Now assure me that YOU will leave!  
I can't! I WON'T! Not without you!  
Oh Camille...I love you...more than anyone...but I am not making a request...as your commanding officer...I ORDER you to LEAVE!  
J'onn-  
NOW!_

Camille took a few steps back and gritted her teeth in frustration...and fear for her beloved's life….before she sheathed her sai, turned and ran out of the burning room, mentally bashing herself the whole way.

On the other side, J'onn let off a breath of relief as he sensed Camille following his orders and making a hasty retreat. The last thing he wanted to do was pull the authority card on her...but her life was precious to him...and he was NOT going to-  
OOFFF!  
J'onn flew back a few feet, before he stopped himself from flying into the fire, and faced the Green Goblin, seething.  
"This is all YOUR fault!" Goblin screeched, flying through the flames and throwing countless pumpkin bombs at the Martian in fury.  
Quickly, J'onn flew swiftly to dodge the attacks and looked towards the insane villain, gritting his teeth in stress.

"OSBORN! Come to your senses! We must LEAVE this building! You have doomed us both by trapping us in this inferno!" J'onn yelled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.  
"Not a chance, Martian." Goblin snarled, a look of pure insanity in his eyes. "I will KILL you, if it's the LAST thing I DO!" Quickly turning on his glider, Goblin LUNGED for J'onn and managed to get a hold of his neck.  
Quickly grabbing the Goblin's arms, J'onn struggled to get the enraged villain OFF of him. The more he struggled, the tighter and deeper the Goblin dug his claws into the Martian's flesh.  
Groaning in pain, J'onn narrowed his eyes in contempt for the villain before him. Glancing to the right and the left, he could find no escape route.

...He and Osborn...were going to…

...cccrrraaackkk….

J'onn gasped, and quickly looked upwards. The roof...it was giving!

Not paying a LICK of attention to his surroundings, Goblin noticed the Martian's attention going elsewhere; and swiftly SNAGGED J'onn by the throat, mercilessly digging his sharp claws into the Martian's flesh. J'onn instinctively choked and tried to pry Goblin's sharp claws OUT of his throat. However, the Goblin only dug deeper into the alien's flesh, causing bright red blood to begin oozing out of the Martian's wound.  
"Osborn…" J'onn choked, gripping Goblin's arm tightly in an attempt to slow the insane villain's attack. "Stop...this madness!"

Goblin grinned evilly, unaware of the sagging roof above the Martian and himself.  
"The end is here for you, Martian!" He yelled, insanity in his eyes. His grip tightened on the Martian's throat, and plain JERKED the alien from him.  
"DIE!"  
As Goblin jerked J'onn away, he kept his claws tightly fastened into the Martian's throat, causing the flesh to rip, and blood to pour from the hero's body.  
Goblin laughed in triumph as he watched the Martian fall from him...before he heard a sickening CCRRRAACK, and looked up….just in time to see an inferno of flames land on top of him.

***SW***

"That's the last of them, at least on my end." Flash reported, dusting off his hands and looking towards Green Lantern, Spiderman and Wonder Woman. "Any news from Bats, Sups or Hawkgirl?"  
"Not yet" Wonder Woman replied, looking back towards the burning building in concern. "I'm fixing to go back in there-"  
"No you're not, I'M going back in there." Lantern argued, making a motion to his ring. "I can make a protective forcefield around them if the building decided to explode.  
"Yeah? Well I'M the fastest in the group! I can be in and out in a-"  
"Flash?"  
"Exactly!..." Flash paused and raised an eye ridge at Spiderman. "Ok, THAT was terrible."  
Spiderman shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Hey, it's what i'm known for." The young superhero replied. He paused for a minute, before motioning upwards. "But hey! Looks like none of you have to go in!"

The Justice League turned around just in time to see Superman and Hawkgirl exiting the building, two or three scientist en-tow. After letting them go and allowing them to escape from the burning flames of the fire, Superman looked around at the number of his group.  
All were here, even Spiderman. Batman was even exiting the building, looking irritated…  
...Wait-  
"Has anyone seen J'onn or Camille?"

BOOOM!

All Justice League members braced themselves as the building exploded into a raging fireball, and the inferno only heated up all the more. As it exploded, something black and white all but LAUNCHED out of the building and SLAMMED about 50 feet from them.  
For a moment it was still...before it struggled to get up and shook its head a few times…

"...CAMILLE!"  
Flash literally dashed over towards the recovering Saturn, eager to check her over and celebrate the fact that she was NOT dead.

Camille, on the other hand, had a paw to her head in pain, and gritted her teeth at the fact that the blast had all but drained every ounce of her. Oh. That. HURT! It was a wonder that she still had 7 lives left, the size of that blast and all-...  
...Wait-  
Quickly scurrying upwards, Camille looked towards the engulfed building in horror.  
"220!...J'ONN!"  
"CAMILLE!"  
The Saturn didn't have time to react, because in no time, Flash had GRABBED her and embraced her tightly, cooing like a little kid with his pet. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT! I WAS SO WORRIED! IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN I WONT EVER LET YOU PRANK WITH ME! OH HOW CAN I STAY MAD AT YOU-"  
Flash paused his cooing when Camille SHOVED him away and grabbed him by the shirt.

"FLASH! Tell me you've seen J'onn!" She yelled, terror in her eyes.  
"...Wait-...J'onn's not-"

"Camille!"  
Turning, Both Camille and Flash almost got smothered by happy Justice League members, all crowding around the Saturn in relief.  
Camille took a few steps back with the crowding around her, before she spotted Batman and all but grabbed his arms. "BATMAN! Where's J'onn!? He told me he'd find an alternate way out! We got separated- He's-!"  
"J'onn's still inside!?" Batman gritted his teeth at the thought of the fire-hating Martian still trapped inside the burning building. For a moment, he gritted his teeth, before turning towards Superman. "You need to dissipate that fire! Flash! Check the perimeter for J'onn! Maybe he got out and is injured."  
"You got it" Flash narrowed his eyes seriously, before zipping off in search of his missing comrade.

Batman frowned and looked to the others. "Lantern, help Superman with the fire. Diana, you and Hawkgirl help me search the perimeter."  
"I'm coming too!" Camille growled, stepping up and standing in front of Batman, eyes narrowed in challenge. "You are NOT asking me to leave my beloved behind!"  
"No, I'm not." Batman replied, just as seriously, eyes narrowed. "I'm telling you to stay AWAY from the fire."

Camille paused for a moment, before she nodded in acknowledgment.

"What about me?" Spiderman asked, taking a few steps up. "And what about Goblin? I know he's not the best guy, but he's still human!"  
"After what he's done?" Hawkgirl challenged, gripping her mace angrily. "Once I get a hold of him-"  
"Listen to him." Camille looked towards Hawkgirl, frowning seriously. "Creep or not, Osborn is still human...I hope you understand that...Lieutenant."  
Hawkgirl paused at the title...Camille knew...for a moment, the Saturn and the Thanagarian stared at each other...before they both separated in order to find J'onn.

The search went on for ten minutes, an occasional scientist found and scooted away from the area.  
Flash zipped from place to place, moving debris and scanning the area around him carefully. Above, Superman and Lantern were doing a GREAT job about getting the fire under control, and it was about 85% out. Now if only they could find J'onn; they could celebrate by eating some pizza or something!  
Now...how to go about FINDING the Martian...OF COURSE! Mind reading!  
Flash grinned and looked upwards, confident that his plan was flawless.  
 _Hey! J'onn! We won, right? Camille's out here looking for you!  
_  
….Nothing…

Flash blinked and looked to the side in concern. _Hey...J'onn?..._  
"This is Batman."  
Flash quickly put his hand to his comlink. "Hey Bats! Found J'onn?"  
"No...I've found Osborn."  
"Oh good! Cuff him and then once I find J'onn, I'll have him beat the crap out of him!"  
"That won't be necessary, Flash."  
"What do you-"  
"Osborn is dead."

Flash froze at the news, somewhat shocked at the fact that they HAD defeated their bad guy...and it ended in death. Well...most likely that was a result of the explosion, right?  
..Wait-...  
 _J'onn! It's me Flash! Where are you buddy? Osborn's out of the picture!_  
….no answer…  
Flash felt himself tighten in a silent fear. Surely J'onn got out in time...right? Quickly, Flash continued to run around the building, scanning each and every inch of his surroundings for-  
"J'ONN!"  
Flash gasped and quickly ran over to a pile of debris, that was pinning the Martian to the ground. Quick to knock off every piece from the Martian's body, Flash let of a sigh of relief when he saw the Martian laying on his side. "J'onn! We did it! Camille is back to her yarn-loving self, and Osborn has been brought to justice!" Flash put his hand on J'onn's shoulder and shook him a bit. "OK, technically Osborn's really not- well you get the id- "  
The Justice League speedster gasped sharply when he turned the Martian on his back...and saw J'onn's throat had literally been ripped out and was covered in dark blood. The Martian's once strong body was limp and lifeless, and bathed in fire scars and his own blood.

"...J'onn…" Flash trembled at the sight of his friend and placed his hands on the Martian's chest...hoping...praying… "No-...No J'onn! Come on! You and Camille still need to get Married! You're-...You're supposed to ...have 15 kittens...J'ONN!"  
Flash shook the Martian a few times, trying to get him to wake up...or necessitate...but J'onn's head only lulled back due to the force Flash was putting on the body. Flash felt hot tears come to his eyes and put his hand over the Martian's heart...but no heartbeat was felt.  
"...Oh J'onn…" Flash whispered, hanging his head in grief. "...Camille's going to be heartbroken…"


	26. New Start

***OCL***

Camille let out a shaky breath at the sight of her beloved Martian lover lying lifeless on the ground. Over him, Flash was slumped beside him, holding the deceased alien's hand loosely, almost in disbelief.  
No...This was a nightmare...this HAD to be a nightmare...Osborn was messing with her mind, right?...This could NOT happen...SHE WOULDN'T ACCEPT THAT!  
"...J-...J'onn…" Camille sunk to her knees and firmly snagged J'onn by the shoulders. "J'ONN! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Camille-" Flash looked up helplessly, his own heart breaking at the sight of Camille losing J'onn...was actually more hurtful than seeing J'onn 'losing' Camille...then again- he had known about the Saturn gift of nine lives…  
"...Camille-...Camille stop-" Flash didn't get anything else out, because Camille SMACKED his hand away and continued to try and 'wake' J'onn.

"J'onn NO! I TOLD you to LEAVE! I TOLD YOU TO RETREAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"  
"Camille- Camille!" Behind her, Hawkgirl grabbed her from behind and dragged the grief-stricken Saturn away from the deceased Martian. The Thanagarian had to keep a tight grip on Camille, as the Saturn was much stronger than she looked. "Camille-...STOP! He's gone!"  
SLAP!  
Hawkgirl recoiled and took a few steps back, holding her cheek and looking towards Camille, who was glaring at her something fierce, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kitty! It's not Hawkgirl's fault that-" Lantern started to say, before Camille snarled angrily in his direction.  
"You're RIGHT! It's NOT Lieutenant Hol's fault!" Camille snarled, waving a paw in the air in frustration. "It's MINE!"

"Lieutenant-?" Lantern looked confused for a moment, before Camille shoved him away from her, turning back towards the Martian and landing on her knees, an angry look in her eyes. Tears kept streaming down her cheeks as she clenched her fists over J'onn's chest, still unable to feel his non-existent heartbeat.  
"I should have MADE him leave! I TOLD him to...I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, YOU IDIOT!"  
SLAP!  
The entire justice league flinched when they saw the Saturn SMACK the corpse right in the face, to which the body made no further movement than the recoil that it had suffered.

Camille panted at her outburst...and plain broke down, burying her face in the Martian's chest and sobbing. Flash looked at the grieving Saturn, a heartbroken look on his face, before he gently stroked his fingers through the Saturn's fur, in a vain attempt to comfort her. In fact, the motion wasn't exactly comforting to him...but...what else could he do?  
He felt so...numb…

None of the others watching, made any other movement or sound. If anything, the rest of the group was grief stricken at the sight they were being forced to watch.  
The sight was opening up familiar memories for Spiderman...the sight of one grieving over their lover...only in this case...it wasn't them who caused it. The young superhero looked to the ground, the memory playing in his head. ...Wonder what the Doc would do...if he knew...that-...

"Camille…"  
Wonder Woman slowly knelt beside the stressed Saturn and gently rubbed her fingers through the alien's fur. Camille flinched only slightly, but it didn't cease her trembling. Slowly, Camille sat up straight...and allowed Wonder Woman to bring her into a loose embrace.  
"...I'm so sorry, sister...I'm so sorry…" she whispered, allowing the deprived heroine to burry her face in the Amazon's shoulder, feeling the wet tears from the Saturn's eyes land on her skin.  
Camille said nothing...if anything, she only trembled and sobbed more.

Superman slowly knelt beside Flash, gently placing a hand on J'onn's shoulder in grief. For a moment, the Kryptonian had nothing to say...before he slowly looked towards Flash with sad eyes. "...We need to get Camille out of here before the press arrives...chances are she won't be too forgiving with them."  
"Yeah…" Flash let off a forlorn sigh, and glanced towards the leader. "...It's too bad J'onn doesn't have 9 lives like Camille...That way he could talk some sense into her...So much for my 15 nieces and neph-"  
"What?...FLASH!"  
Flash grimaced sharply when he looked over and saw Camille looking right at him, eyes widened.

"D-Don't take it that way, Camille! I- I just really thought- that you and J'onn would get married and-"  
"You are a GENIUS!"  
Flash made a flustered face, eyes looking on in disbelief. "I-...am?"

Squirming out of Wonder Woman's grasp, Camille quickly scampered back to J'onn's side and placed her paws on the Martian's chest, narrowing her eyes fiercely.  
Wonder Woman paused and reached for Camille in an attempt to stop her, before Batman put a hand on the Amazon's shoulder.  
"Hold on." He said seriously. "She seems to know what she is doing."  
"...But-..."  
Looking back towards the Saturn, the group couldn't help but be confused. What had caused the sudden change in emotion? Why would-

Camille gritted her teeth...and let in a gasp of elation.  
"YES! My window's still open! I still have a chance!"

Lantern let his mouth hang agape at the Saturn's sudden change in mood- she had done a complete 180; from hopeless to hopeful. "Camille-...what are you-"  
The group gasped when Camille's eyes glowed white, and she slammed her two sai together. The weapons began to glow a bright white...and seemed to merge with each other. As they did so, a lavender symbol of Saturn appeared on Camille's forehead.  
The Saturn-clone narrowed her eyes fiercely.

"Marsin! Tule takaisin luokseni! Käsken teitä!"  
Without warning, Camille firmly pressed her lips against J'onn's...and in an angry flash, both were engulfed in a ball of white light.

The rest of the Justice League shielded themselves from the blast, trying to sneak peeks, but only continuing to shield their eyes from the fierceness of the white light that engulfed the Saturn and the Martian.  
"Camille-" Hawkgirl attempted to reach for the Saturn...but the Entire Justice League got sent back by a harsh wave of energy from the Saturn.

***OW***

J'onn couldn't keep his eyes off the beauty around him. Where he was standing was so peaceful and comforting...he couldn't help but be amazed by all that was around him.  
Was this where the Creator resided? Is this where his peaceful Martian brothers and sisters now rested?  
...Is this...where…

"J'onn!"

The said Martian felt a warmth in his chest as he whirled around...coming face to face with-  
"My'ria'h!"  
J'onn quickly ran to the female Martian, and took her into a strong embrace. For a good moment, the two stayed in an embrace, before My'ria'h slowly broke the embrace and smiled fondly towards J'onn. "Darling...what are you doing here?"

"I-..." J'onn paused and tried to recall the past happenings. The last thing he could remember...the Green Goblin had his claws dug in his throat, his insane eyes glowing...and then...nothing… "...Osborn must have killed me...I've failed the Justice League"  
"...Then go back down there and make it right, darling." My'ria'h soothed, her smile softening.  
J'onn looked towards his once-wife in confusion at the statement, before he took one of her hands in his. "...I don't- What do you-"

"That Saturn will never forgive herself if you leave her like this." My'ria'h reached up and gently cupped J'onn's face in her hands, a sad look in her eyes. "You need to go back to her."  
J'onn was silent for a moment, as his own thoughts went from the happiness he felt from seeing My'ria'h, to the sudden horror of the thought of Camille mourning his death.  
Camille had been restored her Saturn memories...what would she do? How would she take out her grief? They had both promised each other that they would never follow in the footsteps of the Justice Lords…

But…

"...I can personally assure you that she can get over the loss" A new voice came from the side. "Though it will most likely take her about 50 Earth years to get over it."

J'onn paused and turned to look towards his left; to the side of the Martians...was-  
"C-Camille!" J'onn turned, looking stunned. For a moment he could do nothing but stare, before a look of horror came to his face. "No-...What did the Goblin do to you?!"

The Camille look-alike smirked...before she waved a paw in the air in dismissal. "Relax, Martian. I'm not your Camille. My name is Sargent Purin Puhtas."  
J'onn let a gasp escaped him. Purin...the Saturn that Osborn had murdered...she-...

"Enough about me; You have a decision to make, and quick." Purin made a motion to the other side of the light that the three were engulfed in. At the darker side, a small glowing Saturn insignia was pulsing...shining...fading...shining...fading…  
"Your kissanpentu is offering you one of her lives." Purin watched the symbol for a moment...before she looked towards J'onn and gave him a stern look. "I'd make a decision...and fast."

J'onn couldn't help but be taken aback but the way Purin carried herself. She was so much more sure and stern than Camille...then again; Camille had just BARELY regained Purin inside of her...maybe she would gain a tougher side to her…  
The Martian watched Purin for a moment...before he looked back toward the glowing symbol of Saturn...Of all his years of knowing the Saturns...he never knew that the Felidae gift of nine lives...could be transferred.  
...but...should he take that gift from her?

"J'onn…"

The said Martian looked back towards My'ria'h, who once again took his face in her hands and looked at her once-husband lovingly.  
"J'onn, that Saturn loves you more than her own lives matter to her." The female Martian cooed gently, her thumbs caressing J'onn's cheeks tenderly. "Please don't allow that precious heart to suffer." My'ria'h let off a soft smile towards J'onn. "I'm so happy to know that you have found a dear one who recognizes how precious you are"  
J'onn was silent for a small moment, before he himself offered a soft smile towards My'ria'h. The Martian Manhunter brought his former wife into a gentle embrace. "...Thank you, my darling…"  
"I love you J'onn...and I know this dear one will protect your heart...after all...she is the heart of my dear friend Purin." My'ria'h cooed.

J'onn gently broke the embrace and slowly separated himself from My'ria'h...before he turned towards Purin, who had her arms crossed and a slight smile on her face.  
"...Purin...it is an honor."  
"Honor? Pah, I'm just an Omion soldier who couldn't protect Mars." Purin took a few steps up, and then pointed towards the other side. "Now hurry...or your opportunity will be lost."

The Martian was silent for a moment...before he set his hand on the Saturn's shoulder.  
"...I will honor you...my ally. Mars will forever honor you."  
Purin was silent for a moment...before she smiled very slightly...and put her paw over J'onn's hand, in an unspoken friendship gesture.  
"...Now...get out of here and take care of your kissanpentu."

J'onn nodded, before letting go of his ally, and flying off for the light. For a moment, he wanted to look back...but everything inside of him told him to keep looking straight...keep focused…  
 _...Camille…_

***WT***

"...mmm….ungh…"  
J'onn groaned as he opened his eyes. He was greeted by a BRIGHT white light in his face...had he not made it? Had he been too late to accept Camille's life gift? What was he going to tell Purin? What was he going to tell My'ria'h?...  
...huh?  
J'onn shifted slightly when he felt something warm against his left side...and was made aware of a small pressure against his chest.

The Martian slowly tried to sit up, and his eyes rested upon Camille, who was sitting by his recovery bed. She was sitting in a chair beside his bedside, paw in his hand and head rested over his chest. One thing was unmistakable; she was fast asleep...but was still in her battle uniform.  
J'onn looked down at the Saturn resting on him...and felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw Green Lantern standing over him, a small smile on his face.

"...'ey buddy...glad to have you back in the land of the living." He greeted softly, so as not to wake Camille. "You gave us all a scare...thought we lost you."  
"...You did…" J'onn slowly managed to sit up and adjusted his arms so that Camille was leaning against him. The Saturn-clone mumbled a bit, but continued her snoozing. The Martian watched her carefully for a moment, before looking back towards Lantern. "...The last thing I remember...Osborn had me by the throat...then the next, I was engulfed by a steady white light…"

"Camille said something about her window being open...then shouted something at you in Saturn...There was this huge light...and then the next thing we know, your wounds are gone and BOTH of you were out cold." Lantern pursed his lips for a moment and then looked towards Camille.  
"Kitty woke up almost as soon as we got back to the watchtower...and pretty much threatened anyone who had any ideas of separating her from you." Lantern actually smiled at the sight of the sleeping Saturn. "In fact the ONLY one she wasn't threatening to rip their heads off was Batman. I think she knows better."

J'onn held Camille closer to him for a moment...before he looked towards his Ally. "...Osborn?"  
"...Gone." Lantern uncrossed his arms and frowned seriously. "It looked like he had the ability to escape from a fire...but one of the building's support beams impaled him when it fell on you guys." Lantern narrowed his eyes lightly. "I'd say good riddance...but I really don't want to sound like Lord Lantern…"  
"...Then Saturn has been avenged…" J'onn slowly shifted and stood up, picking up Camille in his arms.

"J'onn, I'm gonna quote you on this one...you really ought to be resting."

"Don't worry...I'll rest once I put Camille to rest."  
J'onn walked out of the room, a sleeping Camille cuddled in his arms. She stirred for a moment and groaned, before she buried her face in the Martian's chest.  
"...J'onn…" she muttered in her sleep.  
The Martian continued to walk, until he got into the Saturn's sleeping quarters. Gently setting her on her bed, he wrapped her in covers...and watched her for a moment.  
His beloved had given him one of her very own lives...which technically made him the property of Saturn…

He had to be ready to lay down his own life for her in return...and he was more than ready to accept that...especially for what he wanted in return…

***OM***

"Thanks for the update, Spiderman. I'm sure Flash will be appreciative of the gift you gave him."

"It was nothing…I'm just grateful that you guys are leaving Harry out of this. No doubt the media is going to have a field day trying to figure out why the Green Goblin was back. I don't want him in anymore stress that he may already be in"

"Don't worry Spidey…The Justice League will do everything we can to keep the conflict as minimal as possible."

"Thanks Bird-Lady…"

"Now I know how Flying Fox felt when you kept calling her 'Foxey'"

"Heh…Ok…huh?…I'm getting a call from Allen Corp of all things…I gotta take this…keep in touch, will ya?"

"I can't make any promises…"

Hawkgirl reached for the computer counsel and switched off the communication, the smallest of smiles on her face. Though it seemed to disappear as quickly as it had come on, however, as she reflected on the recent happenings.

The attacks of new enemies…the almost deaths of two of their beloved friends…The report she would have to send…

"…So…What are you doing here?"

Hawkgirl paused at the voice…before turning to look behind her. Coming into the room was none other than Camille; looking well rested and…serious.

The Thanagarian couldn't help but be aware that the Saturn-clone's newfound seriousness was thanks to the recovery of all of her memories. Or rather; the memories of the Saturn that she was created from.

"What do you mean? I just got off with Spiderman." Hawkgirl replied casually. "He says he's relieved to know you and J'onn are alright."

"…That's not what I meant."

Hawkgirl stayed silent as the Saturn slowly approached her and stopped walking when she was a few feet away from her. For a good minute, the Saturn and the Thanagarian just watched each other…before Hawkgirl pursed her lips. "…you mean me being on Earth?"

"…Yes…you know Saturn would form a full strike if they found out that you were in this solar system." Camille placed her paws behind her back and looked thoughtful for a moment, before she looked back up towards Hawkgirl. "Queen Kiyomi is extremely picky about her enemies being close to here…I think the closest you can even get is Pluto…"

"It's just a scouting mission, Camill—uh…Sergeant Purin. I'm just supposed to study this planet and find out if-…well…to see if it's worth protecting." Hawkgirl crossed her arms and glanced out the window towards Earth. "…I say it is…and…I kinda have no way to get back to Thanagar."

Camille was silent for a while, glancing out the window towards Earth, a protective gaze over it…before she looked back towards the Thanagarian. "…Well…as many times as you've protected it…I don't think you're much of a threat to Earth…"

Hawkgirl paused at the comment that the Saturn-clone made, before looking back towards Camille. The Saturn only kept watching the planet below and let out a very small sigh.

"Earth views you with such respect…I don't think you would do anything to harm it…"

"…Earth respects you as well, Cam- …Purin…"

"…I'm not Purin…"

Camille glanced towards Hawkgirl, a look of numbness on her face. "…I am merely a shadow of Purin…nothing about me is as great as she was. In all reality, she'd oppose to being called great…I should know…I have all her memories." The Saturn-clone crossed her arms and let off a forlorn sigh. "…I may not be Purin…but I choose to continue protecting Earth…it means everything to me…as does the Justice League…I'd do anything to protect the Justice League."

The Saturn-clone looked over towards Hawkgirl. "…Even you…I don't want to be your enemy…I want to be your ally- your friend even…I mean…It took such a long time for me to finally get you to laugh…I don't want the fact that I am Purin's clone to get between you and me as friends."

Hawkgirl looked towards Camille in surprise…before she pursed her lips thoughtfully. Could she risk this? Purin knew about her being a Thanagarian soldier…but Purin only saw her once. Only one time…

…Surely Camille…couldn't know about…

Taking a step up to the Saturn, Hawkgirl offered a very slight smile. "Nothing's going to stop that, Camille…you can trust me. We'll always be friends."

Camille smiled…and slowly wrapped her arms around the Thanagarin, making Hawkgirl stiffen.

"…I love you, Hawkgirl…you're always going to be my sister…"

Hawkgirl felt herself melt…before she slowly wrapped her own arms around the Saturn, albeit, a bit loosely. Everything would be right….Everything…would be fine….surely…

The Thanagarian paused when she glanced to the side when she saw J'onn enter the room, and slowly broke away from the Saturn. "Glad to see you in the land of the living, J'onn" she greeted.

Camille paused and looked behind her, seeing the Martian, who had regained his strength and power, slowly walking towards them. For a moment, Camille felt a wave of excitement come to her. J'onn was alive and well! J'onn…was-…

"…J'onn…I'm so glad you're alright—"

"Looks like you two need a moment." Hawkgirl placed a hand on Camille's shoulder, and leaned in towards the Saturn. "Don't let him get away, kitty." She whispered, before turning and making her way out.

Camille flushed at the sight of the Thanagarian retreating. "Wh- Hawk-…" The Saturn winced and looked back towards J'onn, who watched Hawkgirl exit the room, before finally stopping his walk when he was right in front of Camille.

For a moment, neither of them spoke…before J'onn reached out for Camille and placed his hand against her cheek…the very cheek that Lord J'onn had struck while on their misadventure to the Justice Lord's dimension. He couldn't help but get the feeling that there would be some sort of consequence for that happening…at the same time…

"…Camille…I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that you are safe." He said gently, caressing his thumb against her cheek lovingly. Camille leaned into his touch for a moment…before she broke away and took a few steps back.

"…J'onn…" The Saturn paused…and turned away from him, crossing her arms and focusing her sight on Earth. Her sight may have been on the planet…but her thoughts were running rampant around J'onn…

"…I don't deserve you."

J'onn looked stunned for a moment, before he took a step up and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Camille—"

"J'onn! I don't want you to love me!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes slightly. "I don't-…I don't deserve you! You're a strong soldier of Mars…a man of noble heart and honor…Don't you know what I am?! I'm a monster…nothing but Purin's shadow."

Camille paused when J'onn's grip on her shoulders changed…to where he was firmly yet gently turning her around to look at him. His face showed disapproval, and it looked like she was in for a lecture.

"You are NO monster, Camille. You have saved the lives of countless people on Earth and even off of Earth. You have proved your loyalty to the Justice League countless times, and you are a valued member of this team!...Camille…you are not the monster. It was Osborn who ruthlessly and heartlessly murdered Purin. You are an innocent in his game."

"Exactly! His game!" Camille took the Martian's arms in her paws and glared at him, hot tears coming to her eyes in pure frustration. "The game that he made so that he could rule the world and gain more power and money! He brainwashed Karehe! He knew that her mind controlling powers would benefit him! And Yuri!...he took an innocent EARTH kitten and made her into a human! The very thing that she feared, and FORCED her to be a spy! Clover…CLOVER! The very one that I was supposed to protect! She became a villain and destroyed countless! Know why?! Because I couldn't protect her! I failed! Sure, she seems to have reformed- but that doesn't stop the fact of what I was designed to do! I'm a villain, J'onn! I'm a monster!"

"…Then why did you sacrifice one of your lives for me?"

"Because I love you! You're precious to me!"

"…Is a monster capable of love?"

Camille stopped abruptly, the question hitting her hard. For a moment, the Saturn-clone couldn't answer the question…allowing J'onn to push further.

"Is a monster capable of knowing how valuable life is? Would a monster protect those that she doesn't know? Can a monster value the morals of life?"

J'onn cupped Camille's face, his face stern…yet…gentle in the same way. "…Do you think an astute Martian would fall in love with a monster?"

"….no…"

J'onn loosened his grip on Camille and softly stroked her cheek. "…You are no monster, my beloved Camille…you are a precious jewel…and the one I love…as well as the one whom I owe my life to."

"…J'onn…"

For a moment, the duo enjoyed each other's comfort…before J'onn slowly got on a knee and held her paws in his hands.

"My love, you've given me great joy…and I want to protect you forever…I want you to be my wife, Camille."

The Saturn paused, a dark blush coming to her face…and she let out a small breath. "…J'onn-…are you…sure that you want a clone?...a shadow?...A—"

"You may have been created into this world…but you have proven that no amount of science can alter you from your true heart. A heart that wants to protect the lives of others…a heart that I want to protect for all time." J'onn squeezed her paw gently, waiting for the Saturn's answer.

For a while, Camille stood there, blushing…a look of warmth on her face. Was this Martian seriously proposing to her? Oh her dearest dream…

"…I want you to do something for me first…please…" Camille pursed her lips…and gently put her free paw to J'onn's cheek. "…Can I…see you?...I mean…your true self?"

J'onn paused at the request…before he slowly stood up. If this Saturn was to be his wife…then they would have to trust each other…with everything. Slowly, the Martian changed…slowly from his Manhunter form, into his true natural Martian form.

Camille stared at him for a moment…taking in every detail of him. Purin had seen this form of Martians before…on Saturn no less…for some reason, the reason seemed to elude her. Slowly, the Saturn reached up with both of her paws, cupping the Martian's face gently.

"...I would be honored to marry you, J'onn." She whispered, continuing to stroke his skin.

The Martian slowly smiled and took Camille into his arms, bringing her closer to himself. "…my beloved."

"…my love…"

Gently, the Saturn and the Martian sealed the proposal in a kiss. Whatever was to come next…they would handle it…together…

By the door, Hawkgirl watched the transaction…and smiled in approval.

"…It's about time." She said more to herself than anyone else, before she gently closed the door, allowing the newly engaged couple some much needed alone time.

***SB***

"What did the last scans report?"

"Nothing…absolutely nothing. Outside of the last known transmission we even got, which was between Venus…and Earth."

"Lieutenant, speaking of Earth, I have been getting some STRANGE signals from that planet."

"He's right! Those signals look like they're from Charonians!"

"Those creeps should know to stay away from Earth…What should we do Lieutenant?"

"…hold that thought."

The Lieutenant turned from the soldiers he was getting reports from and walked over towards the main screen, pressing a button. After a moment, the screen came to life, showing a strong and important looking Omion soldier on the other side of the screen.

"Commander Orkono. This is Lieutenant Marrilion"

"Yes, Brother, what is it?"

"We still haven't been able to locate Sargent Purin. It's almost been a full year since her last report. I know she's one of the more adventurous ones on your squad, so I've been lenient…but even she should know that holding the Clarity is serious business."

Orkono looked serious for a moment, before nodding in consent. "This is true…even she knows better than to delay direct orders when it involves a piece of the Leo armor…"

"Not only that." Marrilion continued, narrowing his eyes. "We've received signals from Earth that look like they are coming from Charonian technology." The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes. "Somehow I think our enemies are ignoring our warnings to stay away from Earth."

"…Duly noted…Set up a force and gather your best soldiers and scouting squads. Alert Queen Kiyomi. We're going to find out what's happening on Earth." Orko narrowed his eyes seriously. "And we're going to find Purin."

***Disclaimer***

YES! MY second full story that actually got FINISHED!...well, kinda :3


End file.
